Cafetería España
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: Lovino se siente apartado y solo. Su hermano tiene un trabajo maravilloso, una vida...Y una pareja estable. Y el, ¿que? No tiene nada. O al menos no lo tenía... hasta que encontró cierta cafetería regentada por cierto español... Spamano! :3
1. Huyendo

Atención; este es un fic yaoi, al que no le guste la temática "hombre x hombre" que abandone la sala. No quiero traumas. Habrá posiblemente lemon más adelante, que se queden los mas fuertes xDD

Meteré algo de Prusia x Hungría, (que es hetero, pero sera muy soft :B), y algo de Italia x Alemania, Japón x Grecia, Rusia x China, y Francia x Todos. Me disculpo por adelantado si hay alguna pareja que no os guste, sé lo que jode ^^U

También ruego disculpen el fuerte vocabulario que usa Romanito, pero ya sabéis que él es así.

Otra advertencia, voy a meter, (aunque en tercera persona, ni siquiera va a aparecer de verdad), a un personaje inventado por mi, que ser a Bianca Vargas, que ocuparía territorialmente hablando las islas de Córgeca y Cerdeña, y la región de Piamonte. Ya he dicho, en tercera persona xDD

A Desiderius, o ciudad del Vaticano, lo vi en otro fic, y no se si es real o inventado, pero me cae bien y lo pongo también xD

**IMPORTANTE:**

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama. Todos los hechos acontecidos en este fic son ficticios y nunca han aparecido en la serie real, (aunque pueda utilizar ciertas influencias de la misma).

No me hago responsable de los llantos que provoque mi fic, pero si de las risas, si es que las hay.

Y sin mas dilación, os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste:

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Romano<strong>

Una calurosa tarde de verano. Yo, el sexi y supercool Lovino Vargas, estoy sentado en el magnífico sofá de su apartamento, mirando la tele.

Dios, cómo me aburro... pero qué cómodo es este sofá . Me derrito en él. Es más cómodo que... que...

¡Que lo más cómodo que puedas imaginar, joder!

Estoy esperando a una maldita señal divina del cielo que me inspire a hacer algo de provecho, o simplemente a un golpe de sueño que me haga dormirme, pero nada. Sigo ocioso y despierto.

Y lo peor de esto es que tengo que soportarte a ti.

Si, a ti, al que me está leyendo. ¿Te crees que no te veo? Tienes tu maldita nariz metida en mis asuntos, siento mi privacidad violada, maldita sea...

Jodido bastardo, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

...bueno, no, claro que no lo tienes.

Nada es mejor que leerme a mí. Soy mucho más entretenido que cualquier cosa. Incluso soy más divertido de ver que el tal José Mota ese. Y tú lo sabes, ¿no? por eso me espías. ¡Pues que sepas que es casi un privilegio que te esté dejando leer esto, por todos los tomates!

Y... supongo que estás esperando una historia... Una historia entretenida que le quite pesadez a tu vida, no? _Che palle!_

Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero mi vida es bastante aburrida. Sí, nada que hacer, nada que decir...

...Ni siquiera sabes dónde estoy; ni mi situación actual, ¿verdad?

Bueno... como soy un tipo benévolo, te orientaré. Nada me impide hacerlo... así que allá voy:

Es verano, (creo que ya había dicho eso antes, ¿o me equivoco?). El calor infernal que hace ahora mismo derrite los putos edificios. Me estoy asando como un puto pollo mientras veo el capítulo de House que me grabé ayer por la noche. Como adoro a ese tío.

...Eh, en serio, es el puto amo. Y si alguien lo quiere negar, que se acerque, que venga y me lo diga a la cara. Le haré cambiar de opinión al estilo de la mafia napolitana, si hace falta.

Pero sigamos. Como soy un italiano sexy, con carisma y de todo, pues te pensarás que estamos en Italia, ¿verdad?

Pues no, esta vez te has equivocado. Estamos en España.

Más concretamente en la capital del país, en Madrid.

Tú dirás: "Oh, por Dios, Lovino Vargas, ¿por que estás en Madrid?". Pues te contestaré...

Estoy en Madrid porque el jodido inútil de mi hermano menor tiene un jodido trabajo en un jodido museo de por aquí. Museo del Prado... o algo así , creo que se llamaba ese antro.

Cuando el idiota de Feliciano cumplió los quince años, empezaron a llegar a casa ofertas de trabajo a montones. Todas las compañías del jodido mundo parecían haberse enamorado del arte de mi hermano, y querían contratarlo, ofreciéndole jugosos sueldos...

Los lugares eran de lo más diversos: Roma, Berlín, Madrid, París... hasta Tokyo, ¡por todos los dioses!

Los sueldos eran muy buenos, pero la mayor a de los sitios estaban o demasiado lejos, (Tokyo, que ofrecía 3000 al mes, un chollazo, pero nah), o eran poco recomendables, (Berlín, con 2500 , nada mal, pero mi hermano no pisa ese sitio), o una soberana mierda, (Roma, 500 al mes, cerca, pero nunca por esa cantidad de dinero tan baja).

No sabíamos que hacer hasta que vimos la oferta de Madrid. Ofrecían 2000 al mes, un piso gratuito y tutela constante para el trabajador en caso de que fuera menor de edad. Mi madre estaba que se moría de alegría: "¡Mi hijo se va a hacer famoso!" y esas mierdas.

Feliciano al principio no quería, pero desde que nuestros padres prometieron visitarle una vez al mes y después de que le juraran que los macarrones de España eran tan buenos como los de Italia, (jodidos ilusos), se marchó encantado.

Por eso llevamos aquí cuatro años, mas o menos. Ahora los dos tenemos diecinueve años.

Pero pensadlo, joder... la primera propuesta de trabajo... ¿con quince años? ¿Eso no es explotación infantil? Vale que los angelitos del maldito cielo dibujen como la mierda si los comparamos con mi hermano, pero... ¡A los quince! ¡A los quince años, a un prestigioso museo madrileño! ¿No es eso pasarse un poco? ¡Jodidos explotadores!

...Y ahora es cuando tu me interrumpes para decirme: "Pero Lovino, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu hermano es tu hermano y tú eres tú ... ¿que haces tú en Madrid?".

Pues bueno... yo me hubiera quedado en casa, pero... uno de los puntos del contrato era algo así como: "se necesita que los padres o cualquier otro familiar que pueda reducir el espíritu artístico del dibujante se mantenga alejado mientras dure el contrato". No iba a dejar solo a Feliciano...

¡Pero no pienses mal! ¡N-no es que me preocupara por él ni nada! ¡No es que me supiera fatal dejarle solo en una ciudad enorme y desconocida, sin saber para nada español ni nada de la vida! ¡No es como si me preocupara por él! ¡Por el Papa, no!

Sólo lo hice porque estaba seguro al cien por cien de que si dejaba solo al idiota de mi hermano, y sin supervisión de ningún tipo, iba a cargarse, no únicamente su piso, sino el jodido edificio donde se supone que iba a vivir, enterito.

Seguro que resbalaba con la bañera y jodía alguna cañería.

Y luego habría goteras.

Y las goteras se cargarían los pilares base del edificio.

Y luego el edificio se iría a la realísima mierda.

Y la factura, por supuesto, la recibirían mis padres... que lo hubieran pagado conmigo, que sería el que les quedara mas cerca.

Tengo más hermanos, pero el más mayor, Desiderius, está en su Ciudad del Vaticano, encerrado con Dios en su Iglesia favorita...

Bianca, la única chica, lleva viviendo en Francia desde los doce años...

Y Marcello, el más pequeño... pues eso, es pequeño. No la pagarían con él, joder.

Así que el que pagaría el pato sería yo, sin dudarlo. Mi madre me tiraría de las orejas y me arrancaría el rizo...

Brrrr, no, mi ricito no... ¡Vieja bruja con mala leche, aléjate de mi!

Como me preocupaba que, en definitiva, pasara todo esto, me fui con mi hermano, para supervisarlo. Sólo eso.

¡En serio, joder, no me mires así, te digo la verdad!

... ¿Que qué tal yo?

...Yo estoy en el paro.

¿Qué? ¡Joder, que hay crisis! ¡Ese subnormal de Zapatero lo hizo todo del revés! ¡Ahora hay más paro que palomas en las plazas! Y créeme, palomas hay muuuuchas. Pero muchas, muchas, muchas. Y se comen a los turistas que las alimentan sólo con pipas.

De todos modos, desde los dieciséis años voy buscando empleo. Sí, aquí al parecer se puede. En mi casa creo que no. Creo. Tampoco me molesté en preguntarlo...

Pero no encuentro nunca trabajo. No entiendo por qué. Vale que rompa la gran mayor parte de las cosas que toco, que no se me de bien hacer casi nada y que realmente, interés, lo que se dice interés, no tenga demasiado. Pero joder... se me da muy bien cocinar, por ejemplo. Y la moda. Tengo muy buen gusto para la ropa. Es algo que las mujeres adoran, ¿no?

Pero nadie me quiere en sus locales. Pues perfecto. Esos _figli di puttana_ no saben lo que se pierden. Les dejaré seguir amargados en sus garitos desfasados con su clientela vulgar, y yo iré a buscar un curro de verdad. Y que les den. En serio, que les den. Los odio a todos. Y a ti también.

En ese momento, escuché un ruido de cerradura y me sobresalté. ¿Sería un ladrón, que venía a robarme mi colección de cojines de tomates? ...Mierda, claro que no. Los ladrones no tienen las llaves de las casas que van a asaltar... ...creo. Espero que no.

... ¡Y... y yo no tengo ninguna colección de cojines de tomates, joder! Lo he dicho por.. ¡por decir!

- Vee~ _Fratello, sono qui! Stai en casa?-_ Canturreó alegremente una voz bastante familiar.

Qué mierdas, sólo era Feliciano. Llegaba temprano. Menudo susto me había dado. Le respondí con un seco "hola, inútil".

- Esto... ¡Hola, Lovino!- Dijo otra voz, más grave, fuerte y desagradable.

Me quedé de piedra. Esa voz... no podía ser de ÉL, ¿verdad?

Esperé pacientemente a que la vida intrusa apareciera en el salón. Los pasos de los recién llegados retumbaban en el suelo de madera. Unos pasos fuertes, otros pasos ligeros. El rizo de mi hermano menor hizo aparición por la puerta. House ya estaba dando la sentencia final del capítulo:

"Es lupus".

Que amo. ...pero, ¿qué es el lupus? ¿Un nuevo y mutado tipo de cáncer o algo así? Ni zorra, no tengo ni idea de medicina; nunca la he tenido, y nunca la tendré. Tampoco es que me importe. La serie ya mola sin que lo sepa.

- _Fratello, fratello!_ ¿A que no sabes que ha pasado hoy~?

Mi hermano, tan ruidoso como siempre, se abalanzó sobre mi, mientras estaba yo tan ricamente tumbado. Cayó sobre mi estómago, aplastándolo cruelmente. Aunque intenté quitármelo de encima, no pude hacer gran cosa. Tuve que incorporarme en el sofá para poder asestarle un bonito puñetazo en el abdomen y apartarlo de mi. Y es que al amor aferrante de Feliciano Vargas hay pocas cosas que le ganen, sobretodo si son cosas pacíficas.

- ¡Quítate de encima, _cazzo_! ¡Tu vida no me interesa!- Le grité, sin estar sonrojado para nada. Sonrojarse es de nenas.

- Vee~ _fratello_, eres cruel conmigo...- Gimió, sujetándose la zona dolorida, acurrucado en el suelo. Le había dado fuerte. Se lo había ganado, que conste.

Entonces una mano grande como ella sola salió en auxilio de Feliciano, ayudándole a levantarse. El horror.

Un ser enorme, con la cabeza cuadrada y más fornido que Musculmán y todos los Action Man del mundo juntos. Horrible pelo rubio y... alemán.

Al final sí que era el macho-patatas.

- Vee~ _Grazie_, Ludwig~.- Le agradeció mi hermano, con algo parecido a un abrazo...

- ¡CHI... CHIGIIIIIIII!- Grité por mi vida y me escondí detrás del sofá, inmerso en el pánico.- Tú, maldito bastardo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Feliciano, idiota, te has dejado seguir, subnormal profundo!

- No, no, _fratello_!- me interrumpió el desgraciado moviendo las manos.- ¡Le he invitado a comer!

Soltó esa frase como si así se solucionara todo. Y sonrió dulce y alegremente. Como si en vez de a la cosa esa, hubiese invitado a Britney Spears.

...Mi hermano necesita medicación pero ya.

Haciendo un acopio de valor, me levanté cuan largo era, (un metro setenta y tres, creo), y, heroicamente, me enfrenté al metro ochenta del bastardo alemán.

- Tú... idiota, ¡aquí no pintas nada! ¡Vuelve a tu zulo nazi-alemán, porque no voy a permitir que comas en MI casa! ¡Además, House ha vuelto a decir que es lupus, y es todo culpa tuya, _maledizione_!

- Ehm... pues lo siento mucho...- Me soltó, con mirada confundida.

Normalmente no me atrevo a a gritarle al bastardo-patatas, pero desde que descubrí que nunca me devuelve ni los golpes ni los insultos, tengo mas valor. Y no te confundas tu tampoco. Claro que lo del lupus es culpa suya.

Seguro que ha ido a los estudios de grabación de la serie, y con una de sus jodidas y afiladas patatas ha amenazado a todos los guionistas para que el ochenta por ciento de los casos sean lupus. Porque le debe de gustar el lupus. Quizás porque él también sea el lupus, y le guste ver a sus parientes salir por la tele.

¿Lo ves? Soy un genio. Tengo la lógica de mi lado. He descubierto sus malditos planes. ¡Soy un jodido héroe nacional!

... Aunque Feliciano no compartía mi inteligente visión de la cruda realidad.

- Vee~ _fratello_, no digas esas cosas... Ludwig es una buena persona... Hoy hasta me ha defendido de _il capo_ Roderich y todo, vee~

(Roderich = El jodido austríaco _forever alone_ que se encarga del museo. Adora la música, por eso no entiendo por que demonios se encarga del museo, y no de un jodido AUDITORIO).

- Mira Feliciano, básicamente, me la suda masivamente lo que haya hecho el macho-patatas. Si digo que no come aquí, es que no come aquí. Que por algo yo soy el mayor y el que sabe lo que más te conviene.- Le dije, con calma, desde mi segura posición de macho alfa.

- V...ve~- mi hermano me respondió apenado.- ¡Pero aquí el que pone siempre el dinero y el que hace normalmente la comida soy yo!

Bum.

Eso me sentó... como un tiro. Empecé a notar una presión nada agradable en el estómago, y un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarme.

Normalmente fastidia saber que eres un Ni-Ni... (que NI estudia NI trabaja, joder)... pero que tu hermano pequeño te lo recrimine, y que encima te eche en cara que es él el que pone el dinero en la mesa todos los días... duele. Duele mucho. Pero no perdí la compostura. Me intenté volver a acomodar en el sofá. Lo intenté...

... En serio... ¿Dónde ha ido la comodidad de antes? O mejor, ¿cómo cojones estaba yo antes sentado? Ahora el artefacto este era incómodo a mas no poder... Qué mierda. Debe de ser culpa del fornido-cabeza-cuadrada. Con él delante se me estropea todo. O quizás era culpa de mi hermano...

Como sea, me incorporé de nuevo, mosqueado con el mundo. Sí, estaba enfadado. Toda mi angustia se había transformado en rabia; como siempre.

- ¡Hermano idiota! ¿Quién te crees que está al mando aquí? ¡YO! ¡Mamá y papá fueron los que me pusieron al mando, y has de obedecerme!

Ya me encontraba fuera de mí de lo cabreado que estaba. Aún así, la mirada de Feliciano era decidida y firme, y yo poco a poco empezaba a notar cómo mi posición de jefe iba bajando gradualmente, poco... a poco...

- ¡_Fratello_, yo ya tengo casi diecinueve años! ¡Ya soy mayor como para cuidar de mí mismo!- Me dijo, algo airado.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!?- Le grité.- ¡Si eres un pedazo de inútil!

- Er... yo no quiero molestar, así que...- El macho-patatas reculaba y se iba poco a poco de la sala, entre avergonzado e incómodo. ¡Sí! Por fin se largaba, ¡Había entendido por fin que era el que sobraba!

Empezaba a disfrutar de mi victoria; pero el estúpido de mi hermano retuvo al alemán por el brazo. !Maldito sea él!

- ¡No, Ludwig, quédate!- Le dijo, decidido.- ¡Tengo que agradecerte tu ayuda de alguna forma, y mi hermano no es quién para impedirlo! ¡Tu NUNCA sobras, así que tranquilo! ¡Ve~!

Me invadió una furia extrema y unas ganas horribles de golpear algo. ¿En serio mi hermano prefería al macho-patatas antes que a mí?

- ¡Chigiiiii! ¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas?- Bramé.

- ¡Vee! ¡Si, _fratello_, eso pienso!- me retó, el muy bastardo.

- ¡Pues perfecto!- Me reí con una risa maquiavélica.- ¡Que el bastardo se quede!

Me largué hacia el pasillo, mientras escuchaba el "ve" estupefacto de mi hermano menor. Cogí mi cartera, me la metí en el bolsillo y regresé al salón. Feliciano estaba sonriendo como un retrasado mental. Si esto fuera un manga o anime, mi hermano tendría esos brillitos y florecitas tan gays que suele haber alrededor de los personajes contentos. Pero como esto no era un manga/anime, no había hada de eso.

... Aunque si quieres, puedes imaginar que SÍ estaban. Haz lo que te salga de las narices, joder. No te lo podré impedir, ¿verdad?

- Vee~ Bueno, si ya está todo solucionado, voy a hacer un buen plato de carbonara~ ve, ve, vee~

- Haz lo que quieras, bastardo. Yo me largo.- Le dije, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, (y bastante obsceno, por cierto).

- Vee~? ¿Te vas, _fratello_? ¿Donde vas?- se extrañó el pedazo de idiota ese.

- ¡Me largo a cualquier parte donde no esté ese bastardo alemán-macho-patatas-cabeza-cuadrada!- Le grité.

Me dirigí hacia fuera sin dignarme siquiera a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Pude escuchar un "vee~ _fratello, aspetta_!" antes de abrir la puerta. Lo ignoré. Grité un par de maldiciones y un "¡Iros los dos al infierno!", antes de cerrar la puerta. Di un sonoro, bonito y fuerte portazo al salir, tan fuerte que debió incluso haberse escuchado desde la calle.

Fuera hacía todavía mas calor. Debí de haberme llevado una botella de agua o algo refrescante, me estaba derritiendo como un puto helado... Aunque en el fondo no le daba mucha importancia. El fuego de odio de mi interior era lo que más ocupado me mantenía. Lo único que quería en ese instante era que los dos se murieran. Y que se fueran todos al infierno.

Estaba demasiado enfadado, ni siquiera miraba por dónde iba. Lo único que no quería era estar cerca de mi edificio. Quería estar lejos de esos dos bastardos, cuanto más lejos mejor. Notaba que avanzaba como si me persiguiera el diablo, o peor, el mismísimo Chuck Norris en persona. De vez en cuando me chocaba con algunas personas, de entre las cuales algunos se quejaban, otros no.

Puede que estuviera llorando... notaba mis mejillas cálidas y los ojos húmedos...

¡Y-y una mierda estaba llorando! ¡Yo no lloro, solo las nenitas lo hacen! Y yo soy muy varonil, y muy macho. Lo que pasa es que... bueno... la rabia me nubla la mente y me hace creer cosas que no son, como que mis ojos están húmedos, la cual cosa es una soberana mentira. Porque no lo están.

Seguí corriendo, hasta que me metí por un entramado de calles estrechas. Fui girando por calles al azar, hasta que me di cuenta de que había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Un jodido callejón sin salida, oscuro y muy, muy estrecho. Sin indicios de vida en el. Humana, por lo menos.

- Chi... chigiii... ¿dónde estoy?

Estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad por mi paradero, cuando de repente me llegó un olorcillo bastante agradable. Qué... ¿qué era aquello? Olía como a fritanga, pero en dulce...

Me giré hacia la pared. Y vi... bueno, una puerta roja y amarilla muy llamativa. Me pregunto cómo no reparé en ella antes... El olor parecía venir de dentro. Siempre he sabido que no está bien meterse en sitios que no conoces, sobretodo si son casas ajenas o picaderos franceses, así que ni se me ocurrió la posibilidad de meterme dentro a investigar nada, que conste. Por muy bien que oliera, no iba a hacerlo.

Me hubiera ido de allí rápidamente, (y probablemente con antojo de dulces), si no hubiera leído un cartelito que había a la izquierda de la puerta.

En el cartel ponía... ponía... _merda_, vaya puta mierda de letra... estaba como si la hubieran puesto deprisa y corriendo...

Oh, si, creo que lo pillo... ponía...

¿"Cafetería España"?

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

- _Che palle!_ = Que asco, que pelotas, (inserte expresiones parecidas aquí).

- _Figli di puttana_ = Hijos de puta.

- _Fratello, sono qui! Stai en casa?_ = ¡Hermano, estoy aqui! ¿Estás en casa?

- _Fratello_, (a secas xDD) = Hermano

- _Cazzo_ = Gilipollas

- _Grazie_ = Gracias

- _Il capo_ = El jefe

- _Fratello, aspetta!_ = ¡Hermano, espera!

- _Merda_ = Mierda

(Puede que sean algo obvias, pero yo las pongo por si acaso xDD).

¡Y hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, vee!~ (=¬=)9

¿Que os ha parecido? Intento que haya cuantas menos faltas, mejor, pero seguro que se me ha colado alguna, lo siento~ ^^U

¡Si os ha gustado, haced review!~ :3

Acepto preguntas y sugerencias, y los insultos los ignoro, obviamente, asi que para los que insultan: No pierdas tiempo de tu vida comentando algo que ni siquiera te voy a responder, ¿vale? xDDD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.~ :D


	2. Antonio

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, aunque fueron pocos me hicisteis muy feliz al dejarmelos ahi. TT¬TT

¡Juro que daré lo mejor de mi para que esta historia os guste! 3

Dejadme que os advierta de nuevo de lo que os encontrareis si leeis esto... Hard yaoi, fuertes palabras y quizas algun personaje inventado. Quedais avisados~ ^^

**IMPORTANTE:**

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama. Todos los hechos acontecidos en este fic son ficticios y nunca han aparecido en la serie real, (aunque pueda utilizar ciertas influencias de la misma).

No me hago responsable de los llantos que provoque mi fic, pero si de las risas, si es que las hay.

Y una vez dicho esto... sigamos con el fic:

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Romano<span> **

Ahora que me fijo... ¿pero que mierda es esto? ¿Por que hay una... una... una especie de cafetería.. aqui?

Por favor.. esto es un callejón alejado de la mano de Dios...

¿Quien es el iluso desgraciado que ha accedido a comprar un local aqui? ¡De seguro se está arruinando cada día más! No es que a mi me importe, claro...

Pero de todos modos, no creo que este sea el típico sitio que se llena a hora punta. No. No creo que ni siquiera nadie tenga conocimiento de su jodida existencia.

Yo únicamente he llegado aqui porque me he perdi... porque me he desviado ligeramente de la ruta usual, maldita sea. Que si no ni me entero, joder.

El dulce olor a fritanga volvió a invadir mis pulmones descaradamente, y noté que mi estómago rugía, hambriento. Es que eran las dos de la tarde, bastardo, ¡por supuesto que tenía hambre!

...pero bueno... el antro ese parecía estar habitado... y la bazofia que de seguro hacían allí no olía nada mal... así que... ¿por que no darle una oportunidad? El capullo de Feliciano jamás me encontraría aqui, ni usando el buscapersonas. Y eso era un punto a favor del antro infernal. Mejor todavía, no creo ni que el cagueta de mi _fratello_ tuviera el valor de meterse aquí.

Pues de puta madre entonces.

Sonreí, (muy poquito, que conste, yo no sonrío), con suficiencia y orgullo, y me decidí a entrar de una maldita vez. Agarré el pomo con cuidado, no fuera a haber bichos, y tiré con fuerza.

La puerta no se abrió.

...

Venga, no me jodas...

¿¡Por que coño no se abre!

¡El cartelito de "Abierto" con tomates sonrientes se puede ver con una claridad casi hiriente, maldición! ¿Que narices es esto? ¿Una confabulación? ¿Están todas las puertas del mundo en mi contra o algo?

¡Pues eso no lo iba yo a consentir!

Tiré y tiré de la puerta con rabia. La iba a abrir como que me llamaba Lovino Vargas.

En esto que estaba yo con la puerta, cuando la empujé con fuerza, rabioso. Y la puerta se abrió, provocando un ruido sordo.

...

Ah, que se abría para dentro... ¡pues que lo indiquen joder! Menudo puro le iba a meter al dueño cuando lo encontrara. ¿Cómo osaba confundirme de esa forma?

Así que, con un gruñido, me introduje en el local.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV España<span>**

Aaah~ Que cansancio~ Tengo ganas de dormir un poco... pero tengo que hacer la comida~ Churros, churros~ chu...

...

Oh, hola, ¿que tal? ¿Me estás leyendo? Parece que si... ¡Que alegría~! ¡No tenía ni idea de que mi vida pudiera tener el más mínimo interés para alguien!

(Aparte de para, claro está, mis amigos; Gilbert y Francis... que majosos son. Se preocupan tanto por mi~ Siempre están intentando echarme una manita~ Como el otro día sin ir mas lejos... Me trajeron a una chica muy despampanante, toda guapa ella... me dijo que por cien euros podría hacerle lo que me diera la gana. Lástima, yo andaba cortito de dinero ese dia... porque eh, me hubiera encantado hacerle un buen bol de gazpacho~ Parecía tan simpática... Seguro que hubieramos sido buenos amigos si hubieramos podido entablar una conversación decente~ Aunque ahora que lo pienso... si soy yo el que le hace la comida... la que me tendría que pagar sería ella... ¿no? ...que confusoso es todo...).

¡Ah, pero que grosero! Tu estás ahí, leyendo, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que ponerme a contarte mi vida sin tan siquiera presentarme... lo siento, jeje~

Me llamo Antonio. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Tengo veintisiete años, soy español de pura cepa y me encanta la sangría, los churros, la paella, el gazpacho, el flamenco... Y los tomates. Adooooro los tomatitos~ Son tan rojos, redondos, y están taaan ricos~ Y por cierto, no se si te interesará, pero en mi cuarto tengo una preciosa tortuguita. ¡Se llama Antonia! El nombre se lo puse yo~ Es una tortuguita linda, linda, linda y liiiinda~ Y es tan lista... creo que me entiende y todo cuando le hablo.

Bueno... me encantaría entablar conversación contigo, pero creo que no puedo hacer eso, ¿no? Lástima, me empezabas a gustar... Bien, ya que te tomas la molestia de seguir aquí leyendo, te contaré cosas de mi. Aunque no hay gran cosa que contar...

Pues era más o menos la hora de comer... cerca de las dos de la tarde. Estaba yo en mi cafetería solitaria, sentado en mis sillas de madera de fresno, haciendo geranios de papel, cuando mi estómago quiso hacer su hambrienta aparición.

...

¿Que por qué flores de papel? Bueno, como el local está siempre vacío, no gano dinero, así que, como suplemento, las hago para venderlas en la Puerta del Sol... tengo bastante éxito con ellas~

Aunque si te digo la verdad, no se por que no viene nunca nadie... ¡Estoy ubicado en un sitio perfecto! Mi callejoncito es estrecho, silencioso... tiene un toque así como romántico... y privado, también. A mi, personalmente, me parece una preciosidad. Pero nadie aparece por aqui... ¿por que será?

Los únicos que vienen son mis amigos Gilbert y Francis, (ya te los mencioné antes, ¿no? Creo que si que lo hice, si...), y a veces, muy contadas veces, viene por aquí una chica rubia muy mona, con sonrisita de gato, que se llama Femke; con su hermano mayor. Ese chico no me gusta nada. Aparte de que su pelo de punta estilo tulipán desafía a cualquier moda habida y por haber... fuma demasiado. Me llena el local de humo, nunca pide nada que supere los dos euros de precio, me mira mal, me habla mal... y si se enfada me destroza las mesas... Es muy alto y da miedo... no como la chica, que es tan maja, tan simpática, tan mona, tan femenina, tan...

Bueno, creo que estoy divagando, jejeje~

Como decía, mi estómago hambriento había hecho su aparición. Levemente, pero ahi estaba, esa sensación de vacío punzante en el estómago que la mayoría de las veces viene a significar que tienes hambre. O apendicitis, quizás... aunque nunca lo sufrí, así que no se...

Tenía que aprovechar que no había nadie para empezar a hacerme la comida. ¿Que podía hacer~? ¿Una paella? Nah... Tengo la extraña costumbre de hacer paella solo los domingos, y comerme las sobras, (si es que las había), el día siguiente. Pero como hoy era martes, no podía ser... ¿que hago~? Tampoco es que tuviera tanta hambre... ¡Y me apetecía algo dulce! ¡Podría hacerme churros, por ejemplo!

Que listo que soy cuando yo quiero, jeje~

Pues allá que iba... churros~ churros~ churros~. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para empezar, pero me dí cuenta de algo.

¡Mi Antonia!

Tenia que darle de comer. El otro día compré unas gambitas peladas para ella que de seguro le iban a encantar~ Las compré en el OpenCor, ese sitio sí que es bueno~ (Por si no sbes, es una estupenda tienda 24 horas). La dueña es más que maja~ Siempre que voy esta ella~ Y aunque haya otros clientes, siempre me atiende a mi primero~ Es un encanto~ Y además, me he dado cuenta de que me sigue con la mirada mientras compro, ¡que mona! Eso si que es un buen servicio~

¡Me encanta que se preocupen por mi~!

Abrí la nevera mientras canturreaba mi imrprovisada canción sobre churros y busqué las gambas. A ver... Tomates, tomates... cebollas, pimientos, tomates... tomates, tomates, pollo, tomates... masa para churros, mantequilla, tomates, tomates...

¡Ah! Ahi están, entre los tomates~ En una linda bolsita con el dibujo de una gama con bufanda~

Las agarré y me fuí al piso de arriba, donde estaba mi casa.

Ah, ok, explicación a eso... Pues es que vivo encima de la cafetería. Los dos pisos están añgo así como conectados... La zona de abajo es lo que yo llamo "zona de trabajo", y es donde... donde... bueno, donde trabajo. Y la zona de arriba es mi "casa", que es donde duermo, me baño, leo, veo la tele...

Aunque como nunca vienen clientes, estoy empezando a tomarme más libertades, como bajar la tele, comer en las mesitas, incluso a veces dormir abajo. Aparte de eso, me he montado una especie de jardín de geranios de verdad, en sus macetitas...

...creo que estoy mezclando demasiado los entornos... debería organizarme...

...

...Algún día...

Bueno... pues ahora iba a entrar en mi cuarto. Preferiría que nadie aparte de mis amigos, Gilbert y Francis, lo vieran... está hecho un desastre... pero que remedio... al menos tú lo tendras que ver, ¿no?

Pues... mi cuarto es bastante pequeño... aunque no es que mi casa sea muy grande tampoco. Pero es acogedora, y eso es lo que importa~

Tengo poca cosa, pero es suficiente para mi. Tengo una ropa llena de mesita... quiero decir~, una mesita llena de ropa, en la esquina izquierda del cuarto.

Es una mesa de origen alemán, me la regaló Gilbert cuando me instalé~ Es una mesita muy robusta, y muy bonita; con unos cajones bastante grandes. Gil dice que son para guardar latas de cerveza, pero yo no bebo de eso... le doy bastante más al vino, como Francis, pero las botellas de vino no caben todas ahí dentro, y de todos modos no soy de los que comen en la habitación, así que solo la utilizo para guardar ropa.

Al lado de la mesita, ocupando casi todo el cuarto, tengo una enoorme~ cama roja, regalo de Francis. Es una cama muy mullida, blandita y suave. Adoré este regalo~ como quiero a Francis~ Ahora mismo la cama está ocupada por mi ropa, y por la ropa de mis dos colegas, que a veces vienen aquí a dormir... por la noche nos metemos los tres dentro, (cabemos de sobra), y hablamos de nuestras cosas... Gilbert de lo grandioso que es, Francis de sus ligues, y yo de lo mal que va mi trabajo~

Recuerdo lo que me dijo Francis cuando me regaló la cama. Me dijo "Toñi, _mon ami_, esto es para cuando tengas una florecilla en tu vida. Solo entonces podrás darle el uso que merece".

Francis... no te entiendo.

¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿Que meta flores en la cama? ¿Que duerma con las flores? Con lo de florecilla... ¿te refieres a los geranios de mis macetas?

Francis es realmente misterioso...

Bueno, pero no te pienses que solo tengo eso~. Noo~ Tengo un armario, empotrado a la pared. Ahora está vacío, porque toda la ropa está por el suelo... pero solía estar completito antes, cuando me mudé... luego empecé a pasar de guardar la ropa~ ...necesito una asistenta.

Y aparte, en lo que queda de cuarto, tengo una cómoda pequeñita y alargada. Dentro guardo... mas bien guardaba... más ropa. Y encima de la mesita es donde pongo a mi pequeña y querida Antonia y a su... ¡OH DIOS MIO!

...

¡Donde se supone que debería estar la pecerita de Antonia, solo hay una montaña de pantalones vaqueros!

Grité el nombre de mi adorada mascota mientras quitaba con cuidado la ropa de encima del mueble. Me encontré a mi tortuguita vuelta boca arroba en medio de su bonito mini-estanque. Con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Antonia! ¡Antonia, dime algo, por favor!- Grité, desesperado, mientras le daba toquecitos con mi dedo índice en su cabeza tortuguil.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, se balanceó y se dió la vuelta. Me miró con reproche. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Gracias al cielo! Y oh Dios, que linda era~

- Antonia, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien~ Lo siento, la próxima vez iré con más cuidado~

- Humi, humi, humi.- Me respondió, con una vocecita adorable, suave y chillona.

- Si, tienes razón... tengo que recoger~ Algun día, jajaja.

- Huuuumi...- parecía enfadada.

- Si, si, empezaré... la semana que viene, o por ahi, ¿que te parece?

- Humii, humi, hum...

- Si, si ya se que tengo tiempo... pero me da pereza... venga, ya les pediré a Francis y a Gil que me ayuden la próxima vez que vengan, ¿ok?

- Hiuuum~

- Bueno... ¡mira lo que te traigo~!- Le enseñé las gambitas.

Creo que le gustaron. Lo digo porque no paraba de seguirlas con la mirada, moviendo la cabecita con ansia, como si quisiera que se las diera ya. Lindaa~ Partí las gambas en trocitos pequeños y se los ofrecí. Se los comía con ganas... creo que tenia hambre de verdad~

Bueno, pues ahora que Antonia ya comía, sería buena idea ir a hacerme la mía. Le dije "buen provecho", y salí del cuarto, en dirección a la cocina. Una vez allí, saqué los ingredientes necesarios de la nevera y me puse a cocinar.

Para el que no lo sepa: Se hacer churros a mano. Prefiero hacerlos yo que freírlos de bolsa... esos saben un poco a plástico, no me acaban del todo. Además, además~ si los hago yo puedo ponerles un extra de canela~ Y eso es lo que iba a hacer hoy~

- Churros~, sabrosos churros~, sabrosos churros, churros~, ¡Ay~!- Canturreé.

[Nota: Inserte aquí la melodía de la canción "Oishii Tomato no Uta". Le cambié la letra para adaptarla a Toño, pero la melodía es la misma xDDD]

Bien, ya solo faltaba escuchar la agradable melodía del freír de los churros. Con el aceite ya caliente, los metí en la sartén. Había hecho bastantes... podrían comer dos personas...

Pero no me importó, porque cuando la casa se impregnó enterita del dulce olor de frito, me entró hambre de verdad. Creo que podría con todos~

Estaba yo babeando, pensando en el atracón que me iba a pegar, cuando me pareció escuchar un fuerte golpe que venía de la entrada. Aparté entonces los churros ya doraditos del fuego, y agucé el oído. Quizás no fuera nada, si no solo mi imaginación...

Pero no. Ahi estaba ese sonido de nuevo.

Intrigado, me acerqué a la entrada. Una sombra al otro lado de la puerta parecía estar forcejeando para entrar. Decía palabras bastante fuertes mientras tiraba y tiraba. Pero si la puerta se abría para dentro...

...un momento.

Quizás este tipo era... ¿¡El cobrador del gas!

...

¡Claro! ¡Por eso no sabía abrir! Esos tipos estaban acostumbrados a abrir hacia fuera! O al menos eso habia oído...

Entonces... ¡Venía a embargarme!

¡Nooo!

No podía permitirlo. Tenía una familia que mantener.

Me acerqué leeentamente a la puerta, con la intención de echar el pestillo antes de que se diera cuenta de cómo se abría la puerta realmente.

Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente de golpe, dandome en toda la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traducciones:<strong>_

_Mon ami_ = Amigo mio__

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo~ Y espero haber interpretado bien al jefe xDDD

Como podéis imaginaros, el que ha dejado a Toni sin cara es Lovino, ¿verdad? XDDDD

Y por favor, espero que nadie se haya rayado con el diálogo de la tortuga xDDDD

Bueno, agradezco mucho los reviews, y espero que haya mas en un futuro ^^

Asi que nos vemos en el próximo capi~

Recordad que estoy abierta a preguntas/sugerencias :D


	3. The Gualking Dead

¡Regresé! Después de algún tiempo... ¡regresé!

Ahora en serio, lamento la tardanza xDDD

Bueno, las mismas advertencias de siempre, lenguaje fuerte y próximamente Hard Yaoi.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama.

Y ahora procedamos con el fic:

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROMANO<strong>

Muy buenas. Tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad, bastardo? Vuelves a venir a incordiarme, ¿eh? ...pues bienvenido. Ponte cómodo y lee mientras me cago en tus muertos.

Bien... ¿recuerdas la última vez que me leíste? Estaba a punto de entrar en una cafetería de mala muerte. Y peleé heroicamente con la malvada puerta para poder entrar. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? La puerta se abrió hacia dentro y entré dentro... hasta ahí vale. Seguro que te preguntas que pasó a partir de ahí. Pues te lo contaré.

Ahora tengo que huir del país. Si, como lo lees, he de escapar de aquí cuanto antes mejor, ¿comprendes? Porque... bueno...

Delante de mi hay un hombre. Tirado en el suelo. Despatarrado.

Hay sangre saliendo de su boca y de sus orificios nasales.

Mucha sangre.

No se mueve. Está estático total.

...creo que está muerto.

...lo he matado.

¡Por eso debo huir, maldita sea! ¡La vida es demasiado bonita y yo estoy demasiado bueno como para acabar en la cárcel! ¡Y mis padres estarían muy decepcionados conmigo! ¡Y Feliciano de seguro lloraría y armaría un escándalo! ¡Y yo me moriría de remordimientos, de asco y de vergüenza por habar matado a un tipo! ¡De seguro era buena persona! ¡Y quizás estuviera casado, con hijos y tuviera muchas personas que le querían! ¡No tengo perdón a los ojos de Dios!

... Pero calma, Lovino. Calma. Quizás no esté muerto. Quizás sólo se desmayó por el fuerte golpe. O quizás se hace el muerto... para hacerme entrar en pánico. Claro, seguro que quiere vengarse porque le golpeé con su querida puerta y se hace el muerto, para asustarme. Será cabrón... Hay que comprobarlo.

Le golpeé con el pie. Con cuidado, por si acaso.

No hubo reacción.

- Joder, a ver si está muerto de verdad... me cago en todo.- Rezongué.

Le golpeé con más fuerza mientras le llamaba. A lo mejor reconocía las voces humanas y eso le hacía volver del Mas Allá.

- Eh... bastardo.- Le llamé bastardo porque no tenía ni idea de su nombre, que conste. No os creais que llamo así a cualquiera porque si.- ¡Oye! Es... ¿estás bien?

Sin ningún tipo de respuesta. Empecé a entrar en pánico de verdad. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarme un poco. Pero estaba vacío. Como era de esperar de todos jodidos modos. Joder.

Le tomé el pulso como último recurso. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho intentando encontrar pulso.

No encontré.

...

Parece que no se hacía el muerto.

- Joder, hostia, puta... ¿Y ahora que hago?- Me desesperé, y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mí mismo.- Huir del país no será suficiente... ¡Tengo que huir de Europa! Los países de la maldita Unión Europea se ayudan entre ellos... ¡tengo que irme a otro continente! ¡A América! ¡O a Asia! ¡O en el peor de los casos, a África! Mierda... ¡no quiero, maldita sea! ¡Que mi casa me gusta mucho!

Bueno, ahí estaba yo. Hablando de mis planes de fuga en voz alta. Es algo súper inteligente, si señor. Si alguien me estaba escuchando en estos instantes, sabría sobre mi intento de fuga. Y entonces tendría que matarlo a el también para que no me delatara... lo que me haría un asesino doble... ¡y eso sería mucho peor!

Eh, basta de desesperarme. Aquí por no haber no hay ni moscas.  
>Si me tranquilizo podré pensar con calma. A ver... aquí seguro que no viene nadie nunca, así que tengo tiempo para trazar un plan... ¿Que podría hacer con el cuerpo?<p>

Busqué a mi alrededro por algo que pudiera ayudarme. Me fijé especialmente en un armario que había en una esquina de la habitación. Hmm... quizás...

Si, definitivamente.

Agarré al tipo muerto por las axilas y lo arrastré hacia el armario. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a meterlo dentro. Pero ahora que podía fijarme... esta cosa era demasiado pequeña para meterle dentro. Quizás yo si que cabría si me encogiera al máximo, pero este bastardo era mas grande que yo... no mucho, que conste. ¡No soy ningún enano! ¡Que mido un metro setenta y cuatro, mas o menos!

Que podría hacer ahora... quizás si lo cortaba en pedacitos, como en las películas... ¡Agh, no, ¿en que coño estoy pensando?  
>¡De ninguna manera! ¡Menudo asco! ¡Simplemente lo dejaré detrás de la barra y me largaré de aquí con viento fresco!<p>

Lo empecé a arrastrar hacia allá, pero algo me detuvo. El supuesto cadáver empezó a emitir gruñidos. Lo solté, completamente espantado. Al chocar contra el suelo, se escuchó un gemido ahogado.

- ¡JODER! ¡Un puto zombie!- Grité, escondiéndome detrás de la barra, estilo trinchera.

Atención.

No malpenséis. No es que tuviera miedo. No es que estuviera contrario. Únicamente buscaba un arma con la que defenderme. Si me infectaran, sería un zombie yo también, así que necesitaba protegerme con lo que fuera y acabar definitivamente con el. Lo se muy bien, lo he visto en la serie esa de la sexta, "The Gualikng Dead", o algo así... creo que se llamaba, ¿no?

A ver.. que armas había por aquí... ¿Tomates? Eso no me servía... podrían ser algo efectivos, pero... sería un desperdicio de comida. Probemos con... ¿camisetas? Que coño, tampoco me sirve eso... ¿vasos de plástico? Para nada...

Joder, aquí no hay nada útil para defenderse en caso de un apocalipsis zombie... pero... espera...

¿es eso un Nokia? ...

...jodidamente perfecto. Lo agarré y me preparé para atacar.

Se levantó. Podía ver cómo se tambaleaba un poquito y se agarraba la cabeza con una mano. Gruñía por lo bajo.  
>Que grima daba. Con toda la cara llena de sangre...<p>

Aunque si lo pensamos bien... tampoco parecía un zombie... quiero decir, míralo, estaba... entero. Estaba sangrando y todo eso, pero...

Ah, no, Lovino, no. Puede que fuera un recién convertido y por eso aún estuviera entero. La cuestión es que no tenía pulso. Tenía que estar muerto sí o sí. Y si se movía estando muerto... sólo podía ser un zombie. Agarré el móvil con más fuerza todavía, preparándome para salir y saltarle encima.

El ser del infierno se tapaba la cara con una mano, murmurando cosas que no podía comprender. Iba a atacarle en cualquier momento... cuando entonces...

- Ayyyy... Eso ha dolido... ¿que ha pasado?- Murmuró.

Vale, no era un zombie. Los zombies no hablan, que yo sepa.

Aliviado en gran parte, salí de mi escondite. Pero el Nokia no lo solté. Aún no me explicaba lo del pulso.

- Eh, tu, ¿estas vivo?- Le pregunté. Quizás la pregunta fuera algo obvia... pero más que nada quería que notara mi presencia.

Y vaya si la notó.

Nunca había visto a nadie entrar en semejante estado de pánico. Bueno... excepto a Feliciano. Menudo grito pegó el hombre.  
>Se arrastró hasta mí, llorando y gritando cosas extrañas. Oh, y todo eso mientras sangraba. (Al parecer se le habían vuelto a abrir las heridas...). Daba mucha grima.<p>

- ¡NO! ¡NO ME EMBARGUE! ¡Por favor, le juro que el mes que viene le pago el gas! ¡Se lo juroo!

Ah, y además parecía que me había confundido con el del gas. Menudo idiota. Pero de todos modos, tenía que arreglar el malentendido, o iba a terminar cubierto de lágrimas y de sangre.

Y mis pantalones de Armani nuevos no querían eso.

- ¡Bueno, inútil, ya está! ¡Que no soy el del gas, joder, sueltame!- Le grité sacudiéndomelo de la pierna para que se soltara de mis pantalones.

- ¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no me embargue! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo...! ¿eh? ¿No eres el del gas?

Era lento de reflejos, el bastardo este. Asentí con cuidado, manteniendo el contacto visual por si así me entendía mejor.

El tipo en cuestión se levantó del suelo con un suspiro de alivio. Se alisó el delantal y sonrió. Hubiera sido una sonrisa bonita si no tuviera toda la boca manchada de sangre... puaj. Así que se lo dije yo.

- Sa... ¿sangre?- Su piel tostada palideció ligeramente a la vez que se tocaba la zona herida.- ¡Ah, cierto, cierto! ¡Disculpa un segundo!

Se fue hacia el fregadero y se empezó a lavar la cara. Pasó un rato bajo el grifo y, una vez limpio, se puso algodones en la nariz. Era una imagen jodidamente extraña.

- Perdona, ¿eh?

- Eres un bastardo. Me pensé que habías muerto.- Le dije, acusador.- ¡Si hasta te tomé el pulso y no tenías!

- ¿¡Como!- Se sobresaltó.

Inmediatamente se puso la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

- Si que tengo~ No me asustes así, por favor...

- Ah...- mierda, ¿era en el ladi izquierdo donde se miraba el pulso? Por eso no lo había encontrado, yo lo hice en el derecho...- B-bueno, da igual, ¡por un segundo no tenías pulso!

- Jajaja, algo raro pasó...

Se estuvo riendo solo un minuto aproximadamente. Yo traté de ocultar mi confusión mental. Joder, tanto ver House y resulta que ni sabía dónde se tomaba el pulso...

- Y...- me empezó a decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, definitivamente bonita, estaba en lo cierto.- ¿a qué has venido exactamente?

...si, afirmativamente, era idiota.

Bueno, le respondería con un sarcasmo pero no estaba de humor para... bueno, que demonios, si lo estaba.

- He venido a atracarte, bastardo, ¿no se nota?

- Oh. Vaya. - Contestó pausadamente, con calma.- Bueno, no tengo mucho, pero puedes llevarte lo que quieras, no tengo nada de valor... excepto mi colección de cojines de tomates... aunque el valor de estos es sentimental, así que agradecería que no te los llevaras, y...

Oh, Dios, se lo ha tomado en serio. Nota mental; no volver a hablarle al bastardo este con un sarcasmo. He de detenerle y... un momento, ¿ha dicho colección de cojines de tomates?

- Que no, idiota, que era broma.- Le miré mal.- He venido a comer, maldita sea. ¿Que otra cosa vendría a hacer a una cafetería si no?

- Ah, menos mal, pensé que ibas en serio y... oh espera... eso te convierte en... ¡Un cliente!~

Se le iluminó la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaron más que las putas bombillas del techo. Y... bueno, los siguientes momentos pasaron demasiado rápido para que mi mente las captara al 100%. Únicamente recuerdo haber sido agarrado por los hombros y haber sido sentado a la fuerza en una de las sillas.

- ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido! ¡Hacía mucho que no venía nadie! ¡Soy taaan feliz!

Y esa fue la única frase coherente que entendí. A partir de ahi se escabulló hacia la barra, cogió nosequé mientras hablaba a la velocidad de la luz y ya me veias a mi, completamente aturdido, con una camiseta que no era la mía puesta. Una camiseta blanca en la que ponía "¿Por qué no te callas?"  
>Mi otra camiseta estaba doblada en una bolsa que ahora había en la mesa. Bolsa que ni se de donde carajo salió.<p>

Espera...

Si yo llevaba ahora una camiseta que no era mia... significa que ese bastardo me había desnudado... ¿no?

Joder...

¿Cuando lo habrá hecho?

- ¡Bueno, ahora te serviré algo!- Se dirigió hacia la cocina con la velocidad supersónica esa, pero a medio camino se detuvo.- Ah, pero como no tengo muchos clientes solo tengo el café instantáneo que yo mismo tomo, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Algo dentro de mi se rompió.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ya estoy harto!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas. El tipo se espantó.

- ¡Uoh! ¿¡Que pasa, señor cliente! ¿¡El café no es de su agrado!

- ¡Me pones una camiseta absurda! ¡Hablas demasiado rápido para el entendimiento humano! ¡Y encima tienes los huevos a servirme un puto café instantáneo! ¡Jódete un rato y tráeme eso que huele tan bien por allá al fondo!

Hubo un denso silencio. Vale que estaba enfadado y había desahogado gran parte de mi ira con el maldito bastardo este, pero es que simplemente tenía que decirlo. Esto tiene delito.

- Ah... lo siento... Es que estaba muy nervioso y emocionado~ Como eres el primer cliente del mes, le puse demasiadas ganas.

- Puedes jurar que le pusiste demas... un momento, ¿has dicho del mes?

- Si~

Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo de la impresión. Metafóricamente hablando, claro está...  
>Quiero decir... ¿yo era el primero del mes? ¡Pero si estábamos a veintisiete de julio! ¿¡Que cojones! Entiendo en parte su alegría.<p>

Pero eso no quiere decir que la permita, maldición.

- Me... alegro por ti, bastardo. Ahora dame comida. Y si tienes suerte, te pagaré y todo.

- Hmm~ la verdad es que eso que hay que huele tan bien es mi almuerzo... pero bueno, no importa, los puedo compartir contigo~

Y se fue hacia la cocina, silbando algo, contento como unas pascuas. Mientras no estaba, aproveché para fisgar a mi alrededor.

El sitio tampoco estaba tan mal, mira por donde. Mas limpio de lo que cabría esperar de un antro en un callejón. Aunque los muebles, he de admitirlo, estaban un poco viejos. El suelo de madera, las paredes de madera... tenía pinta de ser un sitio que ardería bien...  
>Bueno, dejemos mis pensamientos pirómanos para otro momento... Podía observar que había bastantes macetas con... geranios, creo que eran. Si, si que lo eran. Y estaba todo bastante ordenado. Demasiado. Como se notaba que no se utilizaba demasiado... Pero bueno, estaba todo en orden. SI hubiera mas gente incluso sería un sitio agradable. Lo único que me escamaba eran ese enorme montón de flores de papel que había sobre la mesa del fondo.<br>En serio, era un montón enorme. Ahí debía de haber más de trescientas flores.

- Señor cliente, aquí tiene sus churros~

Oh, el idiota este había vuelto. Llevaba un plato gigante de churros en una mano, estilo camarero, y un tomate en la otra. Dejó el plato con bastante estilo en la mesa y me puso el tomate en la cabeza.

- No me llames señor cliente, imbécil. Suena fatal. Me llamo Lovino.- Le dije mosqueado, mientras me quitaba el tomate de la cabeza.

- Oh, claro, lo siento, es que no sabía tu nombre.- Me sonrió.- Yo me llamo Antonio. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirte.

- Nadie te preguntó tu nombre, bastardo.- Dije, cogiendo un churro. Pero él me ignoró.

- Cuidado que queman.- Me avisó.- Y al tomate invita la casa.

Como si me importara. He comido cosas que quemaban mas que esos churros. Pero si que queaban un poquito... El bastardo me observaba mientras yo comía. Me empezaba a sentir acosado. Y entonces dijo la frase de su sentencia.

- Oye... ¿te importa si te llamo Lovi? Es más adorable, te pega más~

Creo que...

Creo que esta vez voy a matarle de verdad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta vez no hay traducciones, yay~<p>

El primer encuentro entre Lovi y Antonio~ Que no ha sido demasiado favorable según el punto de vista de Lovi xDD

Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo y sobretodo... perdonadme por el titulo chorra, desde que se puso el ACTA me da miedo usar cosas con copyright xDD

Nos vemos~ =V


	4. Ludwig

Aqui estamos, con un nuevo capítulo de este fica mierdoso mio xDD

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

El personaje que habla esta vez en Alemania, nuestro querido Ludwig. Espero no estar liándoos con tanto cambio de narrador, jejeje... ^^U

Adoro hablar como Alemania, es tan sistemático... xDDDDD

Bueno, aquí no hay advertencias de mal lenguaje, (oh, por Dios, claro, es Alemania xDDD)

Solo tengan cuidado con la grandiosidad del grandioso Glibert! 3

Este es un fic **Yaoi**, a quien no le guste que se marche a ver hetero, que también está bien, (que tal un Prusia x Hungría? ) =w=

**La historia es mia, preo los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, gran creador de Hetalia**

Y con esto y un bizcocho, empezamos: 

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALEMANIA<strong>

La verdad es que no tengo muy claro todavía el cómo pensar del más joven de los dos Vargas. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a el. Cada día me da una nueva sorpresa. Mi hermano dice que es porque Feliciano es italiano... quizás sea cierto.

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos... Si estás disponible y quieres que te lo cuente, lo haré.

-

Tuve constancia de su presiencia hace cuatro años. Era invierno. Las siete de la tarde. Estaba en mi casa, tranquilo, leyendo a Marx. La nieve afuera caía suavemente, pero en gran cantidad, a juzgar por la visión que me ofrecía mi ventana sin cortinas. Mi perro, un pastor alemán, dormía plácidamente a mis pies, y el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con un sonido tranquilizador. Si. Era un ambiente cálido, agradable, y tranquilo, sobretodo tranquilo.

O eso creí yo... porque la tranquilidad fue rota un segundo después por un molesto intruso. Mi hermano Gilbert.

- ¡Weeeeeeest! ¡West, West, West! ¡El grandioso yo esta aquí! ¡Traigo noticias geniales; ya verás cuando te cuente!

Ante semejante alboroto, el perro se despertó y empezó a ladrar con disgusto. Yo, haciéndome a la idea de que la paz se había acabado, marqué la página por la que me había quedado, la ciento treinta y siete, con un punto de libro rojo. Tenía muy claro de que no me iba a dejar leer.

Mi hermano irrumpió en el salón, eufórico. El pollo amarillo que siempre va con él se encontraba en el mismo estado de ánimo, al parecer. El pelo albino de mi arruina-tardes estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que el hueco de su capucha y sus hombros. Le sacudí un poco la nieve con la mano. Me pregunté que habría estado haciendo para acabar así. Quizás había pasado mucho rato en la calle sin moverse, o algo... pero era Gilbert, nunca se puede estar seguro de lo que ha hecho exactamente.

- _Bruder_...- empecé a decirle.- Antes que nada, cálmate. Y luego dime que ha pasado.

- ¡No te lo vas a creer!- Empezó a hablar muy deprisa- Hoy había ido un poco al museo, porque escuché que había un grandioso evento sobre unos cuadros de aves o algo así... aunque al final era mentira, pero bueno... ¡Como descubrí que era mentira me fui a joder un rato al señorito podrido ese! ¡Y lo que he visto! ¡Kesesesesesesese!

[Nota: Se refiera a Roderich, o sea, Austria].

Suspiré.

- Te dije que dejaras de molestar a las personas sin necesidad...

- _Ja_, West! Pero ese no es ninguna persona, ¡es un aristócrata!

- Ains...- resoplé, resignado de convencerle de que tuviera un mejor comportamiento. La confianza y seguridad excesiva que tiene mi hermano siempre puede conmigo, de todos modos. No tengo ni idea de cómo Elizabeta puede soportarle, porque se pasa tres cuartos del día con él, por lo normal.

- Pero bueno, West...- Continuó.- Como ahora has empezado a trabajar en el museo de segurata, puedo entrar cuando quiera y donde quiera. Así que, después de joder al señorito, el cual, por cierto, llevaba una ropa horrorosa y nada grandiosa, me introducí en la sala del personal y...- Le lancé una mirada desaprobadora que le hizo recular en su entusiasmo.- y... ...n-no me mires así, West... ni que hubiera matado a alguien... no pasa nada.

- Te cuelas en una sala disponible única y exclusivamente para personal autorizado... ¿y me dices que no pasa nada?

Mi hermano lo pensó un segundo. Literalmente. Luego volvió a estar tan enérgico como antes.

- _Nein!_ ¡Tranquilo, West! ¡Nadie me dijo nada así que no pasa nada! ¡Ah, pero escúchame! ¿A que no sabes qué me encontré al entrar en la sala?

- Ah... ¿que?- Pregunté temeroso.

- ¡A un chaval trabajando! ¡No creo ni que llegue a los dieciséis años! ¡Y me dice que es un nuevo pintor! ¡Kesesesesesese! ¡No tenía ni idea de que el aristócrata fuera un pederasta!

Y ahí estaba yo. Viendo cómo mi hermano se reía de la supuesta pederastia de mi jefe. No tiene remedio. Pero he de decir que el asunto me intrigó bastante. ¿Quizás haya realmente un caso de explotación a menores? Eso sería un crimen bastante grave, realmente...

Lo investigaría en mi próximo día lectivo.

Lunes siguiente. Ocho de la mañana.

Me encontraba en el interior del museo, despachando al que se encargaba del turno de vigilancia de noche, un tal Alfred F. Jones. Estaba medio muerto de sueño, pero se las arregló bien para llegar al Burguer de la esquina. Me dijo que necesitaba reponer su "hamburenergía vital". Que tipo más extraño.

Bueno, la cuestión era que tenía todo el día por delante, y trabajo pendiente, así que hasta las once no decidí confirmar las palabras de mi hermano.

Cuando mi reloj de pulsera marcó la hora en punto, decidí escabullirme con cautela de mi puesto de trabajo. Serían sólo unos minutos. La verdad es que la curiosidad podía conmigo. Me dirigí hacia la sala en cuestión, a la que, por cierto, yo sí que estaba autorizado para entrar. No lo hacía nunca porque no se me había perdido nada por allí. Nunca dejaba mi puesto para picar entre horas, como hacían algunos, no tenía necesidad de ir al baño y. si quería comer, comía en un restaurante o me iba a casa; porque vivo cerca y me lo puedo permitir.

Por eso nunca entré. Pero ahora lo iba a hacer.

Y fue en ese día exacto, un lunes a las once y exactamente tres minutos de la mañana. Fue exactamente cuando conocí a Feliciano Vargas.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, por si acaso era descubierto. Quizás era un secreto y no debía ver a quien fuera que estuviera dentro...

Y... bueno... ahí estaba.

Mi primera impresión sobre él fue buena.

Vi un chico moreno; demasiado joven como para trabajar, eso sí, sentado en un taburete. Con una expresión de concentración en el rostro, pero a la vez parecía relajado. Transmitía un aire de pureza y tranquilidad. Pintaba con cuidado con pintura azul sobre un lienzo, el cual ya tenía dibujado un hermoso vi mover el pincel con tanta naturalidad que parecía que hubiera nacido con uno. Parecía alegre de trabajar, además.

Parecía lo suficientemente serio y trabajador como para poder trabajar a su edad en algo como la pintura.

No pareció notar mi presencia. Me acerqué un poco más, maravillado por el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Era realmente hermoso.

Al cerrar la puerta pareció percatarse de que estaba allí. Giró la cara para ver quién era.

- Ve~ ¿Quién es?

Me miró. Yo le miré a él. Me acerqué un poco más, con intención de saludar. Pero su reacción fue inesperada. Pasó de mirarme con mucha atención a poner una cara de horror total, pasando previamente por la intriga y luego la sorpresa.

- V... ¡Veeeeeee!- Gritó tanto que no sé cómo no me quedé sordo. Se aferró tan fuerte al pincel que se le emblanquecieron los nudillos, y parecía a punto de llorar.- E... ¡estoy haciendo el trabajo de manera eficiente! ¡Así que por favor no me golpees!

Recuerdo que me costó bastante calmarlo. Parecía convencido de que era algún matón que venía a forzarle a trabajar más deprisa de lo que podía, y cosas por el estilo. Estuve mas o menos una hora tratando de convencerle de que era un compañero suyo encargado de la seguridad del edificio...

Cuando ese hecho estuvo claro, pudimos hablar con normalidad. Al parecer no le obligaban a trabajar en contra de su voluntad ni nada por el estilo. Únicamente era un chico al que se le daba bien pintar, había recibido una oferta de trabajo y había decidido aceptarla. Nada más.  
>No estaba demasiado convencido de la legalidad del asunto, pero la sonrisa inocente de Feliciano me hizo callar. Creo que al final del día incluso le llegué a parecer una persona agradable y todo.<p>

Después de ese día hablábamos cada vez que podíamos, a veces sobre el trabajo, a veces sobre pintura, a veces sobre nosotros. Me cayó bien enseguida, si he de ser sincero. Era un poco torpe, pero yo le ayudaba cada vez que estaba en mi mano. Cuando yo tuve problemas, el también me ayudó a mi, aunque esas situaciones no eran demasiado frecuentes. Pasó el tiempo, y... creo que unas cuantas semanas después de conocerle ya pude empezar a considerarle... mi mejor amigo.

-

Y eso nos lleva hasta el día de hoy. En la actualidad. Sigo sin saber catalogar del todo al italiano. No sabría decirte si era tonto o inteligente, si era fuerte o débil, si era útil o inútil. Cada vez que empezaba a decantarme por uno de los lados, ocurría algo que me hacía verlo de una forma totalmente diferente. Y si lo pensamos bien, Feliciano sabe hacer muchas cosas... Sabe muchas cosas sobre pintura, historia, arte en general... es una persona muy pura, y ello se ve reflejado en sus maravillosos lienzos. Además, su cocina también es grandiosa. Es una persona que se hace querer enseguida.

Pero...

Eso no quita que la mayor parte del tiempo no esté metiendo la pata. No sabe atarse los cordones de los zapatos, por ejemplo. Siempre que se le desatan se los tengo que rehacer yo. Y siempre me estaba pidiendo ayuda para lo que fuera, incluso para las cosas más absurdas, como leer un fragmento de un periódico que no comprendía muy bien... Además, al principio no comprendía muy bien el español y le tuve que enseñar un poco. Se pierde con facilidad y siempre está ligando con cada chica que encuentra. Aunque no se cómo lo hace, que nunca ha conseguido tener novia... algo debe de ir mal con las españolas... porque Feliciano feo, lo que se dice feo no es. Es mas bien guapo. Yo lo juzgaría como una persona atrayente... pero estoy divagando. Ah, si. Otro de sus defectos es que cuando toca limpiar, aunque lo hace de buena gana, siempre acaba tirando algo. Y eso saca de quicio al jefe.

Como esta mañana. Estábamos cerca de la hora del cierre de mediodía. Ya no quedaban visitantes en el museo. El señor Eldelstein le había dado una escoba a Feliciano y le había puesto a limpiar. Desde mi puesto se pudo escuchar el ruido de algo que se rompía.

- ¡VARGAS! ¡Feliciano Vargas, quiero que me expliques esto! ¡Pedazo de inútil!

- ¡Vee! ¡Jefe Roderich, lo siento!

Me aproximé para comprobar qué había ocurrido. Y... bueno... un jarrón Ming de porcelana fina estaba en el suelo, hecho añicos, al lado de un Feliciano con escoba. Creo que no hace falta que explique más para que puedas entender la situación. El jefe estaba que echaba chispas.

- ¡Inútil! ¡Este jarrón vale tu sueldo de tres años! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre romperlo!

- ¡VEE! ¿¡Tres años!- Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque o algo.- ¡Lo siento!

Suspiré, apenado. Me gustaría poder ayudarle, pero... lo había roto él, no había nada que hacer. Examiné el jarrón roto con lástima. Una pieza como esa seguro que debía costar mucho... dinero...

...

...Un... un momento...

- E...esto... jefe, disculpe un segundo...- Interrumpí la amonestación un minuto.- Hay algo que...

- ¿¡Y ahora tú que quieres, inútil!- Me gritó.

- Esto...- empecé.- ese jarrón se hizo en China, ¿verdad?

Como el jefe estaba demasiado enfadado como para pensar con claridad, me respondió Feliciano.

- Vee~ Essacto, Ludwig, los Ming son chinos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que... Ahí, grabado en un trozo de jarrón, pone "Made In Korea".

La cara del jefe no tenía precio en esos momentos.

Al parecer el jarrón era una falsificación. Uno de los restauradores del museo había cambiado el jarrón verdadero por ese y hasta ahora no había sido descubierto. Pero fue gracias a Feliciano que pudo descubrirse, así que le pagaron un pequeño extra por sus servicios. A mi también me dieron una pequeña paga, así que no me puedo quejar. Estábamos en la puerta del museo, contando nuestros billetes, mientras la policía se llevaba al restaurador, un tal Yong Soo. Koreano. Éste se debatía con los agentes, intentando liberarse en vano, mientras gritaba cosas en su lengua.

- _Ingeo nwa!_ !Todo proviene de Korea, así que ese jarrón no es falso! _Dongsaeng aaa! Dowajuseyooo dazeeee!_

Otro asiático alto con coleta larga le despedía con un pañuelo rojo desde la puerta. No parecía ni lo más mínimamente alarmado por la detención de su compañero. Más bien parecía sosegado. Extraño...

- Ludwig~ Vee~ Muchísimas gracias. Si no fuera por tí, quizás me hubieran despedido~

Me miraba mientras me dedicaba la sonrisa mas dulce que... bueno, una gran sonrisa.

- No... no ha sido gran cosa... sólo he leído lo que ponía...

- Vee~ de eso nada.- Soltó una risilla.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Te lo tengo que agradecer de alguna manera, así que te invito a comer a mi casa~

- ¿¡Como!- Me alarmé.- ¡No... no es necesario! No hace falta, en serio.

Seguro que su hermano estaría en casa, así que intenté rehusar de ir.

Lovino Vargas.

A él sí sabía cómo catalogarle. Era una persona algo vaga, casi incluso más torpe que Feliciano. Al parecer odiaba a los alemanes, por algún motivo desconocido para mí. Y por extensión, me odiaba a mi. Creo que me odia más incluso que los judíos a Hitler. Como si yo fuera un demonio o algo...  
>Aparte, se niega a llamarme por mi nombre humano. Siempre me insulta o me llama por motes hirientes. Aunque no me importa mucho, puedo soportar el mal lenguaje... y parece que lo hace con todo el mundo, así que me siento menos marginado.<p>

- Vee~ Vamos, Ludwig... ventee~- Seguía insistiendo Feliciano.

El joven se abrazó a mi brazo, riendo alegremente. Me sonrojé un poco; todos los que pasaban por allí nos miraban. Intenté apartarlo, pero no hubo manera. Es difícil librarse de un abrazo de Feliciano Vargas.Únicamente me soltó cuando accedí a ir a su casa.

Aunque allí la situación, como me temía, no fue muy buena. Lovino no se alegró para nada de verme. Empezó a decir improverbios y maldiciones, mientras nos insultaba a los dos. Se enzarzó en lo que parecía una pelea de dominancia con su hermano pequeño, en la cual pareció perder. Frustrado y rabioso, se largó por la puerta, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo, dejándonos solos a mí y a Feliciano.

Me sentía incómodo.

- Vee... Mi _fratello_ se ha pasado un poquito... Lo siento, Ludwig, no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato...- Dijo Feliciano, con aspecto apenado.

- Tranquilo, no importa. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas... fíjate que el otro día incluso trató de ejecutar no se qué plan de venganza contra mí, el cual consistia en ponerme un bigote postizo a distancia o algo así...

- Veeeh~ Jajaja, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero bueno~- Sonrió.- Bueno, ¡voy a hacer un montóon de pasta!

Desapareció rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina, tarareando una canción que me resultaba familiar...

[Nota: La canción es la de "Let's Boil Hot Water!"]

Me senté en el sofá. La televisión que Lovino había estado viendo antes de que llegáramos nosotros continuaba encendida. Un nuevo capítulo de House estaba comenzando.

No me gusta House.

Bueno... esa no es la expresión correcta. No me disgusta, pero... cada vez que mi hermano lo ve, se motiva mucho. Y bueno... no digo que no sea interesante ver médicos curando lupus y demás enfermedades... así aprende uno algo de medicina. Pero lo que no puedo tolerar es que luego mi bruder intente curarnos un cáncer o similar a mi y/o a mi perro armado con un cuchillo de cocina. Así que en mi casa ver House está prohibido.

Pero nada me impide verlo aquí. Así que pasé unos diez minutos o más viendo la televisión. Ya habían dado tres diagnósticos diferentes para el mismo paciente, los tres fallidos. Si es que este hombre no se aclaraba...

Me empecé a preguntar si no sería buena idea ir a ayudar a Feliciano con la comida... pero si contábamos con que únicamente sé preparar Wurst o platos que incluyan patatas como ingrediente mayoritario... sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Así que esperé.

Nada más acabé este pensamiento, pude escuchar un sonido proveniente de detrás de mí. Una sombra cubrió parte de mi figura, y cuando miré hacia arriba me encontré cara a cara con el joven italiano.

- ...veee~- Me miraba con una expresión embobada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunté.- ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

Esperaba una contestación a eso. Pero no la obtuve. Feliciano se quedó mirándome un buen rato más, con la misma expresión. Iba a decirle algo, cuando se inclinó rápidamente y me dió un beso en la frente. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Fe... ¿Feliciano?- Dije, sonrojado y sorprendido.

Pareció tardar un poco en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando volvió en sí, se puso tan rojo como yo. O incluso más. Se giró y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

- V... vehehehe... perdona, Ludwig... es que estabas a tiro para que hiciera eso...

- Que... ¿que clase de pretexto es ese, Feliciano?- Pregunté, aún sorprendido por su repentino acto.

- Bueno, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?

- Eh... ah... yo... claro...

Le seguí hasta la cocina, aún con la mano cubriéndome la zona besada, sumido en el asombro absoluto. Nunca había hecho algo como eso... ¿será que estaba empezando a tomar más confianza todavía? Eso podría tener muchos puntos buenos... pero... pero también malos, claro.

Lo que tenía claro es que iba a tener que pasar mucho más tiempo antes de que pudiera catalogar a Feliciano Vargas.

-

_**Traducciones:**_

Alemán:

_Bruder_ = Hermano

_Ja_ = Sí

_Nein_ = No

Para quien no lo sepa, el grandioso Gilbert llama a Ludwig, (Alemania), West, así que decidí que en mi fic también lo haría. Después de todo es un mote grandioso 3

Y por cierto, lo que dice Yong Soo, (Korea-kun~), es Koreano, fue traducido con el traductor de Google y no se muy bien si será correcto, pero... está pidiendo ayuda a su hermano, (China), y demandando que le suelten xDDDD

No sé por qué, me da la sensación de que este fic me quedó un poco más largo que los otros... aunque no lo he comprobado, (me da perecilla xD), así que nunca sabré si es cierto o no. Y bueno, pensé en meter también un poco de GerIta, ya que adoro también a esa pareja~ Así que narraré un poco de la historia de Feli y de Lud también.

Repito; espero no estar mareandoos con tanto narrador; si es así, comunicádmelo en seguida, por favor, y trataré de hacer algo al respecto ^¬^U

Muchas gracias por los favs, me pongo muy contenta al recibirlos, de verdad! Y con los Reviews ni os cuento! Soy más feliz que una perdiz~  
>Ah, y gracias por leer! Os espero en el próximo capítulo~<p> 


	5. Segundas Impresiones

Hola~ Volví con otro capítulo de mi fic, todo para vosotros :P

Se agradecen los reviews, (aunque solo tuve 1 en el capi anterior, pero que importa, me hacen superfeliz, Shichi, gracias por molestarte en ponerlos~) :3

En este capítulo volvemos con Romanito. Espero que os guste :)

**_Atención: Fuerte lenguaje._**

**_Atención 2: La historia es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama._**

Y con esto, vamos:

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROMANO:<strong>

Hola, bastardo. Volvemos a vernos. Esta vez tengo algo interesante que contarte, si señor; sí que lo tengo.  
>Me han acosado verbalmente. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es lo bastante interesante para tí?<p>

Porque me ha pasado de verdad. Me han llamado "mono", "adorable" y demás cosas. ¿Eso cuenta como una insinuación? Creo que sí. Y yo he tenido que defenderme, claro, no quería acabar violado. ¿Con qué?

Bueno... ¿recuerdas el Nokia del capítulo 3? Me he defendido con eso. Golpe directo a la cabeza. Caspisco?

...

Bien, espero que esta historia le parezca creíble al juez cuando el tipo este me denuncie por agresión. Porque creo que me he pasado.

Pero en serio...

Flashback:

- ¿Te importa si te llamo Lovi? Es más adorable~

- Que... ¿Qué acabas de llamarme, bastardo?

- ¡Adorable~! Es que lo eres, en serio, eres muy mono~

Fin del Flashback.

Después de ESO, ¿quién diablos no se extraña de que le haya golpeado? Solté un fuerte "chigiii" y le di con el móvil en toda la cabeza. Entre esto y el golpe contra la puerta, o se queda tonto de por vida o se muere.

...pero bueno, creo que; o tengo muy poca fuerza, o ese capullo acosador tiene la cabeza demasiado dura... porque no le ha pasado ninguna de las dos cosas.  
>Sigue vivo. Muy dolorido, eso si, pero sigue vivo.<p>

No diré que no me alegro de que siga con vida; porque intenté matarle de verdad por un segundo... e inmediatamente después me entraron los remordimientos. Un golpe de Nokia en la cabeza podía ser letal, no se si me entiendes. Y realmente, en el fondo no quería matar a nadie... sólo defenderme.

Creo que ha sido efectivo, porque aunque no esté muerto, fijo que este no se me vuelve a acercar. Le he dejado hecho mierda.

Mírale, debe de estar a punto de estirar la pata o algo. Me sentía un poco culpable... pero sólo un poco. No hay piedad para los acosadores, después de todo.

Ajeno al dolor del bastardo, empecé a gritarle:

- ¿¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¿Que coño te crees que haces? ¡Tengo diecinueve años, no me puedes poner nombres de niñita! ¡Y no soy "mono",_ bastardi! Figlio di puttana!_

Dios, menudos gritos de niñata adolescente que doy... fingiré que no he dicho eso.

- Aaah... Ya decía yo... que tenías pinta de... italiano... ay...- Gimió el muy imbécil, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

- Pero... ¿¡Me estás siquiera escuchando!- Le bramé, volviendo a levantar el móvil por encima de mi cabeza.

- Esp... ¡espera! ¡Perdón! ¡No lo haré más de momento!

Bajé el arma ante esas palabras, y lo dejé en la barra, no fuera a causar más daño del que ya había hecho y... espera... ¿ha dicho "de momento"?  
>Bueno, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. El maldito se había levantado a la velocidad del ultrasonido y había agarrado el Nokia. Me quedé sin arma.<p>

Mierda, ¡ahora me atacaría a mi!

¿Que por qué digo eso? Porque no he encontrado nunca a nadie que no devuelva un golpe. Aparte del idiota de Feliciano y del macho-patatas... de los que prefiero no acordarme ahora mismo. Me alejé del español lo más que pude, intentando evitar el golpe que veía venir...

Y entonces...

Entonces...

Entonces se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del delantal y se sentó en la mesa donde estábamos antes comiendo. Dió unas palmaditas en la mesa, como llamándome.

- Venga, Lovino... no lo volveré a hacer, de verdad. Acércate, que no muerdo.

Ahora sí que me quedé flipado. ¿No me lo devolvía? Increíble...  
>Pues va a resultar un buen tipo y todo...<p>

No, no, Lovino, no puedes fiarte de un acosador.

Me acerqué con cautela, por si acaso no era tan bueno como pintaba... después de todo, aún tenía el Nokia en su poder. Le pregunté si no iba a devolverme el golpe, y se rió.

- Claro que no~ En parte me lo merecía, y no soy una persona violenta~

- ¿Me estás llamando violento, bastardo?- Le pregunté, consciente de que acababa de golpearle con un Nokia en la cabeza no precisamente de un modo suave.

- Jajaja~ Bueno, me has golpeado bastante fuerte, todo hay que decirlo.

Me miró con los ojos brillantes, contento. Además sonreía de oreja a oreja. Creo que sí que lo he dejado tonto... ¿o acaso es así siempre? Uffff... menudo masoquista. Pero de todas formas, creo que me ha hecho un cumplido... me ha dicho que soy fuerte, ¿no? Eso es bueno... creo.

- Hm.- Farfullé, mordisqueando un churro.- Tu comida está demasiado dulce, maldita sea.

Aunque eso era mentira.

- Gracias~

- No te estaba halagando, bastardo.

- Me llamo Antonio... y si está dulce es bueno, un dulce nunca amarga a nadie.

- Eres un bastardo. Y si que amarga. A un diabético, por ejemplo.- Señalé.

El idiota suspiró, derrotado por mi lógica aplastante. Pero un segundo después volvió a sonreír, más que antes si es posible.

...

En serio, me pregunto cómo sonreirá tanto. A mi me cuesta mucho...

Pensar eso me recordó a Feliciano; que era otro de los que nunca pierden la sonrisa. Pero al acordarme de él me acordé de la pelea y me volví a poner de mala leche. Molesto, giré la cara y enfoqué mis ojos en la pared amarilla. Si las miradas mataran habría desintegrado la puta pared.

El bastardo pareció notarlo.

- Lovi... digo, Lovino... ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara.

- Estoy perfectamente.- Le hice un mohín de enfado.

- No, no lo estás.- Insistió.- Pareces enfadado.

- Acabo de darte una jodida paliza porque me has cabreado... no puedo animarme un minuto después de todo como tú, ¿sabes?- Esperé que la excusa funcionara.

No lo hizo.

- Pero... parece que hay algo más... porque te has puesto así muy de repente.

- ¡Te he dicho que no, bastardo!- Le grité, ocultándole la cara.

- Es Antonio...

- ¡Bastardo!

Si, claro. Ahora le iba a contar mi vida a un... casi desconocido.

Y luego me iba a poner un disfraz de abuela para Halloween.

...

No. Pues claro que no lo iba a hacer.

Puede que hayas visto algo parecido en Internet... ¡pero ese no era yo! ¡Era un genjutsu! ¡Alguien de un mundo paralelo! ¡Pero no yo!

- Bueno... no quería obligarte a contarme tus problemas... no contestes si no quieres... aunque yo sólo quería ayudar...- El bastardo ahora parecía triste.

Que se joda, no pienso decirle nada.

...

Maldita sea, ahora parece un perrito apaleado... pero no me da la más mínima pena... no me importa habérselo dicho de una manera tan brusca, para nada. No me importa ni lo más... joder, que ojos pone... ¡No, no me mires así, bastardo! ¡Tu carita de cachorro abandonado no va a hacer flaquear mi convicción! No me vas a conmover ni en lo más mínimo, así que no... ¡Ah, y ahora se pone a mirar al suelo con la cabeza gacha!  
>Joderrrr... me siento mal. ¡No, Lovino, no! No caigas, no caigas, no caigas, no...<p>

- ¡Me he peleado con mi hermano! ¿Contento, bastardo?

Maldita sea. He caído.

- ¿Que has hecho que?- Me preguntó, sorprendido.

- Me he peleado con mi hermano.- Repetí, mosqueado por su falta de cerebro u oído.- Y luego me he ido de casa, dándole con la puerta ne las narices. No pienso volver en toda la tarde.

- Oh, vaya... eso es algo malo...

¿No me digas, bastardo?

- Bah... es el pan de cada día... no soporto a su amiguito alemán, pero él no hace más que traerlo a casa sin contarme nada. Aunque no tiene importancia.

- ¡Claro que tiene importancia! Yo tengo un hermano también... hace muchísimo que no le veo ni le hablo... y me arrepiento un poco de ello.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Y que pasó?- Pregunté, intrigado.

- No me acuerdo muy bien, fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo, apenado.- Aunque lo intente ya no puedo ni contactarle. Tampoco sé dónde vive ahora... y de vez en cuando le echo de menos...

Vaya. ¿Quién iba a decir que el bastardo tendría hermanos? Debió ser una pelea muy fuerte si hacía tanto que ni se hablaban. ¿No tenía ni el teléfono? Eso sí que era trágico, no lo mío... Cogí otro churro y le pegué un mordisco. Se estaban empezando a enfriar, los malditos. ¿Por qué la física estaba en mi contra? ¿Por qué tenían que enfriarse tan rápido? ¡Maldita temperatura ambiente! Ahora tendría que comer más rápido.

- Bueno...- empecé a decirle al bastardo.- Lo tuyo es peor que lo mío, he de reconocerlo. Aunque si a mi me pasara lo mismo, no creo que fuera la gran cosa. El _cazzo_ de Feliciano no me añoraría si desapareciera, seguro. Está demasiado ocupado.

- No digas eso... ¿eh? ¿Tu hermano es un cazo? ¿O es que tu hermano tiene un cazo que está vivo y no te quiere?- Me preguntó, confuso.

Mio Dio. Mi facepalm fue jodidamente ÉPICO. Este tío no tenía ni idea de italiano.

- Paso de explicarte nada, imbécil.- Ladré, mirándole mal.

- ¡...pero espera! Dejando al cazo a un lado...- oh Dios.- Tu hermano seguro está preocupado por tí y...

- No.- Corté.- Él está con su adorable alemán súper macho, no necesita a Lovino mientras le tenga a él.

- ¿Alemán? Yo conozco a uno~ Y a un prusiano también... el alemán es alto, rubio, bastante fornido...

- COMO TODOS, JODER- Volví a cortar.- Y no deberías conocer a ninguno. Dan miedo y nunca traen nada bueno. Y... ¿has dicho un prusiano? Si Prusia ya no existe.

[Nota de la autora: Snif... ;A;]

- Si, bueno, pero prefiere pensar que es de Prusia. Déjale que viva feliz~

- Como quieras...

- A todo esto... ¿por qué no te cae bien el amigo de tu hermano?- Me preguntó mientras terminaba de mascar uno de MIS churros.

- Ah... siempre se mete entre mi hermano y yo. Me da miedo, y además, me di cuenta hace poco... mira raro a mi hermano cuando cree que nadie le mira. Es asqueroso y él no se da cuenta.- El bastardo me miró divertido, como si se callara su opinión sobre eso.- Y encima, el idiota que tengo como hermano siempre está pidiéndole ayuda a él en vez de a mí, que soy su hermano mayor. Siempre está "Ludwig, ayúdame, Ludwig~". No lo soporto.

Alargué mi mano para coger el último churro del plato.

- ¿Ludwig?- Empezó a decir el bastardo, alargando su mano hacia el plato también.- El alemán que yo conozco...

Nunca llegué a saber el final de esa frase, porque mi mano, la que había en el plato, fue agarrada por la suya.

Creo que mi sonrojo, (mi sonrojo de enfado, por supuesto), fue colosal.

-¡CHIGIIIIIII! ¡Maldito seas! ¿¡Que te crees que haces ahora! ¿Quieres otro golpe?

- ¡Uoh, Lovi, lo siento, no estaba mirando el plato, pensé que estaba agarrando un churro! ¡No fue mi intención!- Dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Y una mierda que no lo fue!- Grité.- ¡Tenías toda la intención, pervertido! ¡Y no me llames Lovi!

- ¡Lo sientoo!

Hubo un silencio largo después de eso. Al minuto y medio empecé a sentirme incómodo. Y parece que el bastardo también. Él sonreía, y yo fruncía el ceño con todas mis fuerzas. Pero tenía que decir algo, o el silencio se me acabaría tragando.

- E... espero que me hagas descuento o algo, bastardo. Porque... te estabas comiendo parte de mi comida, que te he visto.

El español pasó de sonreír de modo incómodo a estar alegre de verdad. Parecía contento de que le hablara de nuevo. Joder, ¿dónde estará la barra de alegría de este tío? Seguro que es infinita, como el hambre de Falete o la estupidez de un cani. Quiero verla...

- Tranquilo, te invito~

- Ah, gracias, bastard... ¿¡QUE!- Seguro que mi expresión era de película.- Soy tu primer cliente del mes... ¿¡Y me invitas! ¡Eres un jodido idiota, si sigues así te vas a arruinar! ¡Tienes que cobrarme hasta el IVA del IVA!

- Jajaja~ Tranquilo, si arruinado ya estoy~

He ahí un buen ejemplo de la expresión "me río por no llorar" o "al mal tiempo buena cara". Yo flipaba en colores. Y más aún cuando me guiñó un ojo.

- Por las molestias~ Y para que hagas las paces con tu hermano.

- Eh... no. No pienso hacerlo.

- Oh, hazlo, tonto~- Rió.- No querrás que te acabe pasando lo que a mí, ¿verdad? Los hermanos son algo muy importante.

Oh, mierda, no me ataques con toda esa mierda emocional...

- ... E... está bien... lo haré... ¡no sonrías así! Sólo lo hago porque no quiero pagar.- Le mentí.

- Muy~ bien~- Me dijo, poniéndome el dedo en la nariz. Le aparté de un manotazo.

- No hagas eso, inútil.

- Perdona~

...En el fondo no era mal tipo. Era bastante majo y todo.

Entonces empezó a sonar el Nokia del bastardo. Con una melodía rara que me recordaba al tono de Feliciano... solo que más flamenca.

[Nota: Marukaite Chikyuu, de España~ :D]

- ¿Diga?- Contestó.- ¡Ah, Francis! ¿Qué tal?

Antes de que dejara de prestarme atención de modo definitivo, decidí despedirme. Hasta le dí las gracias por la comida y todo, que es raro viniendo de mí...

Él me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y me volvió a guiñar el ojo. Siguió diciéndome adiós con la mano hasta que salí del local.

...

...

Quizás vuelva algún día. La comida no está nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traducciones del italiano:<span>**

_Figlio di puttana:_ Hijo de puta.

¡Un ataque directo a la cabeza por parte de un Nokia salvaje ha aparecido! ¡Antonio pierde muchos PS, pero no muere porque es el jefe~ Y los jefes no mueren~ [Que friki soy, Dios xDDDD]

Bueno, con esto acabamos otro capítulo de Cafetería España. Espero que os haya gustado :3

En este capi he sacado de refilón al hermano de Antonio, que para quien no lo sepa es Portugal. Tengo entendido que Portugal es su hermano mayor de verdad... pero no se su nombre ni nada, así que no lo he puesto y punto. Tampoco va a salir más, juajaja 3

Lovi está tan mono cuando se sonroja~ a esta relación aún le falta bastante para cuajar, pero tranquilos todos que lo hará ^^

Por cierto, eso de Romano vestido de abuela... si que existe, es de verdad, está dibujado por el autor y se llama Grandmano, para quien no lo sepa xDDD  
>Buscad en Google, es desternillante. =V<p>

Quiero opiniones y nadie me las da... Dx

Gracias a mi amiga y consejera Shichiko por hacerlo ella, ¡te quiero, Shichi! XD

El siguiente capítulo lo narrará el jefe~

¡Nos vemos! :D


	6. Interrogatorio Francés

_Hola~ Kaitogirl al habla. Últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre, por eso puedo subir capítulos taan~ seguido xDD_  
><em>(Pero algún día se me acabará la racha y tendré que empezar a estudiar xP)<em>

_Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo del Fic, este narrado por el jefe más sexi del mundo~ España~ ¬_

_Hmmm... no tengo nada más que decir... aparte de que mi padre me ha comprado un girasol. Le he llamado Iván, (Por qué creéis que le he puesto ese nombre? Galletita para el que adivine XD)_

_Es precioso~ No puedo esperar a que crezca y mida más de un metro *¬*_

_Pero bueno, estoy divagando... lo de siempre, mal lenguaje por parte de Lovi, (porque el jefe tiene una boca impecable, en ambos sentidos, jojojo~)_

**_La historia es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen al gran Hidekazu Himaruya-sama_**

_Aquí entramos:_

* * *

><p><strong>POV ESPAÑA:<strong>

¡Hola de nuevo~! ¿Has echado de menos al jefe? Porque el jefe sí que te ha echado de menos a ti~

Has leído el capítulo anterior, ¿verdad? ...bueno, claro que lo has leído, que pregunta, si no, no estarías leyendo este... a no ser que seas una de esas personas que va saltándose capítulos por las buenas... lo cual no es algo bueno para nada... ¡te pierdes muchas cosas!

Si te has leído el capítulo anterior, entenderás por qué estoy hecho polvo, ¿no? Me duele la cabecita... ¡Mi móvil seguro que es duro como una piedra~!  
>Jajaja... auch...<p>

Pero bueno, no importa mi dolor. Puedo ocultarlo sin problemas. ¡Lo que pasa es que estoy muy~ contento!

¡Es que Lovi es muy mono! Lo supe nada mas verle, porque tengo una especie de radar para las cosas monas~ Tiene unos ojitos cuyo color no sabría describir completamente, y muy profundos... Un ricito súper lindo y... y además, cuando se sonroja parece un tomate~ ¡no he visto cosa más adorable!

Aunque cuando le dije eso último casi me pega... bueno, no, la verdad es que sí que me pegó, jajaja.

Es bastante violento y malhablado, (sobretodo malhablado), pero creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Si me empeño, creo que incluso más que con Gilbert o Francis~ Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo un presentimiento con Lovi~

Oh, y hablando de Francis, me está llamando... Contestar, contestar~

- ¿Diga? ¡Ah, Francis, ¿que tal?- Recibí a mi amigo con el más cálido de los tonos de bienvenida, como mejor sabía hacer.

- Bueno... yo me marcho ya. Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Lovi.

Le hice el gesto del pulgar hacia arriba para que diera por sentado que le había entendido y, de paso, le guiñé el ojo. Su expresión no tuvo precio~  
>Me despedí ondeando el brazo hasta que desapareció por la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo.<p>

...

Ojalá volviera algún día. Era bastante majo.

No sé si me quedé abobado o algo, porque la voz de Francis me llegaba desde un lugar que me parecía muuy lejano... no escuchaba bien lo que me decía.

- Toño... ¡Toni! ¡Toni!

- ¡Ah!- Me espabilé.- ¿Francis? ¿Eres tu?

- Oui, mon ami... ¿qué ocurre? Te noto distraído...

- Eh... ¿en serio? Perdona, estaba despidiendo a alguien...- Le dije, con un tono que me pareció algo perdido.

- Ooooh... no me digas... ¿era un cliente?

- ¡Si~! ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Francis?

- Llámalo intuición masculina.- Me dijo, simplemente.

Me quedé bastante sorprendido. ¿Intuición masculina? ¡No tenia ni idea de que los hombres tuvieran de eso! Pensaba que era algo más de mujeres... Francis realmente era increíble~

Pero bueno, como de seguro me quería contar algo importante, (no todos los días me llama por teléfono), me acomodé en una silla y coloqué los pies encima de la mesa adyacente.

- Bueno, amigo mío... ¿qué querías contarme? ¿Algo de importancia?

- Ah, _oui_.- carraspeó.- Quería hablarte de tu deplorable situación económica, la cual parece no querer mejorar...

- Aw, Francis, gracias por preocuparte por mi~- que amigos más atentos tenía~- Te prometo que mejorará algún día. Seguro.

- No es suficiente con eso, _Antoine_... ¿llegas a pagar las facturas de fin de mes?- Mi silencio al otro lado pareció convencerle de que no llegaba.- A eso me refería... no te podemos prestar dinero todos los meses, ¿sabes?

Me sentí mal por sus palabras. Yo no quería ser una carga...

- Francis...- empecé a decir.- ...no tienes que prestarme dinero si no quieres... ni tu ni Gilbert. En serio. Puedo yo solo. No tenéis que...

- Oh, Toni, no digas tonterías.- Me cortó- Claro que te lo prestaremos. ¿Para qué están si no los amigos, _mon ami?_

- Francis...- no podía estar más feliz. Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo.

Del lado de Francis me pareció escuchar algo como "maldito Antonio, ¿por que tiene que ser tan convincente? Otro mes que me quedo sin diversión extra..." o algo así... pero decidí que había oído mal. Mi amigo no era de los que pensaban así.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos, pero al final el francés volvió a la carga. Esta vez con su tema preferido.

- Bueno, hagamos como que no hemos hablado de lo que hemos hablado y cambiemos de tema. Cuéntame... un cliente nuevo es toda una novedad... ¿has ganado mucho?- Se notaba un tono pervertido en su voz. Creo que estaba más interesado en saber cómo era el cliente que el dinero en si.

- No~ He invitado yo.- Le contesté, volviendo a acordarme de la cara sonrojada de Lovi.

- Pero... ¡_Antoine_! ¡Eso no se hace!

- Jajaja, lo siento... no pude evitarlo~

Más silencio.

- Hmmm... eso significa... ¡que estaba como un queso, ¿verdad?

- Eh... ¿eh? No, Francis, eso no...- empecé a hablar, intentando que mi amigo no se fuera por esos derroteros, pero fue inútil. Ya estaba encendido.

- ¿Qué tal es? ¿Es mona? ¡Tiene que ser un bellezón total para que la hayas invitado, sabiendo cómo está tu situación!

- Eh... bueno... sí que era una monada... pero...

- Ya me lo imaginaba, ya.- Me volvió a cortar.- ¿Y que tal el culo? ¿Cómo lo tiene?

- ¡El...! ¡Francis!- Le dije, molesto.- ¿Por qué debería fijarme en ese tipo de cosas?

- Es normal fijarse en esas cosas antes que nada, mon ami, es instinto~ Ya lo comprenderás cuando crezcas...- me dijo con voz lasciva.- Pero en serio... ¿no te has fijado ni un poquito?

- Tengo veintisiete años, Francis... y... pues no... no me he fijado mucho... no...

Me alegré de estar en mi casa y no cara a cara con Francis. Porque creo que me sonrojé bastante al intentar recordar el trasero de Lovi...  
>Mi amigo reía al otro lado de la línea.<p>

- Ah, es una lástima... bueno, pues dime... ¿Y el pecho? ¿Grande?

Me empezó a dar la impresión de que Francis se estaba confundiendo con el sexo de mi cliente...

- F... Francis... no tenía pecho... pero es que...- Intenté aclarar el malentendido, aunque sin éxito, porque me cortó enseguida.

- Oh, bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, las planas también están buenísimas... aunque lástima de brasileña...

- Bra... ¿brasileña?

- Oh, nada, Antoine, no importa. Es más, ahora pasaremos a otra cosa. Descríbemela. Detalles poco importantes, como los ojos... o el pelo. Cuéntame...

- Oh, describir... pues... tiene el pelo corto, castaño tirando a oscuro; con un ricito la mar de gracioso~ me dieron ganas de jalarlo, pero no lo hice por educación. Y sus ojos son profundos, y... no sabría decirte el color exacto... un marrón verdoso... o... ¿tirando a ámbar? No, no sabría decirte.- Le dije. Noté la voz algo ensoñada, pero lo dejé correr. Y es que realmente estaba siendo sincero.

- Oh, no está nada mal, me hago bastante buena imagen de ella... Me la tienes que presentar, ¿vale?- Me dijo, fantasioso.- Aunque eso será si vuelve...

Me quedé en silencio. Francis tenía parte de razón. Puede que no volviera...  
>Me dió un bajón repentino.<p>

...pero no, no podía dejarme convencer por ese tonto pensamiento. Seguro que volvía, como lo hacían todos los que habían venido, tanto para bien, (Femke), como para mal, (el chico fumador cuyo nombre no recuerdo). Así, alentado por esta certezá, volví a animarme. Si, seguro que regresaba.

Le transmití mis pensamientos a mi amigo. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, alegando que tengo "una forma de ser especial y maravillosa" y que, además, "estaba como un queso". Pues... muchas gracias, amigo mío~.

Entonces, a Francis se le ocurrió preguntarme:

- Bueno, _pardon_, ni siquiera he preguntado el nombre de la afortunada a la que te vas a llevar al huerto...

- Francis... yo no tengo ningún huerto... aún.

- Déjalo, _mon cherie..._sólo dime su nombre.

- Pues... me dijo que se llamaba Lovino. Lovino Vargas.

- ¿Lovino? Has dicho... ¿Lovino?- Su voz sonaba confusa.

- Si, Lovino.

Entonces fue él el que se quedó callado. No sé por qué me estaban entrando ganas de reírme.

- Toni...- empezó a decirme.- ...Lovino no es nombre de mujer...

- Nunca dije que lo fuera.- Le aclaré.- Aunque tampoco es que me dejaras hacerlo.

- ...entonces...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te atraen los hombres, Toño?- Me preguntó.

- Co... ¿cómo?- Me empecé a poner nervioso por alguna razón desconocida.- ¡Claro que no! No que yo sepa, claro... sólo dije que me parecía mono, nada más... y lo decía desde la amistad, ¿sabes? Además, si fuera gay ya me habría dado cuenta, ¿no?

- Hmmm... no lo creo.

- ¿Cómo dices, Francis?

- No importa. De todos modos,- dijo, volviendo al tema.- nunca has tenido una pareja formal, así que uno no puede estar seguro. Tienes que hacer algo para darte cuenta de tus gustos,_ Antoine_, y tienes que hacerlo ya. Te haces mayor, se te va a pasar el arroz y luego no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Hmmm... ¿qué debería hacer?

- Compra revistas porno. De ambos tipos, de hombres y de mujeres. Y cuando las tengas... creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ellas, ¿no? Zambomba~

Me congelé. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a...?

- F... ¡Francis! ¡Po-por Dios! Yo no... ¡yo soy católico! ¡Esas cosas no están bien!- Si, yo era católico, aunque no lo pareciera.

- Venga, sólo son revistas... no es como si lo hicieras con gente de verdad.

- ¡Pe... pero las personas son de verdad! ¡Y ese no es el punto!- Le grité, sabiendo dónde quería llegar el francés.

- Tranquilo... es para resolver tus dudas... nadie va al infierno por eso.- Me susurró con voz melosa.

- Hmm... ya... ya pensaré sobre ello...- No lo iba a hacer, por descontado. Tampoco es que estuviera tan indeciso... me gustaban las mujeres, claro.

- No me fío yo mucho de eso...- dijo, no muy convencido.- Oh, un par de gatitas requieren mi atención, voy a tener que colgar por ahora...

Llevaba tanto tiempo con él que ya sabía que con "gatitas" quería decir "chicas", así que me despedí de él y colgué.

Tenía mucho calor ahora.

Pensando en lo que me había dicho Francis... está bien, nunca he tenido una "relación" con una chica. En las fiestas siempre soy el que mira cómo Francis y Gilbert ligaban, y yo sólo charlaba con ellas y las invitaba. ¿Cómo lo llama a eso Gil? ¿Paga-cocacolas? ¿Paga-fantas? ...que más daba.

La cuestión era que, aunque había ido con alguna un día o dos, al final siempre se iban con alguien más... de su tipo. No lo considero yo salir, a eso.  
>Francis dice que no es culpa mía, que las chicas de hoy en día los prefieren más malotes... pero no sé yo.<p>

De todos modos, de ahí a comprarme revistas porno para comprobar mis gustos había un trecho. Mi madre siempre me había inculcado que la masturbación, la homosexualidad, la infidelidad y esas cosas estaban mal... me lo había inculcado muy hondo... y yo estaba de acuerdo con todo... menos con lo de la homosexualidad, claro. No veía yo por qué Dios iba a castigar a los hombres por amar, y al no encontrarle sentido, pues no le hice mucho caso.

Pero no iba a comprar esas revistas. Y punto.

...a no ser que tuviera muchas dudas y...

¡No! De eso nada.

Me levanté para recoger los platos sucios, metido de lleno en mis pensamientos, cuando noté un pinchazo en la cabeza.  
>Al final el Nokia sí me había hecho pupa... buu~<p>

Después de comer me iba a aplicar una buena venda.

**_¡Cambiamos de narrador! :D_**

**POV Italia:**

Vee~

Soy feliz~

Me pregunto si podría estar más contento... supongo que si, pero... vee, es que estoy muy~ contento~

¿Por que? ¿Quién pregunta? Ah, _sei tu_~

Jeje, _grazie_por preguntar~

Pues... estaba contento porque _il mio fratello_Lovino ha hehco las paces conmigo. Fue una tarde extraña... ¿sabes? Hoy yo había invitado a comer a mi mejor amigo, Ludwig. Se supone que era sólo a comer, claro, pero al final se quedó toda la tarde, hasta que se nos hizo de noche.

¿Sabes quién es Ludwig?

Le conocí hace cuatro años. Es alemán, rubio, muuy~ alto, muuy~ musculoso, y tiene unos ojos azules muuy~ bonitos. Cuando llegué aquí, a España, fué él el que más me ayudó a aprender español. Me fue de mucha ayuda. Es muy inteligente y, aunque es bastante serio, es muy amable y bueno conmigo~ vee~ siempre que me meto en líos me ayuda y me defiende, ¿no es maravilloso?

Hmmm~ ¿sabes?

Ludwig me gusta. Me gusta un montón.

Vee~ Lo dije, jeje. Me da un poco de vergüenza...

...pero es verdad... que me gusta. Tenía pensado decírselo hoy...

Estábamos en mi casa, ya era casi de noche, y él estaba a punto de marcharse, y entonces vi mi oportunidad. Le cogí de la mano rápidamente y le miré fijamente a los ojos. Una amiga mía, Elizabeta, dice que así se consiguen declaraciones que dejan huella, porque son muy profundas, y yo quería una declaración de ese tipo para Ludwig.

- Fe... ¿Feliciano? Que... ¿qué ocurre?- Me miró algo alterado.

Yo me sonrojé y aparté la mirada... vee... definitivamente no pude mirarle a los ojos...

- Veeh...- intenté decir algo, en serio, pero sólo me salían balbuceos, ¡se me había trabado la lengua!- Y... yo... verás, Lu... Lud... Ludwig... v... v... v... ve... vee...

_ Eh... ¿estás bien?- me miró, con los ojos rebosantes de preocupación.- Pareces algo alterado... sabes... sabes que si tienes un problema me lo puedes decir, ¿verdad?

- Vee... si, lo sé. Yo... em... verás, quería de... decirte algo...

- Adelante entonces.- Me lo dijo muy seriamente.

Si al menos pudiera mirarle a la cara... pero no podía, vee... mi corazón iba a mil por hora, se me trababa la lengua y notaba algo raro en el estómago.  
>Pero lo intenté de todos modos.<p>

- Verás... yo... vee~ desde... desde hace tiempo... v... v... ve... vee...- Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.- Ludwig, desde hace tiempo que tu... que tu me...

- ¿Eh? Q... ¿Qué quieres decir?- Noté a mi amigo nervioso. ¿Le temblaba un poco la mano? Vee... no, debían ser imaginaciones mías...

- Tu me...

¡BLAM!

¡La puerta de la casa se abrió súper fuerte, y a mí casi me da un ataque, ve!

- ¡_Sono qui_, maldita sea!- Era la voz de mi hermano.

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa. Mi fratello entró, echó a Ludwig fuera de casa sin contemplaciones, dijo unas cuantas palabrotas y se encerró en su cuarto. Yo quería hacer las paces; pero no abría la puerta por mucho que le suplicara, así que me dispuse a marcharme, pero entonces...

- _Oi, cazzo! A... Aspetta.._.- Me gritó, aún con la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Ve?- Me detuve.

- _Io..._lo... lo siento... A partir de ahora puedes in... invitar a ese bastardo a casa, ¿vale?

Vee... No me lo podía creer. ¡Se había disculpado! ¡Y encima decía que podía traer a Ludwig!

- ¿En serio, _fratello? Grazie!_¿De verdad puedo invitarle cuando quiera?

- Si, si... ¡pero sólo cuando yo no esté! _Capito!_

- Vee~- Yo estaba alucinado.

- _Buona notte!_- Me dijo, por último.

Y ya no le oí más.

Pero no me lo podía creer, en serio. Aunque parecía de verdad...

¿Entiendes ahora por qué soy taaan~ feliz?

Y mañana... ¡mañana me confesaré! ¡Lo haré! ¡Vee~!

* * *

><p><em>Traducciones del francés:<em>

_Oui: Si_

_Mon ami: Amigo mío_

_Pardon: Perdón_

_Traducciones del italiano:_

_Sei tu: Eres tú_

_Aspetta: Espera_

_Io: Yo_

_Capito?: ¿Entendido?_

_Buona notte: Buenas noches_

_Y así acaba otro capítulo de Cafetería España~ espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado~_

_Hoy he metido a Francia en el fic. Ya tenía ganas de hacerlo. ¡Aunque tengo más ganas de sacar a los Akuyuu juntos! Esos tres si que molan, jaja~ _

_Y si, el Antonio de este fic mío es católico. Bueno, el de verdad también lo es... pero creo que no tanto xD_

_Es curioso... porque en mi fic Antonio está a favor de los homosexuales y en contra de la masturbación, y Lovino está a favor de la masturbación y en contra de los homosexuales, (aunque sólo al principio, claro xDDD). Es complementan solos :B_

_No se si hacer lo de las revistas en serio... ya lo veré._

_Y si, Feli es tímido. Para quien esté en contra de esto, que recuerde el capítulo en el que Alemania quería hacerse amigo de Rusia. Italia le escribió una carta y todo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Eso es que es tímido~_

_Es una monada 3_

_Pienso hacer un poco de Gerita, si, para los no enterados~ Espero que lo disfrutéis :D_

_Y respondiendo a los reviews de los primeros capítulos... (si, los voy a responder, por supuesto... es que tengo una cabeza muy mala, se me olvida todo ^^U)_

_Sobretodo a **Shichiko**, gracias por comentar~ :D Como te conozco te responderé en persona, que soy muy vaga xD_

_**lal**: Me alegra que te gustara, es que Lovi es muy uke :B_

_**Mizuki Makino-sama**: Si, lo siento, tuve unos pequeños problemas con las letras acentuadas, pero ya se cómo se arregla ^^_

_**Natalie Onodera**: Toda la razón, en el fondo todas sabemos que lo hace por Antonio xDDDDDDD Pero no, en serio, España cocina muy bien =V_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer~ Nos vemos!:D_  
><em>Espero reviews~ :3<em>


	7. Jornada en el museo

Buenas, aquí Kaitogirl.

Tengo pocas cosas que decir. Estoy de luto por mi girasol.

...

Ya, no se me da bien cuidar cosas... y a mi padre parece ser que tampoco...

Bueno... *snif*, mejor os dejo con el fic... 

Ya no hace falta que haga ninguna advertencia, ¿verdad? XDD

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROMANO:<strong>

Nunca había tenido menos ganas de disculparme que ayer. En serio.

Primeramente, nada más salir de la jodida cafetería esa, me perdí en el entramado de calles de la zona. Es que eso era un puto geto, joder. Tardé UNA HORA en salir de ese cuchitril habitado por cucarachas. Y luego, para acabar de adobar la cosa, me perdí por la cuidad. Pero claro, es algo obvio perderte en una zona si es la primera vez que estás en ella. Porque había salido tan corriendo de casa que ni me fijé por dónde había ido.

Si, ya sé que es culpa mía.

...

Cállate. Al menos exploré una zona nueva.

Pues eso; cuando llegué a casa se me había hecho de noche. Para colmo, el macho patatas seguía allí cuando entré. ¿¡Por qué mierda! Joder, cómo le detesto. El odio que se tienen mutuamente un hincha del Real Madrid y un hincha del Barça es poco si lo comparamos con el mío. A saber qué estaban haciendo mi hermano y él... sólo de  
>pensar en cualquier actividad que incluya a Míster Potato me hace perder el apetito.<p>

Además, cuando entré en el salón había un silencio incómodo. El mastodonte estaba sonrojado y la cara de mi hermano se había metamorfoseado en un tomate. Tenía el rostro tan rojo que parecía un alienígena con cara de idiota. Ni lo hubiera reconocido si no hubiera visto el rizo. El cual tampoco estaba en su forma original, no señor. Estaba como deshecho y en zig-zag. ¿Cómo cojones lo habrá hecho?

Pero en fin. Yo ya no estaba de humor para aguantar al macho-alemán; ni a la presencia enorme, intimidante y salchichera del mismo, así que, (increíble pero cierto), le saqué a empujones de la casa. No sé ni cómo lo hice. Creo que me merezco una medalla o algo similar. Aunque Feliciano no paraba de mirarme mal, con su típica cara de "lo has arruinado todo, fratello". Aun así, pasé de interpretar nada y me largué a mi cuarto, encerrándome con pestillo. El idiota de mi hermano me siguió, y aproveché para disculparme con él con la puerta cerrada. Soy un genio.

Creo que dije un par de cosas más, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para recordarlas...

Pero en fin. La cuestión es que cumplí la promesa que le hice al bastardo de Antonio. Obviamente. Soy un italiano cumplidor.

Eso fué ayer. Ayer fué mi primer día movidito en meses. Pero hoy no. Hoy estoy mueeerto. No tengo nada que hacer y estoy cansado como esos tipos que acaban de hacer una maratón. Vamos, como todos los días de mi condenada y aburrida vida.

Y ya te digo... a no ser que te interese ver conmigo un capítulo repetido de House, leer Cuanto Cabrón, Cuanta, Razón, etc; o cagarte en los antepasados de los alemanes, ya te puedes largar a espiar a alguien con más vida. Como Feliciano, por ejemplo.

Hoy ese bastardo trabaja...

-  
><em><strong>¡Cambio de narrador! :D<strong>_

**POV ITALIA:**

Vee~ No puedo...

No puedo hacerlo.

Se supone que tengo que pintar, pero cada vez que lo intento me viene Ludwig a la cabeza... y así no puedo. Me desconcentro~  
>Y es que hoy había pensado declararme... ahora que mi fratello ha accedido a dejarme llevar a Ludwig a casa cuando quiera, me siento con más valor, vee~<p>

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que creía yo... Ya no me siento capaz. He visto a Ludwig un par de veces esta mañana, y cada vez que ha intentado acercarse a mí, he reaccionado mal y he salido corriendo... cosa que ya sé que es típica de mí, pero aún así... tengo miedo.

He dejado de pensar que sea una buena idea.

- Hola, Feliciano, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- ¡Vee!- Me giré, y pude ver a un hombre austriaco, moreno, con un lunar cerca de la boca, mirada severa y gafas rectangulares que me observaba desde la puerta. No había notado su presencia porque estaba inmerso en mis cavilaciones. Le saludé agitando la mano.- Jefe, buenos días~ Si que ha madrugado hoy, sólo son las nueve~

Es que el jefe Roderich siempre suele llegar sobre las once. Dice que él no tiene nada que hacer aquí aparte de mirar cómo trabajamos, y para eso se queda durmiendo un rato más en casa.

- Vargas. No has dibujado nada. Inútil.- Sentenció, apuntando con el dedo a mi lienzo en blanco.

- Vee~ Lo siento, lo siento...- Me disculpé. Cada vez que el jefe me llamaba por mi apellido era porque estaba enfadado, o como poco, mosqueado.- Es que tengo un problema y... no puedo dejar de pensar en él... y en qué hacer al respecto.

- Hmmm... ¿un problema? ¿De qué se trata?- Cogió una silla y se sentó a mi lado, con mirada preocupada. Miré hacia los lados, apurado.

El jefe y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, y había llegado a ser como un tío, o casi un padre, para mí. Siempre hacía un uso algo desmesurado de la palabra inútil, pero... Se preocupaba bastante por lo que me ocurría, aunque no siempre lo manifestara. Era bastante severo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero se podía confiar en él. Aunque no sabía cómo decirle esto... seguro que me miraría raro. Probé a dar un rodeo en la conversación.

- Vee... bueno, pues... son problemas con el amor.- Murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, no puedo darte muchos consejos sobre ello. Creo que me va tan mal como a ti.- Suspiró.- Aunque puedo darte apoyo si quieres cuando te rechace.

- Un... gracias, jefe. Supongo- Sonreí algo incómodo ante la verdad apabullante.

- Bueno, yo quería hablarte de algo...- Desvió el tema, para mi alegría.- Quería tener una conversación contigo sobre tu apego desmesurado a Beilschmidt..

- ¿Ve? A Be... ¿que?- Creo que nunca había oído un nombre tan raro.

- Me refiero a Ludwig.

- Vee~ Ludwig~

Mi cara se sonrojó un poquito mientras el austriaco suspiraba, cansado. Tenía ojeras... ¿Habría dormido poco?

- Quería decirte que... bueno, que no está bien que te encariñes tanto con una única persona. Por lo que pueda pasar luego.

- Vee... no entiendo.- Ladeé la cabeza, confuso. Roderich volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza.

- A ver... cómo digo esto...- Balbuceó.- A ver, Feliciano... si le coges demasiado cariño a Beild... a Ludwig, luego podrías pasarlo un poco mal... quería decirte que podrías abrirte un poco y buscar nuevos amigos y esas cosas que hacéis los jovenes...

Le miré con más confusión todavía. Pero poco a poco comencé a entender, y a medida que iba comprendiendo mi cara se iba enrojeciendo. ¿No lo habrá notado?

- Eh... jefe, yo...

- Pero bueno.- Me interrumpió.- Pinta algo antes de que se acabe el día, por favor.

Se levantó y colocó la silla en su antiguo lugar. Se despidió de mí mientras ahogaba un bostezo. La puerta de la sala se cerró tras él suavemente, y yo me giré hacia el lienzo. Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho. Había sido fugaz, pero había entendido lo que me quería decir.

Probablemente si me lo hubiera dicho hace un año o más no lo hubiera entendido. Lo entendía ahora porque eso que podía pasarme ya me había pasado. Quizás si me lo hubiera dicho antes le hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera alejado un poco de Ludwig... entonces no estaría así ahora...

- Vee... llegaste un poco tarde, jefe... ya me ha pasado.- Murmuré en voz baja.

- ¿Tarde para qué?- Dijo otra voz a mis espaldas.

- ¿¡Veee!- Me giré rápidamente.

Una persona albina, con los ojos rojos y un pollito amarillo en el hombro me estaba observando. Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig. Me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me pregunto cuándo y cómo habrá entrado...

- ¡_Guuuten morgen_, Feli-chan!- Me saludó, gritando como siempre.- ¡El grandioso yo ha venido a visitarte y a pasar el rato!

- Vee~ ¡Gil! ¿Cómo has entrado? No oí nada...- Le pregunté, aún algo sobresaltado.

- Jojojo... ¡es que yo soy tan grandioso que la gente ni siquiera advierte mi grandiosa presencia!- Fanfarroneó.- Pero bueno... ¿de qué hablabas? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¡Vee! Na... nada... cosas de amor...- Intenté evadir el tema de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el jefe Roderich.

Funcionó.

Gilbert decidió dejar el tema y me empezó a hablar de sus cosas.

- Pues eso... ¡al llegar me he encontrado con el señorito podrido ese! No me lo puedo creer, ya se me amarga todo de buena mañana... oh, y no te vas a creer esto...

Mientras su dueño hablaba, Gilbird, el pollito, se posó en mi dedo. ¡Que lindo es, vee~! Empecé a mimarlo y a acariciarlo y, por qué no, a ignorar un poco a Gil. Total, sólo hablaba de cosas sin sentido... Como en ese momento, que empezó a despotricar sobre la indecencia del museo, del pesimo trabajo que blablabla, y etcétera... Oh, y a decir cosas en alemán, como si se pensara que podía entenderle. Que es una lengua muy bonita, a mi parecer... pero no la entiendo en lo más mínimo... Sólo sé decir si, no, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches y unos cuantos tacos, los cuales no digo porque soy buen niño~ En ese momento, lo único que me importaba era que el pollito decía "pii~"

Pero unas palabras que pronunció me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- En resumen, ¡dos gays ahí, abiertamente, dándose el lote! ¡Que poca decencia tienen, _verdammt_!

Me sentó como una patada en la tripa.

- Ve... ¿tienes algo en contra de los homosexuales, Gil?- Le dije, dolido por sus palabras.

- ¿Eh? _Nein_! Para nada... ¿pero tú me has estado escuchando, niño?

- Eeeh... pues... un poquito...- Intenté disimular el hecho de que no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención.

- Ah... que chaval. Mira, yo no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales.- Me empezó a explicar.- Es más, debo de ser uno de los heterosexuales a los que más le gustan los gays. Cosas de mi novia, ya sabes...

- Vee... Gil, Elizabeta no es tu novia todavía...

A Gilbert le gustaba mucho Elizabeta, una amiga mía húngara. Eran amigos de la infancia, y siempre se habían gustado mutuamente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería reconocer. Me daban envidia, porque ellos algún día cercano acabarían juntos, no como yo...

- ¡Tonterías, Feli! Ella es mi novia, sólo que aún no lo sabe... es demasiado grandioso para ella, así que dejaré que lo descubra en vez de decírselo...

- Vehehe~

- ¡No te rías! Verdammt... Pero lo qu ete estaba contando. No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales... ¡siempre y cuando no se casi desnuden la calle, a las puertas de un lugar público! ¡Que al museo vienen niños!- Anunció.- Es que se ponen a darse el lote apasionadamente en la puerta, y yo pues me rallo mucho. Y lo mismo diría para los heteros, claro, pero no era el caso y... ¿estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. El haberme imaginado a mí mismo besándome con Ludwig en un lugar público me había superado. Mi cara estaba tan roja como la salsa de tomate.  
>Intenté tapármela con las manos e hiperventilé un poco, con el corazón acelerado. Vee... ¿por qué mi mente me hace esto?<p>

Aunque... los labios de Ludwig parecían muy suaves~ Y besables~ y mordisqueables~ y... ¡Ay, otra vez no!

Intenté sacarme la imagen de la mente sacudiendo la cabeza, pero fue inútil...

- ¿Feli? ¿Qué te pasa? Ponerte así porque hablo de gays...

- Vee...

- No será que eres... ¿eres gay, Feli?- Se dió cuenta. Quería morirme. No quería ni contestar. Pero mi cara lo dijo todo, al parecer. Gilbert me miró de arriba a abajo, con una mirada que no supe descifrar.- Hmmm... no me esperaba eso...

- Vee... no me odies por esto...

Me miró desconcertado.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser gay? ¡Que gilipollez!

- Pero el Papa dice que...

- ¡Me la suda lo que diga el Papa! ¡Los gays molan!- Se golpeó en el pecho, asustando a Gilbird.- Es decir... yo no lo soy, pero los apruebo.

- Hay mucha gente que no...

- Pero yo no soy "mucha gente". ¡El grandioso yo es el grandioso yo! Me caes igual de bien que antes, Feli-chan.

Vee~ Menos mal que Gilbert no me odiaba~

Aunque...

A lo mejor si se enteraba de que me gustaba su hermano...

- Eh... Gilbert, verás... es que...- Intenté decírselo antes de que fuera tarde, pero él había dejado de prestarme atención. Miraba por la ventana con mala cara.

- ¡Bueno, Feli!- Me palmeó la cabeza, mirando a la lejanía.- ¡El grandioso yo lleva aquí media hora ya, y no quiero molestarte mientras trabajas! ¡Así que me voy! ¡

Hasta más ver!

- ¿Ve? Si sólo llevas aquí quince minutos...

- _Bis vald_!- Gritó, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo.

Me pregunto qué le habrá dado, así de repente...

Pero bueno, ahora que se había ido no valía la pena darle muchas vueltas. Me giré una vez más hacia el lienzo en blanco, esta vez decidido a pintar de una vez por todas. Aun así, al levantar el pincel, me detuve. Mi mente volvió a divagar un ratito. Esta vez pensé en la gente homófoba. Había muchos homófobos en el mundo... empezando por mi hermano, creo. Cre que sí que lo es... O quizás no... no estoy seguro.

Pero... ¿Y Ludwig?

A lo mejor el sí que era homófobo. No lo sabía, pero podía ser. Él era tan alto, tan musculoso, tan guapo... le tenían que gustar las chicas, seguro. Además, en su casa había muchas revistas de esas bajo su colchón. Le gustaban las chicas, y yo no lo era. Así que no tenía ninguna posibilidad... Aunque... a mí también me gustan las chicas... vee..

Tan concentrado estaba que no advertí que alguien se me acercaba por detrás. Me dí cuenta cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro y una voz muy dulce me susurró al oído.

- Bu.

Una pena, pero esa voz tan dulce no me salvó del infarto.

- ¡VEEEEEEEEE!- Grité y me caí de la silla.

Casi me da un ataque, en serio. Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con Elizabeta.

Me gustaba mucho mi amiga Eli. Era morena, muy guapa, con buena delantera, y siempre llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Además es súper simpática.  
>Hoy llevaba una flor blanca en el pelo, (una flor de verdad, que guaay~), y un bonito vestido verde. Se reía tapándose la boca con la mano.<p>

- Feli, eres taaan~ uke cuando te sobresaltas así... jijiji, si vieras tu cara...

- Me has asustado~ ¿Cómo has entrado aquí sin que te oiga? Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa hoy...

- Pues he entrado aquí con cuidadito, para no molestarte.- Me guiñó un ojo.- Pero no pude resistir el asustarte un poquito. Lo siento~

- Vee~

- Oh, por cierto, ¿quién te ha asustado antes?- Me preguntó mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Hm? Gilbert.- Contesté, mirando el lienzo sin empezar.

- Oh. No le he visto salir... aunque no me extraña. Últimamente está extraño, me evita... Y quiero saber por qué, pero nunca me lo encuentro...

¿La evitaba? Ah, ahora entiendo por qué Gil se fué con tanta prisa. Debió verla venir por la ventana. Lo que no comprendo es por qué la evita...

- Vee... pues que raro. Si le veo y me acuerdo, le preguntaré.

- Gracias, cielo~- Me acarició la cabeza.- Por cierto... ¿has visto a esa pareja de homosexuales dándose el lote en la puerta?

Cuánto éxito tenían esos dos de la puerta hoy...

...

¿Me lo parecía a mí, o Eli estaba...? Si, estaba sangrando por la nariz. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa que me daba un poco de miedo. En estos momentos nunca sabía qué le pasaba exactamente por la cabeza...

- Vee... no los he visto, pero Gil me habló de ellos... ¿siguen ahí?

- _Ha~_ siguen ahí, para mi deleite~

Entonces pensé y até cables. Quizás Eli me podía ayudar...

- Eli... una cosa...

- Dime, cielo~

- Esto... ¿tú que harías si te gustara alguien de tu mismo sexo? Sabiendo que a esa persona le gustan las del sexo contrario...

Se quedó pensando.

- ¿Hablas de Ludwig, amor?- Ladeó la cabeza, mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- ¡Vee! ¿¡Lo sabías!

- Claro que lo sabía, Feli-chan~ Yo siempre soy la primera en enterarme de estas cosas~- Me dijo eso último con un tono algo oscuro...

- Ah...- Me rasqué la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, completamente rojo.- Y... ¿qué?

- Pues... veamos... el amor es complicado...- Se quedó pensativa.- Por un lado, no pierdes nada declarándote... ya que Ludwig siempre está contigo. Seguro que intentaría hacer algo... Incluso puede que tratara de enamorarse de ti para no hacerte sentir mal, jojojo~

- ¿Cómo va a pasar eso? ¡Es imposible, vee!- Creo que me salía humo por las orejas de lo sonrojado que estaba.

- Todo es posible. Por otra parte...- Me indicó.- Por otra parte, siempre puedes tratar de seducirle tú mismo, intentando que no se dé cuenta de lo que haces... a lo mejor también funciona.

- ¡Eso es peor! Prefiero declararme ahora y acabar con esto... seguramente me rechazará, así que mejor hacerlo rápido.

- Hala... ¿por qué dices eso?

- Porque él no es gay... le gustan las chicas.

Entonces me miró con mala cara.

- ¡Feli, basta de ser tan negativo!- Gritó.

- ¡Ve!- Me incorporé inmediatamente y tensé la espalda.

- A ver... ¡no tienes que etiquetar a la gente! "Él no es gay", "a ella le gustan las chicas"... eso sólo son etiquetas. Yo siempre lo digo. Alguien no se enamora de una persona por su físico, sino por cómo és. Y en ese contexto entran tanto hombres como mujeres.

- ¿Ve?

- En resumen... todo el mundo puede enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo alguna vez. Mientras sea buena persona y te guste su forma de ser, siempre dará igual el sexo. Eso es lo que yo digo siempre.- Alzó la cabeza con orgullo.- A tí te gusta un chico, Feli, pero no te llamaré gay, porque eso sería etiquetarte. ¿Entiendes?

- Vee... creo que sí...

- ¡Tienes que andar con la cabeza bien alta! ¿Entendido? ¡Anímate! ¡Ludwig puede enamorarse de tí en un simple segundo! Ya me encargaré yo de ello...

Sonreí. Sus palabras me habían animado un poco. Pero...

- Vee... Entonces... ¿Me tengo que declarar?

- Sin ninguna duda, amor.

- Si, pero... ¿cómo?

- ¿Cómo?- Me miró confusa.- Pues... se lo dices. Algo como "¡Ve, Lud, te quiero!", o algo así...

- ¡Pero eso es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡No podré hacerlo!- Sacudí la cabeza.

Oculté la cabeza entre las manos, avergonzado; aunque en el fondo le agradecía mucho a Elizaveta toda su ayuda. Yo sólo no podría pensar en nada, eso seguro.  
>Por otra parte, la morena estaba muy concentrada pensando en algo. ¿Qué sería?<p>

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!- Saltó, dando una palmada.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué?- Pregunté, ansioso.

- Si no puedes decírselo... ¡Escríbeselo!

- Veee... ¿Escribirlo?

- ¡Exacto! Las cartas son bonitas, sinceras y románticas~ Perfecto, ¿o no?

- ¡Vee! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Escribiré una carta!- Recuperé el valor una vez más.

- ¡Así me gusta, Feli! Buen uke~- Me acarició la cabeza.- Cuando la tengas, asegúrate de leérsela o algo parecido. Y luego me cuentas sin falta.

- Claro~ ¡Muchas gracias~!

Reí. Me llevaría un poco de tiempo hacer la carta, pero sería mejor y menos embarazoso, ¡seguro!

Y con el apoyo que me habían dado entre todos, estaba listo para afrontar cualquier cosa,

¡Estaba listo para todo!

¡Ve~! 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traducciones del alemán:<span>**

_Guten morgen_: Buenos días

_Nein_: No

_Verdammt_: Maldición, maldita sea, (y derivados)

_Vis bald_: Adiós.

**Traducciones del húngaro:**

_Ha_: Sí.

-

Laaaaaaaargoooo y ñoooooooñoooo.

No se por qué, no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado este.

La idea era hacer que diversas personas fueran visitando a Feli y le fueran sacando poco a poco de su indecisión, pero... no he quedado muy convencida con el resultado, no sé por qué...

...

Bah, de todos modos, como el fic es un spamano... qué importa xDD  
>[Mentira, cada capítulo cuenta DDDD:]<p>

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. También quería hacer un poco de publicidad y anunciar que he hecho otro fic spamano, (en inglés, para el que lo entienda). La verdad es que me lo ha faveado bastante gente y estoy muy contenta~ ^¬^

**Respondiendo a mi review**, [Sólo una, snif xD]:

**Shichiko**: Gracias por llamar a esa tipa plana, pero no me refería a ella... me refería a cierta técnica que se utiliza en la cama... con los pechos... X/D Bueno, Francia es Francia XDDD 

Nos leemos~ :D


	8. Encuentro en la Puerta del Sol

¡Hombre! ¡Mira quién está ahí! ¿Cómo te atreves a volver, idiota? Me traicionas para irte a ver al perfecto de Feliciano... ¿Y ahora tienes los huevos de volver? Pues ahora no te cuento nada. Y que sepas que sí me pasaron cosas buenas en tu ausencia. Si señor. Por ejemplo... eh... me tocó la lotería. El premio de un millón de euros. Y... para celebrarlo, llamé a la puta más cara de todo Madrid y me la tiré diez veces.

...

...

Vale, es mentira. Estuve viendo la tele.

Pero eh, encontré cinco euros entre los cojines. Algo es algo.

Por la noche, Feliciano regresó todo apurado. Estaba bastante nervioso. Se hizo unos rápidos espaguetis a la boloñesa y se encerró en su cuarto. Bueno, no literalmente, porque su cuarto no tiene pestillo. El mío si, porque quiero tener intimidad y eso... cosa que él no parece necesitar.  
>En fin, como se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, (no dijo ni una sola palabra aparte del "<em>Vee~ Hola hermanito<em>" al llegar a casa), me dirigí a su habitación y entré a ver qué hacía.

Estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, pegado a la mesa como si tuviera celo. Movía la mano a un ritmo frenético, y había muchas bolas d epapel en el suelo. No se... creo que estaba escribiendo algo... aunque quizás sea sólo mi intuición... (Nótese por favor el sarcasmo aquí).

- Y por eso... ve... ve... aún así... ve...- Murmuraba entre dientes. Me acerqué por detrás y le di un toque en el hombro.

- ¿Qué haces, hermano idiota?- Le pregunté, echando una ojeada a su hoja.

- ¡VE! _Fratello_!- Gritó, tapando el papel con las manos, intentando que no lo viera.- ¡No lo leas!

Se la quité fácilmente. Como quitarle un caramelo a una niña. Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó mi rostro. Que no la lea... ¿no?  
>Alejando a Feliciano con una mano, puse la hoja enfrente mío, preparado para decir en voz alta todo lo que había escrito.<p>

...

Bueno, o eso me hubiera gustado... pero, joder... ¿qué mierda pone aquí? Parece egipcio... o algo peor, como una mezcla bastarda de alguna lengua con escritura alemana-satánica-coreana... Aunque claro, si tenemos en cuenta que este bastardo tiene la peor letra del mundo... (que digo del mundo, ¡de la galaxia!)... se entendía bastante que no pudiera leer nada. Ni con una ouija se podría.

- Vee... _fratello_, en serio, dámela...- Feliciano estaba empezando a lloriquear, su cara enrojeciendo por segundos. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Sólo era una maldita carta, no una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo...

De todas formas, me incomoda ver a mi hermano pequeño llorar, así que le devolví la carta con mal talante.

- No... ¡no llores, imbécil!- Le fulminé con la mirada.- ¿Ves? Te la he devuelto. Ahora, para de gimotear.

- Ve... ¿la has leido?

- No. No entendí nada de lo que pone... ¡haz mejor la letra, joder!

- ¿No entendiste?- Feliciano exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pero al segundo su expresión cambió a estar preocupada.- ¡Vee! ¡Entonces Ludwig no podrá leerla!

- Un momento... ¿¡Eso es para el bastardo salchichero!

Mi hermano se levantó, levemente sonrojado, y empezó a empujarme. Yo, sorprendido por su violenta reacción hacia mí, no pude resistirme como es debido. Así que, al final, tras un último empujón, me sacó del cuarto.

- ¡Si, es para él! ¡Vee! ¡Así que no entres!- Gritó, antes de encajar la puerta con lo que creo que era una silla.

Maldito cabrón, se sabe un par de trucos.

Al día siguiente me levanté bien tarde.

Jueves, las doce de la mañana. Lovino Vargas, el campeón de siesta internacional, anota un nuevo récord. Catorce horas de sueño. Una marca con la que el pequeño de los hermanos Vargas jamás podría llegar a soñar.

El cual, por cierto, ya no estaba en casa. Claro que no, se va a trabajar a las nueve...

Me levanté y me desperecé, completamente despejado, relajado y descansado. Me fuí a lavar los dientes, y mientras movía arriba y abajo el cepillo cubierto con pasta de menta, (maldita sea, ¿por qué no habrá con sabor a tomate?), decidí lo que iba a hacer por el resto del día. Iba a salir.

Si, levantaos de la silla y gritad, Lovino va a salir.

No todos los días encuentro cinco euros. Voy a darles un buen uso. No creo que encuentre una buena prostituta con la que perder mi virginidad por cinco míseros euros... pero me puedo comprar un helado o algo. Así que... decidido. Quince minutos después estaba saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Andé y andé durante un largo rato, por calles vagamente conocidas, (hacía mucho que no salía, maldita sea), hasta que llegué a la legendaria Puerta del Sol.

Si, había sido mi objetivo desde el principio. Dentro de poco habría fiestas por no se qué, así que ahora había algunos puestecillos que aprovechaban el plus de gente que llegaba de otros sitios. Era una plaza muy grande y muy bonita. Me gustaba pasearme por allá. Los edificios eran magníficos, si señor.  
>Sobretodo está preciosa en Navidad. Te recomiendo que vayas.<p>

El año pasado, hablando de la Navidad, vine aquí con Feliciano a tomarme las uvas. Todo estaba increíble. Muy luminoso y lleno de peña. Pero bueno, muy bonito y mucha mierda, pero había demasiada gente. Demasiada. Al comenzar la cuenta atrás hacia el nuevo año, más o menos por la cuarta campanada, un tío desconsiderado me empujó y se me cayeron todas las uvas. Obviamente, no me las comí después de aquello. Feliciano tuvo más suerte que yo.

Bueno... casi seis uvas... Close enough, o como se diga, ¿no? No se cumplirá el deseo que pedí de ligarme a una buena chica española, aunque... quizás se cumpla, pero de una manera algo diferente... quizás la chica no sea española, quizás... quizás sea una chica italiana. Que si lo miro por el lado bueno, es mejor. Las italianas están más buenas. Más mujeres y todo eso. Al menos a mi parecer. Sé que hay mucha gente que piensa diferente, claro... no critico gustos, las españolas también están muy bien.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos, empecé a rondar por la plaza, mirando entre puesto y puesto, a ver si había algo que mereciera la pena. Pero nada. Una simple ojeada me sirvió para ver que no tenían nada de mi jodido interés. Decidí dar otra vuelta por si acaso me salté algo, cuando vi un par de chicas asiáticas, una de ellas muy guapa, con una flor de papel rosa en el pelo, y otra bastante plana, con una coleta.

Mirándolo con atención... era un geranio. Muy currado...

- _Aniki_, gracias por comprarme la flor, es muy bonita.- Dijo la chica de la flor.

- _Kèchéng_! Son muy baratas, aru. No me importaría comprarte cien de esas si quisieras, aru.

Ah. El de la coleta era un tío. Esa voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero quién lo iba a decir...

Aunque bueno, he de darle la razón. El geranio era precioso. Y me recordaba vagamente a otro que había visto en otro sitio... ¿dónde era?

...

...

Oh, mierda.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Como movido por un resorte, empecé a buscar por toda la plaza. Había muchas chicas con las mismas flores de papel, así que solo tuve que seguir su rastro a la inversa. Y entonces, pude oírlo.

- ¡Looooooooviiiiiii~!

Joder, si es que lo sabía.

Me giré y vi al bastardo español, con una caja en la que ponía "flores de papel", colgada del cuello con una correa. Me saludaba muy, (demasiado), efusivamente con la mano, agitándola bien alto en el aire. Sonreía de oreja a oreja como un merluzo. ¡Y se me estaba acercando a paso ligero! Joder. Bueno, Lovino, no pasa nada... Finge que no le has visto, que no le conoces, pasa de largo... ¡Te está mirando todo el mundo, maldición! No. No. ¡NO! ¡No le devuelvas el saludo, merda!

- Loovii~ ¡Hola~! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Viniste a verme~?- Me preguntó alegremente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que gritarme.

Que feliz es este tío, me cago en la puta...

- Ni siquiera sabía que vendías flores, bastardo. Ha sido una coincidencia. Y no me llames Lovi, llámame Lovino.

"Si, coincidencia, pero bien que le has buscado como desesperado al presentir que podía andar por aquí..."- una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo esto, haciéndome sonrojar un poco. Si, le busqué, ¿y qué pasa? Tan sólo quería comprobar si mis sospechas eran acertadas o no. Un caso de seguridad personal, nada más...

- Los jueves y los domingos cierro la cafetería, y paso el tiempo aquí vendiendo flores de papel.- Me explicó.- Y me llamo Antonio~

- Eres un bastardo.- Le corté, mordaz. Y de todos modos, nunca tienes clientes, podrías venir todos los putos días, que nadie te echaría de menos.

- Ya... jajajaja...- Una sombra cubrió su cara un instante, haciendo que me dieran ganas de patearme a mi mismo por un segundo.- Pero siempre queda la esperanza... ¿no, Lovi?

Bueno, no sería yo el que le destrozara los sueños al tío. Aunque me daba bastante pena. Se iba a arruinar en cualquier momento. Le embargarían, le quitarían la casa y tendría que irse a vivir bajo un puente... y allí moriría de asco, de pena y de hambre... era un panorama bastante triste. Pero que le den. No me importaba su vida. Me dispuse a irme, pero el muy bastardo me detuvo.

- Eh, Lovi, ¿no quieres una flor? Seguro que te quedaría bien~ Te la regalo~

- Te mataré, gilipollas.- Le lancé una mirada asesina, mientras me sonrojaba sin saber por qué.- De todos modos, ¿quién va a querer una de tus estúpidas flores?

Entonces, para dejarme mal, supongo, una chica rubia muy guapa, rubia, con el pelo corto y los ojos verdes, apareció. Tenía una sonrisa felina.

- Hola, Antonio~ Vengo a por lo de siempre~- Le dijo al bastardo, sonriendo con dulzura.

- ¡Ah, Bells!- Antonio le saludó con una brillante sonrisa.- Una flor, ¿no? Toma, son veinte céntimos~

Rebuscó en la caja y sacó un geranio de papel amarillo, muy bien hecho, como esperaba. Entonces tuvo lugar el intercambio mercancía-dinero. Flor papelosa por monedita más bien mugrienta. La chica le dió las gracias y acto seguido me miró.

- Hola, me llamo Bella, soy amiga de Antonio~ ¡Encantada!

¡Oportunidad!

- Buenas tardes, señorita.- Le dije en el tono más sugerente que pude, haciendo una leve inclinación.- Me llamo Lovino, Lovino Vargas. Realmente casi no conozco a Antonio pero... veo que tiene amigas muy hermosas. Podríamos ir algún día a tomar algo, ¿te parece?

Bella me miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras se colocaba la flor en el pelo. Eso era buena señal, ¡bien! Aunque no parecía realmente sorprendida o complacida porque me hubiera puesto a flirtear con ella en plena plaza... eso era mala señal.

Oh, se ha reído. Eso es malo. Muy malo.

- Estaría bien... podríamos ir con mi hermano y con Antonio también.- Me guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- No creo que tu hermano deba venir realmente, Bells... no me cae muy allá.- Antonio tenía la mirada algo oscura, pero... ¿por qué?

- No pasa nada, Antonio, yo le controlaré. De verdad... sois como un par de niños...

- Eh... no pasa nada, si no puede ser, no puede ser...- Empecé a retirarme, ante la derrota inminente.

- Oh, venga, Lovino~ seguro que nos podemos llevar muy bien.- Intentó detener mi escape.- Puedo llegar a ser una gran amiga.

ZAS

Ha dicho "amiga". Eso significa que... he sido friendzoneado. De nuevo. Joder, siempre igual...

Porca miseria.

¿Tengo algo que espanta a las féminas o qué? A lo mejor es mi carácter... debería tratar de cambiar... nah, ni de coña, no pienso cambiar solo por una mujer. Si no me quiere como soy, que se joda. Ella se lo pierde.

- Si... seguro que seremos buenos amigos.- Masqué las palabras que acababa de decir. Tenían un regusto amargo.

- Me alegra saberlo.- Sonrió.- Bueno, debo irme, me está esperando mi hermano. Os dejo. Iros tomar algo, que ya casi es hora de comer. _Adieu~_

Y se fue, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Y yo seguía soltero. Maldita sea.

- Eh, bastardo.- Le dije al bastardo.- Esa chica... ¿es francesa?

- No, Lovi, no~ no la llames francesa, que se enfada.- Se rió.- Es belga.

De Bélgica. Era medio-francesa.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Iba a decirle algo más al español, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba rodeado de chicas. Chicas con dinero que querían sus flores... y otras cosas, al parecer, porque vi a más de una tocándole el culo. Zorras...

Al final, se quedó sin mercancía. Bueno, exceptuando un par de geranios blancos.

- ¡Si~! ¡Todo vendido~!- Parecía superfeliz, así que intenté meter baza.

- Mentira, te quedan dos.- Dije, señalando las dos solitarias flores.

- Cierto.- Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Las quieres tú?

- Bastardo...- Le volví a enviar una de mis miradas asesinas.

- N... ¡no pienses mal! Me refiero... ¿no tienes alguna chica en la familia que pueda quererlas?

Negué con la cabeza, mosqueado. Bueno, tenía a mi hermana... pero paso de enviar flores de papel por correo aéreo a Inglaterra...

- Eh.- Le llamé la atención.- ¿Tú vendes muchas cosas de estas?

- Sii~ Hoy he vendido casi cien. Noventa y ocho, para ser exactos.- Me dijo, orgulloso.

Cien. La madre que lo parió.

- Y... eso... ¿cuánto dinero es?

- Veinte euros. Y como vengo dos veces al día, se queda en cuarenta.

Joder, cuarenta euros al día. No estaba nada mal. Ya ganaba más que yo. Si hago un cálculo... dos veces al día dos veces a la semana son...ochenta por semana... y al mes son... (inserte cálculo rápido aquí), son... son... ¡mil ciento veinte euros al mes! ¡J-o-d-e-r!

...

Hay que evitar que venga todos los días. Sería demasiado bueno para su autoestima. Imagínate, si ya está superfeliz y superalegre cuando gana una miseria... ¿cómo sería si ganara todos los meses una pastaza como esa?

...

Sería horrible. Abrazaría incluso a los gatos callejeros. Violaría a la gente en los callejones oscuros de Madrid... ¡y quizás incluso se presentaría para presidente del gobierno! Puaj, no... Definitivo. No le diré nada, para evitar esa horrible cadena de situaciones desagradables. Y creo que es lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta solo.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos sobre Antonios demasiado felices, cuando el bastardo me interrumpió con un toquecito en el hombro. Me sobresalté, y le aparté de un manotazo.

- Q... ¿¡qué pasa, idiota!- Le grité.

- Pues... ¿tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a mi cafetería a tomar algo, como sugirió Bells... Yo invito.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente amable?

- ¿Me vas a invitar de nuevo, bastardo? Vas a arruinarte de verdad como sigas así.

- Jajaja.- Se rió con desgana.- Ya estoy arruinado, Lovi~

- Entonces no me invites, joder.

- Pero... pero yo quiero invitarte...- Me puso mirada de cachorrito. No iba a caer de nuevo. Miré hacia otro lado.

- No. Tengo cinco euros, así que me dará para comprarte algo de comer. No consentiré que me invites.

- Ah... pero...- Me quiso contradecir, pero otra de mis miradas fulminantes le hizo cambiar pronto de idea.- Bueno... como tu quieras... jajaja...

Bien. Así la culpa no me embargaría al dejar al bastardo sin comida ni dinero. Si es que en el fondo soy buena persona... deberían agradecérmelo más a menudo. Aliviado en parte, me volví de nuevo hacia el español.

- Bueno, guíame hacia el lugar, bastardo.- Le ordené, en un tono autoritario.

- Oh, ¿no sabes ir? Si ya has ido una vez...

- Llegué por casualidad, idiota. Realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo regresar a ese laberinto infernal.

- De acuerdo, pues ahora mismo te guío~ Sígueme~- Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí con insistencia.

- ¡Sé andar sólo, bastardo!- Me quejé.

Fui ignorado, claro. El muy idiota estaba demasiado feliz como para poder escuchar nada de lo que yo le dijera.

- Pues ahora que lo pienso...- Murmuró mientras caminábamos.- El hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado... ¡Ha sido el destino~! Que suerte teng... ¡au!

Si. Le golpeé. Es que ya no podía soportarle más.

Espero que ese antro quede cerca.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traducciones:<span>**

_Aniki _= Hermano (japonés)

_Kèchéng_ = Por supuesto/pues claro, (chino)

Y creo que ninguna más...

Me da perecilla poner las notas de la autora arriba xDDDD Bueno, que importa, espero que disfrutarais este capítulo de mi fic =V

Ahora no se me ocurre qué comentar aquí, así que os dejo xD

Esperad para el próximo~ w


	9. Tema de conversación

Hola~

En este capítulo aparecen Sealand y Wy~  
>Para quien no sepa quienes son, que busque en la Wiki de Hetalia~ (Si, me da pereza poner un link xDD)<p>

Perdón por llamar Wy a Wy, pero... es que no se me ocurría nada XP Y es un nombre bonito, de todos modos, no? :3  
>Y pensé que sería interesante hacer qu eSea-kun dijera su característico "desu yo", así que lo he puesto xD<p>

Pero bueno, basta de fruslerías. ¡Que comience el capítulo número nueve!

* * *

><p><strong>POV ESPAÑA<strong>

Hola~ Hoy el jefe ha tenido una mañana muy productiva~ He ganado algo de dinero vendiendo mis hermosos geranios de papel, y encima he podido volver a ver a Lovi~

El cual sigue siendo tan mono y adorable como siempre, por cierto.

Pues... como ya sabrás, (si leíste el capítulo anterior), le estaba guiando hacia mi cafetería. A la cual Lovi había accedido a ir por las buenas y sin rechistar. ¡Soy tan feliz~!

Anduvimos un ratito por la calle en busca de mi callejón. El área por la que íbamos estaba bastante concurrida. Mucha gente por la calle, los bares estaban llenos de gente, las cafeterías habían sacado sus mesas a la calle por el exceso de clientes... eso último me hace sentirme algo melancólico.

Pero el caso es que quise iniciar una conversación. Andar por la calle con alguien y no decir nada es harto incómodo, no sé si me entiendes... La pena era que hacía poco que había conocido a Lovi... así que no tenía tema de conversación. Bueno, eso no debía ser un problema, de todos modos. Si no puedes hablar de algo... ¡pregunta por ello!

- Y bueno, Lovi...- empecé a hablar yo, dado que el lindo italiano no abría la boca.

- Es Lovino, bastardo.- Me cortó al instante, con un tono poco convencido.

- Jaja, lo siento~ Se me olvidaba que no te gusta que te llame así...

- Claro que no me gusta, idiota. Me hace ver como tu mascota o algo... ¡no pongas esa cara!- Me gritó al verme reír. Me reí porque me imaginé a Lovi transformado en una tortuguita. Que monada~ Aunque la mirada de odio que me dirigió me hizo callar enseguida.

Después de eso se formó un enorme silencio, roto únicamente por el alboroto de la poca gente que había a nuestro alrededor. El ambiente era alegre, pero entre nosotros dos había una tensión muy incómoda. Creí que nos íbamos a quedar así toda la tarde. Realmente Lovi era un chico de pocas palabras...

- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?- Lovi me miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Ah... ¿cómo que qué quiero?

- Joder... ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo?

- Ahm... ¡ah, si!- Dije, tras recapacitar un poco.- Como no sé gran cosa sobre tí todavía, había pensado que podíamos hacernos mutuamente algunas preguntitas, y...

- Ni loco, bastardo.- Me cortó de nuevo.

- Es Antonio.- Le recordé, a lo que él me respondió con una mirada fulminante, para luego mirar hacia otro lado, con un mohín de enfado.- Pero... ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Volvió a fulminarme espectacularmente con la mirada. Creo que me dolió y todo. Aunque... si lo miraba bien, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos...

- ¿Te crees que voy a ir contándole mi vida a un desconocido?- Me dijo, en tono de enfado.

- Ah, pero no soy un desconocido... soy Antonio.- Le expliqué, con una sonrisa.

- Como si eres Antonia.- Me reí por lo bajo al imaginarme a mí mismo con el cuerpo de mi tortugita, pero esta vez no se dió cuenta, y continuó hablando con esa bonita voz que tenía.- Sigues siendo un desconocido para mí. Tan sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de días.

- Oh~ Si ese es el problema, puedo ser yo el que explique su vida primero~

- ¡No me interesa tu vida, joder!- Me contestó, algo sonrojado.

Finalmente llegamos a mi entramado de callejones. Le dije hola a la Señora Cucaracha con la mano, y Lovi me miró con cara de asco, intentando apartarse de mí, pero no le dejé hacerlo. Le agarré de la manga y tiré de él hacia mi. Su cara era un poema~

- Venga, Lovi, por aquí~- Le dije, feliz.

Le cogí de la mano, para mayor facilidad de guía. Y le arrastré, literalmente. El chico no paraba de soltar maldiciones y palabras mal sonantes en... su lengua natal, me figuro. Seguramente dirigidas a mí. Menuda boquita tenía...

Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, arriba, derecha, izquierda... empecé a andar a paso rápido por los callejones, haciendo ese recorrido que ya me sabía como si me lo hubieran enseñado al nacer. Iba arrastrando al pobre italiano como un saquito... aunque yo no tenía intención de herirle, era culpa suya, por intentar soltarse. Yo tan sólo procuraba que no se perdiera. Al final, llegamos a la puerta del local, y Lovi se hartó.

- ¡Bastardo, suéltame! ¡Sé andar sólo, me cago en la puta!

- Oh, lo siento~ No quería que te perdieras.- Dije, soltándole.

- ¿¡Cuantos años crees que tengo, maldita sea!? Soy perfectamente capaz de seguirte, así que no me cojas de la mano así como así y...

- Oh, mira, la puerta~- Le corté, adivinando que la situación se estaba poniendo muy fea para mí o mis regiones vitales, como diría Gilbert.

- ¡No me ignores, jodido bastardo!- Me gritó, siguiéndome.

Sonreí de nuevo ante su furia asesina. No es que esté loco ni nada, pero es que su carita sonrojada le quitaba toda la credibilidad que podría tener. Y entonces, como por un impulso, me coloqué en la puerta y me incliné, estilo camarero dejando pasar al cliente. Lovi se quedó parado ante eso, y... ¿su cara era un tomate? ¡Que mono! Le guié hacia una de las mesas y se lo comenté.

- Lovi~ así de sonrojado pareces un tomate~- Le dije, golpeándole suavemente las mejillas con los dedos.

Ese comentario pareció no gustarle nada de nada. Su sonrojo se hizo mucho más violento, y me apartó de un manotazo.

- ¡Ah, joder, para ya! ¡Dame un respiro!- Bramó.

- ¡Uoh!- Me sorprendí.- Pero Lovi... ¿he dicho algo malo?

- ¡Si! ¡Llevas toda la jodida tarde diciendo... cosas! ¡Cosas que no me hacen gracia!

- Aún no te he llamado "mono"...- Cavilé, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¡Pero lo has pensado!- Me dijo, en tono acusador.- ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

- Oh~ Lovi puede leer mi mente~- Me reí, ya que había acertado de pleno.

- ¡No te rías, capullo!

No pude evitar reírme. Me coloqué detrás de la barra. Lovi estaba histérico y sonrojado. No me cansaré de repetir lo mono que es~ Era increíble lo agradable que era estar con él, me lo pasaba de miedo. Mucho mejor que con Francis o Gilbert.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Lovi?- Le dije, intentando apaciguar las cosas antes de que mis genitales sufrieran las consecuencias.

- ¡Es Lovino!- Me gritó, molesto.- Y no, nada de momento. Sólo tengo hambre.

Awww... ¡era increíble cómo se le hinchaban los mofletes! Me daban ganas de darles toquecitos de nuevo con el dedo~ Pero estaba demasiado lejos, que mal...

- ¿Y unos tomates? Tengo bastantes~

- ¿Sólo? ¿Sin pelar, ni condimentar, ni cortar?- Me preguntó, inquisitivo.

- Bueno, si no quieres...

- ¡Calla y coge mi dinero, bastardo!

Me iluminé. ¡Así que a Lovi también le gustaban los tomates! ¡Que genial~! Tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensaba~  
>Me dirigí a la cocina, indicándole que esperara un minutito. Cogí un par de tomates, uno para Lovi, otro para mí. Y al ver tanto tomate, se me ocurrió la idea para la comida.<p>

- ¡Lovi! Ya que te quedas a comer... ¿quieres un gazpacho?- Le pregunté.

Recibí un "lo que te dé la jodida gana" como respuesta, lo que tomé como una respuesta afirmativa. Canturreé, feliz, y me puse a trabajar. Cortar ajos, cortar pepinos, cortar tomates...

Me sabía mal dejar al italiano solo tanto tiempo, (unos diez minutos, porque lo hago con mucho amor), pero no quería agobiarle más de lo necesario, así que no le llamé. Me pasé unos minutos con la Mini Pimer, triturando un trozo de tomate rebelde que no quería desmenuzarse, completamente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo... tan absorto, que no me di cuenta de que Lovi estaba gritando... hasta que me di cuenta, claro.

Intrigado, fui a ver el por qué de todo ese alboroto. Y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

- ¡Te he dicho que quiero ver a Antonio desu yo!

- ¡Y yo te he dicho que te identifiques, joder!

Anda... ¿ese niño rubio no era Peter? Y esa otra niña morena... ¿no era Wy? Esos dos solían venir por aquí a menudo, a comprar soda y algún dulce.  
>Seguro que Peter había entrado como un vendaval, como siempre, y Lovi se había asustado. Aunque la discusión aún no tenía yo muy claro por qué se había iniciado...<p>

Wy pareció percatarse en ese momento de mi presencia. Se giró hacia mí y corrió a abrazarme, envolviendo sus pequeñitos brazos a mi alrededor.

- ¡Jefe!- Gritó, contenta.

Ah~ Que linda era~ Tan pequeñita y graciosa... y esa flor en el pelo le quedaba muy bien... además, que alguien me abrace y me diga jefe al mismo tiempo me llena de aegría~ Le devolví el abrazo a Wy, y saludé a Peter con la mano libre. Mi querido Lovi parecía confundido.

- Eh, An... bastardo, ¿conoces a ese niñato?

- ¡No soy un niñato desu yo! ¡Me llamo Peter, y tengo doce años desu yo! ¡Y no insultes al jefe desu yo!- Peter se acercó a mí y me agarró de un brazo, mirando a Lovi con actitud desafiante.

- ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana que para eso soy mayor que tu!

- ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que...!

- ¡Si que los conozco, si~!- Corté la pelea, alzando la voz un tercio más de lo normal- A veces se pasan por aquí a comprar bebidas o dulces.

- Eh... Co... como sea...- Lovi parecía frustrado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te dije que era un conocido de Antonio, pero tú no me creíste desu yo! ¡Yo gano desu yo!- El rubio se regocijó en su victoria, sacándole la lengua al pobre italiano.

Lovino se sobresaltó, y le hizo un mal gesto a Peter.

- Ca... ¡cállate! ¡Yo sólo quería asegurarme! ¡¿Y qué hay con esa manera que tienes de hablar!? ¡Es rara de la leche!- Saltó, sonrojado y enojado.

Bueno, en realidad Lovi tenía razón... la forma de hablar de ese chico era un tanto peculiar... aunque yo no la llamaría rara o extravagante, sino... curiosa. Si, eso, curiosa~ Jajaja~

A pesar de los gritos y los insultos de Lovino, Peter le ignoró.

- ¡Jefe, jefe, vamos a por lo de siempre!- Dicho esto, me arrastró hasta la cocina. Bueno, al menos lo intentó, porque Wy le detuvo. Se interpuso entre él y la puerta, con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar en la cocina!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Wy?- Dijo él, sorprendido.

Wy le cogió de la manga y, algo rudamente, le volvió a dejar en la entrada, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Cada vez que entras en un lugar con platos o vasos, los acabas rompiendo! ¡Espera aquí y ya volveremos con las bebidas!

Y le dejó allí, junto con Lovi. Pude ver cómo se fruncían el ceño mutuamente antes de ser arastrado de nuevo hacia la cocina.

En parte, Wy decía la verdad. Cada vez que Peter entraba conmigo a la cocina, se emocionaba más de lo necesario, y acababa ropiéndome algo... normalmente algo caro. Aunque no lo hacía con mala intención, por lo que no podría culparle del todo.

Pero Wy es muy buena chica, muy tranquilita y...

- ¡Joder, al fin un poco de silencio! Ya era hora...- Dijo la niña, apoyándose en la pared.

- W... ¡Wy! ¡No digas esas palabras! ¿¡Acaso Lovi te las ha pegado!?- Me sobresalté, y me entraron ganas de llorar ante esas palabras tan sucias provenientes de una niña tan pequeña.

- Jefe, sabes que soy siempre así... oh, ¿vas a hacer gazpacho?- Sus ojos castaños se posaron en los ingredientes que había dejado a medio cortar sobre la mesa.

- ¡Si! Que lista, Wy~ Serás una gran cocinera~- Dije, con alegría. Aunque ella me respondió con silencio, girándome la cara. Pero no me importó, porque sabía que era su modo de expresarse.

Quizás...

Quizás sea igual con Lovino...

Mientras deliberaba sobre el posible comportamiento inverso de Lovi, Wy ya había abierto el refrigerador y sacado las bebidas.

- Las tengo, jefe.- Se limitó a enseñarme las latas mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.- Te he dejado el dinero en la mesa. Es un billete de diez, así que... quédate con el cambio.

- ¡Waaaa~! ¡Muchas gracias, Wy~!- Me iluminé de alegría mientras la acompañaba hacia la salida. Me fijé que Lovi y Peter continuaban fulminándose con la mirada. Que lindos~

Ahora que me fijo... ¿estaban discutiendo sobre lo muy masculino que es tener peluches?

...

¿Cómo habrán llegado hasta ese tema?

- Peter, te he sacado dos latas de soda. Luego te entrará la sed y querrás otra, fijo.- Dijo Wy, presionando una de las latas contra la mejilla del chico. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Wy! _Thank you_ desu yo! A veces eres tan considerada~

- Si, si, como sea...- Se sonrojó y, dándole una colleja suave a su amigo, salió por la puerta a paso rápido.

Esos dos se llevaban tan bien~

- ¡Y no vuelvas, enano!- Gritó Lovi mientras los chicos se alejaban. Parecía enfadado... ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se lleven tan mal?

- ¡Lovi! ¡No digas eso! Si no vuelve, me arruinaré vivo~

- Me la suda. Ese niño no merece tus refrescos.

- Pe... pero... ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¡Nada especial! Tan solo no me cae bien... Y encima bebe esa porquería de soda...

Observé cómo se dirigía hacia la cocina, y... ahora que me fijo, esos pantalones le marcan bastante el... ehm...

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven a ayudarme a escoger bebidas! ¡Me ha entrado sed, maldita sea!

- Eh... ¡Ah, claro! ¡Voy!- Noté cómo mi cara se recalentaba ligeramente. ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Bueno, pues lo que estaba diciendo, una porquería de soda. No sé ni por qué la compras.- Continuó maldiciendo el italiano.

- Es que a Peter le encanta, y...

- ¡Ni de coña! Deja de comprar esa basura. Soda de melón... puaj.

- Lovi... no quiero perder los pocos ingresos que tengo...- Me reí nerviosamente mientras le extendía una coca-cola. La cogió y se sentó en la encimera.

Continuó maldiciendo al pobre Peter mientras yo continuaba cocinando. Decía cosas como que él de pequeño tenía infancia, no como "el niñato ese que dice que se pasa el día con los videojuegos", y que él tenía amigos a su edad y no le acompañaban niñitas... y algo de sus enormes y feas cejas...

Al final acabamos comiendo gazpacho con picatostes mientras hablábamos de nuestras respectivas infancias, y pasé una tarde muy gratificante.

Gracias, Peter~

* * *

><p>Este capítulo me parece una mierda :B<p>

Perdón por la demora... ^^U

Pero no os preocupéis, pronto tendréis otro capítulo.. tengo aquí a una explotadora que me hace trabajar sin descanso! XDD (Te quiero Elisa :B)

Nos olemosss~~ :B


	10. Carta perdida

Bueno, como dije, otro capítulo prontoooo~ Como dije también, me presionan! XDD

Así que... nada mas que decir :B

* * *

><p><strong>POV ITALIA<strong>

"_Querido Ludwig:_

_¿Qué tal estás? Soy Feliciano._

_Últimamente he empezado a sentirme raro cuando estoy a tu lado._

_¡Me pongo nervioso, y parece que mi estómago desaparece de repente! Pero no creo que sea algo malo._

_Es más, me siento muy feliz. Sé que Ludwig probablemente no sentirá esto cuando está conmigo, pero..._

_Siento que tengo que decírtelo._

_Ti amo~_

_Espero que, aunque no sientas lo mismo por mí, podamos seguir estando juntos._

_Porque yo soy realmente feliz estando a tu lado._

_Ah, y tus patatas saben mal._

_Feliciano Vargas._"

...

¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien? ¡Vee~!

Esta es la carta que le voy a leer a Ludwig. ¿Es bonita? ¿Es directa?

Vee~ La tuve que rehacer cuatro veces porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas... Pero ya está. Espero que sirva...

Hoy me la he llevado al trabajo. Cuando toque salir, haré como en las películas románticas; le cogeré de la mano, lo arrastraré a un cuarto solitario y se la leeré. Y luego... cuando lo sepa todo... ehm...

Bueno, realmente no sé que pasa después en las películas, porque mi fratello siempre cortaba las películas en esa parte.

Pero bueno...

Eran más o menos las cinco y diez. Estaba en el cuarto de las pinturas, releyendo la carta una y otra vez, para aprendérmela super bien y no olvidarme de nada en el momento decisivo. O para no tartamudear. Odio cuando pasa eso. Es tan... vee~

El lienzo ni lo había tocado, claro. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas ahora... aunque espero que el jefe no me pille escaqueándome de nuevo...

...

- ¡Ah!- Me dije a mi mismo.- Mejor finjo que pinto mientras me estudio la carta~ Así el jefe Roderich no se enfadará~ Vee~ Que listo soy~

Me iba a poner de cara al lienzo, cuando ví a un gatito entrar por la ventana.

- Meeew~- Maulló y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto. Yo, contento, me levanté y le cogí en brazos.

- Waaa~ Que lindo~ ¡Hola, señor gatito~!- Le dije, en el tono más dulce que pude poner.

El minino volvió a maullar, y entonces... me empezó a lamer. ¡Y su lengua era tan rasposa! ¡Veee!

- ¡Gyaaaaaa! ¡Se sublevan! ¡Veeeee!- Le solté rápidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando el gatito salió corriendo en dirección a... la galería...

...

...

¡VEEEEEEE!

**POV ALEMANIA**

¡Pum! ¡Plaf! ¡CRASH!

De repente, el museo se había convertido en un escándalo. Sin motivo aparente, al parecer. O eso creía.

¡CATACRASH!

- ¡Veeeee! ¡Espera! ¡Señor gatito!

- ¡Marramiau!

- ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, pedazo de inútil!?

Bien. Informe de la situación. Un gato se ha colado en el edificio y está destrozando todo lo que toca. Feliciano le está persiguiendo. Roderich se ha pensado que es su culpa y no para de gritarle. Si he de suponer algo... probablemente sea en verdad culpa de Feliciano.

...

Menudo alboroto. Esto puede terminar en un seguro despido si no hago algo pronto para restaurar la calma de este lugar. Después de todo, soy el encargado de seguridad. Me dispuse a correr detrás del animal, intentando atraparlo, pero el hecho de que Feliciano estuviera, milagrosamente, corriendo más que yo, me dificultaba un poco la tarea de acercarme a él.

- ¡Vee! ¡Ludwig! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi culpa, vee!- Se disculpó a gritos.

"Me lo imaginaba", pensé, suspirando.

- ¡No te preocupes, Feliciano! ¡Yo lo atraparé, así que quítate de en medio!

Me abalancé sobre el intruso, con la esperanza de cogerlo. Pero no.  
>Se rebeló y comenzó a arañarme la cara.<p>

- ¡MIAU!- Maulló el gato.

- ¡LUDWIIIG!- Gritó Feliciano.

- ¡INÚTILES!- Exclamó Roderich.

... ... ...

Al final lo atrapé. Vaya si lo atrapé. Lo agarré por el pellejo del cuello y lo saqué de una patada a la calle.

El jefe estaba indignado. Indignado con Feliciano.

- ¡Feliciano! ¡Inútil! ¡Mira el desastre que se ha armado por tu culpa!

- ¡Veeee~! ¡Lo siento~!- Lloriqueó.

Yo traté de defender a mi amigo, pero fué inútil. Incluso me acabé llevando una reprimenda también.

- Pero jefe, él...- Empecé.

- ¡A callar, inútil! ¡Tu y yo tendremos una conversación más tarde!¡Mira que no saber atrapar decentemente a un gato!

- Vee... pero...

- ¡Y tú también, Vargas! ¿¡Sabes la de cosas que se han roto por culpa tuya y de tu gato!? ¡Eran cosas baratas, si! ¡Pero aún así! ¿¡No se puede tener ni un sólo día de paz en este lugar!?

- Lo... lo siento...- Murmuró, con la cabeza baja. Parecía a punto de llorar.- Por favor, no me despida...

EL jefe estaba enfadado de verdad. Casi podían verse nubes de enojo sobre su cabeza. Nos fulminaba a través de sus gafas, que estaban medio caídas. Él no paraba de intentar ajustarlas, sin éxito. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Feliciano, al cual le temblaba un poco la voz al estar llorando, se le ablandó la expresión.

- Vendrás a trabajar como siempre.- Feliciano levantó el rostro, incrédulo.- Pero aún así, los próximos dos meses no cobrarás nada, para amortizar los daños causados.

- ¡Pero jefe!- Me levanté de mi asiento, indignado.- ¡Es algo injusto! Es un valor mínimo, ¡y no ha sido su culpa completamente!

- Vee... Ludwig...- El italiano me miró con expresión de gratitud.

- Cierto.- Al final, Roderich parecía haber recuperado su serio semblante de siempre, y se había logrado colocar bien las gafas.- También ha sido en gran parte tu culpa, Beilschmidt. Podrías haber evitado todo esto mucho antes, como guardia de seguridad que eres. Tu sueldo será en parte recortado también.

Me quedé helado. Intenté replicar.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¿¡Acaso quieres que culpe a un animal porque alguien le haya dejado colarse en el edificio!? ¡Tendríais que dar las gracias por conservar vuestros empleos! ¡Inútiles!

Se dió la vuelta, indignado, y abandonó la sala, con esa expresión que Feliciano siempre dice que es "de señora enfadada". Pero al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo un segundo para mirar atrás un segundo.

- De todos modos... Ve a curarte esos arañazos. Lo mismo para tí, Vargas.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente.

- Vee... yo te curaré, Ludwig. Se me da bien.- Dijo Feliciano, con una sonrisa.- ¿Me dejas?

Y claro, tuve que dejarle. Qué remedio, si me lo pedía con esa cara.

...

He de reconocer que era bastante bueno con los vendajes. Puede que pusiera unas cuantas de más, pero no tenía importancia. Sabía dónde y cómo vendar, y era lo que importaba. Además, esa cara de concentración que tenía era tan... atractiva...

...

...

Si... ya lo sé. Es raro. No hace poco que conozco al italiano, y creo que nos podemos considerar muy buenos compañeros y amigos, pero... desde hace un tiempo ya que... no puedo evitar... sentir un... afecto... muy... es decir, bastante... desmesurado... por él... A pesar de ser hombre.

A veces me pregunto si no seré homosexual... pero no, no lo creo; siempre me han gustado las mujeres. Es más, siempre he tenido que soportar las burlas de mi hermano porque descubría mis... esto... revistas... si sabes de lo que estoy hablando... Puedo decir que me gustna las mujeres, y mucho.

Entonces... ¿Por qué estos sentimientos?

- Vvvvvveeeeee... ya... está... ¡listo! Vendado, vee~

- Gracias. Dame las vendas ahora. Yo lo haré. Tú también has salido herido después de todo.

- No, déjalo~ Solo es un arañazo en la mano.- Sonrió.

- Insisto, déjame vendarte. Por pequeña que sea una herida, si dejamos que se infecte puede llegar a ser fatal.

Le cogí la mano y examiné su herida. Cierto, era un arañazo poco profundo, pero bastante visible. Le vertí un poco de desinfectante, y Feliciano dió un respingo.

- ¡Vee! ¡Ludwig, eso escuece!- Gritó.

- Resiste, no es nada.- Dije, sin apartar los ojos de su herida.

Busqué las tiritas en el botiquín, y luego le vendé rápidamente, para que no se infectara más. Presioné la tirita contra la herida, y entonces... me fijé en su mano. Era tan... suave... y tan pequeña... mucho más que la mía. Casi como la de una chica. No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando.

- V...ve... Lu... ¿Ludwig?- Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Feliciano. Le miré, y ví que estaba algo sonrojado. Le solté de inmediato.

- ¡Ah! ¡Perdona! ¡Lo siento!- Me disculpé. Noté mi rostro arder, y me sentí incapaz de mirarle a los ojos en ese instante.- Me quedé algo abstraído, eso es todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Yo mirando al suelo, sin saber qué decir, y él... parecía estar pensando en algo, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. De repente, me fijé en cómo daba un respingo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Entonces me miró, y empezó a decirme... algo...

- V... ve... L... Ludwig... e... esto... qu... ¿qué tal estás? Soy... Feliciano...

- ¿Eh?

- Soy... Feliciano... Feli... ciano... v... vee...

- Esto... ¿te encuentras bien?- Empecé a preocuparme. Parecía un disco rallado, no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Y esos "ve".

- Ve... ¿dónde...?- Empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Cada vez más desesperado, ya que no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba.- ¡Veee! ¡Lo he perdido!

- Que... ¿qué has perdido?

- ¡Nada!- Se levantó de su asiento, muy agitado.

Se despidió de mi agitando la mano nerviosamente, y salió del cuarto a paso muy rápido, diciendo cosas como "espero que nadio la lea", y "estoy perdido", aparte de rápidas palabras en italiano que no comprendí.

Yo no entendía nada. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Decidí pasarlo por alto, sin embargo. Pensé que era un ataque de nervios por su parte al haber estado a un paso de ser despedido. Me relajé y me puse a trabajar la escasa media hora que me quedaba. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho ya. Aunque quedaba poco por hacer, aún así. Recogí las piezas que había por los suelos, y poco más. Se me hizo pronto la hora de cerrar, y entonces recogí mis cosas, listo para irme.

Pude ver a un lloroso Feliciano abandonando el museo a toda prisa. Quise seguirle, alcanzarle, para preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero una mano me detuvo.

- Espera, Beilschmidt.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, jefe?- Suspiré, enojado. Ya había perdido de vista a mi objetivo.

En vez de responder, me tendió un papel doblado por la mitad.

- ¿Qué...?- Empecé a decir.

- He encontrado esto en el suelo de la sala dos.- Me cortó.- No puedo entender lo que pone, porque la letra es un atentado contra mi vista, pero... parece una carta para tí, a juzgar por estas letras grandes en mayúscula en las que pone "PARA LUDWIG".

- Ah... Gracias...- Cogí el papel, y le di un ojo por encima.- Esta letra... debe ser de Feliciano.

- ¿Puedes entenderla? Bueno, bien por tí. Pero no te quedes aquí parado, que tengo que cerrar.

Asentí, y me dirigí hacia mi piso. Mientras me marchaba, pude ver a aquel chico rubio... El tal Jones, se plantaba ante el jefe, con una sonrisa, y empezaba a hablar muy rápido. Roderich le dió las llaves del museo y lo dejó allí para que hiciera la ronda de vigilancia nocturna, como siempre.

Me pregunto si estará bien que lo haga solo... No parece una persona muy responsable...

Pero bueno, no importa. No era asunto mío, después de todo.

Hacía calor de camino a casa. Me arremangué la camisa, cansado. Había visto a Feliciano llorando... aún tenía un nudo en el estómago por ello. No me gustaba aquella sensación. Quizás, si mi hermano no estaba en casa, pordría llamarle para preguntarle qué tal estaba.

Digo eso porque cada vez que intento llamar a Feliciano por teléfono, se pone a hacer ruidos, silbidos, y gestos de... besos y abrazos. Me ponía de los nervios cada vez que lo hacía.

Creo que no fue buena idea el haberle contado lo de mis sentimientos por el italiano. Lo hice porque pensé que él, al ser mayor que yo, y por lo tanto más experimentado, tendría una respuesta ante todo esto. Craso error.

Al menos, creo que puedo agradecer el hecho de que no le dijo nada a él... porque seguro que se hubiera asustado. Ya que a Feliciano le gustan las mujeres. Le encantan. Cada vez que ve una, se pone a flirtear con ella. Es más, el otro día le vi piropeando a una chica que había ido a ver la exposición. Yo era... ¿cómo decirlo? ... demasiado musculoso para él... demasiado tosco. Me alejaba demasiado de lo que él consideraba "lindo".

La posibilidad de rechazo era superior al noventa por ciento.

Pero en fin...

Pasé por el 24 horas, para comprar unas cuantas patatas y salchichas para hacer la cena. Y, hablando del diablo, allí estaba mi hermano, con su amigo francés. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, se puso eufórico, como siempre.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Weeeeest! ¿Has acabado ya de trabajar?- Preguntó, alzando la voz unas cuantas décimas.- ¡Grandioso! ¡Vente con nosotros! ¡Vamos a irnos a casa de Toño para alegrarle la noche con mi grandiosa presencia! Y ya de paso, la vuestra, claro.

- Gracias, _bruder_, pero paso.- Declinando su oferta, me puse a la cola, esperando mi turno para pagar.- Tengo... cosas que hacer.

Y con "cosas que hacer", me refería a "leer la carta de Feliciano sin que me molestes". Aunque eso no lo dije.

- _Nicht mit mir ficken!_ ¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante que estar con tu grandioso hermano?

- Comprar, leer, darle de comer al perro y descansar, que mañana también trabajo. No como otros.- Me limité a decir eso, ocultando mis verdaderos motivos.

- _Verdammt!_ No te pases con tu pobre _bruder_, West... te dije que estaba buscando curro, ¿o no?

Le ignoré y continué con mis compras, para frustración suya.

Abandoné el supermercado con mi compra y me dirigí hacia el apartamento. Empezaba a anochecer. Al entrar por la puerta Gildo, el perro, se abalanzó sobre mí alegremente. Le dí unas palmaditas en la cabeza y fui a la cocina a darle un poco de comida.

Por cierto, el nombre del perro fue idea de mi hermano. Yo me negué, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el animal sólo respondía a ese nombre.

Cuando acabé de darle de comer, me dirigí al salón, y me senté en el sofá, cansado. Mañana me esperaba otro duro día de trabajo... quizás leer la carta de Feliciano me distrajera un poco. Me pregunto qué tendría que decirme... Ya que él nunca se había dirigido a mí a través de este medio... debía de ser algo importante. Pero pensando un poco... ¿no parecía que esta tarde había perdido algo? Quizás era esta carta... Puede que no debiera leerla...

No, ¿pero qué digo? La carta era para mí, claramente. Debía leerla y saber su contenido.

La abrí y carraspeé, preparándome para leerla en voz alta. Podía, ya que estaba solo. Miré al papel atentamente. La letra, aunque enrevesada, era descifrable para mí. Así que empecé a leer.

- "Querido Ludwig: ¿qué tal estás? Soy Feliciano..."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Traducciones del alemán:<span>**_

**Nicht mit mir ficken =**_ No me jodas_

**Verdammt** = _Maldita sea_

**Bruder** = _Hermano_

Bueno, pasamos en este capítulo al Gerita, yay~ Aunque sean la pareja secundaria, también quiero mimarlos un poco XDDD (Es que me encantannnn :B)

Al siguiente, regreso con el Spamano xDD

Muchas gracias a mi hija foril Shichiko, por forzarme a escribir XDDD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~ Que creo que esta vez tardará un poquito más 3


	11. Sonrojos

Hace poco me llevaron al hospital, a urgencias... pasé mucho miedito, pero al final creo que no es apendicitis... :B

No os preocupeis, seguiré escribiendo para vosotros aunque se me caigan las manos XD

Así que...

Por cierto, en este capítulo hay muchos sonrojos. Si alguien sabe decirme cuántos hay a lo largo del capítulo... ¡le doy una galleta! XD

EMPECEMOS! :D

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROMANO<strong>

Aqui estoy yo. El sexy, fuerte, masculino e inteligente Lovino Vargas.

En la cafetería del demonio. Esa alejada de la mano de Dios. Exactamente estaba en la cocina, la cual estaba... bastante decente.

Con el bastardo de los tomates. Ese maldito bastardo, el cual no para de sonreír y de decirme que soy una monada.

Bebiéndome una maldita Coca-Cola. La cual espero no pagar... porque entre esto y el gazpacho, los cinco euros que tengo no me dan.

Quizás le ruegue un poco. Es decir, soy un buen mentiroso... creo. Puedo llorarle un poco si lo necesito.

...

O no. Tengo orgullo, joder.

Estoy hablando con el bastardo este de mi infancia. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. El tema salió solo y me supo mal no contestarle.

Además, tenía que hacerle saber de mi era de oro. Mi infancia. Tan hermosa...

Una época... en la que Feliciano y yo eramos iguales. En la que eramos inútiles por igual, porque él era demasiado pequeño como para poder siquiera dibujar un rayajo en una hoja. En esa época mi madre se portaba bien con nosotros, no era violenta. Y mi padre no estaba demasiado ocupado con los negocios, nos prestaba atención. Y el abuelo siempre nos llevaba a pasear, y nos enseñaba cosas útiles, como ligar o hacer pasta... Aunque creo que eso primero no lo hizo muy bien.

Decidí por si acaso no decir lo de las ardillas que se hacían pis en mi cama. No todos me creían cuando lo mencionaba, así que... mejor callar.

Anto... el bastardo escuchaba embelesado.

- ¡Waa! Que bien, Lovi~ Tuviste una hermosa infancia... Seguro que eras muy, muy lindo de niño.- Sonrió, mientras imaginaba la escena. Porque seguro que la estaba imaginando.

- Por supuesto, bastardo. Yo era de lo mejorcito que te podías encontrar en Italia por aquel entonces.- Me sonrojé un poco ante su cumplido.- No como los niños de hoy en día...

¿Que si tengo algo en contra de los niños de hoy en día? La verdad es que sí.

Juegan demasiado a los videojuegos y leen demasiados fics en internet... como tú ahora mismo, so inútil. Pero no te apliques el cuento en este caso, porque me lees a mí. Sólo yo estoy permitido en tu sesión de Internet.

Como iba diciendo, me decepciona esta generación. Y en ese momento estaba muy enfadado con los niños. Todo por culpa de ese rubio... ¿Peter, se llamaba?

Entró en el café como un vendaval, sin mostrar respeto alguno por sus alrededores. Gritando como un poseso y llamando a An... al idiota, sin parar.

Por supuesto, tuve que detenerle. Agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, claro.

Aunque el chaval era muy fuerte, por algún extraño motivo, casi se me lleva por delante, el salvaje. Cuando se dió cuenta de que le estaba sujetando, empezó a discutir conmigo.

Empezamos hablando del respeto por la propiedad privada, pasando por la infantilidad y, no sé cómo, terminamos hablando de peluches, de lo masculino que es tenerlos, y de mi colección de cojines de tomates.

Que... ¡que es muy masculino tener cojines de tomates! No es para nada de niñas... para nada. Las chicas tendrían cojines de corazoncitos, o de la mierda esa de Crepusculo... ¡pero no de tomates, joder! ¡Sólo yo tenía aquellos cojines de tomates de edición limitada de los cuales habían vendido tan sólo cinco unidades por muestra! Había hasta diez tomates distintos, yo tenía nueve. Me faltaba el rey tomate. Ya lo conseguiría en alguna parte...

Y además eran muy cómodos...

¡Y sólo yo los tenía, maldita sea!

- Anda, Lovi~ Yo también tengo un cojín de un tomate~ Espera un segundito, que te lo enseño~

- ¿Qué? Espera, idio...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya había subido las escaleras.

...

¿Qué mierda...?

...

El muy bastardo me había dejado solo.

Conté. Uno.

...

¿¡Por qué mierda no vuelve!?

¡Ha dicho un segundo! Ya debería estar aquí... cómo le encanta ponerme nervioso... Se toma su tiempo, el maldito. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar solo a un cliente en esta cocina fría, oscura y ahora solitaria?

...Pero no me daba mal rollo, ¿entendido? Ese grifo goteante, esa mancha de humedad con forma de cara gigante en la pared, la ventana que se agitaba demasiado violentamente por el viento y la puerta que chirriaba por ello.. nada de eso me daba miedo. Claro que no. No eran nada para mi...

- ¡He vuelto~!

- ¡TE TOMASTE TU TIEMPO MALDITA SEA!- Salté, más enfadado que asustado. Porque no estaba asustado.

- ¡Waa! Lovi, lo siento... ¡pero sólo he tardado un minuto!

- ¡Sigue siendo demasiado!- Me quejé. Me sonrojé involuntariamente, no sé por qué... no es porque realmente hubiera tenido miedo y estuviera esperándole. NO era eso. Claro que no.- ¿Y bien? ¿Y eso que querías enseñarme?

- Ah, si...- sonrió, y acto seguido me extendió un cojín.- ¡Mira!

...

OH

PER

DIO

- ¡Esto es...!

- ¿Hm?

- ¡El rey tomate!- No podía salir de mi asombro. El peluche que me faltaba estaba delante de mis ojos, entre mis manos... me iba a dar algo.

- Ah, ¿es un rey? Bueno, claro, lleva la coronita, jajaja~

Miré el cojín con ansia casi. El bastardo me miró, sonrió y continuó cocinando. Yo no podía apartar la visa del tomate. Era tan genial... per Dio, ¿puede haber algo más perfecto que un tomate? ... ¡No, claro que no! ¡Menuda herejía!

Creo que me brillaban los ojos. Creo.

- Lovi, te brillan los ojos~ Qué lindo~

Ah. Pues sí me brillaban. Maldición. Volví a sonrojarme al haber sido descubierto. Pensaba que estaba de espaldas...

- Ehm... Bastardo... ¿me lo puedes dar?- Le pregunté, dudoso.

- Oh, Lovi~ Lo siento, pero no puedo. Me costó mucho dinero~

- Bastardo...

- Es Antonio, Lovi.- Me corrigió.

- Es Lovino, bastardo.- Le corregí.

- Pero... si te casas conmigo te lo doy~

...

...

- Tres comidas al día con pasta y siesta. Si cumples todo eso me vale.- Le dije.

- ¿Eh? Eso es... ¿un sí?

Le miré. Si que era denso. Obviamente que lo era. Aunque sólo le estaba siguiendo el juego, claro. Yo también podía jugar.

Pero me olvidaba que era tonto. Asentí con la cabeza, para que lo pillara de una vez por todas.

...

Eh...

Uau...

¿Está rojo como un verdadero tomate o tan sólo me lo parece a mi?

- Eh, bastardo... ¿estás bien?

- Eh... yo...- Se calló un segundo. Joder, ¿no se lo habría tomado en serio, verdad?- ¡Jajaja, Lovi! ¡Si era una broma! Era una broma inocente...

- Lo sé, bastardo. Sólo te estaba siguiendo el juego. Recuérdame que la próxima vez no lo haga. Acabo de recordar que eres tonto.

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso. Yo no acababa de pillar lo que había pasado... claro, no podía adivinar lo que ese subnormal estaba pensando. No había otra que estar confuso. Aunque lo que sí podía ver era que estaba bastante nervioso. Miraba hacia todos lados, sin saber qué decir. Sorprendente.

Aunque, lamentablemente, al final encontró un tema.

- Pero bueno...- empezó a decir nerviosamente.- ¡Así que tenemos los mismos cojines! ¡Menuda coincidencia! Verás, ese lo conseguí en...

Y así, saliendo poco a poco de su incomodidad, continuó hablando. Comimos gazpacho en la misma cocina, y es que el tío no paraba de hablar.

Vale que tuviera una voz preciosa, pero es que no se callaba ni bajo el agua.

...

NO acabo de pensar que tenía una voz preciosa. NO lo acabo de pensar.

En fin...

La cuestión es que este sitio está muy bien. La comida está buena, y... bueno, he de admitir que el bastardo es simpático. SI. LO ADMITO. Puedo pensar que alguien es simpático, ¿verdad? Puedo pensar eso sin que grites cual loca fangirl, ¿verdad?

...

¿Verdad?

Puedo pensar perfectamente eso. Claro que si. Lo de la voz bonita ha sido un desliz mental... pero puedo reconocer que el bastardo era muy simpático, hablador, cumplidor, servicial, alegre y guapo.

...

...

¡MIERDA, VOLVÍ A HACERLO!

¿¡Pero qué mierda me pasa hoy!? ¡No paro de pensar cosas raras!

Hace demasiado calor para mí... Ese bastardo me hace delirar con sus gazpachos envenenados pero deliciosos...

- Bueno, Lovi~ Ya acabé de comer~ ¿Qué tal tú?- Me preguntó.

- ¿No ves que he acabado una hora antes que tú?- No estaba exagerando, había sido una hora de reloj.- No paras de hablar, cotorra. Además, se supone que estás delante de mí y me ves comer.

- Daw... que seco, Lovi~ Tan sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien~

Ya. Me pides en broma que me case contigo y me continúas llamando Lovi. Y quieres llevarte bien conmigo.

...

No sé por qué aún no te he matado.

- Llevarte bien conmigo mis cojones. Tú tan solo quieres hablar sin descanso.

- No digas eso...- Me respondió, tristón.- Tan sólo quiero que seamos amigos...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué me estás contando, bastardo?

- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos, Lovi? Porfaa~

Me miró con cara de cachorrito. Yo no me lo podía creer. ¿El tío este quería ser mi amigo? Era la primera persona que me decía eso en mi vida. Aparte de Feliciano, claro. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar... ¿qué se hacía en esos casos? A Feli siempre le mando a la mierda... pero creo que en este caso sería poco apropiado... Me sonrojé un poco y aparté la vista.

Aunque espera...

¿Quería ser YO amigo suyo? Él era un español que, aparte de ser... ehm... para nada aceptable físicamente hablando, era un inútil, un charlatán sin remedio, demasiado amigable, un charlatán sin remedio que no se calla ni durmiendo, un pervertido sin remedio, un pagafantas y un asqueroso bastardo...

...

Bueno... poniéndolo así... no quería. Pero el tampoco había visto mis mejores facetas... No paraba de enviarle a tomar por culo, de insultarle, le he atacado con una puerta, con un Nokia, le he maldecido, le he gritado, no le hago ni puto caso, gorroneo en su casa, espanto a sus clientes e intento robarle su cojín del rey tomate. (Sí, pienso hacerlo).

...

Creo que yo era mucho peor.

Entonces...

¿Por qué quería él ser mi amigo? No lo comprendía.

He... he de admitir que es simpático y carismático... un poquito... y tampoco es tan feo... y... lo de pagafantas no es tan malo... además era la primera persona que me pedía amistad... quizás sí debía darle el honor de ser mi amigo...

Iba a decirle que sí.

Pero mi cerebro hizo lo que le dió la jodida gana, claro.

- Bueno... supongo que te conozco un poco mejor que antes, bastardo... pero de ahí a ser amigos hay un buen trecho...

Puto cerebro mío. Por su culpa no tenía amigos. Cómo le odiaba.

Aunque el idiota se lo tomó bien.

- ¡No te preocupes, Lovi! ¡Haré lo que sea para ser tu mejor amigo! ¡Solo espera!

Ahora mi sonrojo ganó intensidad hasta convertir mi cara en un semáforo en rojo. ¿Qué se creía que decía este imbécil, a estas horas de la tarde?

Me saqué rápidamente los cinco euros que llevaba en el bolsillo y los dejé en la mesa con un golpe seco.

- ¡Tan sólo tengo esto! ¡Espero que te baste, bastardo imbécil!- Grité, levantándome de la mesa y dándole la espalda.

- Awww~ Lovi, no hacía falta que me pagaras~ ¡Gracias!

"Bueno, TENDRÉ QUE PAGARTE LA CUENTA", pensé. Aunque eso era lo que tenía ser un pagafantas. Te lo dan todo gratis.

Iba a responderle, cuado me fijé en el reloj con forma de tomate, (grandioso), que había en la pared. Sus agujas rojas marcaban... ¿las cuatro y media?

No puede ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Si salí de casa cerca de las doce... ... ... Pero bueno, que importa. Tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada el resto del día. Apenas tardaba quince minutos en llegar a casa a pie. Estaba bien, me quedaba toda la tarde.

Aunque hoy empezaba House... tendría que estar alerta para no saltármelo.

- Lovi~ ¿Vemos la tele?- Sugirió el idiota de los tomates.

- Hmmm... ¿te gusta House?- Pregunté, receloso.

- ¡Claro que si! No lo entiendo muy bien, pero tiene buen drama y estoy muy al tanto de las relaciones~

...Bueno. Siempre puedo verlo aquí, si no hay quejas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada. Había un sofá en una esquina, desde el cual se podía ver la televisión. Nos pusimos a ver la que se avecina, en Neox. Hay una parte de mi, (la cotilla, seguramente), que adora esa serie. Entre Maxi y las viejas gorronas me pasaba la tarde. Al bastardo parece gustarle más que a mi, (así que es un total cotilla), pero me extraña que su personaje favorito sea el gay... no es alguien tan importante. Pero qué importa.

Después, cuando acabó, cerca de las siete, nos pusimos a ver Dos Hombres y Medio. Otra serie épica. Aunque se hacía de noche poco a poco, y me entraba el sueño... Entiéndelo, joder. Ver tanto rato la tele cansa, y además estaba en un sofá muy cómodo... no me había dormido todavía porque el idiota del español no paraba de hablar...

Oh, espera...

Se ha callado.

...

¿Se ha dormido?

- ¿Bastardo?- Le llamé.

Sin respuesta. Se había dormido.

No puedo creerme que alguien que no para de hablar se duerma.

Bostecé, cansado. Dios, no podía dormirme en un sitio como este... pero el sofá era tan cómodo... y el hombro del bastardo era tan cómodo también, y... y... ¿he dicho su hombro?

- L... Lovi... Estás... ¿dormido?- La voz de cierto español molesto me llamaba.

Oh, mierda.

OH, MIERDA.

- ¡Joder!- Me aparté de él rápidamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¡Me duermo, maldición!

- Bueno... me he despertado hace poco y estabas así... y la serie ya ha acabado... así que supongo que un ratito largo...- El bastardo estaba sonrojado, pero su sonrojo no era nada comparado con el mío.

- Mierda... ¡me largo! Ya volveré otro día, ahora es muy tarde, ¡me voy a casa!

- Ah~ Has dicho que volverás~ Que felicidad~- Se rió, feliz y aún sonrojado.- Pero quédate un ratito más~ No me importa que te apoyes en mi~

Y me abrazó. Me horroricé. ¿Me estaba abrazando? ¡Joder hostia puta! ¡Sí que tenía huevos!

Intenté soltarme para darle la paliza de su vida, pero era fuerte el muy capullo. Mi cara estaba super roja, (de indignación, por supuesto, ¿de qué otra cosa podría ser?), y empecé a revolverme con furia. Él tan sólo se reía. Que cabrón.

En uno de mis forcejeos obligué al bastardo a tumbarse en el sofá. Pretendía hacer eso para huir cuando quedara noqueado ante la suavidad de los cojines. Un plan maestro, si no fuera porque me estaba cogiendo con fuerza.

Acabamos ambos tumbados en el sofá. Yo encima suyo. Abrazados.

Jamás he pasado mas vergüenza en mi vida.

- Guao, Lovi... me has tirado~- El inútil se rió como si nada, un poco sonrojado, en verdad, pero contento.

Le dí el cabezazo de su vida. Me revolví y logré que una de sus manos me soltara. Iba a hacerme cargo de la otra cuando...

- ¡Toño! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ven a recibir al grandioso yo como se merece!

- Antoine, mon ami~ ¡Hemos venido a verte~! ¡Entramos!

No.

NO.

¡NO!

Dios, ¿¡Por qué me odias!?

No podía permitir que nadie me viera en esa situación tan embarazosa.

- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- Le grité, con intención de golpearle en los huevos.

- ¡Oh, son Francis y Gilbert!- Parecía contento.

- ¡FRANCIS Y GILBERT MIS COJONES! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Conseguí soltarme justo cuando dos hombres entraron por la puerta. En mi frenética huida me choqué con el rubio.

El cual me abrazó también.

¿QUÉ

COJONES?

No, en serio, ¿¡Qué cojones!?

- Oh, _mon amour_, no tan deprisa~ La noche acaba de empezar- me susurró en el oído con un notable acento francés, mientras se reía con la risa más rara que había escuchado en mi vida- ohonhonhon~

El que era albino también quiso meter baza, para mi desgracia.

- ¡Wow, Toño! ¿un nuevo cliente?- Dijo, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- ¡Asegúrate de tratarle bien, o el grandioso yo se lo quedará en tu lugar! ¡Kesesesese!

- ¡CHIGIIII!- Grité, desesperado.

Los dos pervertidos se rieron. Me sentí violado.

¿Me podía ir peor en la vida? Supongo que no.

- ¡No me metas mano, pervertido francés de mierda!- Le grité al rubio, que estaba manoseándome el trasero mientras el... ¿alemán? se acercaba PELIGROSAMENTE a mi rulo.

- _Verdammt_, Toño! ¡Este niño es un bocas!- Dijo el, ahora si que estaba seguro, alemán, mientras se reía.

No. No podría irme peor en la vida. Ahora estaba seguro.

Pensé que el español se uniría a sus... amigos, creo. Porque se estaba acercando.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo que hizo fue agarrar a ambos pervertidos por las muñecas y sonreír. Sonreír con una mueca que más que alegre parecía... amenazante.

- Bueno...- empezó a decir.- ¿Vais a soltar a Lovino o tengo que soltaros yo?

Ambos violadores parecieron congelarse en el sitio al mirar a Antonio a los ojos. Me soltaron inmediatamente, con movimientos que casi parecían mecánicos.

- Oi, oi... Toño... buen rollo, tío... ¿vale?- Dijo el albino, temblando. El francés y el otro se alejaron de nosotros unos cuantos pasos.

Yo, por reflejo, me coloqué detrás de mi salvador, el cual ya me parecía un buen sistema de protección. Me cogió por los hombros y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Me encontraba como si me hubieran estado a punto de violar, (lo cual así era), pero aún así, asentí con la cabeza.

- Me alegro tanto...- suspiró él.- No te vuelvas a acercar a Francis, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿¡Por qué la culpa es sólo mía!?- Se quejó el francés, pero calló al volver a encontrarse con la mirada de su... amigo, supongo.

- Gilbert sólo es un poco tonto, ignórale.- Me dijo, dándome golpecitos en la cabeza. Creí escuchar quejidos.- Espero que no vuelvan a molestarte.

- S... sí...- Solté su camisa, a la cual me había agarrado antes debido al shock, y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando me iba a ir, recordé que había algo llamado gratitud en este mundo, así que me volví un segundo.- Esto...

- Dime, Lovi.- Me sonrió el español.

- Ehm... g... gracias, Antonio.- Le dije, sonrojándome. No estoy acostumbrado a dar las gracias.

- Ah, claro, no te preocu... pes...- su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta mostrar una mueca confusa.

Entonces se sonrojó. Mucho. Y se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Empecé a sentirme algo incómodo, así que retrocedí un poco, y, diciendo adiós, cerré la puerta. Aunque noté cómo me había seguido con la mirada, así que no pude evitar ponerme nervioso... ¿de qué iba todo aquello?

Me pregunto qué habré hecho para que se ponga así...

Oh, bueno, qué importa.

* * *

><p>GUAO ESTE ES MUY LARGO! DDD:<p>

Siiiiiii~ Soy más rápida que antes y no sé por qué~~

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo~ Contiene un montón de sonrojos y momentos incómodos, así que supongo que os habrá gustado~

O quizás no... D:

Bueno, si os ha gustado, dejadme review~ XD

Nos vemos en el próximo, en el que quizás ponga algo... "picante"... ewe


	12. Francis

Regresamos! Este capítulo lo explica... ugh... Francia... [Le tiene aversión a Francia por algún extraño motivo]

No pude hacer que lo escribiera Prusia? El mola mas! ;A; [Realmente la autora es muy tonta]

Como sea... allá va :B

WARNING! Contenido que puede dañar tu sensibilidad en este episodio! D:

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Francia<span>**

Hola, _mon ami_. Buenas noches para ti, hermosura. Así que estás aquí para escuchar lo que tengo que contarte, ¿eh? Ohonhonhon~

Pues veamos... hoy me había levantado con muy buen pie. Nada más salir a la calle me encontré con un grupito de hermosas estudiantes, a la cuales les lancé mi mejor beso matutino. Se rieron con una angelical risa y sus hermosas caritas se tiñeron de rojo, uno de mis colores favoritos.

Después de eso no hay mucho que contar. Me fui a mi estudio y pasé allí toda la mañana. Soy diseñador de moda, por si no lo sabías. Mi ropa tiene muy buena acogida en el mundo entero, y soy rico y famoso. Suena bien, ¿cierto?

Pero de todas formas, no creo que te interese que te cuente las horas que me pasé diseñando, así que iré al grano. La verdadera acción comenzó cuando la noche estaba a punto de asomarse. Había quedado con mi buen amigo Gilbert para ir a casa de Antonio. El pobre llevaba unos días deprimido porque cada vez tenía menos dinero... así que íbamos a entrar en su pequeña casa para darle el fiestón de su vida.

Aunque no íbamos a llevar a ninguna señorita. No penséis mal. Era noche de hombres. Lo cual no me parece mal tampoco... ohonhonhon~

Gilbert estaba a punto de la deseperación cuando llegamos al mostrador. Su querido hermanito le había ignorado de nuevo. Qué novedad.

- Señorita... cóbrele esto al grandioso yo... snif...- Él y su pajarito lloraban como un par de críos. Suspiré, cansado, cuando me fijé en la otra dependienta. Pelo largo y castaño, ojos profundos, unas gafitas muy monas...

Hmm~ Qué guapa...

...

En fin. Gilbert y yo salimos del Opencor, él triste y yo con marcas de bofetadas en las mejillas. La chica esa era una estrecha...

Bueno, mañana volveré a probar~

- _Oi_, Francis.- Gilbert me llamó la atención mientras caminábamos.

- Dime, _mon ami_~

- ¿Por qué estoy llevando yo cuatro bolsas y tú ninguna?

Vaya, se había dado cuenta. Confié en que no lo haría tan pronto... supongo que no hay caso. Aun así, la idiotez de este chico podía ser tentada un ratito más...

- Venga, venga, Gilbert... ¿estás insinuando que alguien tan grandioso como tú no puede cargar con ellas? ¿Necesitas... esto... ayuda?- Le dije en un tono suave y sugerente.

- N... ¡nada de eso! _Nicht_!- Gilbert dió un respingo y se aferró a las bolsas con más fuerza- ¡El grandioso yo puede con esto y con todo! ¡No te preocupes, Francis! ¡Kesesesese!

Bingo~ Un poco de manipulación y tanto él como Antonio hacen lo que yo quiero. Me encanta~ Por eso les quiero tanto~

Al llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, sin embargo, Gilbert ya estaba bastante agotado. Supongo que es lo que tiene cargar con cuatro bolsas hasta arriba de vino y cerveza durante un kilómetro y medio...

- ¡Toño!- Gritó el prusiano, con más energía en la voz de la que se supone debería tener.- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ven a recibir al grandioso yo como se merece!

- Antoine, _mon ami_~ ¡Hemos venido a verte~! ¡Entramos!- Aproveché para decir mi frase sugerente. Me encanta mi frase sugerente. Sobretodo adoro decirla en mi tono sugerente. Es tan sexy~ como el trasero de cierto español que yo me sé~

- Francis, escondamos las bolsas.- Sugirió Gil.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

- Toño no se dará cuenta de que vamos a hacerle una fiesta. Entonces, cuando menos se lo espere... ¡zas! ¡Saco las bolsas y se alegrará el doble!

- Oh, _magnifique_, Gil~ ¡Como esperaba de tí!- Me sorprendí halagándole.

- Hmpf, ¡desde luego!- Hinchó el pecho.- ¡El grandioso yo hace los mejores y más grandiosos planes!

Entonces, dejó las bolsas al lado de la puerta. Nada más puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pude escuchar un grito proveniente del interior de la cafetería.

- ¡Francis y Gilbert mis cojones! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Entré, curioso, y cuál fue mi agradable sorpresa cuando un chico se me lanzó encima. Uno muy joven, sexy, guapo y atractivo, por cierto. Sonreí, lujurioso, y le abracé fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Oh, _mon amour_, no tan deprisa~ La noche acaba de empezar~- Solté una suave risilla mientras descendía la mano por su espalda.

Gilbert sonrió al ver la escena, y se puso a acariciar el pelo del chico, el cual me parece que se había quedado algo estático... bueno, mejor para mí. Ahora mismo estaba ocupado palpando el que iba a entrar en el ránking de los mejores traseros. Se iba a colocar en tercer puesto, por debajo del mío y el de _Antoine_~

La lástima es que pareció no agradecer mucho mi manoseo. Intentó soltarse, maldiciendo, blasfemando y diciendo palabras malsonantes. Que desperdicio de boca bonita, mon dieu...

- _Verdammt_, Antonio!- Gritó Gilbert, entre divertido y molesto.- ¡Este niño es un bocas!

...

Ahora que lo pienso... estamos montando un buen alboroto... ni siquiera sé quién es este niño... Menos mal que no había vecinos, porque entre los gritos del chico y los sonoros comentarios del albino ya hubieran llamado a la policía.

Me fijé en que Antonio se acercaba poco a poco a nosotros, con una mirada inescrutable. Nos agarró a Gilbert y a mí de las muñecas y nos miró.

Me entró un escalofrío.

- Bueno... ¿Vais a soltar a Lovino o tengo que soltaros yo?

Le brillaba la mirada de manera asesina, y su tono era glacial y cortante. No le había visto así en mucho, mucho tiempo. Solté inmediatamente a mi presa, la cual corrió a esconderse detrás de Antonio. Gilbert, más asustado que yo, por supuesto, intentó poner calma, pero nuestro amigo ya no nos escuchaba. Estaba preguntándole al chico qué tal estaba, a lo que él asintió, asustado. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

Gilbert se ha pasado un poquito con el pobre... porque yo he sido supergentil, claro.

- Me alegro tanto...- Antonio suspiró, sonriendo levemente.- No te vuelvas a acercar a Francis, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿¡Por qué la culpa es sólo mía!?- Grité, enfadado. Pero me callé inmediatamente cuando volvió a mirarme mal.

Después de un poco de presentación por encima, el joven decidió marcharse, para mi descontento. Se quedó parado en la puerta un segundo. Entonces se giró y, tartamudeando, le dió las gracias a Antonio.

- Ehm... g... gracias, Antonio.- Le dijo, sonrojándose. Qué mono.

- Ah, claro, no te preocu... pes...- La sonrisa de mi amigo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta mostrar una mueca confusa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y...

Entonces se sonrojó. Mucho. Y se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos. Empecé a sentir una tensión sexual muy fuerte, pero no me atreví a hacer nada porque _Antoine_ seguía allí. Pero... ¿de qué iba todo aquello? Nunca había visto a mi amigo así antes...

El pequeño, incómodo, desapareció rápidamente por la puerta. Antonio continuaba en silencio. Iba a decir algo pero el español no me dió tiempo.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero...?- Preguntamos Gil y yo al unísono.

- ¡Pero que monooo~~~!- Gritó, abrazándose a sí mismo. Luego corrió hacia mí y me agarró de las manos, eufórico.- ¿Lo has oído, Francis? ¿¡Lo has oído!? ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Lovi es tan adorable!

_Mon Dieu_... ¿Qué le había dado? Su mirada intimidante había desaparecido, y estaba sonriendo como un loco. Miré a Gilbert, el cual se encogió de hombros, seguramente tan anonadado como yo.

Pero espera... ¿Había dicho...?

- _Antoine, mon amour_... has dicho... ¿Lovi?- Pregunté. ¿Te refieres a Lovino Vargas?

- ¡Ah, si, Francis, era él!- Dijo, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.- ¡Te dije que era una monada! ¿¡A que lo es!?

Bueno... ciertamente lo era...

- Oh, venga, Toni~- Le acerqué hacia el sofá.- Cuéntanos todo~ Después de todo hemos venido a celebrar el jueves noche~

- ¡Observa y agradéceme, Toño! ¡Trajimos vino y cerveza!- Gritó el albino, alzando las bolsas.

...¿Cuándo había regresado a por ellas?

- ¡Waa! ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Sois los mejores!- Antonio rió y cogió una botella de crianza. Sacó el tapón hábilmente con las manos y bebió un largo trago.

Menuda habilidad... a saber qué más cosas pueden hacer esos dedos...

Pero desvarío. Antonio nos empezó a contar todo. Y cuando digo todo, digo todo. Toni no tiene demasiada memoria... pero _Dieu_, ¡es que nos estaba contando cada detalle! Y no paraba de hablar, como buen español que es. Bebía y hablaba, luego hablaba un poco más y volvía a beber.

Gilbert a veces metía un poco de baza, pero se pasaba buena parte del tiempo bebiendo cerveza.

Por supuesto, yo también bebí. Pero sobretodo escuché. Todo detalle vergonzoso que saliera a la luz sería disfrutable y buen material de chantaje para futuros problemas.

- Y luego... me volvió a llamar bastardo, Francis~ pero el sonrojo de su cara era tan lindo~ ¡parecía un tomatito! ¡y casi me golpea de nuevo! Taaaan lindoooo~

- Toño, ¿eres tonto o qué?- Dijo Gilbert, el cual ya se había tomado diez latas de cerveza y, por lo tanto, estaba algo ebrio.- ¡Ese chaval no para de golpearte, gritarte e insultarte! ¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto ese maldito niño?

- Ooh, pero es muy simpático cuando no está enfadado~ Hace poco estaba hablando con él, y viendo la tele~ ¡y se quedó dormido en mi hombro! Taaaan lindooooo~

- Pues emborráchalo y tíratelo, _verdammt_.- Susurró el albino, que se había acabado su onceava cerveza.

- ¿¡Qué dices, Gil!?- Antonio se sonrojó notablemente.- ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Lovino me mataría! Y... no quiero hacer nada que él no quiera...

Así estuvimos toda la noche. Lovino por aquí, Lovino por allá...Lovino, Lovino y más Lovino. Cuanta devoción y favoritismo... esto era claramente un caso de amor a primera vista. Confía en mí, sé lo que me digo...

Aunque no sabía que mi amigo fuera gay... quizás no me fijé lo suficiente.

Lo malo es que el chico no parecía tenerle demasiado cariño, por todo lo que había escuchado de golpes, insultos, etcétera...

Pero y si...

¿Y si hago de casamentero...?

...

Cómo me iba a divertir con esto~ Onhonhonhon~

- ¡Bueno, Toñi!- El prusiano me sacó de mis dulces y sensuales pensamientos con sus alaridos.- ¡Basta de hablar de Lovino! ¡Tengo algo que anunciar!

Se puso de pie, solemne, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y alzando la cabeza con orgullo. Si no fuera por la cara de borracho que llevaba, hubiera sido muy épico... pero en fin. El pequeño Gilbird aleteaba con parsimonia, piando alegremente.

Y ahora que lo pienso, Gilbert estaba en una posición muy puteable...

- Gil, picarón~- Empecé a decir.- ¿por fin te has decidido a proponerle matrimonio a Elizabeta?

- Que... ¡Claro que no, imbécil!- Se puso rojo como un tomatito _cherry_, y empezó a gritar.- ¡Soy... demasiado grandioso como para casarme!

- Es cierto, Franny~ y ni siquiera es su novia~- _Antoine_, el cual estaba también bastante borracho, reía.

- ¡Claro que es mi novia! Solo que... es tan grandioso ese hecho... que aún... no lo sabe... ¡pero lo es!

Antonio y yo nos reímos. Gilbert estaba loco por la húngara. Maldición, si hasta podíamos ver cómo babeaba al verla pasar. Pero nunca le decía nada... y eso nos frustraba. Así que nos reíamos de él como pequeña venganza por su indecisión.

Aunque... tampoco sé qué le ve a esa marimacho con sartén... no sabía que mi amigo era masoquista... y ahora tanto él como Toni lo son. Inexplicable...

...

Quizás fueran ese par de tetas. Porque Elizabeta está muy, muy buena~

- ¡Parad de reíros del grandioso yo, _verdammt_!- Gilbert estaba bastante enfadado por nuestra risa jocosa. Pero yo aún sentía ganas de molestarle~

- Gil, Gil, Gil...- Le dije entre risas.- Tienes que declararte ya, o si no se la quedará ese Roderich~

- ¡De eso nada! _Dass morsh aristokrat_! ¡Yo soy mucho más sexy y grandioso que él! ¡Eli lo sabe y se quedará con mi grandiosidad!

- Fusososo~ Yo creo en ti, Gilbert~ ¡Díselo~!- Antonio le animaba desde el sofá mientras agitaba la última botella de vino, ya medio vacía.

- Y cuando la tengas toda para ti, tíratela hasta dejarla sin aire o sentido~- Le propuse, agitando un dedo en el aire.

- ¡Que os follen a los dos! ¡Eso no era lo que yo pretendía decir!

La noche estaba llegando a su punto álgido. Gilbert estaba desvariando encima de la mesa, sonrojado y sin camiseta. Antonio estaba gritando porque se le había acabado el vino. Yo estaba observándoles para predecir mi siguiente movimiento.

Pero Gilbert... ¿por qué se estaba quitando los pantalones? Lo que hace el alcohol~ Que sexy es, ahora que me fijo bien... creo que he bebido demasiado.

Me acerqué poco a poco a Gilbert.

- ¡De todos modos!- Prosiguió el albino.- Lo que quería deciros es que Feli-chan me ha invitado a comer en su casa este sábado... y que me traiga a mis amigos... eso me dijo... así que... os podéis venir con el grandioso yo...

- ¡Woah! ¡Por fin voy a poder conocer a Feliciano!- _Antoine_ estaba tan contento que liberaba destellos.- Dijiste que era muy lindo, ¿no?

- Si es lindo, yo me apunto~- Acepté encantado.

- ¡Antonioooo, eres un gaaaaaay!- Se burló Gilbert, ignorándome. El alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

- Gilbo... fuiste tú el que empezó a decir lo de que era lindo... así que déjame en paz... gay...

- Gay tú... cabrón... español...- Ambos se rieron y se abrazaron.

Ante tal espectáculo, no me quedó otra que unirme. Empecé a manosear el tonificado pecho de GIlbert, riéndome por lo bajo.

- Francis...- dijo mi presa, cansado.- Déjame... estás borracho, tío.

- Y que lo digas, _mon amour_~

- Tírate a Antonio... a mi no me van los tíos... soy demasiado grandioso...

- Oh, venga...- susurré.- Si lo hago por ti, para que pases un buen rato... Y si quieres podemos añadir a Toni, y hacemos un...

Miré a mi otra presa, lascivo. Estaba... en el sofá... ...

Durmiendo.

...

¡Maldito crío! ¿¡Por qué ponía ese gesto de tranquilidad!? ¿Y cuándo se había dormido?

Me mordí las mangas de mi camisa, frustrado como el que más.

¡Pues lo violo mientras duerme!

- Zzzz... L... Lovi...- Murmuró en sueños, con una sonrisa tonta.

...

_Merde_.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno? ¡Yo no me puedo inmiscuir en el camino del amour! Al menos, mientras esté durmiendo... ¡si tan solo estuviera despierto!

Pues iba a descargar mi rabia en Gilbert. El cual por cierto, estaba intentando escapar.

Le agarré por las piernas y lo atraje hacia mí.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Gil?- Dije, molesto, mientras empezaba a "trabajar" con sus pectorales bien formados.

- Francis... no me... ¡ah!- Gimió.- Cabronazo... no me hagas estoooo...

- Honhonhon... tan sólo ralájate, mon ami...- Le susurré en el oído.

- Gh... la próxima vez te tiras a Toño...- Dijo, rindiéndose ante mi experto toque.

Le tumbé en el suelo y empecé a quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. No se resistió. Tan sólo maldecía por lo bajo.

Muuy bieen~

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga~

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Creo que acabo de escribir algo completamente poco moral... lo siento...

Bueno, es Francia. Y juro que la situación se desarrolló sola, y acabaron así... no es mi culpa, buuuu! :(_):

En fin... en el siguiente capítulo habrá acción spamano~ Esperad a verlo~

Y de nuevo, me disculpo por este episodio ^^U


	13. Buscando trabajo

_Buenas! Ahora mismo estoy super enganchada a la canción de Oogie Boogie, de Pesadilla antes de Navidad! (En inglés, por supuesto xD) No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza! Realmente adoro a ese personaje XDD_

_Pero esto no tiene mucho que ver con la historia que vais a leer no? ewe_

_Mejor empecemos ya y dejémonos de cuentos, (nunca mejor dicho)._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Romano<strong>

Salí de la cafetería a las nueve y cuarto de la noche, súper cortado. La sucesión de los hechos acontecidos allí pocos minutos antes había sido por no decir extravagante. Recapitulemos...

Había estado a punto de ser violado por un español.

Al intentar huir de él, casi me violan un francés y un alemán albino.

Luego el español me defendió, y al darle yo las gracias, se quedó parado y me siguió con la mirada hasta que me fui de allí.

Creo que es un buen resumen de lo que ha pasado.

...

Jodidamente raro.

Colorado, me apoyé en la pared; intentando calmarme un poco. Estaba... ¿temblando? Joder, ¿¡por qué!? A veces no me comprendo ni a mí mismo.  
>Había algo en la mirada del español que... ... bueno, no importa. No sería jodidamente relevante. Sólo era tonto.<p>

Calmado ya, me incorporé.

- ¡Pero que monooooo!~- Escuché una voz gritar desde el local. La voz del español

Me cago en mis cojones. Estoy SEGURO de que se estaba refiriendo a mí, por un motivo u otro. Resistí el enorme impulso de ir dentro y soltarle cuatro ostias, y me largué a paso rápido. Estaba sonrojado de nuevo, maldita sea.

Corrí por el entramado de calles. Se me hizo fácil salir, para mi sorpresa. Al parecer era un camino sencillo... no sé si me entiendes. A pesar de los miles de callejones, se salía enseguida...

Llegué a casa a las diez menos cinco. House estaba a punto de empezar, joder. Iba a lanzarme hacia el sofá, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir "_sono qui_", un lloroso Feliciano se me echó encima berreando.

- _Fratello_! ¡Has vuelto! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

- ¿Que dem...? ¡Feliciano, suéltame!- Grité, forcejeando. Ya había tenido demasiados abrazos por hoy, maldita sea.

- ¡Es que... vee.. no estabas en casa!- Feliciano se agarró con más fuerza a mi brazo.- ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Casi llamo a la policía!

- ¡He salido, mierda! ¿¡Tan raro es que salga, que llamas a la policía!?

- Ve...- Me miró con cara de cordero degollado, su cara repleta de lagrimones.

- Te maldigo.- Murmuré, empujándole hacia el sofá.

Me senté a su lado, mandándole callar, mientras encendía la televisión y ponía Cuatro.

...

Publicidad.

...

Bueno, a esperar un poco.

- Vee...- Mi hermano estaba llorando a mi lado.

- Feliciano, ¿por qué narices lloras?- No soporto sus lágrimas. Me dan la sensación de que hice algo muy malo... aunque no es que me importe, claro.

- Vee...- Repitió.

- ¡Ni "vee" ni ostias! ¡Dímelo!

Suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas, soltó un par de "ve" más, y me miró.

...

Odio esas caritas de perrito apaleado.

- Es que... hoy ha sido un día horrible, _fratello_... Vee... La fastidio en el trabajo, el jefe me castiga, me recortan el sueldo, hoy no cobré, Ludwig no me comprende, pierdo algo muy importante, unas chicas me ignoraron, y... cuando vuelvo a casa, buscando consuelo, tú no estás...

- Eh... ¿puedes repetirme eso de que te recortaron el sueldo? Creo que no escuché bien...

- ¡Esperé por horas tu regreso, _fratello_!- Decidió ignorarme y continuar hablando.- Se hizo de noche, y no volvías... creí que... que... veeeeee...

- ¡No llores, mierda!- Me sentí culpable, pero no hice nada para consolarle. No es que fuera culpa mía del todo... ¿no?- A ver. Explícate punto por punto.

- Vee... De acuerdo...

A continuación, Feliciano me explicó, bastante detalladamente y entre sollozos, su horrible día. Al acabar, yo estaba... eh... no puedo explicarlo exactamente. Pero no muy feliz, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- A ver...- empecé a decir.- Te has cargado medio museo... y te han recortado el sueldo por... ¿¡DOS MALDITOS MESES!?

- ¡Veeh! Yo no fui... ¡fue el gato!

Resistí mis ganas de estrangularle. House ya había empezado, pero no me estaba enterando de anda por culpa de cierto llorón quejica destroza-todo, lo cual me enfadaba incluso más.

- Veh... y encima no pude decirle a Ludwig lo que siento... así que estoy muy triste...

- Q... - Algo explotó dentro de mí.

- F... _fratello_? ¡Estás blanco como la nata!

Mi hermano... la patata... él... ¿¡QUE COJONES!?

Mi mente hilaba la información rápida y eficientemente.

...

Y entonces se escuchó un clic.

- V... vee? _Fratello_?- Feliciano me miró extrañado.- ¿Acabo de escuchar un "clic"?

Puse, a continuación, mis manos en sus hombros. Gentilmente, empecé a desplazarlas hacia su cuello. Y entonces...

- ¡MUERE, DESGRACIADO!

- ¡VEE! ¡_Fratello_, no puedo respirar!

- ¡No me importa!- Grité, fuera de mi.- ¡Antes te mato que dejar que me pongas a una patata por cuñado!

- ¡_Fratello_, no digas esas cosas!

- ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir esto! ¡Puto alemán! ¡No te acerques más a él! ¡Tu virginidad se la tiene que llevar una mujer!

Ya no sabía ni de lo que estaba hablando. Empezamos a gritar tonterías y a forcejear.

- ¡Pe.. ro... si no me he... declara... do!- Gritó Feliciano, como pudo. Le costaba hablar por la falta de aire, y se estaba empezando a poner azul.

Sorprendido, le solté. Cayó redondo en el sofá, jadeando.

- N... ¿no?

- Dije... ¡que no! Vee...- Se agarró el cuello con las manos.- Perdí la carta... y me bloqueé.. y... vee...

- Aaaah... bueno...- Suspiré, aliviado. Escuché algo de lupus proviniente de la tele, pero no pude enfocarme en ello.- Me alegro, maldita sea.

- V... e... ¿no te importa el resto?

Oh, si. Le han quitado el sueldo. Mierda. Tendré que buscar trabajo yo para que no muramos de hambre...

- Te odio, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Feliciano?

- Eso duele, Lovino...- Lloriqueó.

- No me importa. Esto es tu culpa. Y no quiero buscar trabajo...

Nos quedamos en silencio. Maldita sea, que asco de vida. Seguro que no encontraba trabajo. Todo estaba fatal, ahora. Aunque... seguramente, si se lo contaba a Antonio, intentaría animarme o algo...

...

¿Por qué me viene él, de todas las personas, ahora mismo a la cabeza?

- Lovino... ¿quieres que mañana vaya contigo a buscar trabajo?

- NO.

- ¿Por qué? Vee... me portaré bien, así que no te preocupes.

- ¡El que está en paro soy yo! Y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no?

- Vee~ Mañana hay huelga, no tengo que ir. Te acompañaré~

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto en todo? Queriendo acompañarme a todas partes.

Tan sólo espero que no le contraten a él en vez de a mi...

Al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente me levanté con dolor de cabeza. Feliciano estaba durmiendo a mi lado. DE NUEVO. Joder, que niño. ¿Por qué le gustará tanto meterse en camas ajenas? ...eso sonó muy mal. ¡No quiero salidos mentales! ¡No me refería a eso!

Furioso, pateé a mi hermano fuera de la cama. Cayó al suelo con su gordo trasero, haciendo bastante ruido.

- ¡VE!- Despertó al instante.- ¿¡Qué pasa!?

- Eso por meterte en mi cama.- Le señalé con mi dedo acusador.- ¡Debes de tener algún maldito problema! ¡Es la quinta vez esta semana! Y ten en cuenta que hoy es Viernes, maldita sea.

- Vee... pero es que el episodio de House de ayer me dió miedo... y no podía dormir bien...

Si, ayer vi House. Claro que vi House. Vale que el primero no lo vi del todo por culpa de cierta persona... pero el segundo lo vi enterito mientras comía palomitas. ...Bueno, quizás no. Porque era uno de esos capítulos en los que sale un montón de sangre y vísceras, lupus, idas de olla, enfermedades raras y demás. No daba precisamente ganas de comer.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña que Feliciano tuviera miedo después...

...

¡Que no es que yo lo tuviera, claro! Me acostumbré hace un montón a todo eso... no es que hubiera chillado como una nenita ni nada de eso. Por favor, yo soy un macho muy macho.

- Bueno, eso no es excusa.

- Vee... eres malo, _fratello_... ahora no te acompaño a buscar trabajo.

- Muy bien.- Me levanté y me empecé a vestir.

- ¡Ve! ¡Era broma! Te acompañaré...- Lloriqueó.

Agh... ¿Por qué tenía que haber huelga hoy?

¿Y por qué Feliciano hacía huelga? Si es un maldito esquirol, como el macho-patatas... el cual seguro que estaba allí.

En resumen...

Allí estábamos. Él y yo. En las calles de Madrid, buscando un trabajo para mí.

- _Fratello, fratello_! ¿Qué tal trabajar en una floristería?- Me iba preguntando cosas.

- Aún no soy tan gay, Feliciano.

- ¿Y en una tienda de CDs?

- Ni idea de música.

- ¿Pesca?

- Dio, no!

- Y... ¿en Opencor?

- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto... no tendrán puestos libres.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, él preguntando y yo negándome. Al final llegamos a una calle cercana a la puerta del Sol, y seguíamos sin saber qué quería hacer.

...

¿En serio quería trabajo?

- Ve~ ¿Y qué tal en esa cafetería de allí?

Miré hacia donde señalaba. Una cafetería muy grande, limpia y de aspecto antiguo. Se llamaba "Gupta's".

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- Vee... no sé, pero parece tener bastantes clientes.- Se rascó la cabeza, y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia una chica con aspecto de vietnamita.- Veeeeee~ menudo escote tiene...

Decidí ignorarle. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que fijarme que en chicas. Como en trabajar para no morir de hambre. La cafetería esa parecía limpia y... ...

¿Cafetería?

...

Me acordé de Antonio de nuevo. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en...? Ah, espera. Que él era pobre. Maldición.

No me molestaría en absoluto trabajar en una cafetería. Es un lugar donde se reúnen chicas guapas... y puedo robar un poco de comida entre horas. Pero...

No sé... me parecía como traicionar al español. El por qué, no lo sabía exactamente... pero...

Y hablando del español... ese tipo de allí me resultaba familiar...

- ¿Lovi?- Ese tipo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su cara.

Mierda. Era él.

- A... ¡Antonio!- Sorprendido, me alejé un poco de él, por acto reflejo.

¿Que hacía ahí ese bastardo? ¿No se suponía que hoy trabajaba? Y encima, no traía la caja de las flores...

Entonces, se sonrojó y, cogiéndose la cara con las manos, puso expresión de idiota.

- Lovi~~ Te acordaste de mi nombre de nuevo~

- Calla, bastardo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, pues mira, estaba...

- Vee... _fratello_, mira a esa chica... es tan guapa...

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me había olvidado de Feliciano por completo!

¡No podía dejar que le viera! ¡No tenía ganas de presentaciones! Agarré al español de un brazo y lo arrastré rápidamente hacia un callejón cercano. Y quién sabe si por un mal gesto, por mi mala suerte, o porque tropecé con una lata de Coca Cola vacía, que lo estrellé contra la pared, cayendo yo entre sus brazos.

Que conste, y esta vez lo juro por mis antepasados, que no era mi intención acabar así.

- L... Lovi... que... cuanta... pasión... de buena mañana...- Le oí murmurar, en tono sorprendido. Levanté la cara y pude ver la suya a menos de cuatro centímetros de la mía, y estaba completamente colorado.

Mi cara enrojeció brutalmente. ¿¡Por qué tan cerca!? ¡N... no era mi intención el haberle estrellado así! Joder, estaba completamente paralizado. Me sentía violado de nuevo... aunque la sensación era un poco diferente que la del otro día...

Al final, después de gritarle un par de veces a mi cerebro, conseguí separarme de él y alejarme un par de pasos.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Quiero respuestas ahora!- Le dí la espalda para ocultar mi cara roja.

- Pu... pues... eh... ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí...?- Noté su voz extraña.

- No me jodas y responde, bastardo.

- ¡Ah, si! Estaba buscando macetas y platos... porque ayer en mi casa se rompieron unas cuantas cosas... eso y unos cuantos ambientadores... con el dinero de Francis, claro está... jeje...

- Mejor no pregunto...- Me giré hacia él para deleitarle con uno de mis hermosos ceños fruncidos.

- Si... mejor no preguntes...- Me sonrió nerviosamente.- Me desperté y todo estaba hecho un desastre... pero no importa... ¿que haces tú aquí?

- No te importa, bastardo. Estoy buscando trabajo.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo... estabas en paro, es verdad. ¿No sería mejor ir a la cola del INEM, Lovi?

...

¿Cuándo le dije eso? ... Bueno, qué importaba.

- Prefiero ir de local en local, bastardo. Es más rápido y me aburro menos que en una cola kilométrica.

- Ya veo... te daría trabajo, pero soy pobre, lo siento.

- Sabía que dirías eso...- Murmuré.

- ¿Y?- Antonio continuó, sin dar señas de haberme oído.- ¿Encontraste algo de tu gusto?

- Hmmm... estaba pensando en una cafetería, pero...- Le miré, culpable.

- ¡Oh, genial! Son buenos sitios~

...

Bueno, no parecía molesto en lo absoluto. Me cago en todo.

- Eh... como tú digas, bastardo.

- _Fratello_! ¿¡Dónde estás!?- Pude escuchar a Feliciano llamarme a lo lejos. Mierda. Voy a ignorarle.

Pero si me quedaba en el callejón más rato, acabaría encontrándonos a mi y a Antonio. Y tampoco tenía ganas de explicaciones. Así que decidí emprenderme en retirada.

- Eh, bastardo.- Le dije al español, señalando con el dedo otra calle.- Si quieres te acompaño a comprar. Tengo toda la mañana para buscar curro, de todas formas.

- Waaa~ ¿Harías eso por mí, Lovi?- Sonrió, feliz.

- Tan sólo un rato, ¿eh? No te vayas a creer cosas que no son...- No le diría que solo estaba huyendo de mi hermano, por supuesto.

- Bueno, pues entonces... ¿vamos?

- Vamos, bastardo.- Asentí, arrastrándole lejos de Feliciano.

* * *

><p>¡Y así acaba otro capítulo! :B<p>

Esa escena del callejón fue una iluminación xDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado~ Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^

El cual será multinarrador :B


	14. Se acerca la hora establecida

**Perdon por la tardanzaaaaa~ Es que entre exámenes y demás mierda estoy hasta arriba de cosas D:**

**Bueno, aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi misma y decir que saqué otra historia Spamano llamada "Cuando los ángeles mueren", y... a quien le gusten las escenas de acción que se pase por allá~ XD**

**Y después de esto... al lio~ :B**

* * *

><p><span>POV Alemania<span>

Sábado, treinta y uno de Julio. Me levanté de la cama agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No había dormido nada en toda la noche.

Recordemos el día en el que leí la carta de Feliciano, es decir, el jueves veintinueve de este mes.

No sabría si clasificar o no mi reacción como exagerada. Ciertamente, quedé en un evidente estado de shock. Cierto era que nunca me habría esperado algo así del italiano... llegué a pensar que era algún tipo de broma. Y aún no estaba convencido del todo de que no lo fuera.

Ya que Feliciano había escrito que me quería. A mi. Era increíble.

No se por qué releí esa carta tantas veces. Un extraño sentimiento de ligereza atenazaba mi estómago cada vez que lo hacía. Un sentimiento que no llegaba a comprender del todo... pero era en cierto modo agradable.

Aquella noche, apenas fui consciente de la llegada de mi hermano. Fue muy de madrugada, hora exacta desconocida. Yo continuaba despierto, y pude observar que alguien se arrastraba por el suelo. Era él. Ni siquiera supe cómo había llegado hasta la casa. Estaba que no se tendía en pie. Quizás alguien le trajo...

En fin, la cuestión es que me pude hacer cargo de todo de manera decente. Cierto que mi mente estaba algo ausente en aquel momento y no recuerdo toda la escena en su totalidad.

Al día siguiente, es decir, regresamos al sábado treinta y uno, en el museo había huelga de personal, pero decidí ir, ya que mi labor de seguridad era, por una parte, muy necesaria, y por otra, mi sueldo recortado no estaba para más recortes.

Aparte, había pensado en hablar con Feliciano de todo aquello, pero no estaba. Le busqué por todo el edificio, pero no logré encontrarle, así que supuse que no había asistido. Aquello era extraño en él, ya que le encantaba pintar y no faltaba ni un solo día. O quizás estuviera enfermo, y por eso estaba comportándose de manera extraña últimamente. Pero no me contestaba al teléfono... así que no estaba en su casa.

Decidí dejarlo estar y esperar al día de hoy. Tampoco dormí bien, porque me tocó hacer horas extras; la guardia de noche... debido a que el guarda nocturno decidió hacer huelga también.

Yo estaba cansado, pero nervioso. Temía hablar con el italiano sobre la carta. Creía en parte que debería ser capaz de manejar situación de manera decente... pero por otra parte... no estaba tan seguro. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar. Era algo extraño.

Y mi hermano no me ayudaba a mantener la calma, precisamente.

- ¡Weeeeest! ¡Me duele el culo y no se por qué! ¡Y también la espalda! ¡La espalda me está matando! ¡Vamos a casa de Feli-chan! ¡Ya casi es la hora!- Hablaba a una velocidad de vértigo, mezclando unos temas con otros, mientras se agarraba el trasero con ambas manos. Me pregunto qué habría sucedido ayer...

Suspiré, mirando el reloj. Ciertamente, era la una. Faltaban exactamente cuarenta minutos para que llegara la hora a la que se había decidido la visita. Debíamos apresurarnos.

- Voy, _bruder_... voy...- Murmuré, más para mí que para él mientras me terminaba de vestir.

- ¡Agradece que el grandioso yo te dejara dormir!- Exclamó.- ¡Oh, y Toño y Francis nos estarán esperando ya abajo! Bueno... quizás sólo esté Francis... ¡pero que importa! ¡Kesesesese! ¡Vamos!

Pues... allá que íbamos.

X X X X

POV Prusia

Ore-sama Nikki:

¡Hoy también fui genial! :D

No sé exactamente qué ocurrió la noche de ayer. El alcohol nubló mi mente.

Claro, porque sólo algo tan grandioso como la cerveza es capaz de borrarme mi grandiosa memoria.

Tampoco sé cómo llegué a casa. Pero lo atacharé a mi genialidad.

Me desperté y me dolía el culo. También la espalda. Nada grandioso, pero puedo sobrellevarlo sin problemas.

Porque soy grandioso. Ò¬Ó

Encima no tengo resaca.

Definitivamente soy grandioso. Ò¬Ó

Lo raro es que Gilbird se comporta de manera extraña conmigo... me picotea la cabeza y me mira raro...

Poco grandioso. :(

West también está raro. Pasa de mí, y tiene la mirada perdida... ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? ¡No es nada grandioso! D:

Bueno, pero no pasa nada. Pronto iremos a casa de Ita-chan. Eso sí que es genial.

Lo poco genial es que me tocará ver a su hermano el gruñón, antisocial y malhablado. Eso ya no es tan genial, pero bueno.

Es que casi no me acuerdo de la cara o la voz de ese chaval, no le veo desde hace eones. :/

¡Eso le pasa por tener tan poca presencia! ¡Kesesesese!

En fin, le haré un favor y seré grandiosamente amable con él sólo por hoy. =¬=

Bueno, es hora de irse. West y yo tenemos que recoger a Francis y a Toño. Toño seguro que llega tarde, por cierto.

Suerte que el grandioso yo le dio la dirección de la casa de Feli-chan por si acaso.

¡Feli-chan, eres tan lindo! =/¬/=*

Contaré todos los detalles de la velada de hoy cuando vuelva a casa, querido diario.

Porque...

Soy genial :D

X X X X

POV Francia

Bueno, bueno... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hola de nuevo, mon amour~

Ahora mismo estoy esperando a Gilbert y a su hermano para ir a comer con ese tal Feliciano. No hace falta decir que Antonio no está aquí. Tarde, como siempre. No sé qué hacer con este niño, en serio...

Entonces, cuando estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, aparecieron los dos a los que estaba esperando. Mi querido Gil parecía feliz... aunque apuesto mi barba a que no recuerda el buen sexo que me dio ayer por la noche... aunque seguro que aún lo siente... ohohonhonhon~

Algunas personas pensarán... "_¡Tener sexo con tus amigos es algo abominable y asqueroso!_"

Permítanme discrepar.

El sexo te da una gran sensación de bienestar, no importa con quien lo tengas. Además, al ser amigos, hay una mayor confianza, a la vez que una sana rivalidad por ser el dominante, lo cual transmite mayor placer si cabe. Es una buena manera de acabar una noche de fiesta loca y, finalmente, te permite demostrarles cuánto les quieres por medio de tus actos.

Yo, personalmente, lo veo como una simple actividad sin malicia.

En fin... lo que no me gustó tanto fue tener que arrastrar a Gilbert a su casa. No está lo que se dice cerca del local de Antonio. Todo por que mi amigo no se encuentre con la ira glacial del español al día siguiente cuando viera el desastre que hicimos. Porque lo hicimos. Rompimos un montón de cosas.

- ¡Francis! _Guten morgen_!- Me saludó el prusiano alegremente.- ¡Me duele el culo y no se por que!

- _Bruder_... no es necesario que compartas ese sentimiento con todo el mundo.

- Ohonhonhon~ Me pregunto por qué será...- me reí con malicia.- De todas formas, creo que no es momento de dar los buenos días, Gil; es la una y media.

- ¡Aquí no es por la tarde hasta que el grandioso yo haya comido! Por cierto, Antonio no está aquí, ¿verdad?

No. Como siempre, nuestro querido Toni llegaba tarde. Aun así, como dije antes, era algo muy predecible.

No sé si será por su alma de español amante del colchón, o si simplemente era un vago redomado de por si solo... pero la cuestión es que siempre se retrasaba. En esta ocasión Gilbert le había dado la dirección, por lo que no pasa nada. O bueno, no creo que pase nada.

A no ser que Feliciano sea un maniático de la puntualidad como cierto austriaco que yo me sé... el cual.. también está muy bien, por cierto.

Tan sólo su cara es... hermosa...

Oh, pero divago. La cuestión er que dejamos de esperar a Antonio y nos fuimos.

Ya llegaría.

X X X X

POV Italia

Nervios.

Emoción.

Intriga.

Dolor de barriga.

Vee...

Hoy wiene Ludwig a comer.

¿Qué haré? ¿Me confesaré? ¿No me confesaré? Estoy nervioso... no se que hacer...

Estaba tumbado en el sofá de casa, pensando. El día anterior había ido con Lovino a buscar trabajo. Bueno, a ayudarle a buscarlo. Pero al rato le perdí, y al volver a casa, un buen rato después, me lo encontré tumbado viendo la tele. Si no le conociera pensé que se había escaqueado.

Aunque me dijo que había conseguido trabajo... lo que no me explicó fue dónde.

Aquella noche casi no pude dormir. Me revolví en la cama una y otra vez sin lograr pegar ojo. Así que me fui a dormir con Lovino... el cual al día siguiente me lanzó fuera de la cama de nuevo, pero no me preocupó. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Un... un sueño bastante vívido... y... Ludwig y yo... y... gemidos... y... vee... jadeos y... vee... el... eh... v...vee...

Ajeno a los gritos de mi _fratello_ y al dolor de espalda que me había provocado el golpe contra el suelo, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el teléfono y llamé a mi amiga Elizabeta.

- Diga... ¿Quién... es?- Una voz soñolienta me respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Eli! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

- ¿Feli? ¿Eres... tú?- Escuché un bostezo y algunas palabras en húngaro que no comprendí.- Son las once de la mañana... de un... sábado... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ah... vee~ perdona... es que he tenido un... eh...- Miré a mi alrededor, nervioso, quizás mi hermano estaba cerca... pero escuché el sonido de la ducha, así que me relajé un poco.- He tenido un sueño y... quería que tu... eh...

- ¿Un sueño? Cielo... ¿Qué clase de sueño?

- Uno con... Ludwig... vee...- Aún sabiendo que no me estaba observando nadie, no pude evitar taparme la cara para ocultar mi sonrojo.- Era algo muy... vee...

- Espera un segundo, cariño.- La escuché alejarse a toda prisa.

Esperé un poco, mirando hacia el cuarto de baño, inquieto. Mi hermano había empezado a cantar la canción de "La donna è mobile". No cantaba mal, si es eso lo que estás pensando, vee~. Mi_ fratello_ tiene una voz muy bonita. Además, seguro que iba a pasarse un buen rato más en la ducha. Suele hacerlo si canta. Suspiré, más tranquilo.

- Muy bien, cielo. Dime TODOS los detalles.- Cuando Eli volvió al teléfono, la noté mucho mas despierta que antes.

- ¿Ve? ¿Dónde fuiste?

- A por un lápiz y papel. Ya sabes... es bueno apuntar los sueños. Te ayudan a... desvelar su significado.

Creo que había algo más que todo aquello... y me parecía escuchar una risilla de fondo. Pero lo ignoré y empecé a contarle mi sueño. No me dejó omitir ni un simple detalle. Se enteró hasta del color de las cortinas de la habitación... ... Rosas... veee...

Al final ambos estábamos jadeando. Yo de vergüenza y ella... no sé... quizás continuaba medio dormida, ve...

- Vee... y... ¿y bien? S... ¿soy un pervertido?

- Oh, Feli-chan, eres~ un~ niño~ muuy~ pervertido~- Canturreó cada palabra en un tono de voz alegre.

- ¡Vee! ¡Lo siento!- Lloré un poco. ¡No quería ser un pervertido!

- No te preocupes, amor~ es algo bueno~ significa que tendrás una buena vida~

- Vee... ¿en serio?

- ¡Claro que si!

Dejamos atrás el vergonzoso tema después de unos cuantos comentarios lascivos por parte de ambos. Después continuamos hablando, pero esta vez de cosas más normales como la tele o el trabajo. Yo ya estaba completamente calmado. Lovino, quien ya había salido de la ducha, me dedicó una mala mirada al pasar, pero no me dijo nada. Yo le miré. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca muy bonita, con unos pantalones pitillo negros chulísimos~ Iba muy guapo y elegante, vee~

Entonces se dejó caer en el sofá. Y no parecía tener ganas de moverse de ahí en lo absoluto.

Yo continué mi conversación con mi amiga, mientras sonreía.

- Bueno, Feli-chan, me alegra que confíes tanto en mi~ ¡Me halagas! Eres una monada~- Me dijo. Yo me puse colorado.

- Vee~ Grazie~

- Y bueno, con respecto a Ludwig... volviendo al tema principal... simplemente actúa con normalidad. Si te comportas de modo extraño, notará que algo va mal, y no queremos eso, verdad?- Tomó mi silencio como un no.- Cuando te sientas preparado, ¡díselo sin tapujos! ¡Ánimo!

Reí. Casi podía verla cerrando los puños en actitud alentadora.

- Vee~ ¡Claro que si~!

- Oh, cielo. Llevamos mucho rato hablando... casi dos horas, ¿no? ¿A qué hora era la comida?

- ¿Vee...? A las dos menos veinte~ ¿Qué hora...? ¡Uwah!- Grité al fijarme en mi reloj.- ¡Es la una! ¡Faltan cuarenta minutos! ¡Ludwig estará aquí en cuarenta minutos! ¡Y yo sin vestir!

Se escuchó una voz que decía de fondo "¡Cacho gaaaaaaaay!", pero no tenía tiempo para contestarle.

- Bueno, cielo, no quiero entretenerte. Tan sólo... eh... voy a escribir una historia muy yaoi basada en ti. ¿Te importa?- Me preguntó la húngara.

- ¿Veh? Claro~- No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba la palabra "yaoi", pero... no podía ser nada malo, seguro~.

- _Tökéletes_...- La oí murmurar mientras escribía.- Otra cosa... ¿Gilbert va a ir?

- Veee~ Claro que si~~.- Reí, sabiendo por qué preguntaba.- ¿Qué tal vas con él, por cierto?

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Nada, nada, Feli-chan, era sólo una pregunta! Bueno... ¡Te dejo! ¡Tengo un hard yaoi que escribir!

- ¿Veh? ¡Espera!

- _Vizslat!_- Gritó antes de colgar.

Vee... que rabia me daba que me colgaran... Ahora que se ponía la cosa interesante...

Pero en fin~

¡Tengo que prepararme!

****X X X X

POV Romano

De nuevo Feliciano en mi cama. ¡Que mieeeeerda!

Le tiré, pero no hubo reacción exagerada por su parte. Menudo coñazo.

Y luego se fue a hablar por teléfono con... creo que era su amiguita la marimacho húngara. Para no oír los seguramente apocalípticos temas que iban a discutir me largué a la ducha. Siempre me relajo ahí dentro por las mañanas.

Dejé que el agua fría se deslizara por mi cuerpo, sacudiéndome el calor de la mañana. Creo que estábamos a casi cuarenta grados. Tampoco estaba seguro.  
>Mi pelo se aplastó debido al agua, y lo enjaboné abundantemente. Hacía ya tres días que no me lavaba el pelo, y empezaba a sentirse algo asquerosito.<p>

Bueno, no realmente... pero es que yo soy un italiano muy limpio.

Pasé un buen rato enjabonándome mientras pensaba. Y es que la ducha, como dice su propio nombre, es el lugar para pensar. Y de paso, para cantar. Cantar me aclara la mente y nadie me escucha.

Hoy... hoy llegaban los amigos del hermano del macho patatas. Y el macho patatas, claro. Quería morirme. No es que tuviera yo alma ese día para aguantarlos.  
>Y bueno... juraría que vi una vez al hermano del alemán, pero... no me acordaba de su cara. Aunque bueno, qué más daba. Lo recordaba como un gilipollas ruidoso, así que no es como si me fuera a caer bien de todos modos.<p>

No quería salir de la ducha. Seguro que al salir la ola de calor infernal me atacaba de pleno. Aunque por la noche siempre refrescaba... pero tampoco saldría, por lo que no me importaba ni un par de cominos. O a lo mejor sí... quizás el bastardo de Antonio abría por la noche.

...

Maldita sea mi estampa.

Últimamente no paraba de pensar en aquel desgraciado. Aunque... ¡era algo de lo más normal! Es decir... él era lo único interesante que me había pasado en... ¿meses? ¿años? Quién mierda sabe... pero por eso mismo, era normal que pensara en ello, ¿no? ¿no?

...

Ah, que te den. ¡No es lo que piensas, maldita sea!

Yo digo que es normal que me obsesione... es decir, que piense de vez en cuando en él. No es como si me gustara ni nada. Tan sólo estaba siendo curioso. Eso era, sin duda alguna.

Convencido conmigo mismo, salí de la ducha, cogí la toalla y procedí a secarme. Como pensé, el calor me sacudió como un mazo. Mi pelo olía a gloria. Bueno, y el resto de mi persona también, pero lo que más notaba yo era el pelo.

Me vestí con la primera camiseta bonita que encontré y con unos pantalones negros que me gustaron. Me miré al espejo. Estaba perfecto. Ahora estaba finalmente preparado... para irme al sofá.

Al pasar por el pasillo vi a Feliciano. Seguía al maldito teléfono. Llevaba casi dos malditas horas hablando. Puto sociable...

No sé qué tiene esa húngara que le gusta tanto a todo el mundo. Es decir, Feliciano dice que tanto el hermano del macho patatas, (al que llamaré macho patatas dos), y su jefe iban tras ella. Es decir, entiendo que la encuentren guapa... porque está jodidamente maciza, eso os lo aseguro. Pero... su obsesión con el porno gay me supera. La última vez que vino a casa, (suele venir a menudo), me quiso poner un vestidito de camarera. UN JODIDO VESTIDITO DE CAMARERA.  
>Así que decidí dejarla escapar por el bien de mi hombría.<p>

Llegué al salón y ocupé mi amado sofá. ¿Me añoraste? ¿Lo hiciste, querido sofá? Porque yo si que te añoré a ti~

Encendí la tele y me quedé mirando La Ruleta de la Suerte durante mucho rato. Era casi la una, y estaba pensando más en la comida que en el programa en sí. Me moría de hambre... ¿cuándo iba ese inútil a empezar a cocinar?

- ¡Es la una! ¡Faltan cuarenta minutos! ¡Ludwig estará aquí en cuarenta minutos! ¡Y yo sin vestir!

Hablando del maldito, ahí estaba, gritando como una nenita la frase más cursi que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar en toda la semana. Aproveché para insultarle, pero no recibí respuesta por su parte. Oh, pues que le den un rato.

Pero en serio... ¿cuánto de gay podía ser ese niño? Podría cambiarse de sexo y ni siquiera se notaría... con excepción de ciertas partes de su anatomía... Y es que tenía demasiadas hormonas femeninas en su cuerpo. Era demasiado tarde para su masculinidad para volver a surgir. Si es que algún día la tuvo...

Tan sólo espero que ni se le ocurra pegármelo. Como me vuelva marica por su culpa, juro que le meto dos ostias como panes.

Veinte minutos después, el homosexual de mi hermano ya estaba lavado, vestido, peinado y lubricado. Bueno, lubricado no. Que puto asco.

- _Fratello_~ voy a hacer la comida~- Me dijo.

- ¡Pasta!- Le grité. No le perdonaría si no fuera pasta.

- Vee~ Claro~

Pasó el rato. Se hicieron las dos menos diecinueve. Y cuando el reloj analógico cambió los numeritos de 13:39 a 13:40; justo en ese preciso maldito instante, el timbre sonó. Nunca odié tanto ese sonido. Mi hermano estaba cocinando, así que me tuve que levantar yo mismo a abrir. Pero cuál fue mi horror cuando al abrir la puerta, un albino chiflado se me tiró encima.

- ¡Feli-chaaaaaaaan! ¡El grandioso yo está tan contento de verte de nuevo!- ¡El muy subnormal me estaba ABRAZANDO, maldita sea! ¿Qué tenían todos últimamente con abrazarme?

- ¡CHIGIIIII!- Me lo saqué de encima de un empujón, y vi que era el mismo jodido loco de ayer.

Claro... el hermano... macho patatas dos... empecé a atar cabos. Gilbert... ¡Gilbert! ¡Claro, joder! ¡Eran el mismo Gilbert! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidar esa cara de pollo!? Y encima parecía decepcionado de ver que yo no era su adorado Feliciano.

- Oh, _mein gott_... ¡Tú no eres Feli! ¡Nada grandioso!

- ¡SUBNORMAL! ¡MIRA SOBRE QUIÉN TE LANZAS! ¡PERVERTIDO ACOSADOR DE MIERDA!- Le grité.

- Ohonhon~ Gil~ ¿este no es el chico de ayer? ¡No sabía que también venía! ¡Que suerte!- Un rubio barbudo entró detrás de él, mirándome con ojos hambrientos.

NO.

EL FRANCÉS TAMBIÉN NO.

POR FAVOR.

Dios... ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

Quería morirme.

Antonio, bastardo... ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito?

X X X X

POV España

Aaah~ Cama calentita, calentita~ Tan cómoda~ Tan... ¿eh?

¿Tan húmeda?

Hay algo mojado sobre mi cara. ¿Qué puede ser?

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, retirándome lo que sea que estuviera apoyado en mis mejillas. Lo miré, y... era...

- ¡Antonia!- Dije, despierto y sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa~? ¿Querías dormir con el jefe? ... Espera... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Si tu pecerita está en la otra mesa...

- Humi, humi.- Me gruñó enojada.

- Q... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿¡Por qué!?- Le pregunté, desesperado.- ¿¡Es porque ayer no te hice mucho caso!? ¡No fue mi culpa, tenía que ordenar el desastre! ¡No me odies~~!

Mi mascotita negó con la cabeza. Me quedé en silencio, pensando qué podría ser. Entonces Antonia señaló mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogí. Era la una y media de la tarde. También observé que tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Francis y dos de Gilbert.

Hmmm... mi memoria estaba algo borrosa todavía.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Hoy tenía algo que hacer?- Murmuré, frotándome los ojos.

Pude ver que mi tortuguita se llevaba una pata a la cara y cerraba los ojos por un segundo. Que monada~

Entonces se frotó la tripa, como cada vez que tenía hambre. Yo observé su pecera. Aún tenía comida de sobra.

- Antoñita... ¿tienes hambre? pero si tienes mucha comida... ¿Por qué quieres... comer...?

Oh. Espera.

Francis.

Gilbert.

Tarde.

Comida.

¡Oh, no! ¡Llegaba tarde!

Dejé a Antonia de nuevo en el agua, le di las mil gracias y un beso, y empecé a vestirme a la velocidad del sonido. Me estaba colocando los zapatos cuando agarré el móvil y empecé a marcar con mi mano libre.

Tenía que avisar a Francis.

* * *

><p><span>Traducciones del húngaro<span>

_Tökéletes_ = Perfecto

_Vizslat_ = Adiós

**Yay~ This is long as fuck! :D**

**Adoro el inglés, puedes combinar la palabra fuck con casi todo xDD (Entre otros motivos varios... :B)**

**Pero bueno, que esto quedó larguísimo! XD Por eso mismo, espero que comentéis algo, que esta vez me lo he currado! XDD**

**Nada más que decir... aparte de que si, mi Lovi canta en la ducha :B**

**So...**

**See you~ :B**


	15. Encantado de volver a verte

**Lamentablemente, me he enganchado a una canción muy triste ;w; Así que en vez de escribir me he pasado el rato cantandola, para desgracia de los objetos a mi alrededor que se han roto todos (?) XDD**

**Pero va, no seré mala y subiré otro capítulo~~ luego me pondré con el otro Spamano y también subiré uno :B**

**Os dejo pues, con esto :B**

* * *

><p><span>POV Romano<span>

Me cago en la puta. Los acosadores de ayer de nuevo. ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

- ¡Tu eres el palabrotero de ayer! ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara!- Berreó el ablino, señalándome.- ¡Es verdad que te pareces mucho a Feli-chan!

- Vaya, vaya...- Es francés se relamía, para mi asco y disgusto.- Así que... ¿Feliciano se le parece?

- Si, pero Feli es más mono.- Concluyó el otro.- ¡Feli-chaaaan! ¡Estamos aquí, ven con nosotros un rato!

- _Bruder_, por favor... no atosigues a Feliciano.- Rogó el macho patatas.

Antes de que pudiera enviarlos a todos a tomar por el mismísimo culo, mi hermano idiota apareció de la nada, sonriendo como un desgraciado.

- Veee~ Holaaaa~

- _Oh, mon Dieu!_ ¡Que adorable!- Dijo el pervertido, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas y sonriendo con malicia. Cómo no, lo que vió le gustaba mucho.

- ¡Feli-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Abraza al grandioso yo!- Dijo el macho patatas dos, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Pero cuál fue su planchazo cuando Feliciano pasó de él para irse con Míster Potato número uno. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, y luego su velocidad fue disminuyendo hasta pararse por completo casi a un palmo de él. Yo pensé que le iba a abrazar, pero no. Mira, mejor.

- Vee~ Hola Ludwig~- Le dijo, con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Entonces rápidamente la miró a los ojos, sonrió y le tomó de las manos sonriendo.

Que grima.

Pero estaba claro que algo malo había ahí. Aunque no quería saber el qué.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude para volver a mi amado sofá. Ni siquiera quería ver el sonrojo en la cara del maldito salchichero... oh, pero ya lo había visto... Mierda. Moriría dentro de cuatro horas por culpa de esto.

Escuché a los molestos intrusos charlar un rato en la entrada sobre gilipolleces estilo "¿qué tal el trabajo, Feli-chan?" o "Pues el otro día vi a un tipo que se cayó por la calle, que quede claro, no era el asombroso yo, era otro tipo". Gilipolleces. Lo que pasó a continuación fue que mi hermanito dijo que aún no había terminado de cocinar, pero que estaría enseguida, que se pusieran cómodos y no se preocuparan, que no tardaría, bla bla bla y demás...

Espero que con "poneros cómodos" no se refiriera a "sentarse en el sofá". El sofá es mío. Mío y de nadie más.

La cuestión es que el albino ruidoso se fue al baño, a llorar de humillación, supongo, ya que Feliciano pasaba de él como de la mierda. Patatamán siguió al cocinerito, diciendo que pondría la mesa para ahorrarle trabajo; yo tengo claro que si un alemán toca mis cubiertos paso totalmente de comer con ellos.

Y bueno, el francés... sabiendo mi jodida mala suerte, te imaginas dónde se sentó, ¿cierto?

Si.

A mi maldito lado.

Me separé de él lo más que pude. Tanto que casi me salgo del sofá. Pero él se empeñaba en sentarse cerca.

- Así que... Lovino...- Me susurró mientras se me acercaba poco a poco.- ¿Sabes? He oído a cierta persona hablar mucho de tí...

Mierda. Esto se iba poniendo feo por momentos. Me estaba mirando muy raro. Me sentía observado y acosado. El tío estaba tan cerca que casi podía oler su perfume de rosas... espera... ¡Lo estaba oliendo! ¡Que asco, joder!

- Eh... qué bien...- No estaba tan seguro de que fuera algo bueno, pero no sabía qué contestarle.- ¿Quién te habla de mí?

- Antonio, por supuesto.

- ¿¡Eh!?- Me incorporé rápidamente.- ¿Por qué ese bastardo te habla de mí? ¡Si casi no le conozco!

- Bueno... podría decirse que habéis tenido un par de encontronazos, _oui_? Y su primera impresión sobre ti... bueno...

"Fue una mierda" Pensé. Porque si lo recuerdo, la primera vez que le vi, le estrellé la puerta en la cara, le ataqué con un teléfono móvil, le insulté, y por si fuera poco, casi le envío al hospital. Aparte de que me fui sin pagar lo que fuera que me tomé.

Eso pensaba, porque bueno, era normal pensarlo. Cualquier tío con sentido común me hubiera echado de su local en menos que cantaba un gallo, pero no, él continuó sonriendo y aguantándome, maldita sea. Por eso en el fondo no me sorprendió demasiado que el rubio dijera lo que dijo.

- Fue una muy buena impresión, he de admitirlo.

- Eh... esto... ¿Y puedo saber por qué?- Intenté sonsacarle al amigo del bastardo de Antonio la información, seguramente él se lo había dicho y tal...

- Bueno... dijo que eras un buen tipo, en primer lugar. Que eras un poco palabrotero, pero que en el fondo eras simpático y tenías tu humor.

- Eh... ¿en serio?- Me quedé asombrado. Vale que Antonio era tonto, pero... esto... eran muy buenos pensamientos sobre mí y... eh... no me esperaba que... bueno, bastardo, en el fondo tú también me caes bien... tu sí que eres un buen tipo. Aunque seas imbécil perdido.

- Honhonhon~ Estás completamente colorado~ ¿No te lo esperabas?

- ¿Eh? ¡No... no estoy colorado, joder! ¡Sólo tengo calor! ¡Y sí, me he sorprendido, porque no sé en qué cabeza cabe que yo sea "un buen tipo"! ¡Si le trato fatal!- Grité, cubriéndome la cara con la mano.

- Ah~ _L'amour c'est_ imprevisible~- Canturreó.

- Gilipollas, no mezcles francés con español, no entendí un carajo.

- Ah~ mea culpa, Lovino... la costumbre.

...

Eh... si lo pensaba bien... este tipo no era del todo malo. Era desagradable y pervertido, sin duda... pero quizás no tanto como pensaba. Es decir... la primera vez que le vi fue horrible, pero... ahora estaba comportándose como un ser humano medianamente normal y decente... quizás no era tan malo.

- Ah~ Ese color de cara que tienes ahora te hace tan~ lin~ do~- Me puso un dedo en la mejilla, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

...

NO, SI ANTES LO PIENSO, ANTES SE ABALANZA SOBRE MÍ.

¿¡CÓMO PUDE PENSAR QUE ESTE ERA UN TÍO LEGAL!?

- ¡Déjame, subnormal! ¡No me toques!- Le aparté de un bofetón, saltando fuera del sofá.- ¡No te acerques!

- Oh, Lovino, venga~ nosotros dos sí que empezamos con mal pie~ deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor~- Murmuró, agarrándome del pantalón, para mi total horror.

- ¡Conocernos mejor mis huevos! ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero la resistencia fue inútil. Ya lo tenía encima.

Y así, Lovino Vargas murió, un sábado treinta y uno de Julio, a las dos de la tarde.  
>Cerré los ojos, esperando mi grotesco y para nada masculino final.<p>

Pero entonces, para mi salvación, la voz de Feliciano resonó por toda la casa.

- ¡Vee~! ¡La comida está lista! ¡Lovino, ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa!

Me deshice rápidamente del francés, que tenía una cara de decepción, y me fuí corriendo a la cocina. Jódete, franchute. Te quiero, Feliciano.

Pude aprovechar para ponerme mis propios cubiertos, gracias a Dio, ya que el resto los puso el macho patatas.

- ¡Ah, no, Lovino, no quites esa silla!- Me dijo mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué? Somos cinco, ¿no?

- No, no, falta uno... Gilbert dice que llegará un poco tarde, pero que llegará.

- Manda huevos...- Maldije, colocando la silla de nuevo en su sitio. ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para llegar tan tarde a una quedada?

Pero ese tal tipo no llegó. Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y seguía sin aparecer. Feliciano sirvió la pasta y seguía sin aparecer. Yo ya me empezaba a poner nervioso. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Aunque bueno, si era tan subnormal como los otros dos, ya podía tardar todo lo que quisiera. Como si me importara.

Iba a hincarle el diente a los carbonara, cuando se escuchó un móvil sonando, con la melodía de la marsellesa.

El francesito cogió el teléfono, disculpándose.

- _Pardon moi... Aló?_- Un silencio.- ¡Antonio! ¿Dónde estás, _mon ami?_ ¡Te he llamado veinte veces!

Mi maldito corazón quiso hacer un alocado acto de presencia cuando escuchó el nombre de Antonio. Fijé mi atención en la conversación inmediatamente, mientras me agarraba la camiseta inconscientemente.

- _Oui... oui... Ah, c'est magnifique! Oui, Antoine, oui._- Canturreaba. Puto francés. ¿No podía hablar en cristiano en vez de en el idioma de los violadores? ¡Castellano, joder, exijo castellano!

- Ve... Antonio... ¿ese es el que falta?- Mi hermano preguntó en voz baja al albino, al que vi asentir.

- ¿Eh? Ajá, estás en el edificio correcto... ¿Qué piso es? Ah, pues es el cuarto piso, letra D. No tardes, tontorrón, te estamos todos esperando~

Por no decirle que casi empezamos a comer sin él. Colgó y se sentó en la mesa.

- Ya llegará.- Dijo.- Seguro que pilla todos los ascensores ocupados y tarda en subir. Esa es su suerte.

- No será para tanto. Ya voy a abrirle yo.- Me sorprendí a mí mismo levantándome de la mesa.

- Vee... _fratello_?- Feliciano me miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Q... ¿qué? ¿no puedo querer abrir a alguien, joder?

- Es que ya se conocen, Feli, son muy muy amiguitos.- Dijo el macho patatas dos. Le hice una peineta y me fui hacia la puerta.

Esperé, esperé y esperé. Joder, ¿qué cojones? ¿A qué se debía la tardanza? ¿En serio los ascensores estaban todos ocupados? No podía tener tanta mala suerte... ¿o si? Siendo Antonio, ya cada vez me sorprendía menos.

Me apoyé en la puerta justo cuando sonó el timbre. Casi me da un ataque. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Mi corazón estaba raro hoy. Quizás era por toda la movida en general... quizás. O porque el francés había intentado violarme.

Abrí la puerta con las manos de mantequilla. Estaba tan nervioso que pensé en darme a mí mismo una ostia, a ver si así se me pasaba... pero ya era tarde. La puerta estaba abierta. Escuché la voz del español antes de poder verle la cara.

- Ah.. ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! ¡Me dormí y luego me costó encontrar el camino! Y al llegar los ascensores... estaban... parados...- Sus palabras fueron perdiendo rapidez al ver quién le había abierto.

- Eh... hola...- Buena introducción por mi parte, si señor. Un "hola". Pero con un "eh" antes. Eso sí que es de pros.

- Ah... eh... ¿Lovi?- Me miró con los ojos como platos.

- Lo siento, se ha equivocado de casa. Aquí no vive ningún "Lovi". Aquí vive Lovino Vargas.- Le fruncí el ceño, al ver que continuaba llamándome Lovi.

- Ah... venga, lo siento, Lovino.- Sonrió nerviosamente. Creo que no sabía dónde mirar.- Eh... ¿Vives... aquí?

- Si.

- ¿Eh? Entonces... creo que... ¿me he equivocado de casa...?- Le veía sufrir.

- No.

- Ah. ¿Feliciano vive aquí?

- Si.

- Podrías contestarme con algo que no fueran monsílabos, ¿no?- Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Parecía apurado, y me hubiera gustado ayudarle, pero yo no me sentía capz de decir otra cosa que no fuera "sí" o "no", maldita sea.

- No.- Continué con mis monosílabos.

- Entonces asumo que Feliciano es tu familiar... ¿cierto?- Sonrió, mirándome directamente a los ojos por primera vez.

- Ci... cierto.- Dije, desviando la mirada.- Es... mi hermano menor.

- Vee~ Lovino, ¿qué pasa? Tardas mucho...

Me giré. Feliciano. Maldita sea, uno no podía tardar un poco en recibir a las visitas, ¿o qué? El se había pasado media hora hablando con los otros cuando llegaron. La cara del español se iluminó al verle.

- Ah, ¿tú eres Feliciano? Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¡encantado!

- Vee~ Hola, Antonio~ Yo soy Feliciano Vargas~

Se dieron la mano y entre sonrisitas le invitó a pasar dentro. Yo fruncí el ceño. Algo no iba como me esperaba que fuera, pero no sé exactamente qué era lo que iba mal... inconscientemente, agarré la camisa del español cuando se dirigía hacia el salón.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Lovino?- Preguntó, sonriéndome.

Horror. ¿Por qué no me agarré a mí mismo? ¿Por qué a él? ¡No sabía qué contestarle!

- Vee~ Ya os conocíais de antes, ¿cierto?

- ¡Cierto~! Lovi y yo somo los mejores amigos~

- C... calla, bastardo... como si fuera verdad...- murmuré desviando la mirada. Pero mi puta mano no lo soltó.

- Ah~ entonces quieres un abrazo de bienvenida, ¿cierto?- Dijo, abrazándome antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

QUE MIERDA.

Le pegué tal patada que seguro vio tomatitos flotando a su alrededor.

- ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre, bastardo!?- Grité, ahora más sonrojado que un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Vee! Fratello... ¡no hace falta ser tan brusco!- Feliciano, asustado, se agachó al lado de Anto... del bastardo, para ver si estaba bien.

Pues que les den. Sin pronunciar palabra, me largué a mi cuarto. Me lancé sobre la cama y apoyé mi espalda en la pared. Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría...?

- ¿Lovi?- Escuché una voz en la puerta. No jodas, este bastardo tenía más resistencia que Hulk. ¿Ya se había recuperado de la patada en los huevos?

- Po... ¿por qué me sigues, bastardo? ¡Cuando alguien va a su cuarto, es porque quiere estar solo, maldición!

- Es que... te estabas comportando un tanto raro... y me preocupabas. Algo como una patada no detendrá al jefe~

- Una patada en los huevos, matízalo.

- Como sea.- Se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo. Pero yo aún le notaba dolorido, por la cara que intentaba no poner.- ¿Crees que hacía falta que fuera... ahí?

- Te lo merecías, bastardo. Por abrazarme en público. NUNCA me abraces si hay alguien delante. Apréndetelo.

Se quedó callado. Me miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como un cachorrito.

- Q... ¿qué pasa, bastardo?

- ¿Y ahora que no hay nadie a la vista, puedo abrazarte?- Me preguntó, cauteloso.

QUE

NARICES

- N.. ¡No!- Le grité, sonrojándome. Este tío era un puto violador, como el otro.

- Oh, venga, Lovi~ ¡Siempre abrazo a mis amigos en cuando tengo oportunidad!- Me rogó.

- Ya me lo imagino, joder, eres una puta babosa. Y mi respuesta es no. ¿Quién te dijo que éramos amigos?

- Te lo dije el otro día, ¿no?

- Calla. No abrazos.

- Oh~ Vamos~ Feli se ha dejado~

- Q... ¿¡Ya te has lanzado a por mi hermano!?- El tío inconscientemente sabía dar donde más dolía.- ¿¡Cuándo!?

- Cuando me ayudó a levantarme, le dí un abrazo como agradecimiento~

Fruncí el ceño. Mucho. Y luego me giré sobre mí mismo y me puse de cara a la pared.

- Perfecto. Vete a abrazar al perfecto de Feliciano. Como él se deja, tú serás más feliz con él. Ahora déjame solo, seguro que lo estás deseando.- Le dije, ácidamente.

Sentí ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hice, claro. Porque no había motivos para hacerlo. Esto era lo de siempre. Todos elegirían al "perfecto" de mi hermano menor, dejándome a mí tirado. Siempre fue así y siempre lo será, jamás cambiará. Yo el solitario y él el sociable. Como siempre.

Antonio no dijo una palabra, pero tampoco se movió. Quizás estaba pensando. Impresionante, debemos llamar a la prensa para que grabe esto y lo saque en los periódicos de todo el país. Antonio Fernández Carriedo piensa por un minuto.

...

No, ahora en serio. ¿A qué venía tanto silencio? Giré la cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo. Y...

Estaba llorando.

- Ba... ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Por qué lloras!?- Grité, volviéndome del todo. Estaba llorando, moqueando y poniendo cara de perrito.

- Es que... lo siento, Lovi, pero...- Balbuceaba, sin poder aguantar que se le quebrara la voz.

- ¿Tanto te duele? ¡Vale, lo siento, joder, pero no llores!

- ¡No, Lovino, no es eso! Es que... eso que me has dicho... me ha sonado que... te sentías tan solo...

- Eh...- Me quedé de piedra. Yo no me sentía solo... ¿no?- Claro que no, imbécil. Siempre lo he estado, ya no me importa.

- ¿Ves? ¡Estás solo!- Lloró más.- Pero Lovi, no pienses que voy a abandonarte... yo te quiero mucho más a ti que a tu hermano...

- C... cállate, ¿qué me estás contando ahora?- Me sonrojé.

- Como me dijiste... que me fuera con tu hermano... pero yo quería abrazarte a ti y... siempre es mejor abrazarte a ti...- Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

- No me imaginé que fueras llorón, aparte de ser idiota.- Ver al español llorando me hacía sentir... raro. No me gustaba. Quería que parara.- Si... si te pones así por un jodido abrazo... pero... ¡bueno, vale! Puedes... abrazarme si quieres...

- ¿Mucho?- Se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡No! ¡Sólo cinco segundos!- Grité, mi cara ardiendo.

- ¡Si~! ¡Gracias!- Le faltó tiempo para saltar sobre mí. Como no me lo esperaba, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre la cama, él encima mío.

Dios, mátame.

...

¡Esto es muy gay!

Pero decidí aguantarme y tragar. No quería verle llorar otra vez. Sentí, (si, sentí), que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Cada vez me apretaba más fuerte, y yo podía notar su olor a canela. ¿Había estado haciendo churros otra vez? En fin, quizás si en ese momento los latidos de mi corazón no hubieran sido tan fuertes... iban demasiado rápido y resonaban en mi cabeza. Es que lo hacía para joderme, seguro. Sólo esperé que el español no lo notara. Yo estaba al principio estático, pero le acabé devolviendo el abrazo. ¿Por qué? ¡Joder, es que estaba llorando!

La cuestión es que al notar que le devolvía el abrazo, me estrujó con más fuerza. Yo estaba empezando a ahogarme.

- Antonio... me ahogo...- Murmuré. Al oír eso, aflojó su agarre.

- Lovi... quiero que sepas que tu hermano no se compara contigo.- Me dijo en la oreja.

Maldito español, ¡eres demasiado efusivo! ¡Y sentimental! ¡Te mataré, joder! Por tu culpa ahora siento mis ojos húmedos...

- Y... ¡ya basta!- Me lo quité de encima.- ¡Dije diez segundos! ¿Y cómo te atreves a tirarme encima de la cama? ¡Acosador de mierda!

- Jajaja~ gracias, Lovi~ Eres una monada~

- No era un maldito cumplido, joder.- Fruncí el ceño.- Vete a lavarte la cara, que tienes los ojos rojos.

- Pues acompáñame... tú también tienes los ojos rojos.- Me sonrió, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme e ir primero al baño. Lo tenía claro si creía que podría entrar conmigo.

Y vaya que lo intentó.

Cómo le... odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaa~~~ Esto es muy largo! xDD y es bastante distinto al texto original que tengo sobre papel! (Este es bastante más tierno x333)<strong>

**Quizás Antonio sea tonto, pero comprende los sentimientos de Lovi y quiere que no se sienta solo... porque el ya lo estuvo en su infancia ;w; (Pero eso saldrá más adelante! :P)**

**El próximo capítulo será un Gerita puro! Y ahora os pregunto...**

**Debería ser un capítulo con Hard Yaoi, o preferiríais uno con Soft Yaoi? Lo dejo a vuestra preferencia! (Aunque aviso que si pongo el soft esto va a ser fluff y rosa como un cuento de unicornios y arcoiris! :D)**


	16. Ich liebe dich

**Bueno... por mayoría absoluta en los comentarios del anterior capítulo, en este habrá hard yaoi~ Es la primera vez que escribo algo hard, asi que me da corte, pero bueno~ daré lo mejor de mí! ^^**

**Ah, hablando de Hard Yaoi... ****Mi queridíma Shichiko ha hecho un Oneshot Hard Yaoi basado en mi fic!**** ^o^ El tema? Lo que pasó entre Francis y Gilbert en el capítulo 12 y que yo no conté~ XD**

**Podéis encontrarlo aquí:**** s/8676742/1/Cuando-hay-vino-de-por-medio**

**Y... y... y... ****Me han comprado una tortuguita!**** Se llama Antonia! ;/w/;**

**Es tan mona, tan adorable, tan de todo... x333 Y se llama como la tortuga del jefe, que es lo mejor xDDD**

**Eh... bueno, basta de charlas y al fic~ x3**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alemania:<strong>

La comida en casa de Feliciano terminó sobre las seis y media de la tarde.

Si, sé que no son horas para acabar una comida, pero la conversación se alargó bastante. Al final se hicieron unas cuantas bromas relacionadas con España y los presentes procedieron a retirarse.

Mi hermano y su amigo francés dijeron que, ya que la noche era joven, irían a un bar a continuar con la fiesta. Preguntaron a Antonio si quería ir con ellos, pero negó con la cabeza y aferró a Lovino del brazo, diciendo que ya tenían pensado ir a cierto sitio los dos juntos.

- E... ¡Eh, bastardo, no inventes!- El hermano mayor de Feliciano parecía más que en contra de irse, aunque poco pudo hacer, ya que fue arrastrado literalmente hacia la salida.- ¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡Me secuestran, joder!

- Oh, venga, Lovi~ Si nos lo vamos a pasar genial~- El español reía mientras arrastraba a su presa, que, colorada como un tomate, se debatía y gritaba en vano.

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Eres la última persona con la que quiero pasar el tiempo ahora mismo! ¡Déjame ir maldita seaa!

Esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de desaparecer con Antonio por la puerta.

Tenía una extraña sensación con esos dos. Actuaban... diferente entre ellos desde que regresaron del cuarto de Lovino. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Aunque bueno, de todas formas, era un presentimiento ligero. Antonio siempre actuaba así con todo el mundo... y si, el mayor de los Vargas estaba actuando más borde de lo normal, pero parecía igual que siempre. Seguramente no fuera nada.

- ¡Ve~! Ludwig... ¿tú también te vas? ¿O te quedas?- Me preguntó Feliciano con un tono que me pareció, desconozco por qué, suplicante.

Me giré hacia mi hermano y su compañero, los cuales me miraban raro. Gilbert arqueaba las cejas con expresión lujuriosa y una media sonrisa en la boca. Francis se tapaba la boca y reía de esa forma tan extravagante de siempre. Puse los ojos en blanco, molesto y avergonzado, y les di la espalda. De todas maneras tenía que hablar con Feliciano de la carta.

- Me quedaré si no te resulta una molestia.- Dije.

- V... vee. Vale. Me respondió tras dudar unos instantes.

Momentos después, el resto del grupo marchó sin más demora. Feliciano y yo nos quedamos solos. Un silencio incómodo reinaba en el ambiente. El italiano miró nervioso a su alrededor y luego, evadiendo mi mirada, se dirigió hacia el salón a paso rápido.

Eso era otro punto. Creo que me estaba evitando. No estaba muy convencido de ello, pero... por ejemplo, esa manera tan extraña de recibirme al llegar. Pensé que iba a abrazarme, pero no. Me estuvo esquivando en la cocina. Evitó el chocarse conmigo al poner la mesa. Incluso en la mesa se sentó al lado de mi _bruder_. Normalmente se sienta siempre que puede a mi lado. Parecía alterado.

Al entrar en el salón, el italiano estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazando fuertemente un cojín de tomate. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a él con cautela.

- Feliciano...

- ¡Ve!- Se sobresaltó.- L... Ludwig... dime.

Definitivamente. Estaba extraño. Me senté a su lado para comprobar cómo daba un pequeño respingo. Comencé a preocuparme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas unos días algo... raro.

- Vee... tu... ¿tú crees?

- Sin la menor duda.- Afirmé.

- Lo... lo siento.- Bajó la cabeza.

Me sentí algo mal. ¿Sería mi culpa su estado de ánimo? Seguramente lo era, por eso me sentía tan mal por él. No supe que decir y me quedé callado.

- V... veee... Ludwig...- Feliciano quiso romper el hielo primero- ¿Quieres ver la tele?

- No, gracias.

- Ah... ya veo...

- La verdad es que... quería hablar contigo.- Dije con severidad.- La verdad es que el otro día, en el museo...

Feliciano abrió los ojos, entrando en estado de pánico. Sus ojos color caramelo parecían estar a punto de llorar.

- ¡Veh! ¿Es por lo del gato? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería que tú también tuvieras problemas! ¡Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención! ¡Perdóname!- Comenzó a hablar como una ametralladora, antes de que pudiera acabar lo que le estaba cogí por los hombros y le sacudí suavemente.

- ¡No es lo del gato! ¡Cálmate!

- Vee... ¿no estás enfadado?- Me preguntó, una lágrima surcando su mejilla.

- Claro que no.- Le limpié la lágrima y sonreí, diciéndole una frase muy cierta.- ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme contigo?

El italiano sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, volviendo a su expresión de siempre, feliz y despreocupada.

- Vee~ que bien. No soportaría que me odiases. Podría morir si eso sucediera~-Me confesó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Me sonrojé y tosí un poco. En verdad era adorable...

Decidí continuar con lo que pensaba decir. Me separé un poco de él, y rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Estaba algo nervioso, y me temblaban un poco las manos. Feliciano me miró, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. Al sacar el papel doblado del bolsillo, me sonrió.

- ¿Que es eso, Ludwig?- Me preguntó.

- Es algo que... se te cayó el otro día...

- Veh... que se me... eh...- Parecía confundido.

Y de pronto pareció hilar las cosas. Inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó de rojo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar como una hoja en otoño mecida por un huracán. Su boca se torció en un gesto nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía esperar a que yo dijera algo.

- Ehm... la he leído.- Le anuncié, finalmente.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Parecía no querer... o no poder mirarme. El silencio a continuación tan sólo fue roto por los "ve" nerviosos y continuos del italiano. Al saber ya seguro que no bromeaba con la carta, mi estómago se llenó de algo parecido a mariposas.

El silencio seguía en marcha. Comprendí que de nuevo debía decir algo si quería que nuestra conversación, si podemos llamarla así, continuara; Feliciano parecía demasiado nervioso como para poder emitir otro sonido que no fuera su tic de voz involuntario.

- Feliciano... con respecto a esto... eh... yo...- Tanteé un poco. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que decir en esta situación. Pero no tuve que dar ni una palabra.

- ¡No tienes que decirlo! Yo...Ludwig, comprendo que... prefieras a las chicas... no te preocupes. Lo entiendo, no tienes que hacer nada. Qui... quiero decir...

- ¡No se trata de eso, Feliciano!- Le intenté cortar. Estaba diciendo cosas erróneas. Pero él me ignoró y continuó hablando.

- ¡No, Ludwig! De todos modos, yo siempre he sido una molestia para ti, ¿verdad? Siempre te estoy dando todo tipo de problemas... vee... tampoco se me da nada bien aparte de dibujar... pero... no me odies, ¿vale?- Me cogió una mano, llorando.- Sólo con que seamos amigos me vale... no tienes que hacer nada, en serio...

Ahora Feliciano estaba triste. Podía decirlo al ver su expresión caída y su rizo bajo. Me soltó y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de mi. No entendí. ¿Por qué pensaba que iba a rechazarle de pleno? Es decir... sólo porque tuviera... eh... material de contenido moralmente dudoso... en mi habitación... ¡eso no quiere decir que sea homosexual! No, Feliciano estaba equivocado. Y las ideas equivocadas hay que cortarlas de raíz.

Le cogí de las manos, alzándolas a la altura de mis hombros. El italiano se sonrojó, volviendo a su expresión avergonzada de antes, y me miró a la cara, como esperaba que hiciera.

- Feliciano... tienes una idea equivocada.- Le dije, muy serio.- Tú no eres tal molestia, de verdad. En realidad... eres... la persona más importante para mí...

No pude evitar desviar la mirada al decir esta última frase. Feliciano estaba más sonrojado que antes.

- Vee... pe... pero... yo nunca te ayudo...

- No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo... eh...- le solté y junté mis propias manos, inseguro. Notaba mi cara arder como un hierro al rojo vivo.- Verás, yo... nunca hice nada como esto... no sé qué decir exactamente, pero...

El ambiente se tornó más suave. La tensión aún permanecía, pero era casi inexistente. Yo no sabía qué decir. Tenía que hacerlo... por eso había sacado el tema, ¿no? Pero... ¿qué debería decir? ¿Debería decirle "te quiero"? ¿O era aquello un canon, un recurso demasiado explotado, demasiado común? ¿Debía tratar de ser algo más creativo? Quizás debía de intentar aparentar seriedad y confianza... ¿o acaso no tenía importancia cómo me viera? ¿Debía... besarle?

Mi corazón estaba repleto de dudas. Latía demasiado deprisa.

Feliciano me miraba, expectante. Al parecer estaba tan nervioso como yo.

- Lu... Ludwig... ¿qué... qué intentas decirme?- Me preguntó.

- Yo... eh...- Me temblaba la voz.

Pero entonces, decidí ignorarme. Puede que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho; que mi lengua no me quisiera dejar hablar; que mi cerebro no estuviera operativo del todo.

Pero cuando Feliciano me cogió las manos y se acercó más a mí, decidí ignorarlo todo... debía decírselo.

- Feliciano.- Mi voz volvía a tener la firmeza que debería. Cogí aire y me preparé para soltarlo.- La verdad es que yo...

- V... ¿Ve?

- Te quiero.

Por un segundo, pareció no comprender la información que acababa de darle. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y sus labios pasaron a tomar forma de una "o" pequeña. Pero entonces, se iluminó. Me sonrió alegremente y se me acercó más todavía. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

- Vee~ ¿en serio? ¡Soy tan feliz de escuchar eso!

- Si... en serio. Eh... me alegré al recibir tu carta.- Yo, a mi vez, también estaba colorado.

- Veee~ yo me alegro de haberla perdido aquel día~

Feliciano se acurrucó contra mí en el sofá, en silencio. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Yo notaba algo extraño que jamás había experimentado anteriormente. Mi pecho hormigueaba; sentía calor y a la vez escalofríos. Mi corazón, el cual antes latía descontrolado, había aminorado la marcha un tanto, pero seguía siendo bastante intenso su batir. Mis manos temblaban, y si, mis labios se había curvado en una sonrisa. No sé cómo explicar este sentimiento... o este conjunto de emociones.

Nunca había sentido antes nada parecido. Ni tan siquiera cuando perseguía a aquel famoso ladrón de cuadros... aquel tan Sadiq. Era totalmente nuevo e incomparable.

Y me gustaba.

Sonreí a Feliciano, y él me sonrió a mí. Me relajé, apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá y exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Me encontraba muy bien ahora. Liberado. Cerré los ojos un segundo, disfrutando de la victoria.

Pero entonces Feliciano se tumbó sobre mí, lo que me cogió por sorpresa. Me incorporé un poco para no permanecer en una mala postura. El italiano sonreía, pero parecía algo avergonzado. Su sonrojo era más notable que antes. Me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Vee~ Ludwig... te quiero.- Me dijo, casi susurrando en mi oído.

- _Ich liebe dich,_ Feliciano.- Le respondí, en mi idioma natal. La segunda vez me fue más fácil decirlo, pero... aún me costaba un poco.

- Ve? Eso... ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó, confundido.

- Es alemán.- Expliqué.- Significa "te quiero".

- Vee~ Ti amo, Ludwig~- Se acurrucó de nuevo en mí. Le abracé, y pasamos así un rato.

Podía notar nuestros corazones; ambos acelerados. Nuestra respiración pausada. Esto no era tan diferente a cuando el italiano dormía en mi cama conmigo, pero... por alguna razón, no era lo mismo. Algo era diferente. ¿Serían nuestros sentimientos?

- Ludwig...- Noté cómo el corazón de Feliciano aumentaba su velocidad. Le acaricié el pelo, y él... me ronroneó. Me sonrojé violentamente. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Ahora era un gato?- Vee~ Lud... una cosa...

- Dime.

Entonces, lentamente, se separó de mí. Su fuerte agarre se fue deshaciendo perezosamente, y luego se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos.

- B... bésame.

Aquello sonó casi como una orden, pensé mientras mi sonrojo empeoraba. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi corazón comenzó de nuevo a latir desenfrenadamente.

Yo... yo jamás había besado a nadie. Bueno... era como un boca a boca, ¿no? Había visto cómo se hacían por la tele, y había leído sobre ellos... también tenía libros sobre... sexualidad... así que no estaba del todo desorientado. Pero aún así... en la realidad supongo que debía de ser distinto a las novelas. La ficción es tan dulce...

Pero estaba divagando.

Le miré, inseguro. ¿Tendría él alguna práctica? Siempre iba ligando con la primera chica que encontraba, así que alguno habría dado... me molesté tan sólo por pensar aquello. La idea del italiano besando a otra mujer... me ponía de los nervios... ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

- Ve... si no quieres...- Feliciano pareció entristecerse ante mi demora. A veces creo que pienso demasiado.

Le puse un dedo en los labios, haciéndole enmudecer. Le miré fijamente, más nervioso que tranquilo, y sin decir nada, le sujeté la barbilla con la otra mano. Acerqué mi rostro lentamente al suyo. Podía escuchar nuestra respiración, ahora exaltada, y la tensión iba en aumento cuanto más me acercaba a su rostro. Nuestras narices se tocaron, y giré un poco la cabeza. Feliciano ahora respiraba muy deprisa. Yo estaba nervioso, pero él parecía estarlo mucho más, por algún motivo. Puso las manos en mi pecho, y agarró mi camisa con fuerza. Fue él el que avanzó el último tramo y conectó nuestros labios.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación. Era algo increíble, mucho mejor que comer _wurst_ o beber cerveza. Aún sabiendo que era un beso bastante torpe, se sentía muy bien. Acerqué a Feliciano, profundizando el beso, queriendo que durara más. Era como si no quisiera que se acabara jamás. Que ciertamente no quería. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró, pero no precisamente poco.

Nos separamos ligeramente, y nos miramos. Los ojos marrones de Feliciano, ahora entrecerrados, emitían un extraño brillo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, se me echó encima, agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa, y me besó de nuevo. Ahogué un jadeo cuando noté su lengua penetrando mi boca, jugando con la mía. Yo, después del desconcierto inicial, y por instinto, se lo devolví. Pasó de ser un simple juego a una batalla por el dominio. La sensación era exquisita e indescriptible.

La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, lamentablemente. Pero algo dentro de mí se había encendido. Agarré al italiano por los hombros y lo tumbé en el sofá, quizás algo rudamente. Continué besándole, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Todavía no tenía muy claro lo que quería, pero sabía que quería continuar con los besos por el momento. Pasé de su boca a besar delicadamente sus ojos cerrados, su pelo; incluso un par de veces mordisqueé sus orejas y su cuello, haciendo que emitiera todo tipo de gemidos. Me gustaban esas reacciones.

En una de mis caricias, mi mano pasó por aquel rizo tan extraño, rozándolo apenas. Sin pensar, lo cogí, estirando un poco de él. Su respuesta fue totalmente inesperada.

- ¡A... aah~! Lud... wig... vee~~.- Gimió de un modo exquisito, arqueando un poco la espalda. Yo no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido el rizo exactamente lo que había provocado aquello, así que volví a cogerlo.

Esta vez enrosqué uno de mis dedos entorno a él, y lo deslicé lentamente. Su respuesta fue, si cabe, mejor.

Jadeó y se enroscó a mí con ambas piernas. Me besó de nuevo, casi con desesperación. Yo noté, sobresaltado, como poco a poco algo se iba endureciendo en mi entrepierna. Estaba excitándome, y Feliciano lo notó.

- Lud... wig~ veh~ te... te quiero...- Volvió a besarme, conectando nuestras lenguas.- Ah... ¿ahora?

Ciertamente, el final de su frase le cambiaba el sentido a todo.

- Estás... ¿estás seguro?- Le pregunté con algo de miedo. ¿No íbamos demasiado deprisa? Quizás había que esperar... no quería herirle en lo más mínimo, y sabía que lo que íbamos a hacer le iba a doler. El simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mirándome con lujuria.

Entonces estaba decidido.

Le volví a besar, y con mi mano derecha comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando se la quité la lancé a algún lado y me centré en su pecho, y en sus pezones semi-erectos. Empecé a jugar con ellos, masajeándolos y frotándolos suavemente.

- Vee... no hay nada ahí... ¡ve!- Chilló al pellizcarle. Tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo. Probablemente yo también.

Dejé las manos y pasé a la lengua. Saqué de él toda una sinfonía de gemidos y de jadeos cuando comencé a succionar y a morder con suavidad. Su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros... no dejé ningún punto sin revisar. Mientras hacía eso por una parte, una de mis manos se encargaba de darle pequeños tirones al rizo, lo que le hacía gritar de placer.

Cuando noté la erección de Feliciano, dejé lo que estaba haciendo para encargarme. Le saqué los pantalones e introduje la mano en sus boxers, sacándola. Aquí tenía más convicción en lo que debía hacer. Froté arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, pasando cuantas veces pude por lo que parecían sus puntos débiles. Feliciano gemía descontroladamente, pidiéndome más.

- ¡Ve! Lu... Ludwig... ¡Ludwig~!- el italiano gritó mi nombre, agarrándose al sofá con firmeza, rascando la tapicería. Yo continué mi tarea.- Ah~ no... eso... ¡ahí, si~! vee~ más~ ¡más~!

Mientras tanto, mi erección era más que notable. Estaba completamente duro, y ya se me hacía más bien molesto. Me deshice de mis pantalones y de mi ropa interior, acercando mi miembro al suyo. Feliciano se asustó un poco. Seguramente pensó que quería meterla, pero no era tal mi intención. No todavía. Lo que hice fue juntar la erección de mi pareja con la mía propia, frotándolas al unísono. Se sentía tan bien...

- ¡Aah~! ¡Ah, eso es...! ¡Vee~! ¡Ludwig! ¡No tan... rápido~! ¡No... no puedo~!

Gritos y gemidos por parte de ambos llenaron la estancia. Perlas de sudor caían por nuestros cuerpos, y nuestros jadeos agitados se notaban cada vez más cansados. Finalmente, pareció que Feliciano llegaba al orgasmo. De repente, me preocupé por no manchar nada, así que introducí su miembro en mi boca y tragué todo el semen que pudo verter. No sabía mal del todo... sabía a Feliciano.

Con un suspiro agotado, nos dejamos caer en el sofá, Feliciano encima mío. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró.

- Lud...- Me llamó acortando mi nombre, la cual cosa me hizo sonreír.

- Dime, Fel.- Respondí, acortando su nombre también. Escuché una risita.

- Podemos... ¿podemos ir más lejos ahora? Quiero sentirte...

Me sonrojé ante la determinación del mi amante italiano. Pero al ver su mirada lujuriosa llena de amor, no pude hacer más que acceder.

- Está bien...- murmuré, besándole de nuevo.- Pero vayamos con calma... tenemos toda la tarde.

Feliciano me abrazó y profundizó más el beso, haciendo que mi mente se aligerara de nuevo. Realmente parecía tener ganas de más... y yo no iba a negarle nada...

...

Tan sólo espero que Lovino no se entere de lo que hicimos en su adorado sofá, o me temo que el salón entero acabará ardiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Weee~ ya dije, primer cosa Hard que escribo~ que corte~  Está bien?**

**(Nota: Mi madre entró en el cuarto cuando estaba escribiendo esto... ¡no sabía dónde meterlo, así que directamente apagué el ordenador sin pensar! XD Por eso tardé un poquito más de lo que debería...)**

**Bueno, en fin... espero que os haya gustado~ El próximo hard que haya será Spamano~! (porque esto es una serie Spamano, carajo xD)**

**Lo malo es que tardará un poquito... ya sabéis, Lovi es taaan tsundere~~ x3**

**En fin~ espero que me sigáis layendo, y que me dejéis reviews, me motivan un montón y me recuerdan que debo seguir escribiendo XP**

**Nos vemos~~ :B**


	17. Contratado

_Bueno bueno bueno... lamento muchísimo la demora, en primer lugar! Recibí un par de mensajes preguntándome si abandonaba el fic o algo. Y quiero que quede claro que __**ESO JAMÁS PASARÁ! XD**_

_Amo mi fic, y os amo a vosotros, que lo leeis y lo comentais, y si no lo acabara por mi, lo haría por vosotros C:_

_Hablando de eso, hace poco rebasé las 100 reviews! Wow! Estoy emocionada! ;w; Muchísimas gracias, de verdad de la buena, lloré casi al verlo! Me siento importante... y es todo gracias a los que me leeis. Soy tan feliz... ;w;_

_Por eso mismo, me esforzaré por traeros cada día mejores capítulos! :3_

_Y, sin más dilación, regresamos con Lovi~ en este capítulo se dejarán claras algunas cosas que no se contaron antes :B_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Romano<span>**

"Pues... ahí estaba yo. Delante de esa enorme cafetería.

Lo primero que pensé al verla, fue en lujo. Y es que eso era lo que inspiraba. Las elegantes mesas en la calle, de estilo egipcio; el interior semi-oscuro, iluminado por luces brillantes en candeleros multicolor; los cojines de tela brillante colocados cuidadosamente en los sillones... ese olor a café que impregnaba el aire.

Todo muy... lujoso. Quizás demasiado para mí. Pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? No es como si yo fuera alguien del montón, joder... ¡yo era Lovino Vargas!

Y el grandioso Lovino Vargas pensaba que, aunque el garito fuera el no va más, podrían haberse currado el nombre un poquito más... y es que "Gupta's" me sonaba muy cutre.

Obviamente, dejando aparte el nombrecito, el sitio era caro. Los clientes tenían una billetera que les abultaba en la chaqueta, y salían con menos peso con el que habían entrado.

Aunque a ese sitio le faltaba algo... y no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero lo averiguaría. Seguro. Que yo soy muy listo, joder.

En fin.

Sorteé a un par de chicas guapas con pinta de snobs para entrar, y me encaminé hacia la barra. EL local era grande, seguramente necesitaban a alguien, aunque fuera para limpiar el baño. Que espero de corazón que no me dieran esa tarea... simplemente no me iba.

Pero en el fondo, estaba bastante seguro de mis posibilidades. Me iban a coger, seguro.

Si, lo iban a hacer.

Bueno... seguramente lo harían.

O quizás... quizás no...

Mis esperanzas se desvanecían solas a medida que me acercaba al cajero, que dormía como un lirón en invierno. ¿Aquí quien coño trabaja?

Al acercarme a él, me arrepentí de haber escogido ese sitio.

A primera vista, el tío parecía de lo más normal. Era... grande, pero no musculoso; con una camiseta azul muy bonita de media manga. Tenía la cara hundida en la barra, pero ese cabello oscuro, ondulado, greñudo y despeinado... lo reconocí casi al instante.

Casi como si hubiera advertido mi presencia, el hombre, el cual no debía superar los treinta si mis suposiciones eran correctas, levantó la cabeza lentamente, y me miró con unos ojos oscuros, cansados y para nada divertidos. Creo que no me miraba realmente.

- Los pedidos... se los haces a la... chica de la... *fuaah* ...esquina...- Bostezó ampliamente, sin molestarse siquiera en cubrir su boca con la mano. Me entraron ganas de bostezar a mi vez, pero al fin nuestros ojos conectaron, y nos reconocimos al instante.

Como mis malos presentimientos me habían dicho.

- H... ¿Heracles?- Mascullé, incrédulo.

- Primo Lovino.- Afirmó, con más serenidad que sorpresa.- Que... ¿qué haces... aquí?- Me preguntó, algo más despejado que antes, pero aún bostezando.

- B... busco trabajo.- Forcé una media sonrisa, que acabó más bien en mueca.

Porque claro, mi suerte no podría ser peor. El único lugar donde me apetecía trabajar, y va y mi primo Heracles Karpusi tenía que estar allí como cajero. Dios me odia.

Atento, que no es que me cayera mal mi primo. Para nada. Lo único es que era gay. Con novio japonés y todo.

¡Que tampoco tengo problemas con los gays! Claro que no. Pero... es que no me encontraba yo con ganas de mariconadas. No estaba de humor para que Heracles me hiciera sentir más gay de lo que ya me sentía. Porque si. Me sentía gay. Bastante.

Culpemos a Antonio por ello.

N.. ¡no te imagines nada raro, joder! ¡Es culpa de él y de sus amigos pervertidos, que casi me violan el otro día! No malpienses, maldita sea... no es como si... como si yo... eh... ah, puta, déjalo.

En fin. Después de contarle mi vida al griego, (qué tal la familia, que qué hago ahí, que si tengo trabajo, que qué hago ahí de nuevo, que si tengo no... novia... y esas cosas, joder...), y él explicarme un poco la suya, (que si su novio es una monada, que si odia a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que si se ha comprado cuatro gatos más... ahora tiene dieciocho...), yo ya no tenía ninguna gana de trabajar ahí. Definitivamente.

Tan sólo quería irme de allí antes de que Heracles pudiera decir "_ciao_", que tarda lo suyo, pero no demasiado.

Lástima que Dios me odiase...

- Heracles Karpusi.- Una voz sombría me sobresaltó, hasta el punto de que casi me da un ataque al corazón.

Me giré rápidamente, para ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, de piel tostada y un pañuelo blanco cubriéndole la cabeza. No podía casi ver su pelo oscuro, pero una de sus orejas, visible, me dejaba ver un pendiente de aro pequeño y dorado. Llevaba una túnica color beige con motivos extraños, y nos observaba solemnemente, con unos ojos vacíos y sin expresión. Su rostro tampoco parecía mostrar signos de poder cambiar. Parecía tallado en piedra. Me dio un mal rollo impresionante nada más verle.

Heracles se sorprendió y, alarmado, casi soltó un grito.

- Jefe... yo... no estaba durmiendo. Es decir... no, no lo estaba. Este... es mi primo, quiere trabajo.- Me señaló, acusándome, el muy traidor. Ahora la bronca me la llevaría yo.

Pero... ¿mi primo, nervioso? Este hombre debía ser alguien de mención... porque estaba haciendo que Heracles caminara, lo cual era algo que no había visto en mi vida. Ahora podría morir en paz y sin remordimientos.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y acto seguido, el hombre me hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Ciertamente no quería hacerlo. Quería irme a mi casita, con mi amado sofá. Ya viviríamos del dinero ahorrado de Feliciano... el cual era para un coche guay con el que impresionar a las nenas... aunque ya no me importaba, sólo quería irme.

Pero ¿qué remedio me quedaba que seguirle? No era como si pudiera decir que no, maldición.

Me llevó hasta una especie de despacho. Estaba cubierto de papeles, libros y demás farándulas extrañas. En las estanterías había diccionarios, tomos extravagantes pintados de dorado y fosforito, réplicas de las pirámides de Egipto, y... ¿eso pequeño y gelatinoso en los frascos qué era? ¿Un cereb...? No, Lovino, no lo mires si quieres conservar tu cordura intacta.

Desplacé mi mirada hacia el escritorio gigante. También había infinidad de bártulos extravagantes y misteriosos, como un jarrón verde con imágenes doradas que representaban a un humano con rostro de... perro, o algo, no entiendo de la cultura egipcia. Oh, un pisapapeles con forma de cocodrilo...

Casi me da un ataque cuando lo que creí que era la estatuilla de el gato más raro que había visto en mi vida se movió y me miró curioso, con la cabeza ladeada. Ahogué un grito, abriendo los ojos al máximo, el corazón casi saliéndose de mi pecho. El "jefe", cuyo nombre aún desconocía, sonrió ligeramente, acarició al animal y se sentó en la silla.

- Lovino Vargas.- Murmuró, señalándome una silla cerca mío, como si quisiera que me sentase. Eso hice.

- S... Si, señor.- Respondí, nervioso. Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Parecía un señor la mar de amigable, y...

Espera...

¿Quién coño le había dicho mi nombre?

- Gupta.- Dijo, refiriéndose a si mismo, me figuré. Tenía la voz más muerta que había oído en mi vida. Aún estaba semi traumado por que hubiera dicho mi nombre sin conocerme ni nada, pero pude advertir que me extendía un jarrón pequeño y redondo de arcilla.- ¿Compras un pote? Trae suerte.

Ok, ¿qué cojones?

Ese tipo en serio me daba ya mal rollo de verdad.

Me negué rotundamente, (no quería tocar nada más de lo estrictamente necesario). Tenía que salir de allí por patas. Sería fácil, simplemente tendría que esperar a que me echaran por no llenar el perfil. Solía pasarme a menudo, así que no me preocupé. Tan sólo había de responder a las preguntas que me hiciera ese tío raro de la manera más ruda posible.

Y me preguntó.

- ¿Experiencia?

- ¿En la cama? Con mucha gente, empezando por tu madre.- Uh oh, creo que ahí me había pasado un poco. Yo y mi puta boca.

- Hmmm...- me miró con interés. Cerré los ojos, esperando los gritos, pero tan sólo continuó preguntando.- Si "mi madre" entrara en tu casa, ¿qué dirías?

- Eh...- ¿Me estaba siguiendo el juego? Tragué saliva y me la jugué.- Que se fuera a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich.

Ahora sí que me preparé para la patada.

- Contratado.

Seguro que llegaba en cualquier momento. Apreté los dientes, preparándome para lo que venía. Después de todo lo había vivido miles de veces ya. Sabía lo que iba a venir...

- ¿Hola? Estás contratado.

Quizás un puñetazo bien dado... Ah, esos duelen, joder... ¿por qué me meto en estos líos?

...

Espera...

- ¿Cómo dice?- Le miré, incrédulo. Se había levantado de su silla y me miraba inexorablemente, con su misma cara de póker.

- Contratado.- Repitió.- El lunes que viene a las siete.

Estaba... ¿contratado? ¿En serio? ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal con ese hombre?

...

Bueno, que asco. Esto no era exactamente lo que yo quería.

Ah, pero que le den. Ahora tenía un curro y el idiota de mi hermano no. Al menos podría restregarle eso.

Sin una palabra más, aún sin creerlo, abandoné el despacho y fui a contarle las no tan buenas nuevas a mi primo. Pero nada más salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, me encontré con tres personas agolpadas en la entrada. Parecía que estuvieran espiando. Probablemente no me equivocaba al pensar eso.

El más alto del grupo, uno alto y con máscara, hizo una mueca alegre, mientras fruncía el ceño. Era un maldito gigante. Bueno, y la máscara no ayudaba mucho a que me formara una buena imagen de él, precisamente. Ni siquiera podía verle los ojos, tapados como estaban. Me daba bastante miedo... como si me fuera a pegar un tiro en cualquier momento. Yo y mis prejuicios atacaban de nuevo...

- ¡Bienvenido al infierno, chico!- Me saludó con sorna, mostrando unos dientes blancos, brillantes y afilados al sonreír.- Soy Sadiq Annan, soy turco, y el cocinero de este garito, y necesitaré un poco de ayuda con los envíos... me irás bien.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al ver cómo me miraba. No es que me asustara... pero parecía que se me fuera a comer allí mismo. Y no, no me refiero a la manera sensual de comer, sino... a otra bastante más dolorosa y desagradable. Me pregunté en mi fuero interno si aquel mastodonte no sería caníbal.

- Lo estás asustando... peludo.- Se quejó Heracles, el cual también estaba en el grupo.

- ¡Yo haré lo que me de la gana, feo!- Gritó Sadiq, levantando un puño en el aire de modo amenazador.

- Seré feo... pero tu madre ayer... no decía lo... mismo.- Murmuró el griego, calmado como siempre. El alto soltó un grito frustrado e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaban peleándose como dos putos críos de infantil. Me quedé observando, perplejo. Pensaba que eran adultos y todo eso... pero veo que me equivocaba. Aun así, el turco ese era bastante fuerte... no me gustaría empezar una pelea y que él estuviera en mi contra...

- Hola~ Bienvenido al grupo~- Una voz alegre, de mujer, me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me di cuenta de que había estado mirando al tipo del antifaz todo el tiempo, sin prestarle atención al resto.

Para mi grata sorpresa, la chica que me había hablado era joven y guapa. Quizás no una de las más guapas que había tenido el placer de ver en mi vida, pero aun así era bella. Era más bien baja, muy delgada, plana como una tabla y de piel morena, como Gupta. No pude evitar pensar en si estarían emparentados.

Lo que me gustaba más de ella era su forma de vestir. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes, azul, el cual tenía bastante escote, y la falda era tan corta que casi podía verle la ropa interior. Seguro que si se agachaba un poco podría...

- Me llamo Michelle, encantada~.- Continuó hablando, sacándome de mis malos pensamientos por un segundo. Le devolví el saludo, presentándome a mi vez, mientras observaba cómo se atusaba su largo pelo oscuro, casi negro, el cual tenía recogido en dos enormes lazos de color rojo. Era mona. Muy mona.

Pero solo tendrías que verla. Por cómo vestía, por cómo me miraba, e incluso por cómo me hablaba... la chica era... un poquito puta, no lo voy a negar. Y quería algo conmigo pero fijo. Bueno... no es que fuera a negarme, claro, estaba bastante buena.

Además eso de enrollarme con alguien mientras se supone que debo estar trabajando me da bastante morbo..."

- ¡Lovi! ¿Por qué te fijas en ese tipo de chicas?- Antonio me interrumpió, con un puchero.

- ¡Agh! ¡Bastardo, o me dejas contar en paz o me largo a mi puta casa!- No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Me sacaba de quicio.

- Lo siento, Lovi... solo quería decir que una chica como esa no me gusta para ti.- El bastardo tomatero miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. Oh, al parecer se preocupaba por mis contactos y todo. Que detalle.

Mis cojones.

Yo saldré con quien me de la puta gana.

Eso le dije, pero él me lloriqueó.

- Loooviii~~ Pero no me siento cómodo sabiendo que alguien como ella está... eh... tirándote los tejos.- Se sonrojó y miró al suelo.- Quizás tenga que hablar con ella...

- ¡Ni de coña, imbécil! ¡No me espantes a una de las pocas chicas que se me ha acercado en siglos!

Antonio bastardo pareció dudar un poco.

- Bueno... supongo que en el fondo será buena chica, que es lo que importa.

Recordé cómo me miraba mientras me escribía su número de teléfono en un papel.

- ¿Buena chica? Esa tendrá de todo menos bondad, bastardo.- Reí con amargura. No es que me quejara, claro.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Lovi, no salgas con ella! ¡Es malvada!- Me agarró del brazo y tiró, atrayéndome hacia él. Me resistí con éxito, arreglándomelas para mantenerme en mi espacio vital.

- ¿Qué leches te importa, joder? Sólo la usaré para un polvo de una noche o dos y ya, no es para alarmarse. No es como si me fuera a casar con ella.

- No uses a las chicas, Lovi... eso es cruel.- Me miró con los ojos llorosos, como si fuera él la chica que fuera a ser herida.

...

Me maldigo por haber imaginado algo raro ahora mismo.

...Algo que no te diré, joder. Jamás.

- Bueno... pues lo dejamos aquí. No quiero hablar más del tema.- Suspiré y me recosté en el banco en el cual estábamos sentados, mirando al cielo anaranjado.

- ¿Eeh~? Pero yo quería seguir escuchando sobre tu trabajo, Lovi~

Si, bueno. Nada más salir de casa de Feliciano le conté al bastardo que tenía trabajo. Y fue cuando me bombardeó a jodidas preguntas. Por lo que no tuve otra que contarle todo. Llevaba hablando dos horas. Estaba cansado.

- Calla, inútil. Quiero un helado o algo frío. Me cansé de hablar.- Me quejé, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la escasa brisa mecer mi pelo.

- Eeeh~- Antonio tan sólo dijo eso. Luego escuché cómo se levantaba. Yo, vago total, me negué a seguirle o a abrir los ojos. Me apetecía un helado de chocolate...

Metí la mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado el número de Michelle. Quizás la llamaría esa noche. O quizás no. No está bien ir tan corriendo, o pensará que estoy desesperado. Mejor fingir que tengo una amante o algo, y que le pongo los cuernos con ella... algo por el estilo, que a las zorras les encanta.

Aunque me daba la impresión de que la chavala tenía que ser muy zorra si se me había tirado así. Quizás Antonio tuviera razón, y no debía... oh, que le den al bastardo. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. Necesitaba acción, o me iba a amuermar.

- Lovi~ ¡mira lo que te traje!- Abrí los ojos, para ver a Antonio, con dos helados de chocolate. Me incorporé, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo...?- Murmuré.

- Ese chico me los vendió. Es muy amable~- Me señaló a un joven rubio, de pelo lacio con un rulo que caía formando un tirabuzón. Llevaba gafas y tenía pinta de ser americano o algo por el estilo. Llevaba un oso de peluche con él en el carro de los helados. Que raro, antes no le había visto... ¿cuánto llevaba ahí.

- Gracias, bastardo.- Murmuré complacido, agarrando ambos helados.

- Eh... Lovi, uno es para mí...- Me sonrió, riendo por lo bajo.

- Sólo bromeaba, joder. Toma tu estúpido helado.- Gruñí, devolviéndole el que me pareció más pequeño. Fruncí el ceño al ver cómo se sentaba a mi lado riéndose, demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Me hice a un lado ligeramente, pero el idiota no pareció pillar la indirecta y se acercó más.

Pasamos un rato así. Yo, en silencio, disfrutando del helado, y él, hablando y haciendo chistes de tomates. Resistí a reirme con ellos. Y es que eran muy malos, tanto que me ahorraré repetirlos.

Para cuando acabamos, el sol ya casi había desaparecido. Yo no me sentía como volviendo a casa, así que simplemente seguí al bastardo a su cutre cafetería.

- Lovi... me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...- Me dijo Antonio, mirando mi chaqueta.

- Guau, acabas de pensar. No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.- Solté el mayor zasca del siglo, peeero...

- Jajaja, claro que puedo, ¿cómo no iba a poder?- ...Simplemente se rió.

- Te odio.- Le miré con mala leche.

- ¿Eeeeeh?- El bastardo agrandó mucho los ojos, poniendo la cara más triste del mundo.

- ¿Qué carajos quieres?- Le ladré, aún molesto porque me arruinó mi momento cruel.

- Ah... eh... ¿Qué llevas sujetando todo el rato en tu bolsillo? Parece importante~

- Oh, ¿eso?- Murmuré, alzando las cejas. Saqué la hoja de papel y se la mostré.- Es el número de Michelle. Me lo apuntó antes de que me fuera a casa. Aún no la he llamado, pero...

Antonio entonces reaccionó como un rayo. Me arrebató el papel de las manos y lo escondió a su espalda.

- ¿¡Qué cojones!? ¡Devuélveme eso, maldito bastardo!- Grité, no más enfadado que sorprendido.

- ¡No, Lovi, espera, hazme caso!- El español se zafaba de todos mis puñetazos, manteniendo el papel lejos de mi alcance.- ¡No la llames! ¡No es bueno, es malvada!

- ¿¡Qué coño sabrás tu!? ¡Dame... eso!- Forcejeé un poco con él, poniéndome de puntillas hasta llegar mis ojos a la altura de los suyos. Me paré al ver que me miraba muy serio.

- ¡Lovi... en serio!- Aprovechó que me había parado un segundo para inmovilizarme las muñecas. Jodido español, profesional inmovilizando gente...- No creo que esa chica te convenga. A ti te pega alguien... no sé, más dulce.

- ¿Mas dul...? ¿Qué me estás contando? No hay manera que una chica dulce quiera salir conmigo, ¿sabes?- Le empujé, pero no logré librarme de su agarre. Frustrado, mis gritos empezaban a perder vigor. Hacía demasiado calor para que tuviera ganas de pelear, de todos modos.

- Bueno... alguien habrá, ¿no? Sólo tienes que seguir buscando.- Me sonrió.- Y si no es con una chica... eh...

- ¿Hm? ¿Si no es con una chica? ¿Qué me estás insinuando, imbécil?

- Oh, nada, nada.- Se sonrojó y se rió, nervioso.- Iba a decir algo que mi amigo Francis suele decir a veces, cuando no consigue una chica.

- Hm... no me cuentes nada de tus "amigos". Son pervertidos. Suéltame.

Antonio me soltó, preocupado y aún sonrojado. Parecía confuso, pero no quise preguntar. Tampoco me importaba. Me crucé de brazos, esperando pacientemente a que me devolviera el papelito dichoso. Quizás si era paciente me lo devolvía.

- Escucha, Lovi... sólo... hazle caso al jefe, ¿vale? No vayas con esa chica... es malvada. Algo dentro me lo dice.

- ¿Algo dentro? No confundas tu hambre con una premonición divina, gilipollas.- Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

- Jajaja, no, Lovi, hablo en serio.- Rió, ladeando la cabeza, para luego volver a mirarme seriamente.- Sólo hazme caso esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Algo, llamémosle equis, me dijo que debía hacerle caso. Quién sabe, quizás no valiera la pena... estaba claro que la chica no era muy buen partido. Me rasqué la cabeza, molesto, y suspiré, dándome por vencido.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tú ganas... por ahora.- Fruncí el ceño más que antes y le miré, molesto. Él se iluminó nada más oírme decir eso.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

- Como sea, bastardo... pero por quitarme a una chica, te obligo a que me invites a algo.- Le ordené.

- Te invité ya a un helado...

- ¡A otra cosa! ¡Me da igual qué! ¡Pero tienes que pagar tú!

- Claro, Lovi~ sin problema~- Canturreó, cogiéndome del brazo de nuevo, y arrastrándome con él, para mi disgusto.

Seguro que me llevaba a su antro cafetería de nuevo.

A saber que basura me daba.

Aunque... su basura no estaba tan mala del todo.

En serio, no está mala.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo fue 100% improvisado de la nada! :D Me quedó lindo? Si? Si? *esperando aprobación*<em>

_Antes de que digáis nada... Antonio sólo está confuso, aún no siente nada :B No creáis que esto va a ir rápido, maldición... (o sí... xD)_

_Por Michelle, es Seychelles. Como Austria, Seychelles es malvada... así que aquí también es malvada. Más Spamano en el próximo capítulo!_

_PD: Para los que hayáis leído mi fic de Cuando los Ángeles Mueren: Seguramente habréis notado alguna similitud entre la reacción de los per__sonajes aquí y los hechos allá... es como un cameo (?) Aunque en realidad no se si queda tan guay... XD_

_Si, lo que hice de especial por mis 100 reviews es un cameo xDDD Muchas gracias a mittsuki, amiga de mi DeviantArt, por intentar proponer ideas y tal... no supe aprovechar tu inteligencia, pero aun así te quiero ;w;_

_Salutaciones! :V_


	18. Iván y Yao

**POV Romano**

Hoy he aprendido algo jodidamente útil. ¿A que no sabes qué és? No, claro, cómo vas a saberlo...

He aprendido a llegar al garito de Antonio.

Si señor. He aprendido qué calle he de coger, cuantas veces he de girar y demás mierdas por el estilo. Jodidamente fantástico.

...

Que... no es que sea la gran cosa... pero si necesito estar solo de nuevo, simplemente iré a casa del bastardo y ya. De todos modos, nunca hay nadie más allí, así que mi presencia será bien recibida, no como en el resto de antros en los que entro.

Aunque bueno... gilipolleces aparte. Estaba con el imbécil tomatoso ese camino de su cafetería infernal. Se había empeñado en llevarme cogidito de la mano, como un puto preescolar. Yo le decía que podía irse a la mismísima mierda. Él no me hacía ni caso al respecto, como siempre.

Desde que habíamos dejado la plaza esa donde nos habíamos tomado los helados hasta ahora había pasado un rato largo, así que ya era casi de noche cuando llegamos al gueto ese. Digo casi, eh. Estaba atardeciendo, aún podía ver por donde mierda iba.

Y... entonces... no te lo pierdas. El gueto no estaba vacío. Había una pareja dándose el lote.

Una china con coleta y un chico muy alto con... con... ¿es eso una jodida bufanda? ¿En pleno verano? Tiene huevos...

Creo que, o se estaban dando un medio-lote, o era una medio-violación; la china no parecía muy contenta del todo, no paraba de intentar escabullirse. Aunque de todos modos, quizás era simplemente una estrecha...

- ¡Iván! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Aquí no, aru!- Dijo la...

...

Ah, era un hombre. Esa voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Kolkol~- El otro se rió.- Venga, Yao~ no seas tímido~

Intenté escabullirme por un rincón con Antonio, para no molestarlos. Por mí, que continúen toda la tarde con su tira y afloja... no era asunto nuestro.

Pero el asiático tuvo el detalle de fijarse en nuestra presencia.

- ¡Aiyaaa!- Gritó, poniéndose tan colorado como la chaqueta sin mangas que estaba llevando. Acto seguido agarró al alto de la camiseta y le zarandeó, fulminándole con la mirada.- ¡Te dije que podría pasar alguien aru! ¡Te lo dije!

- No, no... por nosotros sigan, no queremos molestar...- Dijo Antonio, levantando las manos como si le acabaran de apuntar con una pistola.

Por cierto, ¿que coño pasaba con éste? Parecía alelado. No paraba de observar a esos dos con la mirada perdida... era raro y perturbador. No sabía que fuera un pervertido tan grande.

- Hmmm... no, no pasa nada.- Dijo el de la bufanda, triste.

- ¿¡Cómo que no pasa nada aru!?

- Es que Yao, ya no estoy seguro de que me quieras... me esquivas constantemente.

Guao. Problemas de pareja a la vista. En menuda mierda hemos ido a parar.

- No... ¡no es eso aru! Es que... no quiero hacerlo en un lugar público... ¡No quiero que me vean contigo aru!- Menudo corte le acababa de meter el chino. Pero el otro se limitó a sonreír, melancólico,

Vaya parejita. El típico "me avergüenza que me vean contigo" con el típico "me da igual dónde lo hagamos, pero hagámoslo". Les deseaba muchísima suerte y todo eso. Realmente... el de la bufanda me daba algo de pena.

- Pero es que en todas partes hay gente, Yao. En mi casa están mis hermanas, y en la tuya está toda tu familia... y somos pobres para pagar un hotel.

- ¡No hables de eso con desconocidos delante aru!

- No me importa que me escuchen hablar de esto, Yao...

- ¡A mi si, insensible!

Creo que iba siendo hora de escabullirse con sigilo y alevosía... pero no, cierto bastardo tenía que arruinarlo.

- Eh... si queréis un sitio sin gente... ¡en mi cafetería nunca hay nadie!- Gritó, emocionado. Entonces fue cuando le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le puse a la altura de mis ojos.

- Bas. Tar. Do.- Le susurré, en el tono más amenazante que pude poner.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Es que me dan lástima, Lovi...

- Lastima mis cojones. No puedes llevar dos gays a tu cuchitril abandonado.- Le dije, enfadado. Mientras, la parejita nos estaba escuchando, cómo no. El de la bufanda me miró mal, lo noté en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Oh, vamos~ ¿qué mal pueden hacer?- Preguntó Antonio, inocentemente.

Ah... que le den a mi vida.

- Oh, vale, pues que se vengan, si quieren. No es MI cafetería, después de todo. Si la quieres utilizar como picadero, allá tú, bastardo.

- ¿En serio~? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Vamos, Yao!

En fin, que al final acabamos todos allí dentro. El local del bastardo jamás había estado tan repleto. Cuatro personas. Yupi.

...

La tensión era insoportable. DIOS, ese tipo, el tal Iván, (ruso, según nos contó), no para de mirar a Yao, (el chino, que no nos lo contó, pero se le nota). Antonio les da comida, ellos callan. Creo que sería mejor si me fuera y...

- Lovi~ acompáñame un segundo~- Antonio me arrastró a la cocina.

- ¿Qué mierda, bastardo? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Tengo clientes!- Me estaba sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho. Fue una sonrisa tan brillante que tuve que taparme los ojos.

- Agh, si, ya lo sé, joder. Hurra por ti.

- Lo sé~

El muy idiota, con una sonrisa, se apresuró a preparar todo lo que le habían pedido para comer. O más bien, cenar. Eran casi las nueve, joder.

Preparó platos apocalípticos que contenían patatas y un par de dulces. Le veía bastante ocupado, haciendo dos platos a la vez, aunque se las estaba apañando bastante bien. Incluso podía tomarse la libertad de mirarme de vez en cuando. Le propuse mi ayuda cuando el aceite hirviendo casi le cae encima.

- Bastardo, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?

- Oh, Lovi, no sabes cuánto me gustaría, pero no puedo pagarte un sueldo decente~

- ¡No hablo de que me contrates, subnormal! ¡Ya tengo un empleo! Era solo... ayudar un poco, joder...- Le fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

- Estoy bien. El jefe puede con esto y más~

- Como te de la gana, imbécil..- Suspiré, y me senté en una silla a observarle trabajar.

La verdad es que mientras cocinaba era bastante diferente. Tenía una mirada bastante seria y concentrada... estaba bastante... eh... ... gracioso. Eso, estaba bastante gracioso. Estaba por reírme de un momento a otro de lo gracioso que estaba.

No estaba pensando que fuera guay, o guapo, o lo que sea. Sería raro de mí el pensar eso.

- ¿Sabes, Lovi?- Antonio me sacó de mis pensamientos contradictorios.- El chico de la bufanda me da calor.

- Joder, y a mi. No sé cómo cojones no se asfixia.- Respondí, con una mueca de desagrado.

- Esa boca, Lovi...

- N... ¡No me digas cómo debo hablar, bastardo!- Le grité, enfadado.

- Ah, pero... es una lástima que una boca tan linda como la tuya se ensucie con esas palabras tan feas, Lovi.- Me explicó, como si estuviera diciéndome la verdad más grande de todo el cosmos.

Yo me sonrojé. ¿Así que no sólo se metía conmigo, sino también con mi boca? Joder. Le insulté y oculté la cabeza entre los brazos.

- Diré lo que me dé la jodida gana. Bastardo.

- Ah~ Qué mal...- Suspiró.

- Que te den.- Le insulté de nuevo.

- Bueno.. voy a llevarles esto.

Esperé mientras no estaba. Me quedé pensando. Me había vuelto a llamar lindo... y no me hacía ninguna gracia. Era un sentimiento extraño... y no me gustaba nada. Además, yo no era lindo. Lindo era un cachorro. Una niña pequeña. Feliciano. Pero yo no.

Aburrido por la tardanza del idiota, me asomé por la rendija de la puerta, a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

En realidad sólo habían pasado cinco segundos... pero soy una persona que se aburre con facilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

- Aiyah~ Tiene buena pinta aru~

- Da~ Y has sido muy rápido~

- Jajaja~ gracias a los dos por venir.

Parecían contentos con la comida. La cual, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. No me había fijado en la comida. Y eso que había estado mirando lo que Antonio hacía todo el rato...

Eh... bueno... quizás sólo había mirado a Antonio...

¡Ah, que le den! Estaban comiendo algo equis, que olía bien y tenía buena pinta. Y que llevaba patatas malignas... ¿¡Qué más necesitas saber!?

Y estaban teniendo una animada charla. Parecían felices. Me daban un poco de celos... no, envidia. No, no, eran celos. O... ¿era envidia? ¿Cómo se diferenciaban...? ¡Putos sentimientos, dejadme clasificaros!

Les observé hasta que el español regresó conmigo. Bueno, a la cocina. Bueno, conmigo, qué importaba. Estaba yo hoy fino. Me daban ganas de darme una patada a mí mismo,por gilipollas.

- ¿Quieres cenar tú también, Lovi?- Me preguntó Antonio nada más pisar la cocina y entrecerrar la puerta.

- No, bastardo, no tengo hambre. He comido un montón de pasta.

Si, no miento. Mi hermano no parecía tener mucha hambre hoy, así que me había comido su plato casi entero. El macho patatas y el francés tampoco se acabaron sus platos, pero no me atreví a tocarlos. También comí un poco del de Antonio... así que ahora estaba lleno del todo.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y se puso en un plato las patatas fritas y el tomate que había sobrado. Se sentó a mi lado y comió como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo. Lo cual, ciertamente, no era. Llevaba patatas.

Mientras él zampaba, yo, que estaba en una posición privilegiada, podía ver al chino y al otro en la otra sala. El tal Iván quedaba de espaldas a mí, pero a Yao podía verle más o menos bien.

- Yao~

- ¿Qué quieres aru?- Preguntó el chino, algo rojo y sin mirarle a la cara.

Y entonces pude ver cómo le robaba una patata. El de la coleta se alteró.

- Gěi wǒ shuō aru! ¡Eso es mío!

El de la bufanda, quien parecía saber chino y entender, se rió; y creo se la comió, porque su compañero golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, molesto.

- Jeje~ si me das un beso dejo de quitártelas~

Chantaje. Qué bonito. El sonrojo del asiático fue épico. Empezó a decir cosas en chino muy rápido; puede que fueran tacos, puede que no. El que sabía era Iván, y simplemente se reía, lo cual no me daba demasiados datos. Pero volvió a comerse otra patata. Me daba bastante asco.

- ¡Para ya aru!- Yao miró en todas direcciones y luego se inclinó para besarle.

Fue un beso de más de un minuto. Se habían agarrado mutuamente y casi tiraban lo que había en la mesa. Se separaron jadeando.

- Wo ài ni...- Le oí susurrar.

- ¿Eh?- El ruso estaba confundido.- ¿Qué has dicho? Jamás lo había oído antes...

Su novio le ignoró, le dio un beso rápido y continuó comiendo. Se quedaron en silencio, y entonces fue cuando yo comencé a preguntarme por qué cojones había estado observando algo como eso. Unos toques en el hombro me hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Lovi~

- Q... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué rayos pasa!?- Salté. Me había cogido desprevenido.

- Estás muy rojo... y parecías en las nubes... ¿en qué pensabas?

- E... en nada, joder.- Miré su plato a medio terminar. Y entonces, movido por un impulso, le quité una de sus patatas.

...No penséis raro, joder. Es que me apetecía una... patata. Si, hay algo en esta vida que se llama antojo. Y no sólo las embarazadas los tienen. También las tienen las personas como yo. Sobretodo si todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba comiéndolas.

No volveré a hacerlo jamás. Que puto asco.

Lo peor es que el bastardo se rió.

- No te rías cuando te roban comida, joder.- Le critiqué.

- Perdona, Lovi... es que tu cara de asco ha sido tan graciosa...

- ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Deja de reírte!- Y entonces le quité una rodaja de tomate.

Ahí si que hubo un cambio de actitud.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lovi! ¡Ese era mi tomate!- Se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y se lanzó a agarrarme las manos, para evitar que le cogiera otro.

- ¡Woah, cálmate! Ahora ya no te ríes tanto, ¿no?- Intenté soltarme.

- Siento haberme reído, Lovi, pero un tomate es un tomate...

- Pues ya me lo he comido. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Le desafié.

- Eh... eh... pues...

Así se quedó pensando un buen rato. Lo mejor era que estaba pensando de verdad. Podía ver cómo cambiaba de expresión cada poco. Era divertido.

- ¿Y bien, bastardo?- Le metí prisa.

- Pues... no se me ocurre nada.- Se rindió, y me soltó.- Supongo que no pasa nada si te comes mis tomates... aunque no me guste.

- Déjalo. Tampoco los quiero.- Decepcionado, miré a otro lado. Tampoco sabía ni lo que estaba esperando que dijese.

Pasamos un rato más en silencio. Era un silencio harto incómodo, si me preguntas. Hubiera preferido irme en ese mismo momento. Pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, joder. No me entiendo a mi mismo. Déjame en paz.

- Lovi... ¿Crees que esos dos volverán?- Me preguntó. Parecía decaído por algún motivo.

- ¿Hm? ¿Volver?- Pensé en la cuestión un rato, y luego le contesté "con toda la sinceridad del mundo".- Bueno, como ese tipo es chino, seguro que tiene un montón de hermanos y parientes. Muchos mafiosos chinos.

- Ma... ¿mafiosos chinos?- Antonio parecía asustado.

- Exacto. Si le tratas bien, te traerá a todos sus familiares y conocidos, y esto se llenará.

- E... ¡eso es genial!- El español sonrió, alzando el puño en el aire, pero al segundo siguiente pareció vacilar.- Y... ¿y si no le gusta cómo le trato?

- Hmmmm... te lanzará al mar con una pesa de cemento atada a los pulgares.- Murmuré con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡Espero que considere que le trato bien!- Lloriqueó.

Era tan divertido molestarle...

Iba a decirle que era todo una sucia mentira, cuando el ruso irrumpió en la cocina.

- Perdona~ ¿el baño?- Dijo, con una sonrisa sádica.

- Ah, sube las escaleras, y es la segunda puerta a la izquierda~

- Gracias~

Y pudimos ver cómo arrastraba al chino con él.

...

¿Qué iban a hacer los dos juntos en el baño?

¿QUE?

...

Que asco tío... espero que no sea...

- Waa~ que envidia me dan~ Yo también quiero darle la mano a alguien~- Susurró el bastardo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharle.

En serio... este tío no tenía ni idea de que iban a usar su baño como picadero, ¿no?

Bueno... le dejaré ignorante y feliz y le seguiré el juego.

- No tienes que tener envidia de algo así... puedes darle la mano a quien te dé la gana, idiota.

- Oh, cierto~- Rió, dándome la mano A MI. Tuve un instante de shock y luego le aparté de inmediato.

- ¡No me refería a que me la dieras a mí, bastardo! ¡Me... me voy a casa!

- ¿Eeeeh? ¡Espera, Lovi! ¡No me dejes solo con esos dos!- Imploró él.

- Son tus jodidos clientes, no los míos, encárgate tú de ellos.- Le dije, dándome la vuelta mosqueado.

- Aw... ¿y un abrazo de despedida?- Preguntó, mientras me agarraba por detrás.

Me congelé. Pero reuní fuerzas y le aparté de una patada. Salí por la puerta, colorado como un tomate y ajeno a sus gritos doloridos. Lo único que quería era irme a casa de una buena vez, a dormir y estar tranquilo.

Aunque ese abrazo había sido... eh... ¡No había sido nada especial! ¡Sólo desagradable!

Pensando en ello, me largué, enfadado con el mundo y con Antonio. No sabía exactamente qué me pasaba, pero seguro que era culpa suya.

Todo era muy raro.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones del chino:<strong>

Gěi wǒ shuō - Dame eso

Wǒǒ ài nǐ - Te quiero

_Weeeee~ he vuelto y os traigo palomitas de maíz! :D (?)_

_No, ahora en serio... en el capítulo anterior recibí muchas reviews y me puse muy contenta! ~(w)~_

_La pena es que eran muchas en Guest, o anónimo, y esas no las puedo responder por medio de MP... pero bueno, lo haré aquí :P_

_Lo que más me llamó la atención es que algunos piensen que estoy haciendo mala a Seychelles porque me cae mal, y me gusta hacerla ver como zorra porque la odio._

_La verdad es que si, Seychelles me cae muy mal desde que vi cómo la emparejaban con todo Dios por culpa del Gakuen Hetalia. La odio a muerte C:_

_PERO realmente no la pongo de mala por eso._

_En realidad, hay muy pocas chicas en Hetalia, y cada una tiene su rol definido en esta historia. Y algo con lo que quiero jugar son los celos. Seychelles, o Michelle en este fic, hará de chica que quiere quedarse a Lovino y pondrá celoso a Antonio... (y no, no es ningún Spoiler porque es algo que creo que todos podíais deducir ya XD) Si la pongo como mala es porque la necesito como mala. Nada más. No lo hago especialmente por rencor ni nada. También podría poner a Vietnam como marvada... quizás en otro fic (?)_

_Y por lo de Hungría... yo no veo nada malo en hacer que una fujoshi quiera ponerle un vestidito a alguien lindo... es algo que haría yo xDDD_  
><em>De todos modos, por si te interesa, Darkmoon, no se lo acabó poniendo xDDD<em>

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios largos y críticos, me ayudan a mejorar ;w;_

_Y bueno, que me alargo~ :B Espero que os haya gustado muuucho este capítulo, porque creo que voy a tardar mucho en actualizar! Culpad a mis pésimas notas y a las vacaciones sin ordenador! :D_

_Nos vemos~ Os quiero~ ^w^_


	19. La trágica historia del sofá quemado

¿Por qué tengo tiempo para subir el fic a Internet? ¿Por qué ChibiAnimeFreak me ha preguntado si puede hacer una traducción al inglés de mi fic? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

No lo sé, pero estoy muy contenta~ =w=

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV España<span>**

Hola~ ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué?

¡Ha ocurrido algo genial!

¡El jefe ha tenido un par de clientes~! ¡Sí, como lo oyes! Una pareja muy mona, formada por un asiático que se llamaba Yao y un ruso llamado Iván~

Y me han dado 25 euros~ Fusosososo~

¡Y Lovi me había enviado un mensaje al móvil! Decía: "Sei un jodido bastardo".

No entiendo el italiano, pero creo que dice algo de un bastardo~

Oh, hablando de Lovino... me dejó que le diera un abrazo~ Por veinte segundos, pero... ¡me dejó! Eso es algo tan raro... pero me hace taaan feliz~ Cómo me gustaría que se dejase abrazar más a menudo, en serio. Si fuera así, yo podría abrazarle todos los días, o mejor, todas las horas~ Y si realmente se dejase abrazar a cada rato, sería el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta, porque...

Eh... estoy desvariando de nuevo, jajaja~

En fin, que se dejó abrazar. Y eso es algo raro y bonito, por lo que estoy aún más contento.

Estaba yo subiendo a mi habitación después de limpiar la cocina, entonces. Mis dos clientes se habían ido, (me prometieron volver otro día, yay~), y ya era casi la hora de cerrar, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer.

- Hola, Antonia~ Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, espera que te las cuente~ Verás...- Empecé a decir nada más entrar al cuarto. Pero mi linda tortuguita no me escuchaba.

Estaba durmiendo.

Daww~ Es taaan linda~ casi tanto como Lovi~

Le acaricié un poco su pequeño caparazón y me tumbé en la cama, cansado. Bueno, ya eran las diez de la noche pasadas... seguramente debía irme a descansar. Me dispuse a cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente escuché la canción de Bulería.

"Bulería bulería~ tan dentro del alma mía~"

Ah, me encanta esa canción~ Es tan guay~ Tanto que hasta me la he puesto de tono para los mensajes de mi móvil.

Oh... espera...

¡Un mensaje!

Cogí el teléfono, para ver de quien era.

"De: Franny

Toni, hy party n mi casa ahra, pasat x qui~

Recibido el: 31/7/2012 a las: 22:12:23"

Oooh~ Una fiesta~

Pues ese día me sentía de humor.

Pero claro que iba a ir~

X X X

**POV Romano**

Hola, idiota.

Ha ocurrido algo terrible.

Como lo oyes, una maldita catástrofe. Te explicaré, ¿recuerdas ayer? Si, ayer, estuve con Antonio, ¿verdad? Estuve en su cafetería solitaria, aunque no tan solitaria porque había dos clientes... En fin.

Que al regresar a casa, me encontré con Feliciano.

Tirado en el sofá.

En ropa interior.

Con cara de subnormal profundo.

Durmiendo y hablando en sueños.

Y llamaba al bastardo de las patatas.

Con un tono pervertido que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

- Vveee~ Ludwig... vehehehe~

¿Por qué estaba casi en pelotas? ¿Qué habían hecho esos dos? ¿Qué? Agh, y ahora se ponía a abrazar y a besar uno de los cojines...

Me dieron ganas de patearlo cual cucaracha, del asco que me daba.

...Espera...

¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Fuera de mi sofá, _vaffanculo!_- Le grité, sacándole de una patada.

- ¡VEEEEEEE!- Gritó como una nena dolorida nada más su gordo y blando culo tocó el suelo.

Joder... que tampoco había caído tan mal. Es decir, no era para que se retorciera de dolor en tierra, maldición. ¿Lo haría para hacerme sentir mal o algo? Porque lo estaba consig... no lo estaba consiguiendo para nada.

- ¿Qué cojones estabas soñando, joder? ¡Das mucha grima! ¡Suelta mi cojín!- Dije, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

- Vee... eso ha dolido muchísimo, _fratello_...- Me lloriqueó. Pero no me dejé achantar.

- Levanta, so imbécil. Y ponte algo, joder. No estoy yo para verte semi desnudo por casa.

- Ve~ ¿me ayudas a levantarme?- Me tendió la mano, en busca de ayuda.

A regañadientes, le cogí la mano y estiré hacia arriba.

Estaba pegajoso.

...

¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

Un escalofrío involuntario me recorrió el espinazo.

- Feliciano... ¿has estado... comiendo helado... o algo por el estilo?- Pregunté.

- Veh... no~- Me sonrió, súper feliz. Y yo no sabía por qué tanta felicidad.- Oh, lo que me recuerda~ Debería ir a lavarme las manos~ o yo entero~ vehehe~

¿POR QUÉ?

- Eh... ¿y el bastardo patatero?- No es que me importase dónde estuviera ese alemán. Es más, estaba feliz de no verle. Pero me extrañó que no estuviera.

- Se llama Ludwig~ Y... no sé... debió irse a su casa~ me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer... Algo de una fiesta, y de su hermano...

- ¿Y te ha dejado así en el sofá? Será mamón...- Su perversión llegaba ahora a límites nuevos e insospechados para mí.

- Vee~ creo que ha puesto mi ropa a lavar, porque no la veo por aquí... ¡y me ha cambiado los calzoncillos!- Nada más decir eso se empezó a reír como una adolescente chiflada.

QUÉ

COÑO

NO, EN SERIO, ¿QUÉ COÑO?

Pensé detenidamente en todo lo que me había contado.

- Me voy a la ducha~- Me dijo, marchando hacia el baño.

A ver... recapitulemos:

* Feliciano va demasiado feliz, encima me lo encontré semidesnudo en mi sofá, y tiene dolor exagerado de trasero.

* El macho patatas está desaparecido en combate. Ha lavado la ropa de mi _fratellino_ y le ha cambiado de... ugh... calzoncillos.

* El tono lujurioso de mi hermano y sus manos pegajosas.

* Aparte, en la habitación huele algo... rarillo.

...

...

...

No... ¿no habrán...?

NO, POR DIOS.

POR FAVOR, NO.

Me alejé poco a poco del sofá, asimilándolo.

Mi hermano y el patata man... habían... habían... ¿En MI sofá? No se habrían atrevido, ¿verdad?

Oh, mierda, espera.

LO HE TOCADO.

Corrí hacia la cocina y me lavé ambas manos y parte de los brazos, por si se había extendido por mi piel estilo gangrena. Frotando con Fairy y con el estropajo metálico, por si acaso. Busqué salfumán, pero no encontré.

La rabia comenzaba a aumentar en mi interior a medida que el asco desaparecía. Aquello no tenía pinta de ser un malentendido. Estaba clarísimo. Lo habían hecho. En MI sofá.

Debía quemar el sofá. O el salón entero, para asegurarme de que no se multiplicaba.

No, mejor nos mudábamos a otro sitio y ya.

O mejor me mudaba yo sólo. Ya era demasiado tarde para esa cosa que tengo por hermano. Aunque quizás debería empezar a llamarle hermana... si, ahora Feliciano es mi nueva _sorellina_. Le faltan tetas, pero eso se podría arreglar si va al médico...

Y yo me mudaría a una nueva casa grande y maravillosa... o bueno, simplemente maravillosa... oh, bueno, a quién pretendo engañar. Intentaría mudarme al primer cuarto de veinte metros cuadrados libre que encontrase. Tampoco tenía dinero para más, ¿no? ...no, no lo tenía.

Quizás Antonio me dejaba mudarme a su casa, y...

- _La donna_ è _mobile~_ qual piuma al vento~

Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba. El idiota ese estaba en la ducha. Cantando. Ganas de matar aumentando en un cuarenta por ciento.

Me estaba empezando a entrar un ansia asesina brutal. En serio, me sentía capaz de coger un cuchillo, entrar en el baño, y ahí, estilo Psicosis, a liarla parda. Castración y castigo divino dos en uno.

Tampoco me parecía tan mala idea...

Pero claro, algo, o más bien ALGUIEN tenía que joderme los planes con una llamadita telefónica. Aunque era alguien que no me esperaba para nada...

- ¿Si?- Contesté al teléfono con la mejor voz de mala leche que pude poner. Así, si era un vendedor por teléfono o alguna de esas sudamericanas del Movistar de los cojones, colgaría al instante. Pero no.

- Lovino, ¿eres tú? Te noto de mal humor.- Me dijo una voz femenina que reconocí bastante bien.

- _M-mamma!_- Grité, alejándome un poco del teléfono. Era la última persona que esperaba que llamara por teléfono. Encima, eran las diez de la noche. ¿Qué demonios?

Aunque más que por la hora, lo decía porque llevaba como medio año sin llamarnos, ni dejarnos un triste mensaje al móvil. En menudo momento había llamado.

- Sí, Lovino, soy yo. ¿Está Feliciano?- La muy zorra no quería hablar conmigo, claro. Todos querían hablar con Feliciano. Y a mí que me den, ¿no?

- Está en la ducha. ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah, bueno... me tocará hablar contigo entonces.- Lo dijo como si estuviera haciéndome un favor. Me dieron ganas de colgar.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas por casa? ¿Qué tal le va a Feliciano?

Oh, claro. ¿Qué iba a decirle de Feliciano? ¿Que seguía tan perfecto como siempre? ¿Que se había vuelto gay? Oh, Dio, no quería saber cómo sería su reacción al enterarse... seguro que lo pagaba conmigo. Porque claro, es muy fácil echarle la culpa a Lovino. Como Feliciano es tan genial y estupendo, todo lo que hace mal tiene que ser culpa de su hermano mayor. Como cuando rompió los platos caros en casa. Teníamos él cinco y yo seis recién cumpliditos. Había sido él, pero nooooo... culparon a Lovino. O cuando quemó aquel pastel de cerezas que tanto le gustaba a mamá. La culpa de Lovino. O aquella otra vez que... eh, bueno, los ejemplos son infinitos, mejor dejo de dar la brasa.

- Eh... bien, bien, pero... ¿qué tal por allí? ¿Qué tal la familia?- Pregunté, evadiendo el tema.

- Oh, bien... tu padre no mueve ni un músculo, todo lo tiene que hacer una servidora... Desiderius no sale de la iglesia, Bianca no me escribe... Marcello es el único que hace algo, por todas las Diosas. Como ves, todo va a la perfección.- Dijo, con ironía.- ¿Y tú qué?

- Oh, ¿yo?- Guau, había preguntado por mí. Era más de lo que había hecho la última vez que llamó.- Genial, he conseguido un trabajo.

Por fin podía fardar de algo que no fuera dormir.

- ¿Trabajo?- La voz de mamá sonaba sorprendida. No se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? Pues zasca. Me reí interiormente.- ¿Cuánto al mes?

- No lo sé... empiezo el lunes, pero es un sitio bastante guay. Supongo que será decente. Al menos gano dinero, que es más de lo que se puede decir de Feliciano, que le han recortado el sueldo por romper cosas.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, hijo?

- ¿Yo? ¡Yo nada! ¡Pero _mamma_, si sabes que yo ese lugar ni lo piso! ¡La culpa no es mía esta vez!- No podía creerme que hasta en eso me echara la responsabilidad. Ser hermano mayor daba asco.

- _Mamma, mamma,_ a mí, a mí, quiero hablar yo~- Podía escuchar la voz de mi hermano pequeño Marcello al otro lado, débil y vaga. Estaría lejos del aparato.

Oh, sí. No os he hablado de Marce. Es el más pequeño de mis hermanos. Tiene catorce años, y nació en Seborga. Le encantan la lasaña, y tiene un rizo, como el resto de la familia. Es bastante normal... dentro de lo que cabe. Tiene sus excentricidades, y es un pequeño bastardo maligno, pero bueno... es mi _fratellino_, y le quiero mucho. Porque le quiero mucho. Puedo decir eso de mi hermano pequeño, ¿no?

También prefiere a Feliciano... pero me aprecia a mí también. Y eso lo tengo en cuenta, joder.

- Marcello quiere hablar contigo. Pórtate bien con él.- Me dijo mi madre, pasándome al pequeño.

- ¡Lovino! ¡Hola~! ¿Qué te cuentas, _fratello_?

- Hola Marce. Ya ves, las cosas aquí son una mierda.- Le solté. Con él podía ser más suelto, y eso me gustaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Si te alejas de la _mamma_ te lo cuento.

Así lo hizo, o eso me dijo. Bueno, confiaba en que lo había hecho. Marcello no suele decir demasiadas mentiras...

- ¿Qué es eso tan terrible, Lovino?- Me preguntó cuando, según me dijo, la _mamma_ no podía escucharle.

- Es Feliciano. Se ha vuelto gay.- Dije. El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo largo. Un minuto y el chico seguía sin decir nada. Temí que hubiera corrido para decírselo a todo el mundo. Pero no lo haría, ¿no?

- Guau. Gay.- Esas dos palabras me devolvieron la fe en mi hermano.- Y... ¿con quién?

- Un alemán gigantesco, bastardo, musculoso, salchichero y patatero.

- Suena feo.

- Lo es, Marce... lo es. Por favor, no le digas nada a mamá.

- ¿Y si me pregunta? Tendré que decírselo...- Ahí empezaba a ser un bastardo. Me hacía chantaje el muy... si no le daba algo, se lo diría a todo el mundo. Me lo había hecho mil veces. Oh, pero estaba acostumbrado, y me daba igual ya...

- Cuando vengas a España de vacaciones te presentaré a un montón de chicas guapas de tu edad que conozco. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho~ Y si quieres, también a los chicos, me da igual~

Niños. Siempre en busca de novias y de más amigos. Inocencia...

Y por cierto, sí que conozco un montón de niñas de catorce años. Cada vez que voy de garbeo por ahí suelo pasar por delante de un colegio. Las niñas me miran, y yo las miro a ellas. No sé si les gusto o si llevo algo raro en la ropa, porque sueltan risitas cuando me ven. Y luego se esconden.

En fin...

- Bien, Lovino... aunque _mamma_ no tardará en enterarse y lo sabes, ¿no?- Dijo Marcello, divertido.

- Lo sé... y luego cargará las culpas en mí. Todo da mucho asco, joder.

- "¡Oh, Lovino, que vergüenza para la familia! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sucediera algo así?"- Marce se puso a imitar a mamá. Lo hacía tan bien que solté una risa por lo bajo.

- Bueno, no ha sido mi culpa... últimamente no le hago caso, estoy ocupado.- Le dije, pasando de seguirle el juego.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Ocupado? ¿Es por tu trabajo?

- Nah, que va... es Antonio, que es un puto pesado y...

- Oh, oh, oh.- Me cortó, con voz emocionada.- ¿Y quién es Antonio? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Tu también eres gay, hermanito? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Oh, mierda.

- Qué... ¡claro que no soy gay, subnormal! ¡Antonio es un amigo!

- Oh, claro... eso dicen todos, picarón~

- _Cazzo!_ ¡Te digo que no!

- Vee~ ¿Con quién hablas, Lovino? ¿Es Antonio?

¡Oooh! ¡Feliciano! ¡Por fin! ¡Ese idiota por fin me servía para algo! Le puse el teléfono en la mano a toda prisa, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

- ¡Mira que oportuno! ¡Es Marcello, que quiere hablar contigo!- Dije, con la voz algo rara. Me olvidaría de la afrenta contra mi sofá y de mi homicidio contra Feliciano hasta el día siguiente. Bueno. Sólo de lo del homicidio. Tenía que hacer algo con el sofá, y tenía que hacerlo YA.

- Vee~ ¡Marce! _Buona notte~!_ ¿Qué te cuentas?- Canturreó el muy bastardo, con una sonrisa embobada.

Eso, que hable. Yo efectuaría mi venganza.

Debería haber fósforos por alguna parte...

Busqué mientras él hablaba por teléfono. En efecto. Había dos cajas de cerillas en un armario de la cocina. También unos guantes de plástico.

- ¿Antonio? Es un amigo de Lovino~ Un amigo~ amigo~- Le escuchaba decir al subnormal de mi hermano.

- ¡Sólo es un amigo, maldita sea! ¡Y si te descuidas ni eso!- Grité, colorado como un tomate. Me las iba a pagar, vaya que sí.

Me dirigí a la entrada y abrí la puerta de par en par. Luego regresé al salón y agarré, con bastante asquito, el sofá. Y lo arrastré hacia fuera.

- Vee... ¿qué haces, _fratello?_ ... Oh, es Lovino, que está sacando el sofá fuera... no, no sé por qué...

Decidí ignorarle. Después de quince tortuosos minutos, entre los cuales tenía que soportar tocar el mueble, además de la habladuría de el idiota, logré sacarlo fuera de la casa.

El muy bastardo no quería caber por la puerta. Hijo de... su puta madre sofá. O lo que fuera, joder.

Bien, ya estaba fuera. ¿Y ahora qué? En el ascensor no cabía... ¿Lo tiraba por la ventana? No, no podría hacer algo así... si lo hacía, el mal se esparciría por el mundo... debía cortarlo de raíz.

Sólo me quedaban las escaleras.

Por suerte, encontré a un amable desgracia... es decir, a un amable vecino que se ofreció a ayudarme. Le di las gracias cortesmente y lo bajamos en un periquete. Gracias al cielo.

- Ya está, chaval. No ha sido nada.- Me dijo el hombre, seguramente satisfecho por su buena acción.

- Gracias. Ah, y... lávese bien cuando regrese a su casa. Recuerde que lo ha tocado.- Le dije. Su cara de asco y desconcierto fue impagable.

Después de reírme por dentro del pobre desgraciado, arrastré el sofá hasta el patio trasero. Seguramente ese hombre estaría muerto mañana por la mañana. Por los gérmenes y todo eso. A no ser que se salvase a tiempo, claro. Todo era posible, siempre y cuando frotara bien.

En fin...

Ahora sólo me hacía falta un bidón de gasolina. Seguramente habría en el garaje de algún vecino con coche. Fui a preguntar, diciendo que era por un asunto de extrema importancia, (tampoco era mentira), y que pagaría si hacía falta. Pero no hizo falta. Tengo vecinos demasiado amables. Cómo se nota que no me conocen... si no, no me darían ni agua, como mis padres.

Al fin, lo tenía todo. Me acerqué a mi querido, pero ya no tan querido, sofá, con una lagrimilla.

- Adiós, querido sofá... siempre te quise... hasta que dejaste que ESO pasase... ahora ya no hay más remedio.- Tras aquellas palabras tan emotivas, lo rocié con gasolina y me dispuse a encender una cerilla.- Hasta nunca, querido sofá...

Y así, mi sofá ardió.

Nada mas empezar a salir las llamas escapé cual prostituta ilegal. Seguro que la gente se daba cuenta de que había algo ardiendo en el patio. Pero he de decir que en aquellos pocos segundos en los que vi al sofá arder, me sentí un héroe. Me sentí como si acabara de erradicar el mal de la tierra. Que lo había hecho. Así que, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, volví a casa.

Por cierto...

Lo que acababa de hacer no me pareció algo exagerado.

En absoluto.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo no fue escrito así en el papel original! Lo he cambiado! :D<p>

Antes había... intento de asesinato a Feliciano y charla rosa y gay. Pero lo moveré al siguiente capítulo. La quema del sofá me pareció lo suficientemente importante como para ponerla XDD

Espero no haber traumado a nadie! :3 Aunque el que se va a traumar es el bolsillo de Feliciano... porque no sé cuanto cuesta un sofá nuevo, pero no será poco, eso seguro xD

En fin... con respecto a las reviews en anónimo... me da una rabia enorme no poder contestarlas inbox, en serio :B

Lo único que sé es que Austria no va a hacer el papel de malvado en esta historia... ¿por qué? XD


	20. Mensajes

Maldito sea mi hermano. Maldito sea el bastardo patata.

Por su culpa me quedé sin sofá. Y por su culpa tuve que llamar a los tipos esos que exterminan las plagas, para que desinfectaran el salón. Y por su culpa tuve que comprarme otro sofá, bastante más feo que el anterior, por supuesto. Los maldigo a todos, joder.

Y sí, hice todo eso en serio, maldición.

Por supuesto, todo fue pagado por mi querido _fratellino_. Ya que era culpa suya.

Cuando cometa mis propios errores, ya los pagaré yo de mi propio bolsillo. Con mi propio dinero. Porque podré. Porque tengo un empleo. Y tú sabes eso. Aunque creo que ya no hay nadie que no sepa que Lovino Vargas tiene trabajo.

Y hablando de trabajar... estoy camino de aquella cafetería. Lunes, casi las siete de la mañana. Tenía un sueño atroz; los ojos se me cerraban sin remedio, y me costaba andar por la calle en línea recta, debido al cansancio; iba dando tumbos. Debía parecer un puto zombie. Seguro que la gente se asustaba de mi maltrecha presencia. Jamás lo sabría, porque caminaba con los ojos semi cerrados; no veía un pimiento.

Así que esto es lo que siente Feliciano...

Ah, y... ¿me había lavado los dientes? ... Creo que no. No, no lo había hecho.

...

No me mires así, joder. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme a las dos de la tarde la mayor parte de los días. Mis malos hábitos de sueño me estaban pasando factura aquella mañana, maldición. Creo que mi cuerpo no soporta que me ponga en pie a las seis de la mañana...

...

Por favor, que alguien me recuerde por qué necesitaba trabajar...

No soy una persona muy de mañanas. De pequeño lo era, sí... pero ya no. Mi hermano tampoco lo es, y dudo que lo fuera alguna vez. Lo dudo bastante, la verdad. Siempre quejándose de que no quiere salir de la cama... me sorprende que se levante a la misma hora que yo. Porque hoy me ha despertado él, ya que mi "amado" despertador no ha querido sonar. Qué hijo de puta.

Entonces ha llegado Feliciano, con su "_fratello_, despierta, que tienes que ir a trabajar, vee~", como si el otro día no hubiese pasado nada y yo ya no estuviese enfadado con él. Ese cabronazo me amargaba la vida desde siempre, y ahora que tenía un aura gay como la de Boris Izaguirre, o peor, me amargaba aún más. Pero no le grité, porque soy una persona civilizada, y porque estaba muerto de sueño. Luego él huyó, cual buena persona.

En el fondo creo que sí que sabe que estoy cabreado con él.

Bueno, la cuestión. Llegué a "Gupta's" sobre las siete y cinco. Sí, sé que tenía que llegar a las siete en punto, pero no pude llegar antes, joder. De todos modos... ¿a quién le importan cinco minutos más o menos?

- Lovino Vargas, llegas tarde.

Oh. Al parecer a mi jefe sí le importaban.

- Eh... lo siento, no soy muy de mañanas y...- Intenté excusarme, pero el egipcio negó con la cabeza secamente y se fue hacia su despacho.

- Ves a la cocina.- Tras decir esto, desapareció por la puerta.

Pues no parecía importarle tanto.

Mejor para mí.

Aunque el tipejo seguía dándome un mal rollo impresionante. No sé... era como si fuera a darme mi sentencia de muerte en cualquier momento, con esa voz vacía suya... sentía como si fuera a leerme mi testamento o algo...

Lo sé, estoy un poquito paranoico.

Me encogí de hombros y fui donde me había dicho el jefe. Allí me esperaba otra persona aterradora.

- ¡Si es el pequeño italiano! ¿Qué tal?- Una voz grave pero risueña me recibió con gran entusiasmo.

Ese turco del otro día... ¿Sadiq, se llamaba? Estaba ahí, mirándome con sus ojos semi ocultos tras aquella máscara marfil. Llevaba un delantal, pero ello no le hacía parecer menos hombre, por algún extraño motivo... Y sí, considero afeminados a los hombres con delantal, sobretodo si tiene volantitos, como esos que se pone mi hermano. Pero en serio, creo que voy a cambiar mi modo de pensar. Esto se veía masculino. Y rojo. Le hacía juego con la ropa, por cierto.

Quizás el por qué veo los delantales afeminados sea por culpa de mi familia. Las únicas que se ponían delantal en casa eran las mujeres, y luego, cuando pasé a vivir solo con Feliciano, éste se ponía unos de color rosa, con bordados y corazoncitos. Y con las palabras "Pasta" y "Ludwig" escritas por todas partes. A mano.

Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que era gay. No podía ser mas obvio.

- Eh... bien, estoy bien.- Dije, fulminándole un poco con la mirada mientras no se daba cuenta; no fuera a matarme o algo.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- De momento ponte ese delantal de ahí.- Ordenó.

- Ah... está bien.- Cogí el delantal blanco que había colgado en la pared y lo miré. Era... más femenino que el otro. No sé por qué, joder. Pero en fin, me lo tenía que poner, y así lo hice. No quería empezar mal. Noté que el otro me estaba mirando, y le devolví la mirada, con un treinta por ciento más de mala leche.- ¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara?

- Chico, no estás bien, tienes cara de muerto viviente. ¿Quieres que te ponga un café? Hago los mejores de por aquí. Y te saldrá gratis...- Me dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Yo... eh... bueno, no me iría mal...- Murmuré, algo impresionado ante su aparente amabilidad. Quizás no era tan mal tipo, después de todo...

Y... ¿yo había desayunado? ... No, creo que no lo había hecho. Mierda.

Nada más oír mis palabras, se fue a preparar café. Mientras tanto me hablaba de cosas; algunas las escuché, otras no tanto. Seguramente podía permitirse perder el tiempo conmigo, porque de momento no había clientes.

Por cierto, el café estaba muy bueno. Ardiendo, pero muy bueno. Me despejé enseguida. ¿Qué clase de brujería era aquella, maldita sea?

Mientras yo bebía, me explicó lo que tenía que hacer; ayudarle a preparar la cocina y a hacer los desayunos. También dijo que, al ser mi primer día, podía limitarme a observarle. Que la incompetencia se curaba aprendiendo.

Bueno, gracias por llamarme incompetente en potencia, bastardo turco.

Aunque ese tipo realmente era bueno en lo que hacía, maldición.

Él, a la vez que trabajaba me hacía preguntas. Sobre mí, sobre mi interés para trabajar en ese sitio, cómo había sido mi entrevista de admisión... cosas así. Yo no soy un tipo al que le guste contar mi vida de buenas a primeras a cualquier desconocido, así que sólo le respondí vagamente. Pero parecía ser suficiente para él. Hasta parecía divertirse.

- ¿Que le dijiste que su madre te hiciese un sandwich?- Se rió. Estuvo un buen rato carcajeándose, llegando al punto de hacerme sentir incómodo.

- Bueno, joder, en realidad no es como si yo...- Empecé a decir.

- Nah, no te preocupes, chavalín. En el fondo todos somos así por aquí.- Me interrumpió, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Así... ¿cómo?- Pregunté, sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

- Unos machistas. El jefe el que más, pero... el resto también.- Explicó, con una sonrisa malévola.- Creo que ese es un requisito para estar aquí trabajando... Yo le dije algo así también en mi entrevista, pero tú me superas por goleada con tu ocurrencia del sándwich. Muy buena.

Y no se callaba.

Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho? ¡Yo no era machista! ¡No lo soy, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré!

Bueno... quizás un poquito... ya sabes, lo normal para un casanova que no liga como yo... eh...

¡Que no era machista, joder!

Si yo soy muy tolerante con todo... Es decir, acepto gays en mi casa, (Feliciano), me he puesto un delantal algunas veces... ¡por los tomates, llevo uno puesto! Y tampoco le digo nada a las chicas que me tiraban la bebida encima después de intentar ligar un rato con ellas... y sí, eso me pasó una vez.

...

Bueno, quizás me pasó dos veces.

...

¡Agh, vale, me pasó muchas veces! ¿Ya eres feliz ahora? Ya sabes mi humillante éxito. Espero que sientas satisfacción.

- ¡Hola~! ¡Ya estoy aquí~!- Una voz cantarina entró en la cocina, haciéndome alzar la cabeza. Cuánta alegría de buena mañana... Oh, era Michelle.

- ¡Nuestra excepción favorita! Delantal y a servir.- Le ordenó Sadiq, que parecía más o menos contento de verla.

- Ah... Hola, Michelle...- Le saludé. Estaba un poco nervioso. No porque el otro día dejase claro que quería algo conmigo... qué va. Es que era mi primer día.

- Hola, Lovino.- Me puso un puchero.- No me llamaste...

Oh, mierda. Estaba enfadada. Hora de la táctica evasiva y las excusas creíbles.

- Oh... eso... es que estaba muy ocupado, y... además... un amigo me quitó tu número.

...

Puto cerebro. Antes dije "táctica evasiva" y "excusas creíbles". Que vayas diciendo la verdad no me ayuda, maldita sea. Además, acabas de admitir que Antonio es mi amigo, joder. Eso es algo... malo. Ese tipo no debe ser mi amigo. He decidido que es demasiado alegre para ello. Y me pone de los nervios. Aunque por otra parte tampoco está nada mal... es muy majo y tal, y...

...

Ehm... estoy divagando.

- ¿Te lo quitó?- Se veía extrañada.- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Eh, si. Es que era un tipo muy grande y no se lo pude recuperar.- Oh, bien, con excusas así sólo pensará que soy un inútil... grandioso, Lovino, grandioso. Aunque...- Bueno, pero hoy tengo el móvil encima. Puedes darme tu número al final del turno.

- Oh, claro~ Pero ahora tengo que ir a servir. Si no me doy prisa, el jefe me pegará... Es broma~- Rió al ver mi expresión de desconcierto y, tras acabar de ponerse el delantal, se largó por donde había venido.

Y yo espero sinceramente que estuviese bromeando de verdad. Ya me lo creía todo.

Pero en serio, no me lo podía creer. Las siete y media de la mañana, y una marabunta de gente espectacular. ¿Lo hacían porque servíamos el mejor café del mundo, o porque la camarera tenía la falda muy corta? Jamás lo sabría con certeza.

Aunque probablemente fuese el café. Había demasiadas chicas como para que pudiese ser la otra opción.

A mí, sinceramente, no me gusta trabajar. Ni un poquito. Pero aquel sitio no estaba tan mal. Es decir, sólo tenía que cocinar. Y no suelo romper nada mientras cocino. Era feliz mientras cocinaba. Se me da bien. No tanto como a Feliciano, pero...

En fin, yo lo que quería era cocinar pasta. Porque hacer bizcochos y ensaladas todo el rato era muy rallante. Demasiado. ¿Quién se tomaba ensaladas para desayunar? No era algo normal... ¿Todo junto? ¿Por qué?

- Porque las ensaladas son para esta tarde, y si las haces ahora sabrán mejor esta tarde, tras conservarlas con el vinagre y la sal.- Explicó el turco cuando le pregunté.

Oh. De acuerdo. Entendido. Maldición.

Pues estaba yo cortando cebolla, (y sin llorar, que yo soy muy macho), cuando de pronto, me sonó el móvil.

- Oh, mierda... ehm... Sadiq, ¿puedo...?

- Claro, chaval. Esto no es el colegio.- Se rió él.

- Ah, vale.- Me limpié las manos de lechuga y aceite y miré a ver de quién era el mensaje.

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates_

_Lovi, Lovi! Fran me a regalad 1 jamón! Kieres 1 poco?_

_Recibido el: 2/8/2012 a las: 07:34:18_"

Joder. Antonio.

Me cago en el hijo de puta... su caligrafía de mensajes ME DUELE. Mis ojos... ¿"a"? ¿"Kieres"? ¿En serio?

Además... sabía perfectamente que hoy trabajaba. Estoy seguro de que se lo dije. Así que eso le dije. Que estaba trabajando, que otro año si eso iría con él a comer jamón.

Iba a guardar el teléfono, pero sonó de nuevo. ¡Qué rápido es el bastardo!

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates_

_Y cuand acabas? D;_

_Recibido el: 2/8/2012 a las: 07:35:04_"

Será... oh, espera, eso yo no lo sabía.

- Sadiq... ¿cuándo acaba mi turno?- Él debería saberlo, digo yo. No quería preguntarle a ese siniestro jefe.

- Cuánta prisa, niño... ¿te espera la novia?- Preguntó, riendo.

- ¡Claro que no, joder! Es un amig... eh... alguien muy pesado.- Me sonrojé.

¿Por

qué

me

sonrojaba?

Dita sea... me odio y me descomprendo. Esa palabra no existe, creo. Oh, bueno, ¿qué mierda importa?

- En fin, como quieras... sales a las cinco.

Oh, bien, a las cinco. Eso significaba que trabajaba diez horas. Su puta madre. Aquí me explotan. Pero no era algo que me importase... si me pagaban bien luego. Me abstuve de preguntarle al gigantón sobre mi sueldo, y le respondí al idiota tomatoso.

Ahora sí que podría guardar el móvil, ¿verdad?

Pues... no.

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates_

_Y vndrás lueg? ówò_

_Recibido el: 2/8/2012 a las: 07:36:42_"

Suuuu puuutaa maaaaadree... En serio, me cago en su puta madre.

Le respondí con un NO como una catedral, en mayúsculas. Y entonces recibí OTRO mensaje.

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates_

_Pero x keeeee? Q_Q_

_Recibido el: 2/8/2012 a las: 07:37:28_"

Este no entendía mi modo de pensar. O era tonto. O ambas cosas.

Le contesté que no iba a ir. Que tenía trabajo, que me dejase en paz de una vez. Y le llamé bastardo.

Tardé en recibir contestación. Pensé que no iba a enviarme nada, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, un mensaje. Pero era corto...

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates_

_Ok_

_Recibido el: 2/8/2012 a las: 07:39:15_"

...

Maldita sea. ¿Le habría herido? Quizás me pase luego y así...

- ¡Eh, novato! ¡Aquí se trabaja, no se pasa el rato hablando con la pareja!- Sadiq me llamó la atención con una mueca.

- ¡Que no es mi novio!- Grité, completamente rojo. Pero entonces me fijé en el error que había cometido. Había dicho "novio". Procedí a corregirme, para evitar malentendidos.- Es decir... ¡novia! ¡No es mi novia! Eh... ¡déjame en paz!

Y entonces Sadiq me miró raro.

Y Michelle, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, me miró raro.

Y Heracles, que me había escuchado chillar desde la barra, se volvió para mirarme raro.

Y Antonio, voy a matarte en cuanto te vuelva a ver.

En cuanto tenga un descanso para comer o algo, me voy a quejar de ese imbécil con Heracles. Creo que mi primo es el único con el que puedo hablar de esto, de entre todos mis conocidos... creo.

O eso espero, al menos.

Aun así, me sentía mal por el bastardo de Antonio. Creo que estaba disgustado, y... ¿a mí qué me importaba? Oh, pero me sentía culpable, y... argh, a la mierda.

Le escribí un último mensaje.

Y, sonrojado como un puto pero delicioso tomate, apagué el móvil.

Maldito seas, Antonio.

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al capítulo veinte! :D Llegamos al segundo decimal! *le hace ilusión por algún motivo*<p>

Hmmm... creo que estoy descendiendo en la calidad de los capítulos... Es así? D; Noto que voy haciéndolos cada vez peor...

Bueno, en el siguiente tendremos asiáticos cantando karaoke... quizás (?)

Ahora, contestemos reviews en anónimo... :B

Oh, sólo hay dos, muy cortitas... casi todas son de usuarios registrados? XDDD Bueno, mejor para mí, creo... aunque adoro todo tipo de reviews~ gracias a los lectores nuevos por comentar también, me hacen muy feliz! ;w;

Ahora sí que sí, esperad hasta el próximo capítulo~ x3


	21. Mafia China

POV Romano

Hola otra vez, bastardo. Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que me viste. En serio. Tres semanas justas.

Pero no pasó nada interesante, por eso no conté nada. Ya sabes, lo de siempre...

Intentar no traumarme con el gay de mi hermano, dormir, comer, intentar no matar al gay de mi hermano, trabajar, Antonio, dormir, comprar otro sofá y ponerle una funda protectora, limpiar el sofá con aguarrás, tele, seguir intentando no traumarme con el gay de mi hermano, más trabajo, más Antonio, amigos bastardos de Antonio a los que no aguanto, seguir intentando no matar al gay de mi hermano, más tele, más trabajo, más Antonio, dormir un poco más, más tele y más Antonio, comer, trabajar y más Antonio... oh, y Antonio de nuevo.

Creo que voy demasiado a visitar a ese bastardo.

Debería agradecerme que no tenga más vida social que él.

Y no, no tengo vida social. Vale que la morena esa, Michelle, me pidió salir una vez, pero... no podía, (adivinad de quién era la culpa), y no me lo ha vuelto a pedir... debería tomar yo la iniciativa. Creo.

Oh, bueno, pero eso no te interesa. Tengo novedades interesantes que contar.

¿Recuerdas al chino esquivo y al ruso acosador del otro día?

Le dije a Antonio que si les trataba bien, el chino llamaría a sus congéneres chinos y la cafetería se llenaría, ¿verdad?

Pues acerté.

Hoy iba hacia el garito de Antonio, pensando en mis cosas; o en lo poco en lo que puedo pensar. Llevaba otros cinco euros en el bolsillo... ya sabes, de mi hermano. No es que se lo haya robado... es mi hermano, y compartimos las cosas. En eso se incluye el dinero. Así que es de los dos, no sólo de Feliciano.

Hablando de ese memo, tuve una pesadilla con él y su... egh... patata. Iban los dos vestidos de colegiala y bailaban el opening de Lucky Star. Fue horrible. Durante todo el sueño busqué ácido para mis ojos, pero no encontré, por lo que estuve obligado a mirarlo todo. Quise morirme.

Maldita patata violadora.

...

Bueno, lo que iba diciendo.

Entré en el local, pensando que estaría tan vacío como siempre. Pero no.

Había como siete asiáticos dentro.

- Pe... ¿¡Pero qué coño!?- Grité, asustado. Pensé que quizás eran de la mafia china, que iban a por el bastardo tomatoso, porque les debía dinero o algo. Y que me apuntarían con una pistola y me harían pagar un rescate. ¡Y si no lo hacían le torturarían! ¡Pero yo sólo tenía cinco euros! ¡Y no quería que...!

- ¡Oh, Lovino! _¡Nihao_, aru!- El que tenía más pinte de chino me saludó con alegría.- ¡Volvemos a vernos aru!

... Me sonaba de algo.

- ...¿Yao?- Aventuré.

- ¡Exacto aru! ¡Qué bien que te acuerdes de mí aru!

- ¿Y tu novio?- Pregunté, molesto. Su "aru aru" me ponía nervioso, en serio.

Todos los presentes callaron y se giraron a mirarnos al decir yo eso. Yao se puso tan rojo como la camiseta que estaba llevando, y empezó a negar a voz en grito cualquier tipo de relación que pudiera tener con un ruso alto y con bufanda.

Por supuesto, nadie le creyó. Pero le siguieron la corriente para que no hubiese percances. Si es que aquí todo el mundo lo sabe todo.

Después, Yao me presentó al resto del grupo mafios... quiero decir, a los demás.

- Él es Im Yong Soo.- Me dijo, señalando a un tipo muy alto. Sentí compañerismo instantáneo al ver que también tenía un rizo. Sentí trauma profundo al ver que el rizo tenía cara.- Es uno de mis hermanos pequeños aru.

- ¡Encantado da ze!- Saltó de su asiento con una energía insospechada.- ¡Soy Im Yong Soo, puedes llamarme aniki! ¡Me gusta ver porno y jugar al baloncesto! ¡Ah, y los dramas koreanos! Puedes acompañarme en cualquiera de esas actividades si quieres da ze~

- Le detuvieron hará unas pocas semanas por falsificar obras de arte.- Me susurró al oído el de la coleta.- Pero no se sabe cómo, ha conseguido salir impune.

- A... Aaah...- No supe si sentir miedo o respeto por él. Yao siguió presentándome al resto.

- Ella es Mei, mi adorable hermana pequeña, aru. Es algo tímida, así que trátala bien aru.

- Encantada...- La joven asiática me saludó con timidez, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Que monada. Y esa florecilla en el pelo le quedaba tan bien...

- ¡Yo soy Kim!- La chica aislada que había en una esquina me gritó, con cara de mala leche. Se atusó la coleta y me fulminó con la mirada.- Espero que no te acerques a mí si no es estrictamente necesario. Me caes mal.

- Tiene un poco de mal carácter...- Explicó Yao.- Y creo que también es mi hermana pequeña. Creo.

- ¿Crees?- Alcé una ceja.- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres que no lo sabes?

- Mamá me ocultó muchas cosas.- Él se encogió de hombros.- De todos modos, siempre ha estado con nosotros, así que la consideramos una más.

Acto seguido, se giró para señalar a uno, muy bajito, y con mirada aburrida. Estaba jugando con las mangas largas de su chaqueta.

- Él es Hong, aru. Es el menor de todos mis hermanos. Es algo soso... pero nos llevamos muy bien. Me suele ayudar mucho en la tienda aru.

- Encantado... o algo así.- Me miró, con una expresión inescrutable. No pude adivinar lo que estaba pensando.- Y sensei, no es ayuda, es esclavitu...

- ¡Bueno, bueno aru! ¡Y él es Kiku!- Ignorando a su hermano, me acercó a otro asiático, de pelo negro y corto, con los ojos caídos.

- Mi nombre es Honda, Kiku.- Se presentó, cortésmente.- Soy japonés; mis aficiones son leer el ambiente y pensar las cosas detenidamente. De dicho paso, informo que todas mis respuestas serán "no". Ah, por cierto, no soy hermano del señor Wang.

Joder. Otro tío raro. Dios me asista.

Yao empezó a gritar, diciendo que Kiku sí que era su querido hermano pequeño, pero le ignoré. Me giré hacia el último que faltaba. Parecía más mayor que los demás; tenía el pelo castaño, levantado ligeramente hacia arriba, y llevaba gafas.

- ¿Y tú eres...?- Pregunté.

- Me llamo Thai.- Se inclinó un poco.- No soy de la familia, pero hemos estado juntos toda la vida, codo con codo en la tienda, así que les aprecio mucho.

Oh. Alguien que no era de la familia. Me esperaba otra cosa... pero bueno, qué más da.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de acordarme de los nombres de todos. El horror. Eran demasiados. Como setas.

- Eh... ¿Y por qué estáis todos aquí?- Pregunté, algo incómodo ante tanta gente mirándome.- Así tan de repente, digo...

- _Hai._- El japonés respondió por el resto.- Realmente, Yao-san nos habló mucho de este local. Y positivamente. Por lo que quisimos venir todos juntos... aunque nos costó encontrar un día en el que estuviésemos libres todos, por eso tardamos algo más de lo esperado. No solemos estar mucho juntos.

- Hmmm... ya veo. Eso explica muchas cosas...- Me dije a mí mismo. No sé por qué algo me hizo pensar que ese tal Kiku se llevaría especialmente bien con Feliciano.

- ¡Vámonos luego juntos por ahí tú y yo, da ze!- Gritó el del rizo con cara, agarrándome por el brazo.- ¡Podemos ir a jugar a las recreativas, a algún juego koreano!

- ¡No hay juegos koreanos en las recreativas, idiota!- Replicó duramente la de la coleta.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Y el del tetris?

- Mis disculpas, pero ese es un juego japonés...- Intervino el tal Kiku.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Todo procede de korea da ze! ¡Hasta vosotros! ¡Y sobretodo yo!

- ¡Menuda gilipollez!- Saltó la chica.- ¡Eso es como decir que todo viene de Vietnam!

- ¡Pero eso es una vil falacia da ze!

- Y... ¿Y si lo dejamos en que todo viene de Taiwán?- Dijo Mei. Si, me acuerdo de su nombre.

- ¡NO!- Gritaron los dos discutidores a la vez.

Bueno...

Por esto puedo deducir que el alto ruidoso es Koreano, la malcarada de la coleta es Vietnamita, y Mei es de Taiwán.

También podía deducir el por qué no solían estar juntos demasiado a menudo. Tanta pelea debía hartarles.

Y ahora que lo pienso... Koreanos, Vietnamitas, Japoneses, Taiwaneses... el chino tenía una enorme variedad de hermanos, ¿no? Y a saber de dónde era el bajito soso. O el tal Thai. No me extrañaría que fueran de sitios distintos también.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se había formado la marimorena. La discusión principal trataba sobre nacionalidades, hermandades, pechos, (WTF?), y merchandising. Hasta Yao se había unido. El único que se había quedado callado era el japonés. Aunque creo que se debía a que no era capaz de decir gran cosa. Parecía alguien bastante indeciso...

Yo ya estaba empezando a agobiarme, joder.

Iba a decirles algo, lo que sea, para callarles y que me dejasen vivir, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, apareció un español con tres platos y cinco jarras en una bandeja plateada.

- ¡Dos rondas más de jamón serrano y cinco jarras más de cerveza!- Dijo, dejándolas sobre la mesa donde estaban todos sentados. Callaron inmediatamente.

Antonio. Ya me había olvidado de que estaba aquí. Aunque claro, si no muestra su cara, cómo me voy a acordar... maldición.

La vietnamita corrió a por una de las jarras de cerveza y se retiró con precaución.

El resto se quedaron sobre el plato, echándose miradas depredadoras. Tuve miedo. Antonio se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó la mano.

- Tres, dos, uno...- Hizo una cuenta regresiva con los dedos.

Al gritar cero, todos, (menos la de la coleta, que se había ido lejos a beber), se lanzaron sobre el plato. Iban a matar.

Dios.

Yo creía que eran adultos. En serio, ¿cuántos años tenían estos tipos?

Y yo había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, joder. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Nadie me hacía ni puto caso. Me sentí ignorado.

Aunque fue por poco tiempo.

- ¡Lovii~!- El bastardo tomatoso, con la cara iluminada de alegría, se acercó a mí a paso rápido e intentó abrazarme. Me aparté, y falló épicamente. Aunque eso no le impidió seguir sonriendo como un subnormal.- ¡Qué bien que hayas venido, tenía muchas ganas de verte~! ¡Es la cuarta vez esta semana que te pasas por aquí, estoy taaan feliz~! ¿Te quedarás todo el día otra vez~?

Me sonrojé. Valiente hijo de puta... atreviéndose a decir esas cosas a esta hora de la tarde... Le envié a la mierda y me senté en la mesa más lejana posible de los asiáticos locos que pude encontrar. Dicho sea de paso, hoy era martes.

Y el bastardo me siguió. Le maldigo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le miré mal. Él se rió. Agh, Dios, odio esa risa. Es la más bonita que oí jamás. Es empalagosa... no la aguanto, en serio.

- Jaja~ lo que quisiera saber es qué quieres tú, Lovi~ ¿Quieres comer algo?- Me sonrió, y me quedé, no sé cómo, embobado por unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando me di cuenta, sacudí la cabeza para volver al mundo real y golpeé al idiota de Antonio en el estómago.

Y luego, como al parecer estaban en voga, pedí un plato de esos de jamón serrano.

X X X X

POV España

¡Hoolaa~! ¿Qué tal~?

¿Has visto cuántos clientes tengo? ¡Son siete! ¡Es increíble! ¡El jefe está superfeliz~!

¿Y sabes qué, sabes qué? ¡Luego llegó Lovino~! ¡No quepo en mí de felicidad~!

Hmmm~ No sé por qué, cada vez que veo a Lovi me pongo supercontento... aunque bueno, no importa. Debe de ser porque es el ser más adorable del universo, o algo así. O porque es muy majo, o algo, no sé...

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Si te queda más jamón, ponme un plato!- Me gritó el italiano.

- A sus órdenes~

Fui a la cocina, tarareando una canción japonesa que Kiku me había pegado.

¡Oh, sí! ¡No te lo vas a creer!

Llegaron todos por la mañana, bien temprano. Casi no me había vestido~ Y entonces se presentaron, hablamos un buen rato, les compré unos cuantos llaveros e imanes para la nevera, (no sé cómo pasó eso, pero en fin~), y luego pidieron un montón de comida~

¡Y entonces hicimos una ronda de Karaoke! No tengo máquina, pero no pareció importarles demasiado a ninguno de ellos.

He de decir que Im Yong Soo canta bastante bien. Cantó la mayor parte del tiempo en koreano, pero también cantó algunas canciones en inglés muy bonitas.

Mei tenía una voz preciosa, igual que Hong y Thai~

Y Kim, la vietnamita... parecía tener pinta de ser de esas chicas con buen tono, pero... ehm... bueno... sin comentarios. Sólo cantó una vez.

Aún así, me quedé impresionado con Yao. ¡Es un artista~! Cantó de maravilla todas las canciones que le propusimos; una máquina~

Y Kiku también era muy bueno. Fue él el que me pegó la canción que estoy tarareando ahora mismo... aunque no sé cómo se llama... Suerte que me anotaron todas las canciones que me gustaron en una hoja~

Y yo... me limité a cantar unas pocas y ya. Bulería, La Casa por el Tejado... y algunas de Mecano, poca cosa~ jaja~

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Le llevé un buen plato de jamón a Lovi. Y un tomatito, que le encantan. Al dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, él miró la comida con desconfianza.

- Tranquilo, Lovi, está muy bueno~- Pareció dudar, pero al final se lo comió. Su carita se iluminó.

- E... ¡Está buenísimo, idiota!- Me miró con los ojos brillantes, y siguió comiendo con rapidez.

Yo le observé comer, sentado a su lado. Suspiré, con una sonrisa.

- Qué mono eres~- Dije, por lo bajo.

Parece que me escuchó decir eso. Se atragantó con el jamón, y se sonrojó violentamente.

- Ba... ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Otra vez con eso!? ¡Olvídame, acosador de mierda!- Me gritó.

- Uoh~ Pareces un tomatito, Lovi~- He de decir que últimamente se sonrojaba más de lo normal. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero me daba igual; era una cucada total~

- ¡CHIGIIIII!

¡Qué mono~! "Chigii", dice~ ajajaja~

...

Oh, nos están mirando todos~

...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

- Aiyaa...- Yao nos miró con algo de comprensión en sus ojos.

- Desu, desu...- Kiku parecía entenderlo a la perfección, por la cara que ponía.

- ...- Las chicas parecían traumadas.

Y yo era, al parecer, el único que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Im Yong Soo se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa confiada.

- ¡Eh, vosotros dos, ¿estáis saliendo?!- Preguntó, levantando las cejas y guiñándonos un ojo.

Me sonrojé un poco al oír eso. ¿Yo, salir con Lovi? Jajaja~ Lo dice como si fuese algo posible~ Si Lovi saliese conmigo, realmente habría algo mal con el mundo~ jaja~

Además, a mí Lovi no me gustaba "de esa manera", qué tontería~ Es decir, me gusta mucho, porque es muy lindo y todo eso, pero no es ese tipo de gustar, ¿no?  
>Si me gustara "de esa manera", yo querría abrazarle, decirle lo mono que es, querría pasar el día entero con él... ¡querría besarle y decirle a todo el mundo que es mío!<p>

Y yo no quería eso, ¿no?

Oh, y también: si me gustara "de esa manera", sentiría mariposas en mi estómago, sería tímido para hablarle, me sonrojaría ante sus palabras con facilidad... y más cosas de esas que dice Francis que pasan cuando te enamoras.

Pero yo no sentía nada de eso, ¿no?

...

¡Oh, Dios!

¡Lovi se ha convertido en un tomatito~! ¡Qué mono!

¡Su cara ha conseguido el verdadero color de un tomate maduro! ¡Y su expresión es tan... tan... tan fusososososa!

¡Waa~! ¡Qué ganas de abrazarle y de comérmelo a besos me estaban entrando! ¡Es que está poniendo una carita~! Pero mejor no lo hago, que me matará... ¡Ah, pero tengo que decirle lo mono que está o voy a reventar!

Aunque Lovi no me dejó hacer eso. Nada más recuperarse del shock inicial comenzó a alborotar.

- Pe... ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre semejante subnormalidad, so gilipollas!?- Bramó, señalando al koreano con el dedoíndice de su mano derecha, el cual utilizaba para acusar, (me lo sé de memoria, jaja~).- ¡¿Yo!? ¿¡Salir con él!? ¡Joder, ostia, puta! ¡Nunca, maldita sea! ¡Es este puto acosador pedófilo, que no me deja en paz! ¡No le soporto!

...

Au... eso...

Eso me había dolido un poquito...

- Pero Lovi... ¿no ibas a cumplir en nada los veinte años? No creo yo que sea pedofilia...- Le dije.- Podríamos salir perfectamente, y no sería ilegal...

- ¡Pero al menos niégalo, subnormal!- Me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió.

- El... ¿¡El qué!?- Comenzaba a asustarme. Lovi se estaba comportando de un modo algo extraño...

- ¡Pues que estamos saliendo! ¡Que te gusto! ¡No es verdad, bastardo, así que niégalo antes de que esos imbéciles se hagan una idea equivocada!

Ah, así que era eso...

- Pues no, no salimos juntos; eso sí que puedo negarlo.- Les dije a mis clientes, con una media sonrisa. Lovino me soltó, con un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien, joder, eso quería oír...- Susurró. El sonrojo comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro.

Y entonces, recordé lo que había pensado antes acerca de lo de "gustar" y "gustar de esa manera".

- ¡Ah, pero Lovi, tu sí que me gustas, y mucho!- Le dije, sonriendo.

Se quedó helado en el sitio. ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Se giró hacia mí y me señaló, con perplejidad.

- Que... que... que tú... que yo te...- Sólo balbuceaba. ¡Que mono~! ¡Y se estaba sonrojando de nuevo~!

- Me gustas un montón, Lovi~ por eso eres uno de mis mejores amigos~- Dije, alzando los pulgares.

Y entonces, su cara pasó de vergüenza a sorpresa. De sorpresa, a comprensión aliviada. Entonces perdió su adorable sonrojo y yo me puse triste. Pero entonces su cara volvió a cambiar, esta vez a la extrañeza, y de ahí al sobresalto. Y de nuevo~ se sonrojó, ¡recuperando la vergüenza!

Una monada.

Me hubiese gustado observarle todo el día, pero me estrelló cinco euros en la cara y se fue corriendo. Lástima...

- ¿A dónde va, aru?- Preguntó Yao.

Me limité a suspirar tristemente, y a decirle que no tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p><span>Traducciones:<span>

_Aniki_ - (Japonés) Hermano

_Hai_ - (Japonés) Sí

...

We~ Volví~! :D

En este capítulo hay muchos personajes~ XDD Espero que nadie se haya hecho un lío... para aclarar, son China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwán, Vietnam, Tailandia y Japón. Iba a poner a Tíbet, pero... paso. Demasiados XDDD

Y creo que Antonio está en esa fase en la cual a todas las fangirls nos gustaría pegarle un buen sopapo, por imbécil XD

Sep, acaba de friendzonearle :B

Eeeen fin~ basta de malas noticias! Alguien se ha perdido el gran debut de la NUEVA TEMPORADA DE HETALIA? x33 Ya han sacado dos capítulos, no podría estar más feliz! ;w;

Hetalia the Beautiful World~ Hay que decir que lo de Beautiful se lo merece, el nuevo estilo es TAN HERMOSO JODER! Q/Q

Quien no lo haya visto, que corra a ainofansub o a otra página de descarga, cual prostituta barata, y se los decargue a la de YA! D;

En fin~ nos veremos en el próximo capítulo~ Dejar Review no cuesta nada~! :D

Chau chau~ ^^


	22. Tengo novia!

Pov Romano

Joder.

¡Joder!

¡JODER!

No me lo puedo creer. ¡De verdad que no me lo puedo creer! Tengo que alejarme de ese jodido bastardo tomatero. ¡Tengo que hacerlo pero ya! Definitivamente estoy raro cuando tiene que ver con él.

Estaba claro para mí que el hecho de que mi corazón se acelerara cuando ese bastardo se acercaba a mí era algo completamente natural. ¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¡Necesitaba espacio personal! Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba al principio... pero me cago en mis ancestros, ahora ya daba igual que estuviese cerca o lejos; mi pulso se aceleraba de todos modos.

Jodido bastardo. Por su culpa tendré que ir al cardiólogo a ver qué cojones me pasa.

¡Y encima, el muy _figlio di puttana_ se atrevió a friendzonearme! Que no es que me importe, claro, porque no es como si quisiese salir con él o algo. Por supuesto que no. Eso sería raro. No, no. Sólo estaba enfadado con él porque... porque... porque era un gilipollas. Y los gilipollas me enervan.

Pero a ver; ¿qué persona en su sano juicio dice esas cosas? ¡Malpensé todo lo habido y por haber, joder! ¡Debería aprender a hablar bien! Yo iba con toda la buena intención del mundo y él va y la caga.

Porque a ver, lo más normal es que cuando quieres negar que estás saliendo con otra persona digas; "no, no estamos saliendo, y eso jamás pasará". Eso es lo que hubiera dicho yo. Pero no. Él tenía que decir "no, pero me gustas."

¿Cómo coño se supone que he de reaccionar a eso, joder ostia puta?

Y encima me pasó algo de lo más raro, algo de lo que ahora me avergüenzo. Primero pensé lo impensable; que el bastardo quería salir conmigo; lo cual hizo que me pusiese nervioso. No estaba preparado para... no, espera... ¡yo no era gay! Eso lo primero. Aunque Feliciano se empeñara en negármelo cada vez que volvía a casa. No lo era.

Y ahí estaba yo, debatiéndome entre matarlo con un cuchillo de esos de cocina muy grandes, o soltarle una ostia de las buenas. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Nadie lo sabrá jamás, porque entonces el muy imbécil digo algo así como "me gustas porque eres mi amigo".

¿Quieres saber lo que pensé?

¿Lo quieres saber?

Oh, Dio, esto es vergonzoso... a ver...

Primero, me quedé como "¿Qué coño me estás contando?" Eso era porque no había entendido bien lo que me había dicho. Culpemos a mi corazón, a mi cuerpo y a mi cerebro. Son unos trolls.

Cuando por fin capté el mensaje, solté un suspiro de alivio. "Ah, vale, ha dicho amigos".

Luego me empecé a desmadrar. Empecé a pensar cosas como "¿amigos, en serio? Creí que... espera, no me jodas, Antonio... ¿de verdad?". Sí, se me fue la olla. El exceso de sangre me había jodido la mente. Era como si quisiera que el bastardo sintiese algo por mí. Cosa que no quería, obviamente.

Al ser consciente de toda la mierda que estaba pensando, me dio un corte terrible, así que decidí huir por patas, ya que, como podía comprobar, no era capaz de decir, pensar o sentir algo inteligente.

Y ahora aquí estoy. En medio del parque. Con la cabeza hecha un lío. Me senté en el primer banco que vi y me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué coño reacciono así? ¿Qué mierda me pasa, joder?

No sabía, no podía responder a esas preguntas. O... ¿o no quería? No, no podía ser que yo... que yo...

- ¡Lovinoo~!- Una voz femenina gritó mi nombre a lo lejos, haciéndome alzar la cabeza. Era Michelle.

- Oh... hola, Mich. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- Pregunté, observando cómo se acercaba. Llevaba un par de bolsas con el logo de Consum, por lo que deduje que acababa de salir de comprar.

- No es tan tarde... sólo son las siete.- Me respondió, con una sonrisa. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.- La pregunta es~ ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Yo? Vengo de... de... visitar a alguien.

- ¿Una chica?- Frunció el ceño y pasó a atusarse sus largas coletas.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, sólo era... un... amigo.- Dije, nervioso. Que conste que le llamo amigo porque no tengo ganas de llamarle bastardo, y luego explicarle a Michelle por qué le llamo así. No es que le considerara de verdad un amigo. Para mí seguía siendo un bastardo. No era mi amigo, claro que no.

...

Bueno... quizás un poco.

¡Calla, idiota! No es que le aprecie ni nada de eso... es que la convivencia por casi un mes ayuda a... oh, cállate.

- Oh~ genial~- La morena sonrió con malicia.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Yo estoy libre por un ratito~

Uuh... esto me olía bien... Creo que era mi día de suerte...

...

Sep, en efecto. En un par de minutos yo ya estaba sentado en un banco del parque, comiendo helado con una chica muy guapa. Creo que sí era mi día de suerte.

Era lo más parecido a una cita que jamás tuve.

Fuck Yeah!

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, estuve una vez así con Antonio... el otro día... y...

¡Agh, olvídalo ya! ¡Tienes una chica delante tuyo, majara! ¡Tetas! ¡Tetas, joder!

- Y, Lovino... ¿tienes algún hobby?- Me preguntó la chica. La cual... si la miraba bien, tampoco tenía tantas tetas.

- No. Sólo ver House y dormir.- Dije. Estaba claro que no le iba a decir que adoraba cantar cuando estaba sólo en casa... o lo de mi colección de tomates. Ella rió, y se desperezó.

- A mí también me encanta dormir~ Y pescar. Y también tomar el sol en la arena, sin toalla ni nada.

Ooh... así que pescar. Eso no me lo esperaba de ella. Creí que le gustaría... no sé... ir de compras o algo parecido, como al resto de chicas que conocía. Aunque bueno, ir a la playa a tomar el sol también era muy de chicas, y...

Espera.

En Madrid no hay playa.

- Ey, ¿y dónde tomas el sol?- Pregunté, curioso.- Aquí no hay playa.

- Oh, ya. Es que yo vivo muy~ lejos de aquí. En las islas Seychelles. Estoy aquí sólo por la universidad.

- ¿Las Seychelles? Eso está en el quinto pino.- Fruncí el ceño, impresionado por que se hubiera hecho tantísimos kilómetros sólo para ir a la universidad.- ¿No había universidades más cerca de tu casa?

- Oh, claro que las había, pero... entre tú y yo...- Se acercó un poco más a mí.- Si en mi currículum pone que estuve en una Uni súper lejana, me darán más puntos.

- Menuda estás hecha...- Solté un bufido, divertido ante su declaración.

- Jeje~ aunque... añoro el mar.- Miró al cielo, con algo de nostalgia en su rostro.

- Ya, en mi casa de Italia también había mar. Es verdad que se echa de menos.

Bueno, esto era inesperado. Teníamos algo en común.

Y al parecer, en vez de ser la prostituta barata que creía, había resultado ser una buena chica, dentro de lo que cabe. Tengo que aprender a no juzgar a la gente por sus apariencias. Además, me estaba entrando curiosidad por saber lo que estaba estudiando. Se lo pregunté.

- Pues estoy estudiando Administración de Empresas.

- La madre que...- Esta chica era más lista que yo, joder. Me sentí inútil. Con Feliciano estudiando Arte a distancia, Antonio tomando clases de cocina por Internet, Elizabeta yendo a la universidad de Periodismo, y ella con esa carrera. Estaba rodeado de cerebritos.

Sentimiento de inutilidad reforzado. En serio debía hacer algo con mi vida.

- Y sabes... lo de trabajar en esa cafetería sólo es para pagar una parte del alquiler.- Siguió hablando.- Tengo dos cuantos empleos más, uno en una pescadería y otro en un supermercado. Pero trabajo poco tiempo, porque además tengo que ir a la Uni...

- Vaya, estás muy ocupada.- Estaba empezando a cogerle respeto.- No tendrás tiempo de hacer casi nada, ¿no?

- Ya... es por eso que no puedo quedar casi nunca con nadie, ni buscar pareja...

Ajá.

Bingo.

No tiene novio.

De puta madre, Lovino. Ahora, mantén la calma y pregúntale si querría salir contigo. Es sencillo, ¿no? Sólo es una jodida frase. Venga, mírala a los ojos. Bien, hecho. Ahora pregúntale. Vamos...

- Eh... Michelle... tú... esto...

- ¿Sí?- Me miró con una amplia sonrisa. Creo que estaba intuyendo lo que iba a decirle.

- Como yo... bueno, tampoco tengo novia ni nada... ¿querrías... esto... ser mi...?

- ¿Novia?- Ella, al ver que me estaba costando, completó la frase por mí. Iba a asentir con la cabeza, cuando de repente...

Móvil.

Me sonó el móvil.

Me cago en Dios. En Jesús, en María, en José, en todos los santos y en el perdón de los pecados. Y en puta y jodida suerte.

Oh, y en Antonio. Sobretodo me cago en Antonio.

"_Lovi~ ¿dónde estás?_" Dijo el muy bastardo, con su voz alegre, cantarina y jodidamente empalagosa.

- ¡Ni "dónde estás" ni cojones!- Grité, levantándome de golpe.- ¿Por qué cojones me llamas ahora?

"_Wa, Lovi, lo siento... ¿sigues enfadado porque te dije que me gustabas?_"

- ¡Cualquiera se enfadaría, joder!- Miré a Michelle de reojo. Parecía preocupada, y tan frustrada como yo.

- ¿Quién es?- Me preguntó.

- Un gilipollas.- Dije, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de veneno posible en esa última palabra. Antonio lloriqueó.

"_¡Lo siento mucho, Lovi! ¡Debí emplear otras palabras!_"

- ¡Claro que deberías haber empleado otras jodidas palabras!

"_Sí, tienes razón, debí haber dicho algo como... te quiero. ¿No?_"

Mi cara combustionó en el tono de rojo más brillante existente del mundo entero. ¿¡Este tío era subnormal o sólo le divertía joderme!?

- ¡Diciendo "te quiero" empeoras las cosas, joder!

- Eh... Lovino, en serio, ¿con quién hablas?- Michelle se estaba empezando a asustar, y yo a cagarme en mis muertos. ¿¡Por qué creamos tanto malentendido entre los dos, joder!?

- T... te he dicho que es un gilipollas.- Murmuré, haciendo un facepalm para ocultar mi cara. Suerte que era casi de noche y mi sonrojo no se notaba mucho.

"_Pero Lovi, no te enfades... esas cosas se le dicen a los amigos y a las madres, ¿no? Gil y Francis no se enfadan cuando..._"

- No me compares con los subnormales de tus amigos, por favor.- Ya pasaba de gritarle.- Y para tu información, eso también se le puede decir a tu pareja, no sólo a tus amigos o a tu madre.

"_Eh... no, cuando estás enamorado lo dices de otro modo, ¿no?_"

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

"_Te amo._"

Definitivamente, odio a mi cuerpo. ¡No me lo estaba diciendo a mí! ¡No hacía falta sonrojarse!

- Te odio, Antonio. Te lo juro.- Siseé. Empezaba a tener hasta calor.

"_¿Eeh? Pero mi madre decía que..._"

Ya.

Le colgué.

Ya no podía más.

- Maldito hijo de puta...- Apagué el móvil y lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me volví a sentar, mosqueado.

- Eh... ¿puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?- Michelle ya parecía preocupada de verdad.

- Nada. Que tengo un... amigo... que es un jodido bastardo. Y que necesita un par de clases de lenguaje. En serio.- Miré al suelo, el cual parecía ser el único que podía comprender mis problemas.

La joven se abstuvo de preguntar nada más. Lo cual agradezco.

Se hizo el silencio durante un buen rato. Yo ya casi me había olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando antes de que cierto idiota me llamase. Suerte que Michelle me lo recordó.

- Ehm... Lovino...

- Dime.

- ¿No estabas... proponiéndome algo?

- ¿Cómo?- Levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba colorada, qué mona.

- Ya sabes... antes de que tu amigo llamara.

- Eh... ¡Oh!- Me acordé de golpe.- ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Perdona!

- Jeje~ no pasa nada.- Rió, divertida.- Me habías preguntado si quería ser tu... novia. ¿Verdad?

- Eh... cierto.- Le agradecí mentalmente que no me hiciera preguntarle lo mismo por segunda vez. Odio decir las cosas dos veces, sobretodo si son tan vergonzosas.- ¿Quieres?

- Je~ ¡Claro que sí!- Se tiró encima mío y me dio un abrazo. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. No le devolví el abrazo, no sé por qué.

Se separó de mí casi enseguida. Estaba radiante. Sonreí a mi vez, algo nervioso. Entonces ella miró su reloj, y gritó algo de que llegaba tarde para estudiar con su compañera de piso.

- Oh, está bien... ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Me ofrecí, como el caballero que soy.

- ¿Lo harías? ¡Gracias, Lovino, eres todo un caballero~!

Claro que lo era, joder. O al menos, eso intento. Así, según mi abuelo, ligaría más. No sabría decir si eso funcionaba en el cien por cien de los casos, pero bueno... al menos ahora tenía novia.

Tenía novia.

Se me hacía rarísimo decir eso, joder. Y... no sé... ¿no debería estar contento? Debería estar feliz de que por primera vez en mis diecinueve años de vida alguien quisiera soportarme. Pero no, no sentía nada. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Era raro... ¿quizás sólo necesitaba hacerme a la idea?

Sería eso.

La acompañé durante veinte minutos hasta su piso. No vivía demasiado lejos de mi casa; un punto a mi favor. Creo.

- Bueno, pues... suerte con tus estudios, Mich.- Le dije cuando llegamos hasta su portal.

- Gracias, Lov~ Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo~- Entonces se puso de puntillas, me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a meterse dentro del piso. Me froté la mejilla, incrédulo, y volví como un autómata a mi casa.

Tenía la jodida mente en blanco. Y algo dentro me decía... no sé, no podía escuchar bien a ese algo. Pero estaba intentando decirme una cosa...

- _Sono qui!_- Grité, entrando en casa. Pude escuchar a Feliciano desde la cocina devolviéndome el saludo.

- _Fratello~!_ ¿Qué tal con Antonio?- Pude ver cómo reía maliciosamente.

- Pues... no sé... ¿bien?- No sabía cómo contarle la gran noticia.

- Vehehe~ ya me lo estoy imaginando~ estábais los dos solitos, ¿verdad?- Comenzó a hacer gestos rápidos con las manos, como cada vez que se emocionaba. Mi hermano es rarito...- Entonces entrasteis en la cocina y... ¡bum!

- ¿Bum?- Realmente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estaba contando- ¿De qué coño hablas?

- Pues ya sabes... ¡bum! ¿Verdad, _fratello_? No seas tímido, me lo puedes contar~- Sonrió lascivamente, para mi asqueo.

- No te entiendo, joder.- Fruncí el ceño.- Y para tu información, sí que había alguien. Bastante gente. Tanta que casi me asusté y todo.

Feliciano frunció el ceño, frustrado.

- Vee... ¿en serio? Bueno, no pasa nada... a la próxima pues...

- Eh... Pasas demasiado tiempo con esa húngara chiflada...- Me sonrojé, comenzando a comprender lo que me decía. Pero en vez de gritarle, lo cual no hubiese servido de nada, decidí contarle lo que había pasado de verdad. Así le quitaría sus fantasías de un plumazo.- No hicimos nada. Había muchos chinos, y luego pasaron un par de gilipolleces, así que me largué.

- Vee~ ¿Qué clase de cosas pasaron?

- Nada que te importe. Lo que cuenta es que luego me encontré con Michelle por la calle.

- ¿Eh? ¿Michelle?- Feliciano arrugó la nariz.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con...?

- Ahora es mi novia.- Resumí.

La boca de Feliciano fue agrandándose hasta formar una inmensa "O". Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

- Pe... pero _fratello_... ¿y Antonio?- Preguntó, comenzando a lloriquear.

- ¿Qué te pasa con ese bastardo? No paras de mencionarle.- Fui a sacar un cartón de leche de la nevera, y bebí a morro del envase.

- Pensé que te gustaba...

Y... toda la leche que había en mi boca salió propulsada, manchando todo. Tosí un par de veces, jodidamente cortado.

- ¿¡Qué mierda, Feliciano!?- Grité, más sonrojado que uno de mis cojines de tomate.- ¡Ese gilipollas no me gusta!

- Ve... ¿no?- El idiota ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.- Pero siempre estás hablando de él... y cuando vino a casa aquella vez estuvisteis muy juntitos... literalmente...

- Pues... ¡no me gusta!- Me sonrojé más aún, si cabe.

- Entonces... ¿te gusta esa Michelle? Pero si no parabas de decir que era una...

- Sé lo que dije de ella.- Le corté. Es cierto que quizás me había pasado un poco criticándola, sí. Me puse a limpiar el desastre que había provocado por culpa de mi _fratellino_ mientras continuaba hablando.- Pero me retracto. Es una buena chica; está estudiando y trabajando un montón para salir adelante, ¿sabes? Alguien así no puede ser mala persona.

- Hmm... entonces... ¿de verdad te gusta?

- Pues...- Iba a decirle que sí. Claramente me gustaba. Era una chica guapa, graciosa, con ese toque de picardía que a mí me gusta.

Pero no me salió decir nada.

¿Qué mierda?

- _Fratello?_- Feliciano insistió.

- Eh... claro que me gusta, imbécil. Si no, no le hubiese pedido salir conmigo.- Sentía algo extraño. ¿En serio me gustaba? Es cierto que no era demasiado guapa... y... no sé, cuando me besó en la mejilla no sentí nada. ¿Era normal?

- No pareces convencido, _fratello_...

- ¡Agh! ¡Deja de confundirme! ¡Me gusta, y punto!- Le miré mal, y fui hacia el salón. Quería sentarme en mi nuevo sofá y ver la tele un rato.

- Si tú lo dices...

Entonces, nada más encender el televisor, recordé algo. Antonio. Ese bastardo seguro que no iba a dejarme en paz durante los próximos diez días. Era más pesado que mi madre con Feliciano. Tenía que evitar sus llamadas... por lo que debía dejar mi móvil apagado.

Pero no podía quedarme sin móvil... ahora tenía una novia de la que hacerme cargo. Entonces, lo que me quedaba...

- ¡Eh, Feliciano! ¡Déjame tu móvil por unos días!

- ¿Veh? ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que evitar a cierta persona por una semanita o dos... así que tu móvil me viene que ni pintado.

- Ah... pues lo siento mucho, _fratello_... es que...

- ¿Qué ahora?- Puse los ojos en blanco. A ver qué excusa me ponía.

- Pues... lo he perdido.- Parecía sentirse culpable.

- Si, claro, y yo soy el príncipe de Gales. En serio necesito tu móvil, cazzo.

- ¡No, Lovino, lo he perdido de verdad!- Movió las manos frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, con expresión triste.- Estaba con Lud en el parque de atracciones cuando me di cuenta de que no lo tenía...

Oh, de puuuta madre. Tengo un hermano retrasado al cuadrado. ¿Cómo mierda pierdes un móvil tan grande? Porque era grande, joder. Un Ipad de esos caros y grandes, además metido en una funda protectora súper gruesa, lo cual lo hacía más grande todavía.

Bueno. No pensaba pagar eso.

- Como sea... supongo que sólo lo dejaré apagado.- Gruñí, y me recosté en el sofá, poniendo la cuatro, a ver qué hacían. Con suerte pillaba El Hormiguero aún emitiendo.

X X X X

POV Seborga

- Pequeño, ¿estás bien?- Una señorita rubia, muy guapa y amable, me paró por la calle.- Tienes pinta de perdido.

No. No estaba bien, la verdad.

Me había costado horrores convencer a mi madre de que me dejara venir solo hasta España sin decirle nada a Lovino ni a Feliciano.

Había llegado casi en medio de la noche, y encima no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba.

Encima, cuando había tratado de llamar a Lovino, me salía que su móvil estaba apagado. El de Feli sonaba, pero no respondía.

En resumen; estaba en el centro de Madrid, completamente solo y sin tener ni idea de a dónde debía ir.

Cuando viese a mis dos amados _fratelli_ les iba a decir un par de cositas.

- Sí, señorita, estoy bien. Sólo estoy buscando un sitio, pero debo andar cerca, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse.- Respondí, con la mayor educación posible.

- Oh~ entonces nada. Perdona, ¿eh?- La rubia me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy felina... preciosa.

- No pasa nada.- Le sonreí de vuelta, y me dirigí hacia la primera dirección que se me ocurrió.

No; no podía haberle preguntado a ella. Seguramente si le decía "busco la casa de mis hermanos, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas", me hubiera mirado raro. No me habría creído... O, a lo peor, podría haber llamado a la policía para que se encargaran ellos de llevarme. Y yo no quería eso. Para nada.

Aunque... lo de estar perdido en mitad de una ciudad desconocida tampoco me parecía buena idea.

Mierda.

Estaba cansado. Eran casi las once de la noche, y no sabía dónde ir. Me senté en el bordillo de la acera y suspiré. No pasaba ni un sólo coche. La verdad es que no me esperaba que ninguno de los dos me cogiese el móvil. Tampoco me sabía el teléfono de su casa. Debí haberlo planeado mejor...

Lo que podría hacer sería esperar a que se hiciese de día. Entonces iría a algún lugar público, les explicaría que me he perdido, y pediría que me dejaran llamar a mi madre. Ella sí sabría cómo contactar con ellos. Simplemente omitiría lo de que me había pasado toda la noche sin un techo bajo el que dormir... podría ponerle la excusa de que mi avión había tardado un par de horas más de lo previsto. Era un buen mentiroso, podría colar. Seguro que entonces podría reunirme con mis hermanos.

Eh, mi nueva idea tampoco estaba tan mal pensada. Aunque pensé lo mismo de la última... y mira dónde estaba ahora.

Suspiré de nuevo.

- Eh, chico, ¿estás bien?- Otra voz me hablaba. Ya era la quinta persona que se dirigía a mí hoy.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi interlocutor. Era un niño pequeño. Bueno, no tan pequeño. Debía rondar los doce años. Era rubio, de ojos azules, y tenía las cejas bastante anchas. Me pareció bastante mono, por lo que le sonreí.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde, peque?

- ¡No soy peque _desu yo_! ¡Tengo doce años _desu yo_!- Hizo un puchero. Me sorprendí al ver que usaba una coletilla bastante extraña.

- Vale, perdona... pero es bastante tarde.- Razoné.- Alguien de tu edad no debería andar a estas horas por la calle.

- Ya lo sé, pero tú tienes más o menos mi edad y también estás en la calle _desu yo_.

- Es que yo me he perdido, no me queda otra.- Oh, vaya, acababa de decirle la verdad. Me sorprendía a mí mismo. El chico me miró preocupado.

- ¿Te has perdido?

- Eh... bueno...

Y me dije; ¿por qué no contarle la verdad? No creo que fuera a reírse de mí ni nada, y... había algo en él que me gustaba. Me inspiraba confianza.

Así que se lo conté todo.

- ¿No te cogen el móvil? Qué faena _desu yo_...- Ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. Me pareció algo adorable, así que sonreí.

- Ya... por eso voy a esperar a que se haga de día para llamar a mi madre.

- ¿Y no vas a dormir?

- Nope.

- ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso _desu yo_!- Saltó, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Tienes que dormir!

- Ya, pero no tengo sitio donde dormir, y...

- ¡Vente a mi casa!- Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para levantarme.

Mi cara de sorpresa no debía tener precio, supongo.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté, incrédulo.

- Vivo con unos amigos de mis padres. Son muy amables, así que te dejarán quedarte seguro. Y tienen un perrito muy lindo_ desu yo._ Mejor que dormir al raso, ¿no?

- Pues... sí, es mejor... ¿en serio puedo quedarme?

- ¡Claro que puedes_ desu yo_! ¡Venga, vamos!- Me arrastró un poco, hasta que pude reaccionar y seguirle por mí mismo.

Creo que era un chico con suerte, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa~~! Aquí Kaitogirl con su cadena de acontecimientos!<strong>

**Ha aparecido Seborga~ Sé que cierta lectora lo ama, así que me esforcé por meterlo~ jojojo~ Y de paso, para crear el SebSea, hice la cadena: Lovino apaga móvil indefinidamente, Feliciano pierde su móvil, Marce no puede llamarles, Marce se queda en casa de Peter~ Soy muy lista cuando quiero, muajaja~**

**Y sí. Lovi se ha echado novia. Nótese que no parece muy convencido.**

**Que nadie me mire mal! Esto era necesario! A veces necesitas darte cuenta de lo que has perdido para saber la falta que te hace, no? Y creo que todo el mundo sabe quién va a darse cuenta... -risa malvada-**

**En fin, haré que corten de manera tajante y vergonzosa, o algo, para no perder la línea de mala suerte de Lovi :D (Me gusta hacerle sufrir... xD)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~! ^^**


	23. Espiando a un italiano

**POV España**

Me muero.

Me estoy muriendo.

Lovi no me contesta al teléfono.

Ya van tres días seguidos que no le veo.

¿Estará muy enfadado conmigo? ¡El jefe se está muriendo de preocupación! ¿Acaso hice algo tan malo?

...

Bueno, no es como si tuviese que venir todos los días... quería que tuviese su espacio... ¡pero en serio que tenía ganas de verle!

Desde que el otro día se fue de aquí enfadado, que no he logrado contactarle. Tiene el teléfono apagado, y ya no viene por aquí... Le echo de menos. Y... creo que es la primera vez que quiero ver tanto a alguien... probablemente, si pudiese elegir entre ver a mi hermano o a Lovino, elegiría ver a Lovino.

Es raro, lo sé... pero qué se le va a hacer. Pienso así y punto. Espero no estar siendo cruel con mi hermanito... aunque hace milenios que no le veo... ah, pero sería exagerado decir milenios, ¿no~?

Ah, bueno...

Ese día Francis vino a verme. Me alegré en parte porque hacía un par de días que no le veía... aunque mi mente estaba ocupada pensando dónde estaría Lovino en ese momento.

Se quedó un ratito, comiendo churros y hablándome de sus cosas... creo. Tampoco le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Antonio?

- Eeh~ ¿en serio?- Contesté, sin saber exactamente lo que me había preguntado.

- Vale. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.- Entonces se levantó y me cogió por los mofletes, haciéndome volver a la realidad.- ¡Tierra llamando a Antonio! ¿¡Dónde está esa pequeña y adorable mente tuya!?

- ¡Uah! ¡Francis! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tiras de las mejillas? Duelee~- Lloriqueé al sentir los dolorosos tirones. Francis me soltó y me miró preocupado.

- Antoine... llevo hablándote por cinco minutos, y lo único que me contestas es "Eeh~ ¿en serio?" ¡Es desesperante!- Se puso las manos en las caderas y me hizo una mueca la mar de graciosa. Parecía enojado, pero su cara me sacó una sonrisa. Él se quejó.- ¡No te rías! ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Aah...- Suspiré.- Nada, Francis... sólo estoy preocupado...

- ¿Ooh~? ¿Preocupado? ¿Qué o quién puede hacer que mi despreocupado amigo esté así?- Me pasó una mano por la espalda, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sólo Lovino...- Respondí, mientras notaba que mi sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo.- Es que hace tres días que no le veo y... no me contesta al teléfono. Además, probé a llamar a Feliciano, pero tampoco contesta... Gil dice que sabe que están bien porque habla con Feli todos los días y no parece que haya pasado nada, pero...

- Uoh, uoh... cálmate, _mon ami_... habla más despacio. ¿Lovino no contesta al teléfono? ¿Por qué crees que puede ser eso?

- Bueno... el otro día se enfadó conmigo...- Suspiré, y decidí contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Francis se enfadó. Mi querido amigo, al que rara vez había visto enfadado, estaba frunciendo el ceño y hablando con un tono de voz bastante iracundo.

- ¿¡Que le dijiste qué!? ¡Antoine, ¿cómo has podido?!- Gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Yo retrocedí un poco, preocupado.

- Pues... le dije que éramos amigos... ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

- ¿Que si hay algo...? ¡Claro que hay algo malo con eso! ¡Es lo peor que podrías haberle dicho!- Me dijo, apuntándome con un dedo. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

- ¿Eeh? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Es decir, creí que era algo bueno, y...

- ¡No!- El rubio me interrumpió.- _Mon ami_, he de decir que te montaste un cacao impresionante en la mente con todo eso de gustar y la amistad... ¡pero! ¡A un chico al que te quieres tirar no le dices que es tu amigo!

- Espera... ¿¡Quieres tirarte a Lovino!?- Siseé, comenzando a enfadarme. ¡Como si fuera a dejarle hacer algo así!

- ¿Yo? Bueno, no estaría mal...- Entonces le fulminé con la mirada y se calló al instante.- P... pero me estaba refiriendo a ti, Antonio...

Entonces comencé a atar cabos. Francis estaba diciendo que... yo quería tener sexo con Lovino. Y que por eso no debería haberle dicho que somos amigos... ¿no?

Pero espera...

- Pero Francis, yo no... yo no quiero hacerle el amor a Lovino...- Comenté, masajeándome las sienes. No quería, ¿no? ... ¿O sí quería? ...No, no, no podía querer, ¿no? Es decir, era mi...

- ¿No quieres? ¿Seguro?- Preguntó.- Sólo piensa en ese culo que tiene y lo que podrías llegar a disfrutarlo...

- ¡Francis!- En ese instante, no sé por qué, me vino una imagen mental que provocó que me sonrojara de mala manera.- Y... ¡yo no podría querer eso! Es decir, Lovino y yo sólo somos ami-

- ¡Te prohíbo decir esa frase, _mon cher!_- Me volvió a gritar.- ¡Una frase que incluye "Lovino" y "Antonio" no puede incluir la palabra "amigos"! ¿Has entendido?

- Eh... m... más o menos...- Balbuceé. Aunque en realidad estaba más confundido que otra cosa.

- Entonces, deja que tu amado _frère_ te eche una mano, mi querido y denso español...- continuó hablando, obligándome con una mano a mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Problemas desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Primero tenemos que averiguar dónde trabaja, para que así puedas ir a verle directamente y...

- ¡Ah~! ¡Pero yo ya sé dónde trabaja, Francis~!- Dije, contento por saber algo.

Por un segundo, me pareció que mi amigo se había vuelto a enfadar.

- Antoine... dices que sabes dónde trabaja... ¿y no has ido a verle?- Murmuró, con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Anda! ¡Es verdad!- Me sentí tonto. ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido antes?- Aunque... tampoco me gustaría molestarle mientras trabaja...

- Tonterías. Aunque tampoco sería molestarle... seguramente también sabes cuándo acaba su turno, ¿verdad?

- Eh...- traté de recordar.- A las cinco~ Sale a las cinco todos los días, menos los viernes, que sale a las tres~

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta memoria para unas cosas y tan poca para otras...?- Mi amigo se llevó una mano a la cara y lloriqueó un poco.

- Oh, venga, Francis~ siempre me acuerdo de las cosas de mis amigos~

- ¡Mentira! ¡Nunca te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños!- Me dijo, lloroso.

Ah~ Ahí me había pillado... aunque tampoco pasaba nada, ¿no? Ya se encargaba Gilbert de recordármelo...

- Bueno, es que soy malo con las fechas...- reí.- Nunca me acuerdo de los cumpleaños y esas cosas... ya sabes, ¿no? A veces hasta olvido el mío, y...

- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Lovino?- Preguntó él, con sequedad.

- El diecisiete de Marzo~- Contesté rápidamente, casi sin pensar. Francis dio un grito y se tiró al suelo, con desesperación grabada en el rostro. Me reí a carcajadas de la patética pose de mi amigo; tanto, que me comenzó a doler el estómago.

- Antoine... ¿por qué no me amas?- Decía mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces los cascabelitos de la puerta sonaron. Nuevos clientes~

Dejé que mi amigo siguiera con su numerito, y me fui a recibir a los clientes, con mi mejor sonrisa. Quizás era Lovi...

- ¡Jefe~! _Good afternoon desu yo!_

Ah. No era Lovi. Era Peter.

...

Bueno, no pasa nada...

- ¡Hola, Peter~!- Sonreí, buscando a Wy con la mirada. Al no encontrarla, me preocupé.- ¿Y Wy? ¿No viene contigo?

- ¡Hoy no! ¡Hoy vengo con un amigo _desu yo~_!

- ¿Un amigo?- Era cierto, había alguien detrás de él. No sabía que Peter tuviera otros amigos aparte de Wy... pero bueno, eso era ser cruel.- ¡Hola~! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¡No me ignores, Antonio! ¿Acaso me odias?- La voz histérica de Francis se escuchaba desde la cocina, pero decidí ignorarle. El cliente era más importante en aquellos momentos.

Miré al amigo de Peter. Iba a decirle que bienvenido, que se pusiese cómodo, y todas esas cosas que se le dicen a los clientes, pero... no pude decir nada al ver que ese niño se parecía muchísimo a Lovino. Hasta tenía un ricito como él... el cual era ligeramente diferente, pero... no conozco a nadie más que lo tenga... Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta.

- Hola, me llamo Marcello Vargas. Encantado.- Me saludó, con una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que hoy no venimos a tomar nada...- Confesó Peter.- Venimos porque Marcello está buscando a sus hermanos, y como uno de ellos se llama Lovino, pensamos que quizás era el mismo, y...

- ¡Lovino!- Grité, aún con la mirada clavada en el joven.- ¡Te pareces muchísimo a Lovino!

Creo que no había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho Peter.

- Eh... ¿conoces a mi hermano? ¿Lovino Vargas?- Preguntó Marcello.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Le conozco! Lo siento, es que estaba algo distraído... Yo soy Antonio, un amigo de tu hermano.- Entonces, una mano me pegó una colleja.- ¡Ay!

- Te dije que esa palabra estaba prohibida, _mon cher._- Era Francis quien me había pegado. Eso dolía~ Aunque las collejas de Lovino dolían más...

- ¡Oh, he oído hablar de ti!- Dijo la réplica en pequeño de Lovino.- ¡Eres el novio de mi _fratello_!

- ¿Novio? Q... qué va...- me reí nerviosamente, sin saber dónde mirar. La situación se estaba volviendo algo complicada, así que decidí cambiar de tema.- Y... ¿dices que le estás buscando?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Marcello dice que llegó el otro día de Italia, pero que ninguno de sus hermanos contesta al móvil _desu yo_! ¡Tampoco sabemos dónde viven ni dónde encontrarlos... así que decidimos buscar a alguien que sí debería saberlo... ¡como tú, jefe!- Dijo Peter, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Oh~ pues íbamos a ir a ver a Lovino en una horita o así... cuando salga de trabajar. Porque Antoine tiene que hablar con él de... ciertos asuntos...- Francis sonrió lascivamente y noté que me volvía a sonrojar de nuevo al recordar nuestra anterior conversación.

Marcello dio un saltito de alegría, y sonrió ampliamente. Qué monada~

- ¡Genial! ¡No más dormir con el perro!- Dijo, alzando los brazos. Yo no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, así que simplemente sonreí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que ayer te dejé dormir en mi cama _desu yo_!

- Y te lo agradezco en el alma, Peter~- Respondió el joven italiano, pegándose más a mi cliente estrella. Éste se sonrojó y trató de separarse un poco.

- Ohonhon~ creo que tú y yo nos podríamos llevar bastante bien, chavalín~- Rió mi amigo.

- Franny... di no a la pederastia.- Le aconsejé. Él se exaltó.

- ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¿Por quién me tomas?- Me gritó. Los niños rieron, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando se acercaron las cinco de la tarde decidimos ponernos en marcha. Al parecer, yo era el único que sabía dónde estaba la cafetería "Gupta's", por lo que lideré la marcha. Seguro que eramos un grupo la mar de estrafalario~

- ¿Sabes, Antonio? Pareces un buen tío.- Me dijo Marcello. Yo le di las gracias con una risotada, y él rió a su vez.- Aunque sabes... siempre me han dicho que me parezco más a Feliciano...

- Eeh~ ¿en serio?- Le miré un poco mejor. Bueno, era cierto que se parecía más a Feliciano.- Es verdad... vaya, lo siento...

- Nah, no importa, ha sido interesante.- El chico me sonrió y entonces pasó a darle la mano a Peter. El rubio se quejó.

- ¡No tienes por qué darme la mano _desu yo_!- Intentó soltarse, pero sin éxito.

- Vamos a cruzar un paso de cebra, creo que deberías darme la mano para que no te atropellen.- Explicó él. Perfecto argumento. El pequeño no hacía más que quejarse, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Por cierto motivo, me pareció algo adorable. Aunque creo que a Francis le gustaba la escena más que a mí, ya que estaba babeando un poco y todo.

Llegamos a nuestro destino a las cinco y cinco, exactamente~ lindos relojes analógicos, lo hacen ver todo más bonito~

Debería decir que estaba bastante nervioso. No sé... creo que me daba miedo que Lovi estuviese demasiado enfadado conmigo... o que no quisiese verme, o...

- ¡Míralo, por ahí va!- Gritó Marcello, señalando una figura en la lejanía.

¡Ay~! ¡Sí que era Lovi! Sonreí como un idiota al verle. Me había puesto contento al instante~ eso sí que era algo extraño~ jajaja~

- ¿Y quién es la chica que va a su lado cogiéndole de la mano?

- Ah...- Mi sonrisa desapareció al instante.

Esa chica... Pelo castaño, muy largo y recogido en dos lazos rojos muy llamativos... minifalda bastante cortita, piel oscura... así era como Lovino me había descrito a Michelle, su compañera de trabajo. Entrecerré un poco los ojos; ¿qué estarían haciendo los dos tan juntitos?

- Oye, Antonio, ¿estás bien? Parece que quieras matar a alguien...- Francis me puso una mano en el hombro y volví a la realidad.

- Ah... ¿Yo? Qué va, es que... no sé, se me ha ido un poco la cabeza... jaja...

- Puedes jurarlo. No estés celoso y llámales~- Me dijo el francés, dándome unos codazos en el estómago.

- No estoy celoso...- Dije; aunque creo que más que tratar de convencer a Francis de ello, quería convencerme a mí mismo...

Después, no sé cómo, acabamos siguiendo a Lovino y a la chica esa, sin decirles nada. Yo quería irme a casa, porque no me sentía con ánimos ya de decirle nada a Lovi... pero el resto parecían curiosos acerca de la relación que tenían, así que habían decidido seguirles.

Yo no paraba de decirles que no era buena idea... pero no me hicieron caso...

- Oh, se han parado, se han parado~- Francis tenía un tono de voz bastante divertido. Yo sólo estaba nervioso. Pero miré. Era cierto, se habían parado delante de un portal. Debía ser la casa de la chica. Ahora que me fijaba, estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Lovino...

Noté un nudo en el estómago.

- Y ahora... ¿qué están haciendo _desu yo_?- Preguntó Peter. Yo miré.

Ella se estaba inclinando hacia Lovino, pero este giraba la cara. Parecían decir algo, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para que pudiésemos oírles. Ella le miraba severamente, parecía decirle algo que a Lovino no le hacía gracia.

¿Le estaría chantajeando? Porque si es así, podía hacer uso de esa hermosa hacha que había heredado de mi abuelo...

¿Ah? Espera... Lovino se había girado hacia ella... y... ella se estaba acercando a su cara... demasiado cerca... espera...

Se estaban besando.

En ese momento, sentí como... como si... como si una enorme piedra hubiese caído en mi estómago. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados y abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba... no sé cómo estaba... solo sabía que era el peor sentimiento que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Ni siquiera era consciente de las miradas de pena que me estaban dirigiendo el resto de mis acompañantes.

X

**POV Lovino**

Hola, idiota.

Hoy vengo a quejarme de mi novia.

Sí, me has oído bien. A quejarme de mi novia.

A ver... por dónde empezar... el día después de ser "oficialmente una pareja", cuando llegué al trabajo, ella estaba ahí. Toda adorable, toda feliz, toda hiperactiva, toda mimosa... lo cual era mono... las dos primeras horas. ¡Que estuvo así todo el día! Las diez horas de trabajo, no paró de canturrear, y de venir a molestar. Ya tenía bastante con Antonio, como para que ella se pusiera igual...

Sadiq me felicitó por mi compromiso, y me dio un mes de tiempo antes de que cortáramos. Dijo que a mí me iba mejor "una chica con mala leche como yo". Le mandé al cuerno. Heracles me miró con tristeza, y no me dijo nada. Ya, Heracles, ya sé que tú quieres que yo sea gay como tú, pero... no. No. No. No es el caso. Para nada lo es... ... ¡dije que no soy gay, ¿vale?!

Eh... en fin... le dije a Michelle que frenara un poco su dulzura. Porque a ver, la dulzura estaba bien, pero... ¡joder, que iba a ahogarme con tanto corazoncito y tanta frase cutre! ¡Si hasta empezó a canturrear una cancioncita cuyo tema principal iba de nosotros dos! ¿Se puede ser más cutre? Eso le dije... ¡pero se enfadó! ¡Me dijo que tenía derecho a estar todo lo contenta que quisiese! ¡Y que yo también debería estar contento por tener novia! En serio, si hubiese sido Antonio, ya le hubiese pegado... aunque no creo que ese bastardo dijese esas cosas a su pareja...

Ah, y después de salir de trabajar, quiso que le acompañara a su casa. Tampoco es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer... así que lo hice, claro. Y ahí empezó a dar miedo la cosa. Empezó a decirme que siempre había deseado tener niños, y que quería casarse por la iglesia y esas cosas que comentan las que llevan dos años prometidas con sus parejas. Me entraron unas muy sinceras ganas de huír por patas. Aunque no lo hice... no quería parecer un cobarde. No volvió a tocar el tema cuando dije que yo no quería tener ningún crío.

Lo dije en tono sarcástico, pero juro que en el fondo hablaba en serio. Soy demasiado vago para mantenerme a mí mismo, ¿cómo voy a mantener a unos críos? ¡Seguramente sería el peor padre del mundo! Antes que obligar a vivir así a unos adorables niñitos, prefiero quedarme soltero de por vida.

Pero volviendo al tema. Luego, cuando llegamos al portal de su casa, me invitó a entrar. Puso unos ojitos la mar de sugerentes. Creo que un tío normal simplemente le hubiese hecho caso y la hubiese seguido... porque era obvio lo que la chica quería... pero yo no. Yo me acojoné vivo. ¡Yo era virgen! Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero lo era. Ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso, por todos los tomates... Y además sólo llevaba dos días con ella... no me parecía muy moral el querer follarte a tu novia a los dos días... así que le dije, tratando de controlar mi pánico, que tenía que ir a recoger a mi hermano del trabajo, y que no podía ir con ella. Se enfadó un poco. Y creo que quiso besarme. Pero no le dejé. Salí corriendo, literalmente, al modo italiano.

Al día siguiente me sermoneó porque no le había respondido a sus mensajes. Entonces recordé que debería haberle dicho lo del móvil apagado. Pero, pensando en su comportamiento del día anterior, decidí mentir al respecto y decirle que lo había perdido. Entonces se puso dulzona, y me dio un abrazo, y todo normal, hasta que volvió a intentar liarse conmigo, yo no le dejé, ella se enfadó y Sadiq nos echó la bronca. Pero a ver, mi modo de pensar era el normal, ¿no? Estábamos en el trabajo, sirviendo delicioso café turco a los aburridos clientes, en jornada intensiva, y además había muchísima gente que podía vernos. Era absolutamente normal que no quisiese besarla en ese momento. Era algo tan básico que hasta Antonio lo entendería.

Después, me escabullí para ir al baño, y allí aproveché para encender mi apagado móvil. ¡Tenía cuarenta mensajes! ¡Y veinticuatro llamadas perdidas! ¿Qué cojones? ¿Acaso esa chavala era la hermana perdida de la novia obsesiva?

...

Ah, no... la mitad eran de Antonio...

¡Eh, pero, ¿qué mierda importa?! ¡Seguían siendo muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas! Y si me fijaba en los mensajes de ella... eran todos muy pastelosos y cursis... oh, mira éste; _"T echo d menos, tomatito~"_. Más cursi y no nace...

...

Espera...

Ese mensaje era de Antonio.

...

¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuándo me había mandado algo tan...? ¿Hace una hora?

...

Bueno, corramos un tupido velo sobre el asunto...

Ese día también trató de llevarme al catre; ese día también huí por patas. ¿Esto iba en serio? Puse una excusa... le dije que tenía que recoger a mi hermano pequeño al aeropuerto. Se enfadó y dijo que no la quería, y demás cosas. Le pedí perdón en todos los tonos y salí corriendo de nuevo.

El tercer día fue más tenso. Ella me miraba mal. Creo que me lo tenía bien merecido, por evitarla y todo eso, pero... joder, es que... no sé, algo en mi cerebro no paraba de decirme "la has cagado, Lovino". Y yo... no sé, me asustaba, y... ¡no sé explicarlo bien, joder!

Ese día la acompañé también. Yo estaba pensando la excusa para ese día, pero entonces...

- Lovino, ¿quieres subir hoy a mi casa? ¿O otro hermano tuyo tiene algún problema de algún tipo?- Me dijo, sarcástica.

- Eh... no, no es que no quiera... es que hoy... hoy tengo que hacer cena para siete, y...

- Lovino. ¿En serio quieres que sea tu novia?- Me cortó, con mirada severa.

- Eh... claro, mujer... es que...- ¿Cómo decirle que estaba acojonado porque era mi primera vez en una relación?

- Es que no, Lovino. Mis anteriores novios no me dieron estos problemas.

- ¿Anteriores? ¿Cuántos has tenido?- Pregunté, mosqueado. Vaya, la mosquita muerta era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba...

- Dos... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en el pueblo. Seguro que tú has tenido más novias...

Ah. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Que no? ... Pero entonces mi imagen de hombre experimentado se iría al garete... y mi orgullo no me permitía eso... Aunque si le mentía, en cuanto llegara la hora de la verdad se iba a notar demasiado... mierda...

- Eh... ¡claro que tuve muchas novias! Tuve como seis u ocho... más o menos... y sin contar las de primaria...- Reí nerviosamente. Ya había vuelto a hablar demasiado.

- Oh~ Entonces... ¿por qué no quieres besarme?- La chica hizo un puchero, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es que no quiera!- Me estaba empezando a poner colorado, por todos los tomates.

- Me esquivas...

- ¡No lo hago!- Me defendí como pude; aunque ciertamente sí que le estaba esquivando...

- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para tí?

- ¡Que no! ¡Es decir, sí! ¡Sí eres buena!

- ¡Pues bésame! ¡Venga!- Entonces puso su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la mía. Esto era acoso, maldita sea.

- Pero espera...- Intenté retrasar lo inevitable.

- Si no lo haces, querrás decir que no soy lo que quieres. O me besas, o lo dejamos.- Siseó.

Ah, ¡y ahora chantaje! ¡De puta madre! ¿Pero esto qué es? Entiendo que quisiera estar mimosa con el chico que le gusta, es decir... yo... pero... ¿hacía falta el acoso y el chantaje? ¡Obligar a alguien a dar su primer beso es algo que está muy feo!

Aunque yo le había dicho que había salido con muchas chicas... supongo que no colaría decir que jamás he besado a nadie... una vez más, el karma me persigue para matarme lentamente.

De todos modos, no quería perder a mi novia. No era porque me gustase tanto que no quisiese estar sin ella... al contrario; hubiera estado más que contento si hubiésemos tenido una relación a distancia... es que era demasiado reciente, joder. Si cortara con mi primera novia a los tres días de salir con ella, se vería tan... patético...

Así que le dejé besarme.

...

Tampoco fue tan terrible. Fue un beso corto, sin lengua y sin mala intención. Cabe decir que no sentí mariposas, algodones ni ninguna otra de esas mariconadas que se dicen en los libros cuando me besó. Fue rápido y poco doloroso. Podía acostumbrarme a eso. Supongo.

Además, ella estaba contenta. Logro desbloqueado.

Volví a casa de un humor de perros. Había sido forzado por mi propia novia. Qué deprimente.

Me senté en el sofá y miré a la nada por un tiempo indefinido. Creo que pasó una hora o así. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y Feliciano me estaba dando toquecitos en el hombro.

- Vee~ _fratello_, ¿qué haces ahí tan quieto?

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Feliciano... ¿cuánto llevas ahí?- Me desperté de mi empanada mental y le miré.

- Llevo cinco minutos dando toquecitos en tu brazo. ¿Qué hacías?

- Pues... pensaba.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- Insistió.

- En cosas.

- ¿En qué cosas?

- ¡En las mías, joder!- Ostia ya con Feliciano, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿Piensas en lo mal que te va con esa chica?

Me congelé. ¿Acaso Feliciano era un lector de mentes? ¿Cómo lo podía haber adivinado?

- Co... ¿cómo...?- Empecé a decir.

- Es que no te gusta~ es imposible que te vaya bien con alguien que no te gusta~- Me explicó, con tanta naturalidad como si me estuviese diciendo que dos y dos son cuatro.- Vee... ¿cómo se te ocurrió pedirle que saliese contigo?

- Pues... no tengo ni jodida idea...- Cierto. No tenía recuerdos demasiado claros sobre lo que había pasado aquel día. Sólo recordaba que Antonio estaba siendo idiota, y luego llegó ella y... pasó lo que pasó. Digamos que no suelo tomar decisiones demasiado inteligentes.

- Vee~- Feliciano se sentó a mi lado, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.- Creo que deberías dejarlo con ella y empezar a trabajar con Antonio...

- ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo con ella? Está tan contenta... y... y...- Entonces reparé en que había dicho "Antonio".- Eh... ¿Por qué mencionas a Antonio, pedazo de subnormal?

- Bueno... como él sí que te gusta, pensé que podrías salir con él...

Me costó un par de segundos el asimilar las palabras de mi hermano. Pero oh, cuando lo hice... mi cara jamás había estado tan recalentada.

- ¿¡Pe... pero qué mierdas te pasan por la cabeza, Feliciano!?- Grité.- ¡Él no me gusta, joder! ¡Es demasiado... eh... idiota! ¡Y bastardo! ¡Y subnormal!

- Vee~- El muy estúpido de mi _fratellino_ se rió.

- ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, joder!?- Grité, todavía rojo.

- Nada~ sólo estaba pensando que ya no pones de excusa que es un chico~

Me quedé congelado de nuevo. Con la cara en llamas, empecé a insultarle y a despotricar.

- ¡No sé en qué cabeza entra que me guste ese gilipollas! ¡Además, sólo somos amigos!- Grité, recordándome lo que había dicho el otro día. No sé, pero esta vez me sentó bastante peor que la última.

Entonces llamaron al timbre. ¿Sería el pizzero? Aunque yo no había encargado nada...

- ¡Vee~! ¡Quizás sea Lud!

Lud. Qué asco. Y lo peor es que le había dado a permiso a Feliciano para que lo trajese a casa... así que no podía quejarme. Decidí levantarme y largarme a mi habitación a encerrarme. No, mejor... me iría a pasear al parque o algo. Pero me iría bien lejos, donde no pudiese ni pensar en ellos.

Antes de irme, para asegurarme, le volví a gritar.

- ¡Y que te quede claro! ¡No me gusta!

- Vee~ _fratello_, no es malo estar enamorado~- Me dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

- Ya, claro... murmuré para mí mismo, enfurruñado. Que conste que el sonrojo aún no había perdido ni un ápice de su brillo.

Y acto seguido, Feliciano dio un grito muy agudo, que sonaba como a una adolescente en un concierto de pop.

- ¡Veee~! ¡Antonio! ¡Hola~!

Oh.

Mierda.

Me cago en mi vida. En serio, me cago en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Continuacióooon~ :BBBB<p>

Creo que este ha sido bastante intenso. Y me sabe fatal por Antonito... pero tenía que hacerle ver eso. Simplemente tenía que xDDDD

Y bueno... cambiando de tema... como rebasé los 200 reviews, estaba pensando en hacer otra historieta corta... ahora sólo falta que una servidora se decida en qué escribir XDDDDD

De cualquier modo, os deseo alegrías y tomates para el resto de la semana~

Dejar review no cuesta nada~ :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~ ^^


	24. Antonia

POV España

No sé qué hago aquí. No debería estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí.

Tampoco recuerdo muy bien qué ha pasado... recuerdo a Lovino... besando a esa chica... y después recuerdo que quería irme de allí. Me encontraba mal; me daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Además, mi estómago parecía ocupado por una enorme piedra. También... tenía ganas de llorar. Y sé que todo eso no puede ser nada bueno.

Aunque no tenía del todo claro por qué me había puesto así, pero...

Recuerdo vagamente que me iba alejando de aquel lugar, arrastrando los pies como cuando estoy deprimido. Luego creo que Francis me agarró por el hombro y me arrastró hacia no sé dónde. Les gritó algo a los chicos y me llevó a alguna parte... bueno, supe a dónde me llevó cuando vi el portal de la casa de Lovino. Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad entonces.

- ¡F-Francis!- Me quejé.- ¡No quiero ver a Lovino ahora!

- ¿No quieres? No me mientas, _mon ami_, sé que quieres verle.

- ¡Pero...! Pero... no es bueno verle ahora... es decir, puede que le moleste...

- ¿Cómo vas a molestarle? Sólo has venido a verle.- Razonó mi amigo, dedicándome una sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño, triste.

- Claro que molesto... él tiene una novia con la que estar, y yo sólo hago bulto.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Aunque sólo hicieses bulto, daría igual... ¡ya que se supone que tienes que hacerlo! Un amigo extremadamente pesado ha provocado miles de divorcios.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que se divorcien! Es decir... él es feliz, y eso...- Le grité, con sentimientos encontrados.

Francis me miró escéptico, y después sonrió nuevamente. Llevó una mano a mi pelo y lo revolvió con cariño. Me gustaba que hiciese eso. Me recordaba a mi madre... además, casi nadie me hacía eso ya. Le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude, que en esos momentos sólo era una débil caricatura de lo que podría haber sido. El francés me comenzó a hablar en un tono calmado y amistoso.

- Toni. Sé que eres algo... ¿cómo decirlo...? Espeso. Sí, eres algo espeso. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta aún. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.- Puso un dedo en mi nariz.- Tienes demasiado buen corazón. Siempre intentas que todo el mundo sea feliz... ¿pero qué pasa contigo? Si pierdes a ese chico, ¿qué harás? Seguro que te deprimes tanto que dejas de hacer esas flores tan bonitas. Y _frère_ no quiere eso, ¿entiendes? Tampoco quiero que tu adorable sonrisa se quede en esto.- Concluyó, poniendo los dedos en mis labios.

- ¿Te gustan mis flores?- Francis estaba siendo misterioso conmigo, no era justo.

- Sólo hazme caso. Entra ahí, habla con él, y después... después ya veremos lo que podemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo, _mon cher_?

- Eh... vale... supongo...- Nada más decir yo eso, Francis tocó el timbre. Me dio un pequeño ataque de corazón. Ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Tranquilo, Toni, no te van a comer~ Bueno, yo me voy yendo~ ya te preguntaré qué tal te fue, _mon ami_~- Espera... ¿se iba?

- T... ¿te vas?- Pregunté, empezando a entrar en pánico.

¡No, Francis! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡Por favor, no me hagas ese gesto con la mano!

¡No quiero quedarme a solas con Loviii! ¡Señora Puerta, por favor, deja de abrirte!

- Vee~ _fratello_, no es malo estar enamorado~- Dijo una voz dentro de la casa. Era Feliciano, seguro. Y... estaría hablando con Lovino. Claro. Porque Lovino estaba enamorado de esa chica... era normal decirlo.

No sabía cómo mirar al joven italiano. Él me miró a mí, con curiosidad primero, pero poco a poco sus labios fueron formando una enorme sonrisa, y se puso a gritar mi nombre como si en vez de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, yo fuese... la cantante canadiense esa presentándome por sorpresa en casa de una fan. Era súper adorable, dando esos saltitos tan lindos... seguramente le hubiese abrazado con ganas si mi humor hubiese sido otro.

- Eh... hola, Feliciano...- Saludé, me di cuenta, con la voz débil. ¡Antonio, tienes que recomponerte! Si no, empezarán a preguntar qué pasa, y... no estaba seguro de si podía contestar a eso.

El chico, en vez de contestarme, corrió dentro de la casa. Yo dudé entre seguirle, quedarme en el sitio, o escapar mientras pudiese. Pero no iba a hacer eso último... ya me había visto. Y tampoco quería entrar. Así que decidí quedarme quieto.

Entonces vi que estaba arrastrando a alguien. A Lovino. Ay, mi madre. Ahí estaba. Intentando clavarse en el suelo para no ser llevado hasta la salida. Ya... seguramente no quería verme. ¡Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! ¿Por eso había apagado el móvil? ... No, Antonio, no seas tan malpensado... puede que lo haya perdido.

- ¡Feliciano, joder, suéltame!- Gritaba, con tono histérico.

- ¡No! Tienes... ve... que hablar con él... ve...- Replicaba su hermano menor, mientras intentaba echarle fuera.

Yo no acababa de comprender. ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

- ¡No me cabrees, capullo!- Vociferó. Parecía enfadado... quizás fuese mejor volver otro día. Además, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si me quedaba a solas con él. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso en este momento.

Observé por un rato cómo los hermanos forcejeaban. Lovino tenía pinta de ser más fuerte, pero no estaba lo que se dice ganando terreno. Más bien, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

- Por cierto... _fratello_...- Feliciano empezó a murmurar mientras le empujaba.- Hoy no te puedes quedar... porque... va a venir Ludwig... y haremos cosas... que... ve... no te van a gustar...

Oh~

No tenía ni idea de que Feliciano y Ludwig fuesen tan buenos amigos~ Al menos hay buenas noticias hoy~

Ah, y Lovino cedió ante aquellas palabras. Pude ver cómo le fallaban las piernas un segundo, segundo que Feli aprovechó para tirarle fuera. Me dio miedo que Lovi chocase contra el frío y duro suelo; porque ahí era donde iba a acabar si no hacía algo para evitarlo, así que decidí cogerle. Cayó entre mis brazos y quedó totalmente fuera de peligro.

La puerta se cerró a continuación con un fuerte estrépito. Pude escuchar a Feli deseándole suerte a Lovino. ¿Suerte? ¿Para qué? No entendía...

Oh, pero Lovi era tan~ abrazable~ a pesar de todos los sentimientos contradictorios que tuviese en ese momento, tenía al menos algo claro: Lovino estaba pegado a mí, y era tan adorable y abrazable que no pude evitar estrecharlo aún más entre mis brazos.

Era tan~ agradable~

- Ba... ba... ¡bastardo!- Gritó, revolviéndose. Lamentablemente, tuve que soltarle. Al ver su cara completamente sonrojada, estuve a punto de olvidar el motivo por el cual había ido a verle y de darle un par de besos... pero recordé que no podía hacer eso. Volví a ponerme nervioso.

- Lovi... hola.- Vaya, ¿sólo era capaz de decir algo como eso? ¡Piensa, Toni!- Esto... estaba... yo estaba preocupado, y... no me cogías el móvil, por lo que quise venir a tu casa...

- Bastardo...- Repitió, girando la cabeza para romper nuestro contacto visual. Me entristecí.

- Ehm... ¿hice algo malo, Lovi?- Le miré, preparado para escuchar lo que fuese que quisiera decirme. Pero no dijo nada. ¿A qué venía el silencio? Quise disculparme con todo lo que tenía, y eso hice.- ¿Lovi? ¡Lovi! Yo... ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento de veras! ¡No volveré a hacer lo que sea que te molestó! Y... ¡y trataré de no ser demasiado molesto, lo juro! ¡Sólo háblame de nuevo, por favor!

- No...- Empezó a decir, tras un momento de silencio.

- ¿...No?- Pregunté, deprimiéndome más por momentos.

- ¡No me llames Lovi, joder!- Gritó, completamente rojo. Parecía estar pensando mucho en lo que estaba diciendo...- No pasa nada, bastardo... es... es mi hermano, que tiene novio y me jode la existencia.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tiene novio?- Sonreí un poco, interesado.- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Acaso no lo dijo antes? ¡Ese estúpido y fornido bastardo macho patatas!- Deduje que ese "estúpido y fornido bastardo macho patatas" era Ludwig, ya que siempre le llama igual.

Oh.

Oooh~

Eso quería decir... ¡que esos dos estaban enamorados! Qué bonito~~

- Eeh, ¿en serio~?- Me llevé las manos a la cara, entusiasmado.- Qué cosas~ yo pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo~ me quedo mucho más tranquilo~- Me había olvidado por completo del tema del móvil apagado, ahora que lo pienso...

- Y... ya ves. No... mierda, no estoy enfadado contigo, así que...- Lovi se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonrojado de nuevo.

- Qué genial~ ¿oye, y desde cuándo Feli está saliendo con Lud?- Pregunté, contento.- Es tan bonito estar enamorado~ qué suerte tienen... esos dos...

Ah.

Ahora recuerdo de nuevo. El por qué estaba depre. Enamorados... esos dos... beso... la chica esa...

Volví a deprimirme. ¡Yo ya estaba harto de mí mismo! Me deprimía, pero no tenía claro el por qué... era algo de locos.

- O... oye, idiota, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó él, mirándome con... ¿preocupación? Waa~

- No, nada... no es nada.- Traté de evitar el tema de la novia. Pensar en esa mujer me ponía nervioso.

- Oh, bueno... pues... vale... joder...- Murmuró, quedándose en silencio de nuevo.

Qué tensión...

Creo que debería decir algo...

- Eh, Lovi...- Empecé a decir.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa, bastardo?- Lovino me cortó, con voz algo temblorosa, y dándome la espalda. Me quedé con la boca algo abierta...

- E... ¿¡Eh!?- Nada más darme cuenta de que quería quedarse a dormir en mi casa me puse muy nervioso.

Es decir... En mi casa. Los dos solos. En mi casa sólo hay una cama.

Sé que Lovino tenía novia, pero era... no sé... ¿dormir juntos? En... ¿en serio?

Creo que me estaba sonrojando un poco.

- ¿No quieres dejarme?- Dijo él, volteando un poco hacia mí.

- ¡No, no es eso! Eh... me encantaría que te quedases en mi casa, pero... sólo tengo una cama, y eso significa que tendríamos que d... dormir ju... juntos...- Oh, se me trabó la lengua ahí. Eso no me suele pasar.- Aunque puedo dormir en el sofá...

- ¿Es grande?- Preguntó él, ya mirándome de frente.

- ¿G... grande? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "grande"?- Respondí con otra pregunta. Normalmente no hago eso, pero... quería asegurarme de que estuviera hablando de lo que creo que debería estar hablando. Es decir... de mi cama, y no de... eh... creo que Francis me ha trastornado un poquito. Me sonrojé de nuevo, para variar. Esta estaba resultando ser una conversación bastante incómoda.

- Q... ¡A la cama, bastardo malpensado y subnormal!- Gritó, su cara tornándose diez veces más roja que la mía.- ¡Me refiero a la puta cama!

- Ah... ajajaja... claro, en eso estaba pensando... pues... eh... sí, es bastante grande.

- Er...- Su tono de voz se calmó un poquito.- Si es grande, no tienes por qué dormir en el maldito sofá... cada uno puede irse a una esquina... ¡ah, no es que quiera dormir en la misma puta cama que tú! ¡Es que... joder, dormir en un trasto de esos es jodidamente horrible! Te... te acaba doliendo todo el puto cuerpo, como si te hubiese atropellado un jodido tranvía, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, y... y luego te duele la maldita cabeza, y... y pues... joder...

Ah... desconecté cuando dijo la palabra "esquina". Más o menos escuché el resto, pero realmente desconecté en la esquina. A Lovi no le importaba dormir en la misma cama que yo... eso era genial... es decir, no me odiaba en lo absoluto si eso era cierto.

- Claro...- Dije, por decir algo.

- Ah, pero... ¡si no quieres dormir en la misma jodida cama que yo, me da igual, joder! ¡Como si yo quisiera, me cago en todo! ¡Sólo era por hacerte un jodido favor!- Sus malas palabras me sacaron de mi trance momentáneo. Ah~ realmente debería vigilar esa lengua... por cierto, me he fijado en que cuando se pone nervioso dice más palabrotas de lo normal, ¿no es gracioso~?

- No, no, Lovi, está... está bien. Dormiré contigo.- Oh, me estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

¿Por quéeee?

X

POV Lovino

Jodido bastardo.

¿Por qué tienes que aparecer de repente en mi casa?

Pasaron muchas cosas; di mi primer beso, Feliciano insinuó que me gustaba Antonio... y luego éste aparece en mi jodida puerta. Joder. Y Feliciano dijo que iba a hacer... cosas... con el bastardo patatero... agh, joder, me dieron ganas de potar cuando escuché eso. Begh.

En resumen, que al final decidí irme a dormir a casa de Antonio.

¡No pienses mal, joder! Es que... tampoco tengo más amigos a los que pedirles favores...

¿Que podría quedarme en casa de Michelle? Bueno, es cierto, pero... no... no quería quedarme allí...

¡No es que quisiera dormir en casa del bastardo de los tomates, mierda! Yo... para nada quería eso. Puede que Feliciano haya afirmado una y mil veces que estoy enamorado de ese gilipollas, pero... ¡eso es mentira! Puede que mi cuerpo fácilmente sonrojable te haya hecho pensar que sí, pero... ¡no me gusta, ni mucho menos estoy enamorado!

Es decir, puede que alguna vez haya pensado que es guapo, o simpático, o alegre, o que tuviese una voz bonita... pero para nada me gusta. ¿Vale? Eso eran... cumplidos piadosos. No eran de verdad... eran... ah, vete al infierno.

De todos modos... maldito bastardo español.

Se ofrece a dejarme dormir en su casa, bien, pero no me ha dirigido aún la palabra en todo lo que llevamos de camino. Por culpa de su móvil. No para de mandarse mensajitos con alguien... puto Nokia. Lo tiraría a la trituradora si así pudiese romperlo.

Pero no podría romperlo, obviamente. Lo que quedaría destruido sería la trituradora. Aunque puedo tirar al idiota éste, para que aprenda.

...

Joder, tampoco puedo hacer eso. Me cago en mí y en mi indecisión.

- Oye, imbécil, ¿con quién hablas?- Pregunté, cansado de ser ignorado.

- ¿Eh? Con Francis...- me respondió, apartando la mirada del teléfono para mirarme a los ojos. Que ahora que los veía... nunca me había fijado en que eran tan verdes, maldita sea.

- Ah, con ese bastardo...- Gruñí, y me crucé de brazos.

- No es un bastardo, Lovi~ es muy amable.

- ¡JA!- Reí sarcásticamente, y le fulminé con la mirada.- Alguien que trata de violarte cada vez que te ve NO es precisamente amable.

- Ah... ¿que ha intentado qué?- Sonrió de nuevo, y volvió a escribir en el móvil. Aunque esa sonrisa no parecía alegre precisamente. Hazme caso. Conozco las sonrisas de ese bastardo. Y ahora parecía enfadado. Sí, una sonrisa de enfado. Eso existe. Al menos, Antonio las tiene.

Oh, y después de que le enviara ese último mensaje, no volvió a recibir ninguno más. Me pregunto qué le habría mandado...

En fin.

Al llegar a casa de Antonio, me preguntó si tenía hambre. Yo respondí afirmativamente. Me rugían las jodidas tripas. Quería comida... pero no demasiada, que el bastardo era pobre. Se empeñó en hacerme gazpacho. Pues vale, que me haga gazpacho. Creo que no sabe hacer otra cosa, aparte de gazpacho y paella. Aunque una vez me hizo una lista de todo lo que sabía cocinar, y era bastante... pero tiene especial fijación con el gazpacho.

Fue la cena más triste que jamás vi. No dijimos una sola palabra. Había... algo raro. No sé el qué. Si todo fuese como antes, él estaría hablando por los codos, y yo maldiciendo a sus ancestros por haber dado la vida a alguien tan pesado, pero... sería... no sé, mejor. Mejor que este silencio sepulcral, maldita sea. Me sentía incómodo.

Tenía que decir algo o el silencio iba a tragarme.

- Bueno, bastardo... ¿qué tal va todo?- Pregunté por preguntar. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, en serio.

- Ah... bien, bien.- Dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su gazpacho.- ¿Qué tal tú con tu novia?

... Espera.

¿Quién mierdas le dijo a éste que yo tenía novia?

- C... ¿cómo sabes que tengo novia? No te dije nada...

- ¿Eh? Ah... pues... os vi hoy, a la salida de tu trabajo. Estabais muy... cariñosos...

¿Cariñosos?

Mierda. Espero que no me haya visto besarla. Eso sería jodidamente horrible y vergonzoso. Pero si no, ¿de qué iba a estar hablando? Antes de ese momento apenas la había tocado. Sólo nos dimos la mano. Tampoco era para tanto, así que... oh, joder, tenía que estar refiriéndose al beso... mierda...

- Eh... bueno... es mi novia, ¿qué esperas?- Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle para no quedar como un idiota. NO iba a decirle que me iba mal con ella, eso al menos lo tenía claro... quería parecer experimentado y... bueno... ¿de todos modos a él qué le importaba? Si me había friendzoneado el otro día... no se iba a sentir mal por algo como esto, ¿verdad?

- Ya... me alegro por ti, Lovi. Seguro que la quieres mucho.- Musitó él, mirando su cuenco con interés, como si hubiese algo genial allí dentro.

- Eh... ya, claro. Mucho...

Definitivamente, odio esta conversación.

¡Y mírale, ya estaba deprimido de nuevo! ¿Qué cojones le pasa? ¡No sabía cómo lidiar con él en ese estado! Era jodidamente horrible... y ya me había hartado. Tenía sueño, así que golpeé la mesa con el bol ya vacío y dije que quería ir a la cama. También me sonrojé. Es que joder, decirle a alguien "vamos a la cama de una vez" suena fatal, sí o sí.

Antonio me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Ya tienes sueño? Sólo son las...

- Sé la hora que es, joder. Sólo quiero dormir, que mañana madrugo, joder.

- Ah, era eso... pues espera un segundo; tengo que decirle a Antonia que te quedas. Es bastante tímida y si te ve sin más no querrá salir en toda la noche.

Antonia.

Se me paró el corazón un segundo.

No era la primera vez que mencionaba ese nombre.

¿Quién mierda era? ¿Su novia? ¿Su madre? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su prima?

- ¿Quién es Antonia, bastardo?- Pregunté, en un tono hostil.

- Ah~ pues...- Pareció pensarlo un segundo, con los ojos iluminados por algo que me pareció cariño.- ¡Es la cosita máaas~ mona del mundo~!

- N... eh... ¿qué?

- Pues eso~ Es superguapa, superlista, supersimpática~ ¡y tiene una vocecita adorable~! La adoro~

- Suena a tu hermana pequeña, bastardo.- Murmuré, algo más tranquilo.

- Jaja~ no hay manera de que ella pueda ser familiar mío, Lovino~- Rió, por primera vez en toda la noche.- Espera, voy a presentártela, ¡espera aquí!

Hmpf. Se fue. Sin aclarar nada. Pues qué asco.

Pero... ¿no acababa de decir que no podía ser de su familia? Mierda, eso convertiría a esa tal Antonia en una amiga suya...

Aunque espera, nadie dejaría sola durante toda la tarde a una amiga en su propia casa... a no ser que la chica en cuestión tuviese la llave de la casa...

Lo cual la convertiría en algo más que una amiga... ¿podría ser su novia? No, espera, se llama igual que él pero en femenino... sería como si mi novia se llamase Lovina, sería horrible...

...

Aunque si lo piensas bien, queda bastante mono...

...

Espero que no sea su novia.

...

¿Desde cuándo me importa?

...

Ah, claro, desde que me gusta ese bastard... eh... ... espera. No acabo de pensar que me gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Lo acabo de pensar, joder! Hundí mi cara en la mesa, más rojo que la bandera de China. Qué horror. Acababa de confesarme a mí mismo que me gustaba Antonio, ¿verdad?

...

Odio mi vida. ¿Ahora soy gay? ¡No quiero ser gay! ¡Las abuelas te miran mal, los curas te odian, no puedes casarte por la iglesia, las madres apartan a sus hijos de ti, vas al infierno, no puedes tener hijos propios y además te hacen la broma del jabón! ¡Todo menos la broma del jabón!

Pero... era cierto que el pensamiento de Antonio con una novia se me hacía odioso. Y me daban ganas de patear a alguien que no era precisamente el español.

Pero espera, no nos precipitemos. Puede que yo no sea gay. Puede que sólo le haya cogido demasiado cariño a Antonio, y por eso me siento así. Claro, eso tiene sentido. No es que le ame ni nada por el estilo... podría estar perfectamente solo sin él, así que... bueno, eso se sentiría solitario, pero... estaría bien yo solo. Lo de querer patear a su novia sería... que soy una persona muy posesiva. Estaba claro; yo nunca había visto al bastardo con nadie, así que pensé que podría hacerme caso sólo a mí, y cuando vi que no sería así, pues... me ofusqué.

¡Sí! ¡Toda esa mierda tenía sentido! ¡Había pensado las cosas de modo precipitado, pero en realidad no pasaba nada! Está bien, el bastardo me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado de él. Eso deja las cosas claras. No puede haber otra solución al problema. Las palabras de Feliciano me confundieron, nada más.

- Menos mal... murmuré para mí mismo, incorporándome un poco en la silla.

- Lovii~ He vuelto~- El bastardo regresó, con una especie de... pecera de plástico. La dejó delante de mis ojos y me miró con una sonrisa.- Bueno, voy a limpiar la cocina, ¿de acuerdo? Haz buenas migas con ella~

Y volvió a irse. Yo me volví hacia las escaleras, nervioso, esperando que una chica bajase por ellas, pero esperé en vano. No bajaba nadie. ¿En serio era tan tímida que no quería ver ni al amigo de su novio?

- Humi~- Una vocecita casi inaudible llamó mi atención, y me giré hacia la pecera. La voz... ¿venía de allí?

Me incliné sobre el recipiente, y allí vi... una tortuga. Una tortuga que me devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Qué mierda...?

- Humii~- El bicho levantó la pata, como si me estuviese saludando. Le devolví el saludo por acto reflejo.

Espera.

¿Me había saludado?

¿¡Qué cojones!?

- No me digas... que tú eres Antonia.- Empecé a sospechar.

- Mii~ - Asintió con la cabeza.

ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.

¿QUÉ LECHES?

- ¡Chigiii!- Grité con toda la fuerza que mis italianos pulmones me permitieron.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lovi?- Antonio acudió a mi rescate al segundo. Corrí a agarrarme a su brazo.

- E... ¡este bicho! ¡Creo que entiende lo que le digo!- Señalé a la tortuga con mi dedo de acusar, haciendo que escondiese el cuerpo en el caparazón.

Antonio soltó una leve carcajada.

- Pero claro que te entiende, Lovi~ Ya te dije que mi Antonia es una chica muy lista~

- Entonces... ¿ella es Antonia?

- Claro, ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa?

- Pues... esperaba algo como... ¡una mujer, maldición!- Le grité.- ¡Nunca dijiste que fuera tu mascota!

- Tampoco te dije que no lo fuera.- Me sonrió y me acarició el pelo. Yo me sonrojé y le solté, ya que acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba agarrado a él.

- Yo me pensaba que sería tu novia o algo...- Murmuré, cruzándome de brazos. Miré al animal, aún escondido en él mismo, y suspiré.- Bueno, así está bien, supongo...

El bastardo tomatoso se sonrojó.

- ¿Estabas celoso, Lovi?- Me sonrió con malicia, y esta vez fui yo el que se sonrojó.

- Q... ¡no lo estaba! ¡Sólo lo sentía por la pobre chica que tuviera que salir contigo! ¡Seguro que eres el peor novio del universo!

Se rió. SE RIÓ. Mio Dio, ¿hay algo con lo que este tipo no se ría? Y encima, con esa risa tan sex- estúpida. Con esa risa tan estúpida.

- Pues no sabría decirte, porque jamás tuve una novia...- Sonrió de nuevo, y comenzó a volver hacia la cocina.- Bueno, acabo de recoger y vuelvo contigo~

- ¿Eh?- Creí no haber escuchado bien su primera frase...

Ah, maldita sea, ya se había ido. Quería preguntarle un par de cosas, pero no iba a seguirle... antes tenía que ver a esa... cosa...

Me giré hacia la tortuga, que me miraba de nuevo con esos ojos tan... de tortuga.

- Humi?

Le miré desafiante.

- Así que tú eres Antonia...- Ella me devolvió la mirada y volvió a asentir.- Yo soy Lovino, un... "honor"... conocerte.

Estaba hablando con una tortuga, sí. Que le den al mundo. Ya puedes llamar al manicomio para que vengan a por mí.

Oh, pero lo peor es que me respondía y todo.

- Humi~- Se puso una de sus patas en la boca y la movió suavemente hacia mí.

...¿eso no era como lanzarme un beso?

Bueno, eso...

Eso era bastante mono, he de reconocerlo. Si es que... es la tortuga de Antonio, y se comporta hacia mí igual que ese imbécil. Lanzándome besos a esas horas de la noche... Y ahora se ponía a dar vueltas en la pecera como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Eran tal para cual.

La miré nadar. Era bastante mona, la verdad.

Y pensar que tuve celos de algo así...

Pero espera. No eran exactamente celos. Como dije antes... eran... oh, que te den, no voy a explicártelo de nuevo.

- Lovi~ volví de nuevo~

- Ya era hora, bastardo. Empezaba a aburrirme.- Le regañé, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh, pero si tenías a Antonia... no puedes aburrirte con Antonia.- Dijo, como si fuese tan obvio como que el sol brilla.- Mira, sabe muchas cosas~ Antonia, ¿cuánto es uno más uno?

- Hu... mi.- Golpeó dos veces la pared de la pecera.

- ¡Joder! ¿¡Sabe hacer eso!?- Yo estaba flipado.- ¿Pero de dónde te la has sacado?

- ¿Oh~? Pues estaba andando cerca de la zona industrial... pasaba cerca de un laboratorio, creo, y Antonia estaba allí, en una de las cañerías esas huecas que ya no se usan... no sé si me entiendes...

Oh, de puta madre. Tortugas mutantes. Yupi.

¿La sacó de un laboratorio? A saber qué mierda le habían hecho al bicho este... miré con miedo al animal, como temiendo que me atacase en cualquier momento con sus mutantes garras.

- Bicho... cinco mas cinco.- Le reté, seguro de que no podría saber eso. Pero lo supo. Dio diez golpes. Joder...

- Mii~- Dijo, manteniendo la cabeza alta, con orgullo tortuguil.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues vas a ver... Si Pepito me compra cuatro manzanas, luego su madre le coge tres y su amigo Fulanito le de otras dos, ¿¡cuántas manzanas tiene!?

- L... Lovino... sólo es una tortuga...- El bastardo parecía preocupado. Aparte de que no tenía ni idea de que las tortugas normales no hacen ruidos raros ni saben contar... pero dejémoslo en que es tonto.

Yo creía que había ganado con aquel cálculo matemático. Pero no. La maldita criatura del averno dio tres putos golpes en la mesa. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y grité, frustrado. Antonio parecía sorprendido, pero se rió como si no lo esperase.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Me voy a la cama! ¡Estoy harto de este bicho!- Le saqué el dedo a la tortuga, muy frustrado. Y me fui, por primera vez, escaleras arriba.

- Lovi, sólo tienes que reconocer que es muy lista, y ya~- Decía Antonio, siguiéndome.

- Jamás perderé ante una tortuga.- Murmuré, enojado. Abrí una puerta random, pero resultó ser el cuarto de baño. Antonio me agarró por la muñeca con suavidad y me arrastró hacia otra puerta cerrada.

- Lovi, mi habitación está por aquí...- Dijo, inseguro.- Está un poco sucia, pero...

- Ya ves. No puede estar peor que la mía, joder.- Gruñí, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Y lo que vi al hacerlo... oh, Dio.

... Creo que sí que estaba peor que la mía. Me había metido en un puto océano de inmundicia.

Creo que, antes de poder dormir, iba a necesitar limpiar todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que cada vez me quedan más y más largos~ yay~ :D (?)<strong>

**Sí, las tortugas superdotadas son llevadas a laboratorios para que Antonio Fernández Carriedo las recoja y las adopte con amore x3 (?)**

**Bueno, puede que ambos os parezcan idiotas por tratar de negar sus sentimientos, pero... os juro, y cuando digo juro digo JURO, que en el próximo capítulo los dos se darán cuenta de lo que sienten. Lo juro, sin trampa no cartón. Lo sabrán. En serio, no os engaño.**

**Esperadlo con ansias~ ewé**

**PD: Al final hice la historia corta por los 200 reviews en este fic~ la historia se llama Castillos de Arena, y está pensada para sacaros una sonrisita~ leedla si queréis, yo os lo agradecería muchísimo~ x3**

**Nos leemos~ :D**


	25. Me he enamorado

POV Romano

Yo no soy una persona que suela tener su cuarto ordenado siempre. Más bien al contrario, no suelo tenerlo ordenado casi nunca. Mi cuarto suele estar siempre en un estado que pasa por mucho del jodido caos.

Pero...

Creo que puedo estar orgulloso de decir que nunca estará tan mal como este.

Es decir, mira eso... ¡hay ropa por todas partes, joder! ¡No veo muebles, sólo ropa! Y... bueno, no es que huela mal... pero el olor a Antonio es bastante intenso. Demasiado. Y eso agobia. Agobia un huevo, me cago en todo. Necesitaba abrir una ventana a la de ya.

- Perdona por el desorden, es que... no suelo limpiar muy a menudo.- El bastardo trató de excusarse mientras yo avanzaba hacia la susodicha ventana.

- ¿Desorden? ¿¡Desorden!? ¡Desorden es poco para describir este desastre!- Grité, mientras levantaba el cristal para dejar pasar el aire.

- Jaja... lo siento, de verdad...

- Yo aquí no duermo hasta que al menos pueda ver los muebles a mi alrededor, jodido bastardo.- Amenacé, girándome para ver su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Claro, limpiaré un poco... de todos modos, tendría que haberlo hecho ayer...- Murmuró, comenzando a recoger ropa y a tirarla en el único armario del cuarto, el cual estaba sorprendentemente vacío.

- Te ayudaré.- Le dije, con el ceño fruncido.- Si te dejo limpiar esto a ti solo no acabarás para mañana por la mañana.

Creo que no estaba exagerando al decir eso. Es decir, sólo había que ver la cantidad de ropa para darse cuenta. ¿Qué era, una mujer? ¿Para qué iba a necesitar tantas camisetas y pantalones, maldita sea?

Además, yo poseía un innato sentido del orden y del gusto. Seguro que le servía mi ayuda.

...

Creo que debería dedicarme a diseñar ropa. Aunque el bastardo no me compraría nada, porque tiene ropa para cada día del año como mínimo.

Pero bueno... volviendo al tema.

Yo, limpiando el cuarto de Antonio. Ni Dios hubiese podido adivinar algo como esto.

- Hmmm...- El español murmuraba por lo bajo, en un tono preocupado.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa?- Pregunté, intrigado.

- No encuentro mi peluche del rey tomate... es raro, pensé que estaba por aquí...

- No me jodas que lo has perdido.- Fruncí el ceño, comenzando a preocuparme también. ¡No podía haber perdido el cojín del rey tomate! ¡Tenía que robárselo yo!

- N... no pasa nada, tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte.- Dijo él, restándole importancia.

- Si estás tan seguro de eso, joder... pero más te vale encontrarlo.- Gruñí, echando la ropa dentro de los cajones, sin doblarla ni nada. Así soy.

Y ahora que me fijaba...

Había también ropa encima del armario... ¿Cómo mierda...? Traté de quitarla de ahí, pero no llegaba bien, así que di un salto para tirar de una prenda al azar.

Me cayó todo encima. ¡Quedé sepultado, por todos los tomates! ¡Jamás pensé que moriría sepultado por un montón de ropa!

- ¡Lovi!- Escuché la voz de Antonio llamándome y enseguida volví a ver la luz de nuevo. Jamás me sentí tan aliviado de ver a Antonio en toda mi vida, maldita sea. ¡En serio pensé que llegaba mi final!- ¿Lovi, estás bien?- El bastardo me abrazó entre risas.

- ¡Joder, claro que no!- Grité, tratando de soltarme. Sentí mucho calor en la cara de repente.- ¿¡En serio crees que es gracioso que haya estado a punto de morir bajo tu ropa, bastardo!?

- No ibas a morir por algo así, Lovi.- Antonio siguió riendo, y me soltó, dedicándome una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.- De todos modos, me alegro de que estés bien.

- ¡En serio, gilipollas, suéltame de una jodida vez o juro que te castro!- Le di un puñetazo en el estómago cuando volvió a abrazarme, pero no me soltó. Creo que le había dado con demasiada suavidad.

- Auch... en serio, Lovi, ¿por qué eres tan reacio a los abrazos?- El hispano se quejó y se separó de mí un tanto. Aunque sus manos continuaban tocándome; las había puesto en mis hombros.

- No, la pregunta es, ¿por qué me abrazas constantemente? ¿Lo haces con todo el mundo? Bueno, no hace falta que respondas a esa última pregunta...- Ya sabía que ese bastardo abrazaba a todo lo que tuviese piernas.

- Bueno, mi madre me abrazaba mucho cuando era pequeño, y... bueno, me gustaba que lo hiciese, así que...

Suspiré, exasperado, y retiré sus manos de mí.

- Idiota... Maldita sea, es normal que las madres abracen a los hijos. ¡Eso no quiere decir que tengas que abrazar al resto del jodido mundo! Y si tantas ganas tienes de abrazos, vas a ver a tu madre y...

- Mi madre murió hace doce años, Lovino. No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso...- Me cortó, con expresión triste.

Me congelé por un segundo. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que cagarla siempre?

- Eh... lo siento.- Me disculpé, cabizbajo.- Tu... ¿tu padre también?

- No lo sé. Nunca conocí a mi padre.- Se levantó y se estiró, para después continuar ordenando.- Mi madre fue la única que cuidó de mí hasta que murió cuando yo tenía quince años.

- ¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunté.

- Mi hermano era... bueno, pasaba un poco de nosotros. Vivíamos aquí los tres, y cuando murió mi madre él se marchó unos cuantos meses después, tras una pelea que tuvimos. Yo no me sentía con ganas de mudarme a la casa de otro amigo o familiar, así que me quedé... y monté la cafetería.

- Eh... ¿la montaste tú solo?- Le miré, boquiabierto.

- No, claro que no.- Se rió ligeramente.- Francis era ya mi mejor amigo por aquel entonces. Él le pidió a sus padres que me ayudasen un poco con esto hasta que cumpliese los dieciocho, y en verdad hicieron mucho por mí. Aún me siguen ayudando a día de hoy, junto con las propinas que me deja Gil de vez en cuando... les debo mucho, ¿sabes?

Guau. Eso era... no tenía palabras.

Antonio lo había pasado fatal de verdad. Y yo ni me lo había imaginado. Siempre había pensado que era un bastardo despreocupado. Pero no. Él trataba de ganarse seriamente la vida, y en unas condiciones completamente lamentables, todo hay que decirlo...

¿Y yo me quejaba de que mi vida era una mierda? Me sentí fatal por haber pensado eso alguna vez.

Yo aún tenía familia. Mis padres estaban vivos. Mis hermanos me querían... a su manera cada uno, pero me querían. Mantenía el contacto con todos ellos, y siempre que lo necesitaba, alguno de ellos estaba ahí para ayudarme. Todos a la vez no, porque aquello era tarea imposible... pero alguno vendría seguro. Lo de los amigos era algo en lo que ya andaba más perdido... pero no por ello me hacía más desgraciado, para nada.

Antonio había pasado por todo aquello, y yo... de repente le admiraba. Le admiraba mucho.

- Antonio... yo... lo siento, no tenía ni idea... y bueno...- No sabía qué decir, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me levanté y le di un abrazo.

- L... ¿¡Lovino!?- Parecía sorprendido, el muy bastardo. Me separé un poco y vi que estaba más rojo que la salsa de tomate radioactiva. ¿Qué cojones?

- ¿Qué mierda? Me abrazas constantemente, y por una vez que pienso mostrar algo de... de compañerismo hacia ti... ¿te pones así? ¡Pues ahora te suelto!- Hice ademán de soltarme, pero él me agarró evitando que me separase.

- No, no, espera... ¿has dicho compañerismo?- Rió, sin perder ni un ápice de rubor.- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Nada, joder... déjalo.- Me daba demasiada vergüenza explicarle todo lo que me había pasado antes por la cabeza, y más aún pedirle disculpas por ser tan borde, así que me quedé callado y le abracé un poco más. Entonces, él se separó y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias, Lovi~- Susurró, y me dio un beso en la frente.

Me dio un beso en la frente.

Beso.

Frente.

- Chi... chi... ¡CHIGIIIII!- Le pegué otro puñetazo en la tripa y rodé (sí, rodé), hacia el otro lado del cuarto.- ¿¡Qué crees que haces, desgraciado!?

- Mostrar... mi más profundo agradecimiento... ay...- Se quejó, apoyándose en el armario con las manos en el estómago.

- ¿¡Qué clase de persona da besos para mostrar profundo agradecimiento!?- Le grité, tan sonrojado como uno de sus amados tomates.

Él no me contestó, tan solo levantó la mano débilmente.

Resoplé. Joder, si, claro que el bastardo lo hacía, como acababa de demostrarlo, maldita sea... pero me refería a alguien aparte de él.

- Pues... Francis y Gilbert, por ejemplo... Y mi madre...

- Vale, bastardo. Calla ya. Me ha quedado claro.

- Anda, Lovi, tampoco es para tanto, sólo ha sido en la frente~

- ¿¡Y te parece poco, idiota!?

- Pues anda que si llega a ser en la boca... creo que me hubieses matado al instante~- Rió, comenzando a sonrojarse un poco también.

Ah, mierda.

Mi sonrojo estaba peor que antes. Podía sentirlo, y no me gustaba nada. Ahora una imagen de Antonio a punto de besarme estaba plasmada en mi mente y no parecía querer irse, joder. ¡Yo no quería eso!

...

...

Bu... bueno... soy bastante curioso... quizás por experimentar un poco... ¡es decir, no! ¡No quería para nada, maldita sea!

...

¿O sí que...?

¡Agh, no!

- ¡Prepárate a morir, bastardo! ¡Espero que veintisiete años de tu vida hayan sido suficientes!- Grité, dirigiéndome hacia él para descargar mi confusión a puñetazos.

- ¡Aay! ¿Pero qué hice yo ahora?- El español detuvo uno de mis puños y trató de cogerme el otro, pero le esquivé con maestría y quise golpearle. Estuvimos un buen rato forcejeando, hasta que, no sé cómo pasó, una de sus manos acabó pinchándome las costillas.

- ¡Chigii!- Di un respingo y me aparté de él de un saltito. Un saltito muy masculino.

- ¿Lovino?- Se quedó mirándome, el muy bastardo.- ¿Eso ha sido...?

- N... ¡No lo ha sido! ¡No lo ha sido en lo absoluto!- Negué con la cabeza, temiendo que el idiota español hubiese descubierto uno de mis secretos mejor guardados...

Yo...

Tengo cosquillas.

Sí, tengo cosquillas. Demasiadas. No las soporto, y menos aún las comprendo. Y jamás le dije nada a nadie porque sé lo que la gente disfruta jodiéndome la vida... La única que lo sabe es mi hermana Bianca, y cada vez que me ve aprovecha para... bueno, que sólo lo sabíamos ella y yo.

- Yo creo que tienes cosquillas, Lovi~- Antonio me miró con una sonrisa algo pérfida.

Mierda. Ahora lo sabían tres personas. Si no te cuento a tí, que estás leyendo... tres personas.

Oh, no.

¡Se estaba acercando!

- ¡Espera, bastardo! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza!- Retrocedí un poco, con horror. ¡Lo había descubierto la peor persona posible!

- Venga, Lovi~ si no te voy a hacer nada malo~- Pinchó de nuevo mis costillas y volví a dar un brinco.

- ¡Chigii! ¡Que pares te digo!

- Un momentito~

Y entonces me agarró. Y... empezó a hacerme cosquillas. El muy bastardo.

Era algo horrible, maldita sea. Empecé a reírme como loco y eso no me gustaba nada. Luego me iba a dar dolor de tripa.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Para, joder, o juro que mañana despertarás sin huevos!- Dije, entre risas. Maldita sea, así mis amenazas no suenan para nada amenazantes. Y el imbécil se reía y continuaba como si fuese lo mejor del mundo. Claro, hacerle cosquillas a Lovino era divertido...

YO LO LLAMO ACOSO, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA.

Retrocedí lo poco que pude, convulsionándome de la risa, cuando mis pies se enredaron en... algo. Creo que era una camiseta... o quizás eran unos pantalones. Nunca lo sabré y nunca me ha importado realmente saberlo.

Lo que importa es que me caí al suelo. Con él encima, por cierto.

Es decir... no caimos encima de la cama, sino en el suelo. Me hice polvo el culo, joder. Y mi espalda quedó apoyada en la cama. Creo que te puedes hacer una imagen mental de eso.

Y Antonio estaba literalmente encima mío. Con una mano en el suelo y otra en mi hombro. Y estábamos tan cerca que podría decirte cuantas pestañas tenía en cada ojo.

... Bueno, no era algo que importase en ese momento, pero juro que podría decirlo.

- ¡Lovi! ¿Estás bien?- El bastardo me miró a los ojos, preocupado, pero sin tener en cuenta la distancia. Joder, pero yo sí que era consciente de la distancia. Me quedé un rato embobado con sus ojos color esmeralda antes de poder contestar.

- Eh... sí, joder. Estoy perfectamente. Pero... no vuelvas a hacer algo así.- Me pasé la lengua por los labios rápidamente, en un gesto nervioso.

- Ah, bueno... si es así... me alegro...- El español cambió su expresión preocupada por otra sorprendida. La mano que había sobre mi hombro se apretó ligeramente.- ¿Sabes? Tienes... la risa más bonita del mundo.

- Vete a la mierda.- Murmuré, sonrojándome. Estaba mintiendo, claramente. Aunque fuese cierto y mi risa fuese más bonita que la de todo el mundo... aún así no podía compararse con la suya. Y ese pensamiento era muy gay. Pero estaba diciendo la verdad, joder.

- Solo digo la verdad, Lovi...- Su mirada se había vuelto más... ¿intensa? No lo acababa de comprender, pero... ¿se estaba acercando más a mí?

- Ca... cállate, bastardo...- Dije, sonrojándome más aún al notar que la mano en mi hombro estaba ascendiendo lentamente por mi cuello.

- V... vale... ya me callo...- Cedió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y acercándose lentamente. Muy lentamente.

Estaba... quería...

¿Quería besarme?

Bueno, tenía toda la pinta... y yo... yo debería apartarle, enviarle a tomar por culo y darle dos ostias, como debería haber hecho antes. Aunque surgió lo de las cosquillas, y fallé épicamente mi intento de asesinato, y... ah, pero en serio, estaba muy cerca... demasiado cerca...

Ahora ya no tenía que imaginarme a Antonio a punto de besarme. La imagen estaba enfrente de mis jodidas narices.

Pero... ¿por qué no estaba yo haciendo nada por evitarlo?

No, no era eso... no quería evitarlo. Me sorprendería, pero... nah, a la mierda... ¿para qué? Estaba harto de mi confusión interna. Sólo quería besarle de una vez y acabar con todo aquello. Sí, quería besarle. Ya no podría engañarte aunque tratase de negarlo, así que no lo voy a negar.

- Lovino...- Antonio susurró mi nombre, acercándose tanto a mí que podía hasta oler el gazpacho que habíamos cenado. Me acarició el pelo y pasó la mano por mi mejilla, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran.

Notaba su respiración sobre mí, y en serio quería salir de mi puta parálisis corporal y besarle de una maldita vez. O que él me besase a mí, me daba igual. Susurré su nombre también para, no sé, meterle prisa... casi podía tocar sus labios...

Pero entonces, se apartó.

- ¿Eh?- Al ver que se apartaba a la velocidad del rayo, me quedé bastante extrañado. En serio... ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- Eh... ¡Lo siento mucho, Lovino!- Antonio se empezó a disculpar una y otra vez, más ruborizado que yo. Lo cual es rarísimo.- ¡Lo siento de verdad, Lovi! ¡Yo... yo no pretendía...! ¡Es decir, no quería...! ¡No, no, espera... en serio, no es lo que parece, Lovi, de verdad!

- ¿Qué?- Seguía sin creérmelo. ¿Por qué mierda se disculpaba? No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿No iba él a...?

- Es decir, Lovino... yo no pretendía hacer lo que fuese que tú pensaras que quería hacer, así que no te preocupes, olvida el tema y todos felices, ¿sí?

Espera. Estaba hablando demasiado rápido para mi entendimiento, pero creí haber captado el mensaje.

Y...

Me enfadé.

Vaya si me enfadé.

- Chi...

- ¿Chi?

- ¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Salté y le pegué un cabezazo lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡Ay!- El muy hijo de perra se quejó, sujetándose la nariz.

- ¡Fuera!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ TE DIGO!- Grité, empujándole fuera del cuarto.

- ¡Pero Lovi... es mi cuarto!

- ¡Como si me importase! ¡LARGO!- Y le empujé fuera de la habitación, cerrando a continuación con pestillo.

Ya me daba igual todo, me cago en mi vida.

X X X X

POV España

He hecho algo horrible.

¡Horrible!

He estado... he querido...

- Franciiis... coge el teléfonooo...- Lloriqueé, presionando el teléfono contra mi oreja. Ya era la quinta vez que no me cogía el aparato.

Entonces, mi amigo descolgó y jamás estuve más feliz en toda mi vida.

- Alò?- Parecía enfadado.

- ¡Franciiiis!- Yo ya estaba llorando.

- ¿Antonio? ¿Qué pasa?- Mi amigo pareció pasar del enfado a la preocupación absoluta cuando escuchó mi voz llorosa.

- Pues... pues...

- Espera... ¿puedes esperar cinco minutos? ¿Sólo cinco?- Preguntó él, casi rogando. Yo dije que sí, secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

Él me dio las gracias en francés y me pidió que no descolgase, que volvería enseguida. Yo asentí, y esperé.

Escuchaba ruidos extraños al otro lado de la línea... ¿qué estaría haciendo? Es decir, sólo le escuchaba a él, pero...

Escuché gritos en el cuarto de arriba. Sería Lovino. En serio, la había fastidiado pero bien. No tenía perdón de Dios. Seguro que Lovi ahora me odiaba y no quería verme más y... no quiero no verle más, sería horrible, horrible de verdad, y además ya me había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba, y era importante pero no sabía qué hacer, y...

- Ya he vuelto, Toni, ¿qué pasa?- Volví a escuchar la voz de Francis, y sonreí. Aunque volví a llorar, pero eso no era importante; al menos alguien podía escucharme y tratar de ayudarme.

- Franny... he hecho algo horrible... Yo... Lovino... he querido... he intentado...

- Calma, _mon cher..._ espera... ... No, Mattie, es sólo un amigo, no te preocupes... ... _oui, mon amour_, ya sabes que te quiero sólo a ti... ... Antonio, ¿es algo muy grave?

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Pregunté, extrañado.

- Oh, es mi nuevo _copain_, Matthew. Un canadiense monísimo, y me estaba asegurando de tratarle con todo el amor del mundo cuando llamaste tú y tuve que coger el teléfono.

- Ah... perdona... ¿estás enfadado?

- No, no... después de todo, he acabado lo que empecé... pero eso no importa, ¿qué ha pasado con Lovino?

Ah, ahí estaba la pregunta.

Escuché más gritos desde mi habitación. No pude entenderlos porque eran en italiano, pero...

- Ah, Francis, verás... creo que... no, estoy seguro.

- ¿Seguro de qué,_ mon cher_?

- Me he enamorado de Lovino, Francis.- Lo solté. Lo dije. Por fin.

El silencio al otro lado me preocupó por un momento. ¿Se habría ido la conexión?

- Antonio...- Ah, no se había ido. Ahí estaba Francis otra vez.- Dime algo que no sepa, por favor.

- ¿Que no sepas? Es decir... ¿ya sabías que estaba enamorado de Lovino?

- _Oui_.- Respondió como si ya me hubiese dicho la misma respuesta mil veces, con voz monótona. Yo me sorprendí.

- ¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero eso no es posible! Es decir, yo me he enterado hace nada y porque he estado a punto de besar a Lovino porque si no no creo que...

- ¡Espera!- El francés me cortó, recuperando su interés.- ¿Habéis estado a punto de besaros?

- Eh... sí.- Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

- _Bon~ bon~ très bon~_ Ya es un avance, estoy orgulloso de ti, _mon ami_... ... Ah, pero has dicho a punto... ¿qué pasó? ¿Os interrumpió alguien?

- Ah... no... me quité yo mismo.

De nuevo silencio. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a mi teléfono?

Pero en seguida volví a escuchar a mi amigo. Esta vez pude notar que estaba enfadado.

- ¿¡Que has hecho quéee!? ¡No habré escuchado bien, ¿verdad?! ¡Dime que no he escuchado bien!- Gritó.

- No has escuchado bien.- Repetí.

- ... Ahora dime la verdad.

- Me aparté yo.- En serio, Francis no se aclaraba con lo que quería oír.

- Ay, Antoine... no tienes remedio...- Creo que le estaba escuchando llorar...- ¿Por qué has hecho algo así? ¡Tendrías que haberle besado, haberle manoseado y habértelo tirado allí mismo!

- ¡No iba a hacer algo como eso!- Me indigné, sonrojándome de nuevo.

- ¡Bueno, sé que Lovino trataría de apartarte de un puñetazo, pero estoy seguro de que tienes más fuerza que él, así que...!

- ¡No trató de apartarme!- Le corté, ya casi gritando.- ¡Te recuerdo que me aparté yo, no él!

- Espera... ¿no se apartó?- Parecía sorprendido. Yo asentí, pero recordé que hablando por teléfono Francis no podía verme, así que respondí directamente.

- No, Francis, no se apartó, pero seguro que era porque estaba esperando a que me apartase para pegarme una paliza. Y eso hizo... ahora está muy enfadado conmigo, y me ha echado de mi habitación, y...

- ¿Estabais en tu habitación?

- Sí, se quedaba a dormir hoy...

Me pareció escuchar una palmada el otro lado del teléfono. ¿Qué...?

- Te llamaré tonto porque no quiero herir tus sentimientos, Antoine... pero en serio, deja de arruinar las cosas... ¿por qué te apartaste, si le tenías tan a tiro?- Su voz parecía cansada.

- Porque Lovi no quería.- Simple. Era tan simple como eso.

- Pero no se apartó. Yo creo que sí que quería.

- ¡No, no quería, porque ya tiene una novia! ¡Es a ella a la que quiere besar, no a mí! ¿No lo ves?- Noté amargura en mi voz. También volví a notar esa piedra en el estómago que ya me era tan familiar.

- Antoine...- Francis parecía sorprendido.

- Francis, Lovino empezó a salir con esa chica por algo, ¿verdad? No pienso hacer algo con él porque tiene novia... lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Me aparté para no causarle problemas ni a él, ni a esa tal... Michelle.

- Has dicho su nombre con bastante odio, _mon ami_.- Puntuó el francés.- Ah, pero... entiendo. Esa cabeza tuya piensa más de lo que yo creía.

No supe si tomarme aquello como un halago o no.

- Pero Francis... ese no es el problema.-Continué.- Lovi se ha enfadado conmigo porque quise besarle. ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?

- No creo que estuviese enfadado por eso, pero bueno...- Obvié el fugaz comentario de mi amigo y seguí hablando.

- Lo que importa es que... ya te lo he dicho, me he enamorado de él... ¿y ahora qué haré? ¡No puedo volver a comportarme con normalidad!

- Puedes comportarte como siempre y punto.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Ya te he dicho que...!

- No pongas excusas, Antoine.- Me cortó.- Llevarás enamorado de él desde el primer día que le viste, y no te vi comportarte... demasiado extrañamente.

- ¿Desde... el primer día?- Necesitaba sentarme. Me dejé caer en una silla, al lado de la pecera de Antonia. Mi mascotita dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo. La envidiaba en ese momento.

- Bueno, desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él me pareciste bastante pillado. Es decir... creí que era amor a primera vista, pero tú te empeñabas en negarlo...

- Hmm...- Pensé un poco en lo que mi amigo estaba diciéndome.- Bueno, no estoy seguro... sólo sé que me he dado cuenta hace media hora más o menos.

- Es que tú eres así de especial.- Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar.- Pero volviendo al tema... no deberías haberte preocupado por esa chica.

- No quiero que Lovi sea infiel a nadie por mi culpa, Francis... me sentiría fatal por la pobre chica, aunque no me caiga bien. Tú sabes lo que duele que te sean infiel, me lo has contado antes.

- Ya... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

Sí, a Francis le habían puesto los cuernos varias veces. También era culpa suya, por no ser honesto del todo... pero recuerdo que lloró bastante al ver cómo todas se iban sin él y volvían llenas de evidencias de que habían estado con otra persona.

Y yo no quería ver a nadie así.

Aunque esa chica no me gustase en lo más mínimo, no quería hacerle sentir tan mal. Las chicas son bastante sensibles, en su mayoría, así que...

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

X X X X

POV Romano

Mierda.

Maldito bastardo.

Le odio.

¿Por qué me hace esto?

Eso pensaba mientras rodaba en el enorme colchón de la habitación del español. El cual, por cierto, olía demasiado a Antonio como para que pudiese concentrarme bien en mis pensamientos. Me puse boca arriba, tratando de aclarar mi mente, pero el aire también olía a Antonio. Era frustrante. Seguramente aunque me fuese a dormir al suelo seguiría oliendo a Antonio, así que... no podía huír. Pero yo no quería huir, quería pensar. Aunque...

Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos.

Aquello era lo único que podía pasar por mi mente en ese instante de manera constante. Sí, tenía tal embotamiento mental que sólo podía pensar claramente una frase.

Me levanté y volví a gritar cosas en mi idioma natal. Me daba igual el qué, sólo quería gritar algo. Algo para quedarme a gusto. Creo que lo último que había gritado era "detesto la salsa de patata con calabacín". Lo sé, no tiene sentido. Pero déjanos en paz a mí y a mis pensamientos locos. Lo bueno era que no había vecinos que pudiesen quejarse del ruido, y Anto... ese bastardo insensible y desgraciado... no entendía nada de italiano aparte del típico "_ciao_".

Esta vez grité "las ventanas pequeñas me producen claustrofobia".

...

En serio, ¿qué andaba mal conmigo?

...

Oh, bueno, qué importaba... sólo era gritar por gritar.

Y si ese bastardo se atrevía a meter un pie en el cuarto, juro que lo lanzaba por esas ventanas tan pequeñas que tenía.

Nadie, repito, NADIE, juega así con mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a hacerme eso a mí mismo. Es decir... ¿qué coño se cree que hace? Primero invade sin vergüenza mi espacio personal y vital, de un modo tan absoluto que creí que podríamos haber llegado a fusionarnos si lo hubiésemos intentado... y después se separa.

¿Se separa?

¡Me cago en su vida! ¡Y en la mía, de paso!

...

Me asomé por la ventana, para ver la calle vacía y oscura. Todo eran paredes sin ventanas. En realidad, eran muros. Nadie vivía al otro lado. Siempre me había preguntado por qué el bastardo decidió vivir aquí... luego me contó todo eso de su madre y lo comprendí. Es decir, seguramente, cuando su madre vivía, este sitio era bastante más bonito. La mayor parte de los ladrillos que había en el resto de muros eran relativamente de aspecto nuevo. Seguro que se hizo mucha reforma por aquí... ahora comprendía muchas cosas...

Pensé que me había librado del pensamiento de Antonio, pero no tuve suerte. ¡Ahí estaba, en mi cabeza, el maldito momento! ¡Otra vez! Dio, cómo le gusta torturarme al muy desgraciado. Seguro que lo hizo a propósito... ¡no se apartaría porque encontró resistencia por mi parte, no! ¡Porque no puse ninguna!

...

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien del todo... ahora que estaba, relativamente, lúcido...

¿Por qué no me había apartado?

Es decir; yo soy un tío normal, con una vida normal, más o menos. Tengo una novia que me quiere demasiado, y hace un par de días estaba mirándole el escote a una chica vietnamita. Hace un poco más de tiempo estaba solo en casa viendo vídeos porno que encontré en casa del bastardo patata y que tomé prestados.

...

Bueno, vale, los robé. Pero es que el hijo puta ese tiene buen gusto... en parte. El dos por ciento de su estantería, lo único que no era sadomaso, me gustó, y me lo llevé a casa. Seguro que no notó la pérdida.

Oh, lavé con aguarrás las tapas de los DVDs antes de tocarlos con las manos desnudas.

...

¡Pero eso no importa!

Lo que quiero decir es que hasta hace unos meses mi vida era la vida de un tío normal, algo frustrado en el amor, pero con novia, y heterosexual. Y ahora... ahora era alguien que quería que un estúpido, atractivo y sensual español le presionara contra el suelo y le diese la noche de su vida. Sexualmente hablando.

...

Y sí, estaba pensando eso hace un rato. Aunque me da una vergüenza mortal admitirlo, estaba pensando en eso. Bueno... quizás en lo del sexo tuviese mis dudas, pero claro, ¿quién no las tendría? Es decir, los dos éramos hombres, y... ¿cómo se hace eso? ¡Oh, Dio, no tengo ni idea! ¡Y no pensaba preguntarle a Feliciano para saberlo!

...

Mi vida era preocupante. Mis gustos más. ¿Por qué quería que Antonio me besase? Es más, antes había tenido celos de una puta tortuga por su culpa. Y cada vez que me sonreía; y esto lo había empezado a notar hace un tiempo, me sentía... raro. Como... ¿animales jodiendo mi estómago con sus estúpidas alas? No lo sé, creo que era algo bueno.

Y todo el mundo diciendo lo mucho que me gustaba Antonio... porque todos lo decían; el subnormal de mi hermano lo decía, la húngara chiflada lo decía, los machos patatas lo decían, (y el albino ruidoso disfrutaba jodiéndome la vida con eso), el francés pervertido-asqueroso-de-mierda lo insinuaba...

Y ahora yo...

...

¿Podía ser...?

...

¿Podría ser que a mí...?

...

- Oh, Dio...- Me llevé una mano a la cara, algo aturdido. Claro, eso era. Es que no había otra jodida manera de llamarlo.- Me he... me he enamorado... de Antonio...

Dije esas palabras en voz alta, lentamente, para dejar que calasen poco a poco en mi cerebro. Poco a poco. Aún no habían calado. Aún no... no, aún no.

...

Espera...

No, aún no.

...

...

...

OH MIO DIO.

AHORA SÍ.

AHORA SÍ QUE LO HABÍA PILLADO.

- ¡Me he enamorado de Antonio!- Grité, completamente pillado por sorpresa ante la cruda verdad.

...

¡Oh, mierda, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos! Me llevé las manos a la boca con gran rapidez. Si seré subnormal. Seguro que estaba sonrojado como un tomate. Y encima, para acabar de rematar la faena, lo había dicho en español. ¿Me habría oído el idiota tomatoso? ¡Que no me haya oído, _per favore_!

Pero no escuché nada que delatara existencia humana en el piso de abajo. Que era donde ese bastardo se supone estaría durmiendo, ya que le eché de la habitación cuando no me besó pero se suponía que debía hacerlo... ese gilipollas retrasado...

Miré mi reloj. Eran las 4:57 de la mañana... Bueno, no creo que Antonio estuviese despierto a esas horas.

Me eché sobre la cama de nuevo, cansado. No podía pegar ojo. Quizás si me relajase un poco podría dormir las dos horas que me quedaban antes de ir a trabajar.

Cerré los ojos y...

...

Ahora que lo pensaba bien... era verdad que había un montón de inicios sobre mi amor a Antonio, y desde hace bastante tiempo...

¡Oh, cerebro, déjame dormir!

Como aquella vez en la que me defendió de sus estúpidos amigos en la cafetería, o aquella otra en la que me caí por accidente encima suyo por culpa de una lata de Coca-Cola... o aquella otra que...

¡Maldito cerebro! ¡Lo que quiero es dejar de pensar! ¡Que mañana... es decir, hoy, madrugo!

Oh, y creo que además debería cortar con Michelle, antes de que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado serias...

...

Vale, hoy no iba a poder dormir ni un sólo minuto.

* * *

><p><span>Traducciones del francés:<span>

_copain - _novio

**Creo que tenéis el honor de leer el que es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic! XD**

**Siento MUCHO haber cortado la escena del beso ahí... pero ya habéis leído al pobre Antonio, no quiere que Lovi sea infiel por su culpa :C**

**De todos modos...**

**¡Como prometí, los dos se han dado cuenta de sus respectivos sentimientos! Puede que no de la manera exacta en la que estábais pensando, pero... ¡se dieron cuenta! Que es lo que importa, después de todo :D**

**Ahora sólo falta que rompa con Michelle... eso lo dejaremos para el próximo capítulo... como dije en notas anteriores, intentaré que sea algo humillante y rápido. Me da igual quién sea humillado, pero tiene que sufrir alguien. Soy así de malvada... y no, no soy despiadada, porque al menos acabará en brazos de un sensual español... ewe**

**Pues~**

**Esperad con ansia el próximo capítulo~! :D**

**Reviewear no cuesta nada~!**

**Nos leemos~ :D**


	26. Despedido

POV Romano

Las cinco y media de la jodida mañana. Yo, Lovino Vargas, un sensual italiano con la vida frustrada y confusa, reposaba mi sexy cuerpo en una cama que no era la mía. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por culpa de cierto español.

...

Dicho así, puede sonar muy bien para ti, que tienes el cerebro salido y enfermo... pero permíteme sacarte de tu error. Estaba en una cama que no era la mía porque mi hermano Feliciano había decidido llevarse a su (brrr), amante patata a nuestra casa, y Antonio me había acogido. Estaba frustrado y confuso porque creía tener ciertos sentimientos por dicho bastardo español. Y no había dormido en toda la noche porque no podía parar de pensar en ello. Era horrible y angustioso, sobretodo para mis pobres ojos.

¿Tú sabes lo que es estar sin dormir toda la noche? Probablemente lo sepas... pero será porque te quedas viciándote al Feisbuk o algo por el estilo. No sabrás qué se siente al no dormir porque tienes un problema. Uno gordo. Porque sí, lo mío era un problema. Yo NO podía ser gay. Mi hermano ya lo era. Mi madre iba a matarme. Me desheredaría y no vería la luz de un nuevo día.

Esos alegres pensamientos estaban cruzando mi mente cuando el despertador de mi móvil sonó. Miré con odio al aparato del averno y moví perezosamente un brazo para apagar el molesto ruido. Que sí, era una canción que me gustaba mucho... pero ahora NO era bien recibido, joder. No quería ir a trabajar, quería dormir... o al menos intentarlo, maldita sea...

Como fuese... me levanté a duras penas, con los ojos escociéndome como si estuviesen en llamas. Los froté un poco, pero no sirvió para aliviar la sensación. Además, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, y las sienes me palpitaban dolorosamente. No, no quería moverme... no quería ir al curro... pero ¿qué otra me quedaba?

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude; más o menos la velocidad de un caracol con reuma, y bajé a trompicones lentos por la escalera. Ant... el muy bastardo tomatoso estaba ahí, despierto y limpiando vasos. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba despierto?

- Buenos días, Lovino...- Me saludó con la voz soñolienta. Seguramente acababa de despertarse; no tenía muy buena cara y sus ojeras eran horribles. Si él estaba así... ¿cómo estaría yo? Diablos...

- ... Días, idiota...- Le respondí con todo el mal humor posible, y caminé hacia la salida, evitando su mirada y tratando de darme prisa. No quería volver a llegar tarde.- Adiós...- Le ladré, antes de salir dando un portazo. No sé si le dio tiempo a decirme él algo o no. Tampoco me importaba.

Llegué tarde. Otra vez.

El jefe no estaba muy contento. No lo decía, claro... pero la verdad es que no suele hablar mucho. Sólo se pasa el día en su despacho, mirando a la nada mientras acaricia a su gato raro. Ah, pero a veces sale; como cuando llego tarde. Y la mirada que me dedica entonces no me gusta nada de nada.

Me disculpé como treinta veces y después fui a la cocina con Sadiq. El turco me esperaba con cara de que estaba molesto.

- Eh, chaval... ya van cuatro días que llegas tarde desde que empezaste aquí... aligera un poco, ¿quieres?

- Lo siento...- Dije, más muerto que vivo. No me dijo nada más, y yo a él tampoco. Iba a empezar mi trabajo cuando entonces, Michelle apareció. Llevaba un delantal muy lindo... ah, genial, me fijo más en el delantal que en ella. Está clarísimo que soy gay.

- ¡Buenos días, cielo~!- Canturreó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de mi deplorable aspecto.- No tienes buena cara... ¿no has dormido?

- No...- Respondí, vagamente. No tenía ganas ni de hablarle. Además, iba a cortar con ella dentro de un rato. Qué más daba si me mostraba borde con la chica.

- Deberías dormir o algo... en serio, no tienes buen aspecto.- Insistió. Yo me reí un poco ante su ocurrencia.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Está trabajando! Ya nos vale con el idiota del griego... duerme tanto que parece narcoléptico.- Me ahorré el detalle de decir que mi primo ERA narcoléptico, y me puse el delantal reglamentario. Entonces Michelle me agarró y me encaró con el gigantesco turco.

- ¡Míralo! ¡Está hecho polvo! ¿No puedes dejarle dormir veinte minutos? No vendrá nadie...

"Oh, sí, por Dios, que me deje dormir..." Pensaba en esos momentos. Sadiq me miró por unos segundos, y creo que debí de darle pena, porque gruñó y asintió secamente con la cabeza.

- Está bien, pero sólo veinte minutos. Ni uno más.- Dicho esto, se giró para seguir haciendo lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. Suspiré, aliviado, y me dejé caer en una silla cualquiera, agotado. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero ahora era cuando me estaba entrando el sueño. Apenas cerré los ojos, me sumergí en un profundo sopor...

X X X X

Sadiq miraba de vez en cuando a su espalda, preocupado. El chavalín se había quedado profundamente dormido en apenas un par de segundos. Seguro que no había dormido casi nada por la noche. No estaba seguro de qué había estado haciendo, pero esperaba que fuese algo importante y no simplemente una noche de fiesta y desmadre o algo así; no quería arrepentirse de haberle dejado descansar.

El turco estaba preparando café en cantidades industriales. Por la mañana solían llegar montones de personas medio dormidas que casi pedían a gritos una taza de aquel oscuro y amargo manjar líquido. Y obtenían lo que querían, eso seguro. El café de Sadiq era conocido en decenas de hectáreas a la redonda. Un café fuerte, con sabor potente, que te despierta antes que canta un gallo.

Si lo pensaba mejor, quizás debería haberle dado una taza de café en vez de dejarle dormir... oh, pero bueno, ya había dicho que le dejaría veinte minutos. Después le daría el café; tenía pinta de necesitarlo.

Por otra parte... la jovencita africana esa no paraba de pasarse por el lugar, para ver qué tal estaba "su cielín". A Sadiq le daban sinceras ganas de vomitar. ¡Estaba durmiendo, mujer! ¡Dale un respiro! Así que eso le dijo.

- Pero Sad... es el primer novio que consigo aquí... así que estoy algo emocionada...- Repuso ella, haciendo un pucherito.

- Tú llevas mucho tiempo sin novio, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el turco, lamentándolo por el pobre chico.

- Unos cuantos añitos... ¡pero eso no importa!- Michelle se acercó a Lovino y le acarició el pelo. Sin querer y sin darse cuenta, rozó un poco el rizo del italiano. Éste se revolvió un poco, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, así que la joven continuó con sus caricias.

Fuera de la cocina, Heracles estaba también durmiendo, pero eso no parecía suponer un problema para el par de clientes que entraron por la puerta. Eran habituales del lugar, dos hermanos que jamás se separaban, y que estaban acostumbrados a ver al griego dormir a pierna suelta.

- ¡Un par de cafés con leche, por favor!- Gritó el mayor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sadiq y Michelle pudiesen oírlo. El turco puso los ojos en blanco y se reajustó la máscara.

- Ese maldito idiota ha vuelto a dormirse... le voy a enseñar yo...- Dicho esto, cogió dos cafés con leche que ya tenía hechos y los llevó fuera. De paso, se dedicó a zarandear a Heracles.- ¡Todos los días igual, maldita sea! ¡Despierta, Heracles!

- Ahhhhh... déjame en paz... bigotudo...- Decía el ahora ya no tan dormido griego, agarrando a su agresor por las muñecas y alejándolo de él con fuerza.

- ¡Trabaja de una vez! ¡No sé por qué el jefe no te ha echado todavía!

- Porque... soy más útil... que tú...

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Lo es...

- ¡No lo es!

Michelle reía escuchando la disputa de los dos. Siempre igual... pero eso era lo que hacía entretenidas las mañanas. Seguramente se aburriría mortalmente si no pasara aquello todos los días. Además, era divertido tratar de imaginar quién iba a ganar la pelea cada vez.

Aquella vez apostó por Heracles.

- Qué par... me sorprendió saber que Heracles era tu primo...- Decía la chica, más para ella que para Lovino, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente.- Bueno, es que sois muy distintos... tú eres más guapo~- Michelle rió, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello del joven.

Mientras tanto, Lovino estaba teniendo un sueño bastante... llamémoslo vívido. Un sueño bastante vívido que tenía que ver con un español. Un español que estaba demasiado cerca suyo. Invadiendo su espacio personal. Y estaba... tocándole. En sitios bastante... excitantes, por así decirlo.

Claro que el hecho de que Michelle le estuviese frotando el rizo no ayudaba mucho a que el sueño no fuese uno subido de tono.

En el sueño, ambos estaban en la cafetería. En la habitación de Antonio, para ser exactos. En la cama. Y estaban besándose de una forma que Lovino tachaba de vergonzosa. Su cara roja como un tomate podía decirlo. Además, también estaba tirando de su rizo, con suavidad...

- Hmmm...- Lovino se revolvió un poco, con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Oh~ creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír así~- Michelle sonrió también.- Me pregunto qué estará soñando...

Ese día, el hecho de que el italiano hablase en sueños no iba a ayudarle demasiado. Nada más Sadiq volvió a la cocina, empezó a murmurar.

- No toques... bastardo...- Remugó, hundiendo la cara entre los brazos.

- ¿Oh?- Michelle se acercó más, para escuchar mejor.

- He vuelto... ese idiota de Heracles no sabe cuando callarse...- El turco estaba de mal humor. Había vuelto a perder otra pelea. La chica rió al ver su cara de mal humor.- No te rías, Mich... ¿y qué haces? ¿acosas al chico hasta cuando duerme?

- No, no... está diciendo cosas en sueños... es tan lindo que quise escuchar un poco~

- ¿Habla en sueños? Interesante~- Con una sonrisa malévola, Sadiq se acercó también a escuchar lo que decía el italiano.

Lovino gruñó un poco más, hasta que la castaña volvió a rozar su rizo. Entonces volvió a hablar.

- Bas... tardo...- El tono de su voz había cambiado por otro algo más lascivo. La joven no se dio cuenta, pero Sadiq frunció un poco el ceño.

- Espero que no esté soñando nada caliente.- Murmuró.

- ¡Sadiq! ¡No digas esas cosas!- Michelle hizo un puchero.- No está mencionando mi nombre, de todos modos, así que...

- Sabes que no tiene por qué soñar contigo, ¿verdad?

- Soy su novia, Sad, claro que tiene que soñar conmigo.

- A... an...- Lovino se estaba sonrojando un poco más. Michelle y Sadiq volvieron a girarse para verle.

- ¿Antena? ¿Andamio? ¿Anfiteatro?- Michelle estaba empezando a notar también el estado del italiano, y rezaba porque no estuviese soñando con otra. Pero no quitaba la mano de su rizo. Lovino suspiró y frunció el ceño.

- Antonio...

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Antonio? ¿Antonio? ¿¡Cómo que Antonio!? Se apartó un par de pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la idea de que su chico estaba soñando... con otro chico.

Sadiq tampoco quería creerlo del todo, por su parte. Aunque, por la forma en la que estaba respirando el chico, estaba claro que...

- Emm... ¿qué se dice en este tipo de situaciones?- Murmuró el turco, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- No. No es lo que piensas, Sadiq. No es lo que parece.- Susurró la chica.- No puede ser. Y ya.

El cerebro de Lovino eligió ese momento para hacer que su cuerpo volviese a pronunciar el nombre del español.

- Yo creo que sí...- Sadiq no sabía si morirse del asco, si pegarle una ostia al chaval, o si consolar a la chica, que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Michelle decidió actuar. Cogió a Lovino por los hombros y empezó a sacudirle.

- ¡Lovino, despierta! ¡Despierta te digo!

- ¿Eh? Qué...- El italiano abrió un poco los ojos, confuso y adormilado.

X X X

"_- Tranquilo, Lovino... no te haré daño...- El español estaba encima mío, mirándome con una sonrisa lasciva. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, seguramente por los nervios. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a ese tipo de situación, pero... no iba a negar que me gustaba. Sobretodo cuando estaba frotando mi rizo con tanta sensualidad..._

_Jodido bastardo, ¿cómo sabía dónde tenía que tocar? Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo..._

_- Antonio...- Logré murmurar. Notaba mi cara arder, y cierta zona de mi cuerpo estaba empezando a tomar vida propia.- No deberíamos... hay clientes abajo..._

_- Que se esperen...- Susurró, en un tono que me puso la carne de gallina. Acto seguido, se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme el cuello. Reprimí un jadeo como pude, y busqué esos labios para juntarlos con los míos..._"

- ¡Lovino, despierta! ¡Despierta te digo!

- ¿Eh? Qué...- Abrí un poco los ojos, confuso y adormilado.

- ¡Lovino!- Una voz femenina me llamaba... ¿Michelle?

Abrí los ojos del todo, sólo para notar un haz de luz asesino que intentaba quemarme las jodidas retinas. Puto resplandor... Oh, también estaba Michelle, como había podido deducir por la voz de pito histérica que me había despertado de mi increíble sueño... sueño... el sueño en el que yo...

...

¿Qué mierda acababa de soñar?

...

Maldigo a mi puta memoria...

- Estoy despierto, estoy despierto... ¿qué mierda quieres, joder?- Gruñí, apartándola de mí.- ¿Se quema la cafetería? ¿Es cosa del lupus? ¿De las patatas?

- Lovino, ¿qué estabas soñando?- Me preguntó ella, sin tener en cuenta que estaba más muerto que un zombie rematado.

- Y yo qué se... no me preguntes este tipo de cosas ahora, maldita sea...- Maldije, mientras buscaba al turco con la mirada.- Sadiq, ¿me das un café o algo para que me despeje?

- Marchando...- Dijo éste, mientras iba a por una de las tazas que había en la encimera.

Ahora que me fijo... ¿por qué me miraba de esa forma? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ... Y Michelle también...

- Vale.- Dije, más recompuesto.- ¿Qué mierda pasa?

- Dilo tú.- Contestó Sadiq, dándome el café. Me lo bebí de un par de tragos y... wow. Ya estoy despierto. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta?

- No sé qué mierda decir... acabo de levantarme, joder.- Gruñí, dejando la taza a un lado.

Ah, pero Michelle tuvo la amabilidad de iluminarme.

- ¿Quién es Antonio?- Me preguntó, con tono cabreado.

- A... ¿Antonio? ¿Cómo sabes...?- Estaba sorprendido, joder. No recordaba haberle dicho nada de él antes.

- Lo mencionaste mientras dormías.- Me cortó, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía enfadada de verdad.

Pensé. ¿Había mencionado al bastardo? Bueno... seguramente era un sueño estúpido en el que le sacaba las entrañas, o algo por el estilo...

- Déjame pensar... no recuerdo muy bien...- Dije, mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

- ¿Quién es?- Repitió, más nerviosa.

- ¡Un amigo, joder!

Ah, mierda, había dicho amigo. Bueno, qué importaba...

Volviendo a mi sueño... recordaba que era en la cafetería de ese bastardo, así que... bueno, puede que le nombrara en sueños en algún punto. Oh, espera, ya recuerdo... entraba en el lugar, y estaba la rubia belga esa... busqué a Antonio, pero como no le encontraba, subía a su cuarto... al entrar... él estaba... joder, estaba sin camisa... y sin pantalones... y... y me cogió, y me atrajo hacia él, y...

Oh, Dio... Oh, Dio, no... acababa de... acababa de soñar con...

- ¡Lovino, estás rojo! ¡Así que estabas...!- La castaña me señaló con un dedo acusador, con el pánico pintado en el rostro.

Y hablando de rostros... creo que el mío estaba más rojo que el delantal de Sadiq. No estaba seguro, pero podía notar mi cara ardiendo como si la hubiera metido en el horno.

- E... ¡espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Logré gritar. Mierda, estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué me había dormido? ¿Por qué había tenido que soñar con ese idiota? ¡Todo era culpa suya, me cago en la puta!

- ¿¡Y qué se supone que pienso!? ¡Se supone que tu novia soy yo! ¿¡Acaso eres gay!?

- ¡Yo no... espera, no es culpa mía, joder! ¡Es ese bastardo, que... no, no, no, espera, olvida eso!- Negué con la cabeza efusivamente. Me cago en mí. Cuando me acabo de despertar no hago ni digo las cosas más inteligentes, precisamente. Creo que lo estaba empeorando.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡LOVINO VARGAS!- Gritó, furiosa. Ya veía mi vida acabarse.

Por cierto, qué escándalo estaba montando la tía. Seguro que estaba asustando a los clientes. Porque sí, no lo sabía, pero seguramente había clientes. No era como el local de Antonio, que siempre estaba vacío... ... ¡deja de pensar en ese bastardo!

Eh... como iba diciendo, iba a morir a manos de una muy enfadada Michelle. Seguro que ahora cogía un arpón, y...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Una voz vacía y seria llegó a mis oídos, provocándome un escalofrío.

Joder. Era el jefe. Mierda, mierda, mierda sobre un palo sobre una montaña de mierda. Estaba bien jodido.

- Eh... nada, jefe, no pasa nada.- Murmuró Sadiq, nervioso.- Es el chico, que ha dicho cosas extrañas...

- ¡No me eches la culpa a mí, capullo!- Grité, aterrado. Aunque era verdad que era mi culpa... ¡pero joder!

- ¡Eres un idiota, Lovino!- Y Michelle estaba también metiendo baza. No parecía hacerle demasiado caso al egipcio, pero en realidad veía que también estaba nerviosa.

- Lovino Vargas.- El hombre me miró, con una expresión neutral; no estaba enfadado, pero tampoco contento... pero joder, ya me estaba acojonando. Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro recordó que tenía que contestarle.

- S... ¿sí?- Logré decir.

- ¿Este jaleo es tu culpa?- Me preguntó, con un tono de voz indescifrable.

- Eh... y... yo...- pensé que sería mejor no mentir.- Sí, señor...

Entonces, el tipo se metió una mano en el bolsillo, y sacó cuatro billetes de cincuenta. Sin decir nada más, me los puso en la mano. Yo me quedé flipando. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Me paga por montar escándalo? No sabía qué decir o hacer...

- Despedido.- Dijo, antes de voltearse para salir por la puerta.

- ¿Eh?- La información aún no llegaba del todo bien a mi cerebro.

- Despedido.- Repitió.- Llegas tarde, te duermes en el trabajo, no eres capaz de llevar un buen ritmo y además montas escándalo. Despedido.- Se volteó para mirarme de nuevo. Mi cara no debía tener precio.- Esos doscientos euros son parte de tu sueldo e indeminización. Ahora vete.

Y se fue.

Así, sin más.

...

Aún no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar a esto.

- Eh... lo siento, chico.- Dijo Sadiq, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Te lo mereces, por idiota!- Me gritó Michelle, quien seguía enfadada.

Oh, que le den al mundo.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Me largo de este antro, joder!- Vociferé, cabreado.- ¡No he hecho nada y me echan! ¡Yo flipo!- Me dirigí hacia la puerta, caminando con furia, pero recordé a Michelle y la miré por última vez.- ¡Y nosotros dos hemos terminado!

- ¡Me vale!- Me gritó de vuelta.- ¡Tampoco quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Piérdete!

- ¡Ya lo creo que lo voy a hacer!- Seguí gritando, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cocina.- ¡Me largo!

- ¡Eso, vete! ¡Idiota, pervertido!- Y la muy perra siguió insultándome durante un largo tiempo de duración indefinida. Insultos que aguanté perfectamente, como el macho que era.

Oh, Dio. Qué escándalo estábamos armando. Sólo le faltaba echarme la bebida encima. Suerte que no estaba bebiendo nada, porque si no seguro que lo haría. Y... todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba. Me hubiese muerto de la humillación si no estuviese tan jodidamente cabreado.

Me largué dando un portazo. Oh, sí... eso sentaba de maravilla.

Y caminé sin rumbo fijo durante cinco malditos minutos. Hasta que entonces empecé a atar cabos.

No había dormido por culpa de Antonio...

Me había dormido en el trabajo por culpa de Antonio...

Había soñado con... Antonio... por culpa de Antonio...

Entonces, se había montado un escándalo por culpa de Antonio...

Michelle no me importa tanto, iba a cortar con ella de todos modos, pero... por consecuente a todo esto...

Me habían echado del trabajo por culpa de Antonio...

...

...

Voy a matar a ese bastardo.

X X X X

POV España  
>-<p>

Ah... el jefe está triste.

Ya es por la mañana... las diez, más o menos, pero no he recibido ningún cliente.

Lovi ha dormido aquí, pero ha pasado todo eso... y se ha marchado enfadado.

Además, tampoco había dormido demasiado...

Aah... hoy no era un buen día.

Suspiré y seguí limpiando los vasos. Llevaba limpiándolos desde las seis de la mañana, de todos modos... estaban bien relucientes. Claro que, como no tenía nada más que hacer...

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, por cierto.

Iba a moverme un poco y empezar a hacer otra cosa más productiva, cuando de repente, vi cómo la puerta de entrada era cruelmente abierta de una patada voladora. ¡Mi pobre puerta bonita! ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Ah...

¡Era Lovi~!

- ¡JODIDO BASTARDO, VE REZANDO TODAS TUS PUTAS ORACIONES PORQUE VOY A CORTARTE LOS MALDITOS HUEVOS!

...

Creo que quiere matarme.

...

¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué he hecho ahora!?

- ¿Lovi? ¡Lovi! ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Grité, retrocediendo a medida que se acercaba a mí. Sí, estaba desarmado y no podría cortarme mis regiones vitales con las manos, pero... ¡aún así me daba bastante miedo!

En serio, parecía muy enfadado. Sus ojos, tan bonitos y tan expresivos, brillaban con furia asesina, su cara estaba levemente sonrojada, su pelo castaño estaba hermosamente desaliñado y sus labios tan apetecibles no paraban de soltar improverbios y maldiciones.

¡Y aunque fuese así de adorable, me seguía dando pánico!

- ¡Maldito bastardo, vas a morir ahora mismo!- Gritaba, mientras me acorralaba contra una pared.

- ¡Espera, Lovi! ¿Qué pasa? Si es por lo de anoche, yo...

- ¡NO es por lo de anoche!- Me cortó, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa. Acto seguido, hizo una pausa para pensar, y luego... ¡luego se sonrojó enterito! ¡Qué monada! ¡Me daban ganas de abrazarle y besuquearle!

- ¿Entonces...?- Intenté decir algo, pero volvió a cortarme.

- ¡EN PARTE TAMBIÉN ES CULPA DE LO DE ANOCHE!- Vociferó, agarrándome con más fuerza. Estaba más colorado a cada segundo que pasaba.- ¡Si no hubieses hecho esa gilipollez de ayer, habría podido dormir!

- ¿No pudiste dormir?- Ahora estaba preocupado. Mi pobrecito italiano no había dormido... ¿y era por mi culpa? Nooo...

- ¡EXACTO! ¡No pude dormir ni un jodido minuto! ¡Y por eso me he dormido en el trabajo, me han despedido y he cortado con mi novia!

¡Waaaa! ¿Todo eso era culpa mía? ¡Qué mal!

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Lovi! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Traté de disculparme todas las veces que pude.

- ¡Te perdonaré si dices "lo siento" cien veces en diez segundos!

- ¡Eso es imposibleee!- Lloriqueé.

- ¡Tú inténtalo, idiota!

Y así, Lovino me zarandeó durante un par de minutos, hasta que recapacité y pensé un poco en lo que había dicho.

- Lovi...

- ¡No me vengas con "Lovi" ahora, capullo!- Frunció más el ceño de lo que ya estaba, pero seguía estando adorable~

- Entiendo que te hayan echado del trabajo por dormirte...- Empecé a decir, tratando de soltar un poco su agarre.- Pero... ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que hayas cortado con esa mujer?

Exacto.

Esa mujer.

Cómo me alegro de que hayan cortado.

Estoy tan feliz que podría ponerme a cantar la Macarena ahora mismo.

- Pues... pues... porque estaba... durmiendo... y...- El italiano trató de pensar.- Entonces empecé a soñar y... a decir cosas... y...

- ¿Y?

- Pues que... tú...- Me había soltado ya. Respiré tranquilo, agradecido porque se hubiese calmado, y esperé a que acabase de hablar.

Pero... ¿Ooh? ¡Estaba sonrojándose más todavía! ¡Qué adorable! Y... ¡y estaba hinchando sus mejillas de la forma más linda habida y por haber! ¡Quería pincharlas! ¡Quería pinchar sus mejillas!

Ah, y también decía cosas como "tu culpa", "bastardo", "siempre tú", y cosas por el estilo.

El jefe ya no entendía nada~

- Espera, Lovino, cálmate...- Le agarré por los hombros, cosa que le hizo dar un gritito adorable. "Chigii", o algo así. Ay~

- S... ¡suéltame, idiota! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya!- Su sonrojo ya era casi épico.

- ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Qué dijiste que hizo que esa mujer cortase contigo?

- N... ¡yo he cortado con ella!- Me dijo, quitándose mis manos de sus hombros.- Y... bueno, eso es porque... porque mi sueño... porque tú...

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué, Lovino? No entiendo...- En serio, no entendía nada. Mejor empiezo a preguntar cosas al azar...- ¿He hecho que sueñes cosas raras? ¿Has dormido demasiado poco? ¿Has soñado conmigo y por eso esa mujer se ha enfadado?

Sí... debería empezar a preguntar cosas con sentido... aunque no se me ocurre ninguna y...

...

¿Eh?

¿Lovi?

...

¡El pobre estaba paralizado! ¡Y más sonrojado! ¿Ha sido por lo que he preguntado? ¿He dicho algo malo?

- B... bastardo... ¿cómo sabes...?- En serio, su sonrojo podría ser catalogado como épico ahora mismo. Estaba rojo y brillante como... ¡como un semáforo!

- ¿Lovi? ¿He dicho algo que... sea verdad?- Al escuchar mis palabras, el italiano dio un respingo y trató de alejarse un par de pasos, pero no le dejé. Le agarré por las muñecas y le atraje un poco.- ¿Ha sido lo de soñar cosas raras? ¿Has soñado cosas raras?

- Ehm... bu... bueno...- desvió la mirada, nervioso. Me tomé el leve movimiento de cabeza que hizo como un sí.

- ¿Y qué has soñado? ¿Has soñado conmigo, que por eso es mi culpa?- Pregunté, esperanzado. Sería tan bonito si Lovi soñase conmigo... tan lindo... ah, pero creo que debería dejar de tomarle el pelo. Seguro que no había sido eso...

- I... ¡Idiota! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Se soltó de mi agarre, rojo hasta las orejas. Oh, creo que lo había asustado... sus ojos le delataban. Espera, ¿eran eso lágrimas?

- ¡Lovi! ¿Estás...? ¿Entonces eso es un sí? - Iba a preguntarle, incrédulo, pero entonces empezó a huir.

Oh, pero no.

Si de verdad había soñado conmigo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo no le iba a dejar marcharse tan tranquilamente.

Ahora mismo iba a atrapar a ese pequeño italiano y a exigirle una explicación como Dios manda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... siento la espera.<strong>

**El instituto es algo que da mucho asco.**

**Y encima os traigo ESTO como actualización...**

**Que por qué digo ESTO? Porque no me gusta. No me gusta nada. No siento que fluya, no lo veo natural, no... no... no lo veo, maledizzione!**

**Ah... pero it's something... al menos el capítulo que viene va a ser mejor... o eso espero -.-**

**En fin... muchísimas gracias por leer y por reviewear! Me hacéis supersuperhipermegafeliz! Os amo! ;w;**

**Esperad el siguiente con ansias~**

**Nos leemos~**

**Addio~ ;D**


	27. Hazlo, maldita sea

**POV Romano**

No. No... ¡No!

¡La he cagado pero bien!

Yo tenía un problema. Sí, me habían despedido. Mi ex-novia me había gritado y casi humillado públicamente. Y creo que me había ganado un par de enemigos... ya que mi ahora ex-jefe y el turco ese no me miraban demasiado bien...

En fin... todo eso, era culpa de una única persona. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Anda que tuve mala suerte al enamorarme de ese tipo. Y sí, ahora lo reconozco abiertamente. Vale que me costó aceptarlo, pero al menos me lo reconozco a mí mismo... y también lo reconozco delante de ti, que me estás leyendo. Pero el resto que ni se entere.

En fin... lo que quería hacer era matar a ese bastardo. Por eso fui a su cutre cafetería. Para darle un par de gritos, seguidos de la paliza de su vida. Eso quería hacer. Pero ahora que estoy aquí... me doy cuenta de que no fue buena idea. Ese idiota es más listo de lo que pensaba. Bueno, listo no, intuitivo. Casi descubre que... eh... que yo... ¡ah, a la mierda! ¡Que es muy listo cuando quiere!

Por eso traté de huir. Descubrí que no era buena idea, así que quise salir por patas. Pero... no, tampoco pude hacer eso.

Estaba ya casi en la puerta, pero me agarró por el brazo, impidiéndomelo.

- ¡Espera, Lovino!- Me dijo, tirando de mí para que no saliese. Su mirada era bastante más seria que antes. Pero no presté atención a lo que decía. Estaba comenzando a notar que me estaba poniendo colorado. Otra vez. Cómo odio a mi sangre.

- ¡Déjame, bastardo! ¡No debí venir, maldita sea!- Grité, evitando mirarle a la cara.

- Lovino, cálmate. Sólo quiero que me expliques bien lo que ha pasado.- Dijo, en un tono más tranquilo. Tiró de mí y me apartó de la puerta, y se interpuso para que no pudiese salir.

- ¡Bastardo, déjame ir ahora mismo, joder!- Fruncí el ceño y le intenté empujar, pero no sirvió de nada. O yo era demasiado débil, o él era demasiado fuerte. En cualquier caso, era frustrante.

Antonio suspiró, se frotó las sienes y volvió a mirarme. Di dos pasos hacia atrás por pura inercia. Él, al verlo, volvió a suspirar y puso una expresión un tanto triste.

- Lovino, cálmate. Volvamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?- Se revolvió el pelo y se quedó un rato pensando. Pero el idiota no se apartaba de la puerta. Cómo le odio.

- No tengo nada que contarte, imbécil. Déjame irme ahora.- Gruñí y me crucé de brazos. No pensaba contarle nada. Ya empecé a hacerlo y casi se entera de todo. Y eso no me interesaba que lo supiese. Sería demasiado vergonzoso. Ni de coña, no.

- Lovi, no puedes venir aquí, todo enfadado, a decirme que todo es culpa mía y a gritarme un rato, y luego irte.- Ya volvíamos con el "Lovi" de las narices. Me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada, rogando porque no lo notara.

- Claro que puedo. Eso iba a hacer.- Dije, aún enfadado.

- ¿Y si me dices claramente lo que ha pasado? Sólo me preocupo por ti, Lovi, no sé qué hay de malo en eso...- suspiró, y se apartó un poco de la puerta; pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiese irme. Me quedé callado, así que él continuó con lo que yo había decidido que sería su monólogo.- Mira, lo siento mucho... hice cosas que no debía...

- No me jodas, ¿en serio?- Rompí su monólogo con una frase cargada de ironía. Él frunció el ceño. Frunció el ceño. Yo flipo. Creo que era la primera vez que le veía hacer eso.

- No tienes que ser así... ya sé que estás enfadado porque ayer... bueno, por un segundo estuvimos en una situación un tanto comprometida...- Juraría que le vi sonrojarse.- Y tienes total derecho a pegarme si quieres.

- ... ¿En serio?- Lo de pegarle me llamaba la atención. Seguro que me quedaba bien a gusto si le soltaba una buena somanta de palos. El bastardo asintió.

- Claro, no te lo echaría en cara. Estás en tu derecho. Pero antes...

Oh. Ahí estaba la pega. Ya sabía yo que no se iba a dejar pegar así como así. Que es masoquista, pero no tanto.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?- Le gruñí.

- Sólo que me expliques lo que ha pasado. Me preocupas, Lovi, sólo quiero ayudar... aunque la fastidie a veces en el intento.- Rió levemente. Parecía preocupado de verdad. Me mordí el labio, dudoso. Es decir... sólo mírale. Esa cara de perro apaleado que tenía... seguro que ni era consciente de que la ponía.

Ah, pero no. No pensaba decírselo. Ni en broma.

...

...

Oh, bueno, quizás podría contarle todo por encima... ¡ah, no, no! ¡Dije no!

...

...

Ah, que le den...

- Bueno... tampoco es la gran cosa...- me crucé de brazos y traté de disimular.- Sólo es que... por tu culpa no pude dormir... y...- carraspeé un poco.- Pues eso, me dormí en el trabajo.

- Oh, bueno... lo siento mucho, Lovi, yo...

- Aunque en realidad me dijeron que podía dormir cinco minutos.- Le corté. Ya que contaba algo, lo haría del tirón.- Pero al parecer a mi jefe... bueno, ex-jefe... no le gustó mucho. Así que me dio doscientos euros y me despidió. Luego corté con Michelle y me largué de allí. Para venir a matarte a ti.

Antonio rió algo nervioso. Sabía por mi tono de voz que no estaba bromeando. Me apoyé en una mesa, esperando que él dijese algo más. Algo como una disculpa. Sí, se había disculpado un par de veces, pero yo quería oírlo más. No me culpes.

Entonces se apartó de la puerta. Escapar parecía tentador, pero lo de golpearle sonaba bastante más tentador, así que no me moví. El español se acercó a mí con cara de arrepentido.

- Lo siento, Lovino.- Ya volvía a usar mi nombre completo. Ahora sí que le tomaba en serio.- Debí haber dormido en el sofá... oh, espera, no. Debí haberme contenido. Sí, eso suena mejor.- Asintió, satisfecho.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. En serio no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba ese imbécil. ¿Qué quería decir, con contenerse? Que yo recuerde había dicho que éramos los mejores amigos, y que cuando parecía haber querido besarme, en realidad no quería. Así que no entendía lo que me estaba contando. Pero mejor pasar de él y ya. Nada bueno podía salir de todo esto.

- Bueno, ya te he dado tus explicaciones. Ahora déjame golpearte para que me pueda ir en paz.- Dije, comenzando a arremangarme. Iba a apuntar al estómago, que ahí duele bastante. Podría darle una patada en los huevos, pero... nah, no soy tan cruel.

- Eh, espera, Lovino...

- No trates de retrasar tu muerte, Antonio. Es inevitable.

- No, no, ya lo sé.- Rió.- Sólo quería decirte que... bueno, disculparme de verdad.

- Ya lo has hecho...

- No, no. Francis me dijo que debería explicártelo bien...- Dijo; su sonrisa comenzaba a vacilar.

- ¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Qué hay que explicar?

Él suspiró. Luego miró a la nada durante un buen rato. Supongo que estaría pensando. Después volvió a suspirar y me miró, como si fuese a decir algo. Hasta abrió la boca un segundo, pero no dijo nada y volvió a cerrarla para mirar a la nada de nuevo.

Esto ya era exasperante.

Iba a decirle un par de cosas, cuando comenzó a decir algo de verdad.

- A ver, no soy muy bueno explicándome, pero lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Soy todo oídos.- Le miré feo y me senté mejor en la mesa. Intuía que esto iba a ir para largo.

- Pues... a ver, según Francis hace mucho tiempo ya de todo esto. Aunque en realidad me enteré ayer, ¿sabes?- Rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca. Yo seguía igual de confuso que antes.- Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre... eh... cuando...

- ¿Cuando parecías a punto de besarme?- Sabía que estaba completamente rojo, pero si no le ayudaba esto no llegaría a ninguna parte.

- Sí, exacto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Sobre que en realidad no quería...

- Lo recuerdo, bastardo. ¿Y qué?

- Pues... era mentira.- Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. Aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso. Y ahora yo también lo estaba.

- Q... ¿Qué?- Logré decir tras un rato de intentar asimilarlo.

- Bueno, Francis dijo que se me notaba bastante, así que supongo que tú también lo sabrás, supongo, pero aún así... ah, lamento confundirte, es que es la primera vez que hago esto y...

Vale, ahora sí que estaba confuso. Tenía ganas de golpearle en serio.

- ¡Dilo alto y claro, joder, que no me entero!- Grité.

- Que yo... eh... lo que pasa es que... yo... te amo, Lovino.

¿Qué?

Ahí me quedé congelado. Estaba comenzando a sonrojarme intensamente, a cada segundo que pasaba estaba peor.

- Q... ¿qué has dicho?- Dije, con un hilo de voz. Seguro que lo había entendido mal, y estaba volviendo a decir alguna de las ralladas que me soltó el otro día por teléfono.

- Que te amo, Lovi.- Repitió, en un tono de voz más claro y alto. Enrojecí más todavía, y el imbécil continuó hablando.- Ah... bueno, en realidad me di cuenta ayer, ¿sabes? Pero Francis dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo así, y que debía decírtelo cuanto antes, por eso lo digo ahora, pero... no sé, acabas de cortar con tu novia, y ahora me parece que intento aprovecharme de la situación, y... bueno... ah, ¿cómo es que hemos acabado hablando de esto?

Creo que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Mi cerebro había decidido hacer kapoot y desconectarse. ¿En serio acababa de decir que... que él...? Pero él no... ¿no había dicho...? El otro día... y yo... yo no entendía nada, pero... y luego encima él había... y ayer... él... ...

¡Ah, ya, joder!

Me levanté de la mesa de un salto y avancé hacia él, confuso, sonrojado y furioso.

Y le asesté un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Y él se retorció de dolor en el suelo.

Y yo disfruté viendo cómo sufría.

...

Y no, no es una reacción exagerada, injustificada y cruel por mi parte. Tiene su racional explicación.

- ¡Deja de ser tan capullo!- Grité, levantando el puño para golpearle de nuevo. Él, al verlo, se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió como pudo.

- ¡Lo siento, Lovi, lo siento!- Lloriqueó. Era tan patético que se me fueron las ganas de pegarle y todo, por lo que lo dejé tranquilo. Eso sí, continué gritando.  
>- ¡Ni "lo siento" ni ostias! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas si hace unos días decías que éramos los mejores amigos!?<p>

Sí. Era jodidamente confuso.

- Te digo que me enteré ayer de todo... quizás si Francis me lo hubiese dicho antes me...

- Ni menciones a ese pervertido. Mejor que no te diga nada.- Gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pero es verdad! Él lo supo todo este tiempo... aunque...- Pareció dudar en algo. No sé en qué, ni tampoco me importa.

- ¿¡Y si lo sabías ayer, por qué te apartaste, joder!?  
>¡No tiene ningún jodido sentido!- Inmediatamente después de decir eso, me arrepentí. ¿Por qué voy soltando esas mierdas? ¡No es como si quisiera besarle!<p>

...

Bueno, quizás sí que quería... ¡pero no iba a admitirlo! ¡no ante ese bastardo!

- ¡Porque ser infiel está feo, Lovi!- Hizo un pequeño pucherito y desvió la mirada.- Por muy mal que me caiga esa mujer...

- ¿Te cae mal?- Alguien que no le caía bien. Menuda sorpresa.

- Bueno Lovi, la cuestión es que tú estabas muy feliz con ella, por eso no quise hacer nada... además, Francis dice...

Me cambió de tema, el muy bastardo. Y encima de una manera muy abrupta. Ahora estaba hablando de ese bastardo pervertido y violador, y de cómo una vez tuvo una novia, y esa novia y él hicieron ésto y lo otro, y luego pasó ésto, y luego aquello, y después un buen día volvió a casa oliendo al perfume de otra persona, y... y a mí todo eso me importaba una mierda...

¿Pero que él no se estaba confesando? Ah, joder, enrojezco sólo con volver a pensarlo, maldita sea. Pero a la vez me enfado. ¡Que ya parecía haberse olvidado, _maledizzione_!

Debía hacer algo para detener su charla. Quizás gritar de nuevo sirva.

- ¡Ya, bastardo! ¡La vida de ese violador francés no me interesa en lo más mínimo!- Sí, gritar funcionó. El español calló.- ¡Deja de cambiar de tema, joder!

- Ah... Lo siento, Lovi, me fui un poco por las ramas... ... ... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?- Me preguntó, mientras reía.

...

Ya. Suficiente. Hablar con este tío era imposible.

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero de todos modos me dirigí hacia la puerta, tratando de salir.

Es que en serio. Un minuto más y le pego otra ostia de las buenas, lo juro.

- Me largo a casa. Ahí podré pudrirme hasta que me apetezca.- Dije, molesto. Quizás cuando se comprara un cerebro nuevo volveríamos a tener esta conversación.

Pero no me dejó irme, cómo no. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él.

- ¡Espera, Lovino! Aún no me has contestado...- Dijo, tristón.

- ¿Contestado?- Dije yo, soltándome de su agarre.

- Bueno, supongo que no soy lo mejor que hay por ahí fuera, pero... en serio me gustas, Lovi. Al menos me gustaría intentarlo.- Dijo, con una sonrisa tímida. Yo volví a recuperar el sonrojo que me había costado tanto perder.

Y no sabía qué decirle. Es decir... claro que quería intentarlo, joder. Pero se me hacía todo tan raro... y maldita sea, no quería parecer desesperado. Además, acababa de cortar con mi novia, y parecía que quería aprovecharse y... Ah, pero ya se había disculpado por eso antes, ¿no?

Iba a contestar, pero Antonio siguió hablando.

- Ya sé que te gustan las mujeres...-dijo, algo tristón.- Pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? Podrías darme una oportunidad, y... prometo no ser tan pesado, ¿sí? Además, Francis dice...

- ¡Deja ya al maldito franchute!- Casi grité.- ¡Ni tú ni él tenéis derecho a decidir mis malditos gustos! Y no creo que puedas ser menos pesado ni aunque lo intentes.

- P... pero...- se quedó pensando.- Eso... ¿eso es un no?

No, bastardo. No me pongas esa cara de pena, joder. Con esa cara convencerías incluso al más heterosexual del mundo de que saliese contigo. Tampoco es que yo quisiera negarme desde un principio, pero...

Suspiré profundamente, tratando de hacer que mi sonrojo desapareciese. Porque al parecer quería venirse a vivir a mi cara para siempre. Pero yo eso no lo iba a permitir, maldita sea.

- Bueno...- empecé a decir. Trataba de contenerme para no soltar miles de "Sí" y no parecer demasiado feliz, porque... se lo tomaría demasiado bien, y eso, al menos en Antonio, no era nada bueno.- S-supongo que podría probar... siempre y cuando la escena de anoche no se repita nunca más.

Porque me frustré un montón, lo juro las veces que haga falta.

Por supuesto, al escuchar mis palabras, el muy idiota se iluminó como un maldito neón multicolor, y sonrió de una manera muy lind... estúpida.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Lovi!- Me cogió de las manos, feliz de la vida. Casi podía ver los brillitos de felicidad esos tan gays que salen en los manga/animes a su alrededor.

- Ya, en fin...- Sonrojado, desvié la mirada.

- Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir~ la próxima vez te besaré en serio~- Me sonrojé más al escucharle. Y más todavía cuando vi que parecía emocionado y satisfecho con sus malditas palabras.

- M-más te vale, joder.- Murmuré.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que no era incómodo, pero tampoco era agradable. Era el tipo de silencio que hay cuando te quedas mirando a alguien en el ascensor y no sabes qué decir o hacer.

...

Espera, eso era incómodo...

Mal ejemplo, entonces.

Aunque sí que me estaba mirando, y yo no sabía qué decir o hacer. No apartaba sus ojos de mí, y me miraba con interés, como si quisiera algo de mí. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, y... maldita sea, no podía apartar la vista de ellos tampoco. ¿Acaso eran hipnóticos?

Se acercó un poco más a mí. Yo, por puro acto reflejo, me eché un poco hacia atrás, y mi espalda se encontró con la puerta. Él siguió acercándose, hasta que quedó muy cerca mío.

- ¿Puedo... puedo hacerlo ahora?- Preguntó. Su voz se había tornado más baja, como una especie de susurro, y estaba bastante serio. Creo que quería hacerlo de verdad.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, y empecé a ponerme increíblemente nervioso. Mi estómago estaba otra vez lleno de esos estúpidos insectos revoloteadores. Me entraban ganas de beber mucha agua y ahogarlos a todos, joder. Era un sentimiento un poco agobiante.

Mi silencio continuó por unos cuantos segundos más. Obviamente, no pensaba responder sí a eso. Aunque quisiera. Joder, el bastardo debería saber la jodida respuesta, ¿no?

- Lo siento, Lovi... no quiero agobiarte.- Dijo él, separándose un poco.- Entiendo, necesitas un tiempo y de momento no quieres...

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera.- Respondí, cortando su inútil monólogo.

- ¿Eh? Pero tampoco has dicho que sí...- Parecía confundido.- Y eso que te he preguntado...

- Cállate.- Gruñí, recordando que el español era algo tonto.

- Pero entonces... ¿quieres o no quieres?

- ¿Tengo que decirlo, joder?- Murmuré. No pretendía que me oyese, pero el muy maldito lo hizo.

- Si no lo dices no lo sé, Lovi...- dijo, sonriendo.

Maldito bastardo. La última vez no me preguntó si quería que me besara o no.

- No hace falta que preguntes, idiota.- Dije, mosqueado ya.

- ... ¿eso es un no?

Me cago en mis cojones. Maldito, maldito, maldito bastardo. Le odio demasiado.

- ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!- Grité, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Antonio sonrió, creo que emocionado. Yo desvié la mirada hacia otro punto al azar del cuarto; era jodidamente vergonzoso mirarle ahora, maldita sea. Él se acercó un poco más y me cogió por los hombros con algo de suavidad. Mi espalda no podía estar más pegada a la pared. Era como si me estuviese acorralando, aunque en realidad me había metido en esta posición yo solito.

Creo que estaba intentando hacerlo bien, y por eso iba lento. Pero joder, iba demasiado lento. Eso de acariciar mis mejillas mientras se acercaba poco a poco estaba bien, pero... joder, algo de brío.

...

Que no es que estuviese ansioso. Que no lo estaba. Es que... yo era una persona un tanto impaciente.

Empecé a cerrar los ojos al notar que casi podía notar su respiración sobre mí, cuando de repente escuché cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta y giraba el pomo.

Como podrás comprender, casi me da un ataque. ¡Joder, que yo no esperaba que nadie llegase de repente! ¿Y si era el del gas, joder? Que hacía mucho que a Antonio no le llegaban facturas; podría ser él perfectamente. O ella...

¡La cuestión es que no iba a besar a nadie si había alguien mirando, _maledizzione_!

Creo que reaccioné un poco demasiado rápido. Me aparté de la puerta a la velocidad del rayo, sin pensar que tenía al español justo delante de mí. Y no, no pasó como en las películas, que del impulso me acerqué más y le acabé besando. No. Lo que pasó es que di un grito, seguido de un magnífico cabezazo. Lo que no sé es cómo no se mordió la lengua. El mayor casi cae al suelo del inesperado golpe, y se sujetó la zona golpeada con un quejido.

- Ayyyy... Lovino, ¿a qué ha venido eso? Ha dolido mucho...- lloriqueó. Yo iba a disculparme, o mejor, a darle una jodida explicación, pero estaba demasiado ocupado frotándome la frente. Que a mí también me había dolido, joder.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y una silueta femenina hizo aparición.

- Buenos días, Toni~ He vuelto~- Esa chica... esa voz...

- B... ¿Bells?- Antonio parecía sorprendido de verla.

La maldita belga.

Bueno, maldita no. Retiro eso. Jamás podría insultar a una chica tan linda como ella. Eso sí, inoportuna era un rato. La rubia miró a Antonio, y luego me miró a mí, como si no entendiera por qué estábamos los dos tapándonos la frente. Aunque no creo que pudiese comprenderlo ni aunque lo intentara. La situación había resultado demasiado bizarra para una mente inocente como la suya pudiera entender.

- Esto... ¿por qué estáis así? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó, preocupada. Antonio decidió darle una explicación.

- Oh, nada, es que yo estaba a punto de...

Oh, a la mierda mi dolor de cabeza. Avancé hacia el bastardo de los tomates y le pisé con fuerza. Saltó de dolor y yo disfruté con ello.

- ¿Quieres callar, idiota?- Le susurré.

- ¡Lovi, deja de golpearme!- Se quejó él.- ¿Acaso hay algún problema con que cuente que...?

Nuevo pisotón.

- ¡Que te calles, joder!- Grité, ahora enfadado.

- ¡Aaaayyyy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya me callo!

La belga nos miraba como si estuviese viendo a dos extraterrestres verdes bailando la Macarena vestidos de Sailor Moon. Y no la culpo, joder. Lo peor es que no la culpo.

- Eh... quizás llego en mal momento...- dijo ella, con tono inseguro.

- Oh, no, tranquila, no pasa nada.- Dije, tratando de mantener la calma. Supongo que seguía sonrojado. Pero creo que colaba como sonrojo de enfado. Que también he tenido muchos de esos. Demasiados, para ser exactos. No sé por qué mi cara enrojece con tanta facilidad. A nadie más de mi familia le pasa... bueno, Bianca también se sonroja con facilidad... pero a mis padres no les pasa. ¿Qué habrá de malo con mis genes?

...

Estoy desvariando.

Bueno, ahora que en el local había alguien aparte de Antonio y de mí, creo que era la hora de largarme.

Es decir, ¿para qué quedarme? Sí, podría quedarme para observar a la belga, que tenía un buen par de...

- Quería traer a mi hermano, pero no ha querido venir...- Dijo ella, cortando mis pensamientos.

- Oh, no pasa nada~ para otra será~- Dijo Antonio. Parecía demasiado feliz como para que en realidad lo lamentara. Si no le conociera, diría que está contento de no tener que ver a ese sujeto. Al cual, por cierto, yo nunca he visto. ¿Cómo sería?

Oh, pero eso no importaba ahora.

- Bueno, yo me voy largando.- Dije, frustrado con el mundo. El bastardo tomatoso se puso triste al segundo de que yo dijera eso.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Te vas ya? Pero si aún no hemos...

- Que ME LARGO, joder.- Le corté, evitando que revelara la situación a la chica. Creo que estaba mejor sin saber lo que pasaba. Al menos, si yo fuera ella, no querría saberlo.- Estoy cansado, no he dormido nada y quiero irme a mi casa a dormir.

- Si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cama.- Me ofreció él.

- ... Tú quieres que te vuelva a golpear, ¿verdad?- Gruñí, volviéndome a sonrojar.

- Lo siento, lo siento...- Rió él.- pero volverás mañana, ¿no?

- Claro que volveré mañana, joder. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa he perdido mi trabajo, así que haré que me lo pagues dándome comida gratis.- Gruñí. Mis palabras captaron la atención de la belga.

- ¿Te han echado del trabajo, Lovino? No sabes cuánto lo siento...- Me dijo, apenada.- Toni, ¿qué has hecho?

- Es que ayer se quedó a dormir aquí... y parece que no pudo dormir, así que se ha dormido en el trabajo y...- Dijo él, riendo nerviosamente.

- Te agradecería que me dejases contar mis patéticos problemas a mí, Antonio.- Gruñí. Aunque mentía; en el fondo agradecía no tener que contarlo. Sonaba menos patético en boca de otros comparado con cómo sonaría si lo dijera yo mismo.- En fin, me marcho. Volveré mañana a que me invites a algo.

- Te acompaño fuera, Lovi~- Dijo él, sonriente, mientras me empujaba a la calle.- Ves cogiendo sitio, Bells~

- Entendido~- Canturreó ella, sentándose en una mesa cualquiera.

Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta, y yo me deshice de sus brazos con relativa facilidad. Fruncí el ceño, molesto, y le encaré.

- ¿A qué viene eso de acompañarme fuera, bastardo? Apenas tardo un segundo en salir por la maldita...- Empecé a decir.

Pero entonces, me cogió gentilmente por la nuca, me acercó a él y me besó.

Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada por la impresión. Realmente no esperaba que el bastardo hiciese algo como eso, joder. Y encima fue un beso corto, se apartó casi enseguida. No me dio casi tiempo a enterarme de lo que había hecho.

Cuando se separó, me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa muy amplia. Yo estaba rojo de nuevo, aunque aquello no era ninguna novedad.

- Quedamos en que siempre acabaría lo que empiezo, ¿no?- Me dijo, como si aquella frase fuese algo obvio y simple.

- Q... ah... ya...- Me maldigo a mí mismo. De todos los momentos en los que podía quedarme en blanco, mi cerebro había escogido éste.

Antonio me miró un rato más, hasta que se puso a sonreír de una manera más idiota y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle de la emoción.

- ¡Lovi, pareces un tomatito!- Gritó, embobado.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, juro que voy a golpearte!- Logré decir después de balbucear un poco. Él se rió y volvió a acercarse para besarme de nuevo.

Esta vez me enteré un poco más, pero también fue muy rápido para mi gusto. Eso sí, noté mariposas y toda la mierda que describen en los libros. Que no voy a describirte yo, porque yo soy muy macho y no tengo por qué describirlo, joder.

Poco después, al apartarse, me dijo un alegre "hasta luego" y se volvió a meter en la cafetería.

Yo, rojo como un tomate, me di la vuelta y volví a mi casa a paso rápido.

Los besos de Antonio...

...

Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a ellos... No estaban nada mal, después de todo.

Aunque no iba a admitirle eso de momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomeeeeeeeen! Lamento muchísimo la demora! Merezco que me lancéis tomates! Tomates podridos! QAQ -se pinta una diana en la ropa para facilitarles los disparos-<strong>

**En serio, dos meses? No tengo perdón! Matadme! ;A;**

**Lo siento de verdad... tengo mis motivos, en serio...**

**- El primero y principal, los exámenes de conducir, (me estoy preparando el teórico, yay! owo) Son difíciles, tengo que aprenderme muchas cosas! D;**

**- El segundo, las clases particulares, (tengo que recuperar dos asignaturas que no pude aprobar durante el curso, buu QAQ).**

**- Tercer motivo; crisis imaginativa. Sí, mi inspiración hizo PLOF! y se fue de vacaciones! No se me ocurría para nada cómo hacer este capítulo! Por suerte, una buena amiga mía, Niruki, me ayudó un poco, y me dio ideas sobre cómo continuar... te adoro, Niru! ;w;**

**- Cuarto motivo; la tecnología no está de mi lado. Como lo oís, este mes he sufrido de todo. Apagones, teclados que no funcionan porque tienen el cable mal conectado... y demás mierdas. Cómo he sufrido ;A;**

**Y bueno, una vez dicho todo esto... ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? ;w; He tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que he podido, pero lamento decir que no soy muy buena para las confesiones... espero que eso vaya mejorando a medida que hago más fics, porque joder, me cuestan mucho xDDD No sé por qué con la gerita no me fue tan mal... .-.**

**En fin, espero que al menos lo hayais disfrutado un poquito! Le puse mucho esfuerzo y horas de pensamiento! xD (Va en serio)**

**A partir de aquí, lamento anunciar que no quedan demasiados capítulos. ¿Cuántos? Ni idea, yo esas cosas no las cuento... pero cuando queden dos o tres, lo sabré y os lo diré ;w;**

_**Y otra cosa antes de dejaros en paz... ¡Estoy a punto de llegar a los 300 reviews! El que haga la review nº 300 podrá pedirme que escriba lo que le de la gana, así que... a reviewear para conseguir eso! (?) He hecho esto antes, pero... el 300 es un número especial, así que escribiré una historia larga de la pareja que quiera el ganador! :D Larga~ Larga~ :D Animaos y reviewead!**_

**Y dicho esto, os dejo xD Espero que os vayan muy bien las vagaciones! ^^**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo~ :D**


	28. Buenas noticias

**POV Italia**

Vee~

La vida es hermosa.

Era una perfecta tarde de verano. Había salido del trabajo, acompañado de Lud. Quería acompañarme a casa, aunque nos detuvimos a medio camino en una heladería muy linda de una calle bonita y espaciosa. Yo había pedido un helado de fresa con nata, y mi perfecto novio se había contentado con un café solo. También había accedido a invitarme, además, a un batido de fruta. ¿No era más que perfecto~? Ve~_ Grazie~_

Al menos podíamos estar juntos, así, después de un duro día de trabajo. Sonreí y miré al cielo, feliz de la vida. No sólo estaba en una cita con mi novio alemán, sino que encima mi inspiración parecía haber vuelto. Sin ir más lejos, aquella misma mañana había estado trabajando en un boceto que me gustaba bastante. Era un paisaje agreste, claro y luminoso, con hierba por todas partes. En medio del cuadro había un niño rubio con una capa negra y larga, y un sombrero del mismo color. A su lado había dibujado a una niña castaña, con un vestido verde y delantal blanco, que dormía en su regazo. La pequeña llevaba una corona de flores, y el chico le acariciaba el cabello mientras la miraba. Me parecía muy tierno, y creo que Lud pensó lo mismo, porque mientras miraba el cuadro sonreía. Se quedó así un par de minutos... ¡y no es muy normal que Lud sonría tanto! ¡Eso significaba que le había gustado! Ve, soy tan feliz~

Además, mientras dibujaba, se acercó a mí para pedirme que le enseñe a pintar. ¿No es genial? Me alegra que muestre interés por lo que hago~ yo también debería mostrar interés por sus cosas~ como... eh... quizás ir a correr con él algún día... supongo... ... o... cocinarle pasta. Sí, eso suena bastante mejor~ Le haré un enorme y suculento plato de _bolognese_, y haré que vuelva a sonreír de nuevo~ Amo su sonrisa. No suele hacerlo a menudo, así que es como un pequeño tesoro. Creo que debería hacer algo para sonreír más, porque lleva esa expresión seria incluso cuando duerme... (lo sé porque lo he visto, vehehe~).

Hmmm~ ¿qué podría hacer para que sonriese más?

Pensaba en ello mientras jugaba con mi bola de helado rosa y tarareaba una canción que tenía en mente. No dejaba de mirar a Ludwig mientras tanto, por si se me ocurría algo con mayor rapidez... pero vee, pensar en algo así era un poco complicado...

En ese momento, la mirada de Lud se encontró con la mía, y yo sonreí. Enseguida pude ver cómo se formaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, y mi corazón latió con un poquito más de fuerza. ¡Estaba sonriendo! No pude evitarlo, y me incorporé un poco para besarle.

- F... ¡Feliciano!- Tardó poco en echarse atrás en su silla, totalmente rojo y lanzando miradas furtivas a su alrededor como si fuese un espía. Yo me reí; me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba, parecía más vulnerable~ ve~ - ¡No te rías! ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer eso en lugares públicos?

- Ve... - me llevé la mano al mentón y pensé un segundo antes de contestar.- ¿Que no lo haga?

- ¡Exactamente!- Respondió, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Parecía algo agobiado... creo que en Alemania no son muy dados al contacto físico abierto... ¡ve, pero yo quería besarle, abrazarle, mimarle y que todos viesen lo felices que éramos! Tendría que intentar cambiar ese aspecto suyo tan cerrado...

- Pero Lud, no pasa nada, nadie nos prestaba atención... ¿y qué si lo hacían?- Hice un pucherito y traté de agarrarme a él de nuevo, pero me detuvo con una sola mano.

- Besarse en público es algo que sobrepasa los límites, Feliciano...- Murmuró, empujándome un poco y haciendo que volviese a mi posición inicial de sentado.- Además, los dos somos hombres... no es algo que se vea muy bien en todas partes.

Sus palabras me sentaron un poco mal. Lo peor es que tenía razón... pero... ve... hurgué un poquito en mi helado con la cucharilla y le volví a mirar de reojo, algo cabizbajo.

- Ve... pero yo te quiero... ¡y además, el matrimonio homosexual fue aprobado en España en el año 2005!- Dije entonces, volviendo a ponerme recto en mi asiento.

- ¡Lo último que has mencionado no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando!- Casi gritó, más rojo que antes.

- ¡Vee! ¡Te quiero!- Dije, alzando un poco el tono de voz, lo que hizo que un par de personas se giraran a mirarnos.

- ¡Y-yo también, pero cierra la boca!- Susurró, nervioso.- No sé cómo puedes ser tan desprendido...

Vee... bueno, nadie dijo que mi idea de hacer a Lud más suelto y cariñoso fuese fácil... seguro que me costaría bastante... ¡Pero algún día lo conseguiré, estoy totalmente seguro!

Con eso en mente, suspiré y apoyé los codos en la mesa, y le di un largo sorbo a mi sabroso batido... entonces fue cuando me pareció oír una voz familiar.

- ¡Anda! Entonces era verdad que Feli tenía novio!

Me giré para ver quién era... ¡y me llevé la alegría del siglo al ver que era mi amadísimo _fratellino_ Marcello!

- ¡Marce~! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mi alegría era tan grande que no pude evitar lanzarme a darle un fuerte abrazo. ¡Es que hacía meses que no le veía!

- Pues he venido a veros, claro~- Rió y me devolvió el abrazo, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.- Vine hace un par de días, pero ni Lovino ni tú me contestabais el teléfono...

- Ve, ¿en serio? ¡Lo siento mucho, Marce, yo perdí el mío... Lovino no sé qué estará haciendo... Ah, pero entonces... ¿qué hiciste?- Pregunté, algo angustiado al saber que mi hermano había estado solito por unos días en un país desconocido para él...

- Bueno, deambulé un poquito hasta que me encontré con Peter, mi nuevo... eh... mejor amigo. Por ahora.- Respondió, presentándome a un niño rubio con ojos azules y cejas muy anchas, que no parecía mucho menor que él.- Me dejó dormir en su casa, así que estoy en deuda con él.

- Encantado _desu yo_~ Soy Peter.- Me saludó, totalmente radiante. Su forma de hablar me confundió un poquito, pero bueno, no era nada que no pudiese controlar.- Eh... ¿qué has querido decir con eso de "por ahora", Marcello?

- Oh, nada, tranquilo~- Dijo él, riéndose un poco por lo bajo. Yo no entendía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, así que, ya que todos parecían estar bien, decidí cambiar de tema.

- Ve, grazie mille por ayudar a mi fratellino, Peter~- Dije, dándole la mano con efusividad. Entonces me giré hacia Ludwig y se lo presenté.- Éste es Ludwig, mi novio~ nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero empezamos a salir desde hace casi una semana, ve~

- Soy Ludwig. Un Placer.- Saludó él, en un tono bastante militar.

- Ve~ tan serio como siempre~- Dije yo, yendo a agarrarme de su brazo.

- Oye, pues no es tan feo como decía Lovino... está bastante fuerte, ¿no? Y es muy alto...- Le miraba con verdadera admiración~ ve~- Te has cogido una buena pieza, _fratello..._

Me sonrojé al escucharle decir eso. Ve~ bueno, claro que Ludwig era fuerte, y alto, y guapo... vehe~ me sentía tan afortunado de repente~

- Pues a mí me da algo de miedo _desu yo..._- Murmuró Peter, examinándole con algo de miedo. Cabe decir que Lud no parecía sentirse muy cómodo con aquel examen visual...

- Ve~ Peter, no tengas miedo. Puede que Ludwig sea muy grande y a primera vista de algo de miedo...- Empecé a decir.- Pero es una persona muy amable~ Siempre me ayuda cuando me meto en problemas~ me enseñó a atarme los cordones de los zapatos, y cuando tenemos vacaciones solemos ir juntos a la playa~- asentí, feliz, recordando aquella vez que atrapamos cangrejos junto con Gilbert, que nos acompañó. Se quemó entero, pero yo me lo pasé bien.-Sí~ es muy divertido. Así que no le tengas miedo.

- F-Feliciano...- Lud estaba sonrojado de nuevo~ era tan lindo~ Me agarré más a su brazo, feliz.

- Eh~ suena entretenido. Llévanos la próxima vez a nosotros~- Dijo Marcello. Yo asentí, entusiasmado. Peter parecía algo reacio al principio, pero después le acabó pareciendo buena idea.

- Pero aún falta mucho para que nos den vacaciones...- Ludwig parecía calcular mentalmente cuánto faltaba para que llegase nuestro primer puente del mes. Cierto, aún faltaba mucho... ¿tendría ganas? ¡Yo sí que tenía ganas~! Me agarré más a su brazo, mimoso, y él trató de soltarme, pero no me dejé.

- Oye, os queréis mucho, ¿no? Qué envidia me dais...- Marcello nos miró con una media sonrisa. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

- Tranquilo, Marce~ ve~ seguro que encuentras a alguien muy pronto~

- ¡Es que todos tienen pareja menos yo, no es justo!- Farfulló él.

- Yo tampoco tengo novia _desu yo_... no te preocupes.- Dijo Peter, algo abatido. Esas palabras, extrañamente, parecieron animar a mi querido fratellino, que recuperó la sonrisa en apenas unos segundos. Qué bien, ¿no~?

Oh, y ahora que pensaba en ello...

- Ve..._ fratellino,_ ¿cómo nos has encontrado? ¿Peter vive cerca de aquí?- Lo dije porque me parecía algo curioso que nos hubiese encontrado entre toda la gente... y encima en Madrid, que no es precisamente pequeño.

- Oh, bueno, es que Francis... eh... conoces a Francis, ¿no?- Empezó. Yo asentí, y él continuó con su explicación.- Pues _il signore_ Francis nos ayudó a encontraros, porque Gilbert, su amigo, le había dicho que Elizabeta, que al parecer es la novia de Gilbert, aunque aún no conozco a ninguno de los dos, le había dicho que había conseguido descubrir de algún modo que Ludwig pensaba llevarte aquí hoy a esta hora... así que después de darnos la información, nos dio un mapa de la zona. Peter y yo exploramos un poco y después de mirar un rato logramos encontraros, ¿sabes?

...

...

V... ve...

La vida es muy complicada...

- Vee... suena complicado... ¿no hubiese sido mejor venir a verme al museo, mientras trabajaba?

- Es que no queríamos molestarte,_ fratello_.- Dijo, con una sonrisa inocente. Ve~ qué adorable~- Además, así podría dormir un poco más, que ahora que me dejan la cama he de aprovechar~

- ¿Quieres dejar lo de la cama de una vez, _desu yo_?- Murmuró Peter, sonrojándose ligeramente.

No entendí muy bien qué quería decir con eso...

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora podrás venir a casa con nosotros~ Lovino se alegrará de verte, seguro~ ve~

- ¡Oh, yo vi a Lovino el otro día! Pero parecía muy ocupado con su novia y no quise molestarle... así que nos quedamos espiando.

- ¿Ve?- Me sorprendí, ya que el espiar a otros no parecía propio de mi _fratellino_.- Marce, no está bien espiar la vida privada de los demás.- Le dije, algo preocupado por él en el fondo. Si Lovino se enteraba de que le había estado espiando, lo pagaría bastante caro el pobrecillo. Además, Lud parecía estar de acuerdo con mi opinión, porque asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y yo fui feliz~

- No me riñas, Feli, no fue mi idea lo de espiar. Fue idea de Francis... y Antonio, Peter y yo sólo accedimos.- Respondió, haciendo un pucherito.

- V... ¡ve! ¿Antonio sabe que Lovino tiene novia? ¡Eso son malas noticias!- Salté, preocupado.

- Ya... le gusta, ¿verdad? Se nota de lejos... parecía bastante chafado...

De repente, mi mente no captaba lo que Marcello me estaba diciendo. Ladeé la cabeza, confuso, y traté de hacer que me lo explicase bien.

- Ve... ¿le gusta? ¿Michelle a Antonio? ¿Antonio a Lovino?- Pregunté.

- ¿Eh? Digo que a Antonio le gusta Lovino... ¿quién es Michelle?

- Empiezo a liarme con tanto nombre desu yo...- Murmuró Peter. Pero yo, que había por fin comprendido, me olvidé pronto de él y volví a saltar, esta vez de alegría.

- ¿¡A Toni le gusta Lovino!? ¡Eso son buenas noticias! ¡Estoy seguro de que a nuestro_ fratello_ también le gusta Toni!- Casi grité, emocionado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué hacía besando a esa mujer?- Parecía más confundido que yo, el pobre...

- Ve... no tengo ni idea... creo que sería la emoción del momento...

- ¿Qué más da eso_ desu yo_?- Interrumpió el pequeño rubio, uniéndose a nuestra conversación.- ¡Tenemos que pensar cómo juntar al jefe y a vuestro hermano! ¡Yo quiero mucho al jefe _desu yo_, así que quiero verle contento de nuevo cuanto antes!

- Ve~ Peter, eres un encanto~- Dije, conmovido.

- Ya te digo~- Secundó Marcello, con una sonrisita.- Ah, pero antes tenemos que separarle de esa mujer, ¿no? Bueno, tengo un plan, escuchadme.

Yo asentí, y dejé que empezase a contar su plan, que tenía relación con perros y baldes de agua lodosa. No lo entendí bien del todo, pero estuve de acuerdo con todo lo que nos dijo, porque estaba completamente convencido de que, si era idea de Marcello, tenía que ser buena idea. Estábamos discutiendo algo acerca de la tela de los gusanos de seda, cuando Lud me palmeó el hombro.

- Ve~- Sonreí y le miré, curioso.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ese no es Lovino?- Dijo, señalando un punto en la distancia. Yo me giré y... ¡es verdad, era mi _fratello_! ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Hoy salía más tarde que yo, ¿verdad? Apenas era la una de la tarde...

- _Fraateelloo!_!- Grité para llamar su atención, y creo que me vio, porque empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección. Parecía de buen humor, porque no estaba frunciendo el ceño ni poniendo mala cara...

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Feliciano?- Preguntó en un tono monótono y distraído. Sí, estaba de buen humor. No me había insultado ni nada por el estilo... y tampoco le había dicho nada a Lud, como solía hacer siempre.

- _Ciao, fratello!_- Marce se levantó rápidamente para abrazarle. Tampoco pareció molestarle aquello, lo que ya era más inusual. Más que nada, parecía estar confuso.

- ¿Marcello? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Italia? ¡Y el niñato rubio también está!

- Me llamo Peter _desu yo_...- Peter parecía molesto. ¿Acaso se conocían de antes?

- ¿No te alegras de verme o qué?- Dijo, haciendo un pucherito.- Y no llames a Peter niñato, no lo es.

- No, no es eso... eh, espera... olvida al rubio... ... si tú estás aquí... ¿_mamma_ ha venido contigo?- De repente Lovino parecía... ¿asustado? Ve...

...

Aunque ahora que lo pienso... mi _fratello_ había hecho una buena pregunta. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió hacérsela a mí primero. ¿Sería porque estaba demasiado feliz de ver a mi hermanito Marce después de tanto tiempo? Quizás no pensé en _mamma_ por eso mismo... ahora me sabe mal... ve... ¡a ella también la echo mucho de menos!

- No, tranquilo, me ha dejado venir sólo.

- ¿Pero está mal de la cabeza?- Ahora Lovino parecía molesto.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte ir sólo? Si apenas tienes quince años...

- Tranquilo, me dejó con una azafata. ¡Además, no me ha pasado nada, y he hecho muchos amigos nuevos!

- Bueno, siendo así... es verdad que estás de una pieza...- Suspiró, algo más tranquilo. Marce sonrió con malicia.

- Si quieres la llamo...

- ¡No! No, mejor déjalo... que no venga ni pregunte cosas...

Ve, ¿por qué estaría tan nervioso? A veces no lograba entender a mi _fratello_...  
>¡Ah, pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar en aquel momento!<p>

- Ve... _fratello!_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que sales de trabajar más tarde que yo?

- Ah... ya...- Lovino se llevó una mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada.- Esto... me han despedido esta misma mañana.

¡Ve!

¡Eso eran malas noticias! Aunque le solía pasar a menudo...

- Woah...- Marce parecía más impresionado que preocupado.- Pero si apenas harán cinco días desde que me dijiste que te habían dado trabajo... creo que tienes un nuevo récord...

- Cállate, enano.- Gruñó, fijando la vista en el infinito.

Ve, pues ahora sí que estoy convencido de que le pasa algo a mi _fratello_. Estaba tomándose demasiado bien todo. Lo de Marcello, lo de su trabajo, lo de mi cita con Ludwig, al que, por cierto, ni había mirado desde que llegó... ... Si fuese el Lovino de siempre, habríamos tenido que obligarle a acercarse hasta aquí, y luego tendríamos que haber parado sus ofensivas quejas contra mi novio. Después, se habría enfadado mucho con Marcello y con _mamma_ por todo lo del viaje en solitario, y seguramente no habría dejado de insultar y de gritar cosas malas acerca de la gente que le había despedido. Pero parecía llevarlo muy bien... ve... no es que no me fíe de que mi hermano pueda tomarse bien algo, pero... creo que era otra coas. Algo le pasaba.

¿Debería empezar a preocuparme? Quizás no debería... ¡pero mi _fratello_ no estaba siendo mi _fratello_! ¡Vee! ¿Y si le habían abducido los alienígenas, y por eso estaba tan raro? No, espera... no creo... Lud me ha dicho que los aliens no existen, así que no podía ser eso... ve... ve... entonces...

- Oye, entonces... ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿no acabas de salir, verdad? ¿Te habrán dado una indemnización o algo, no?- Mi hermanito Marce interrumpió mis fatídicos pensamientos, gracias al cielo.

- ¿Eh? E-espera... no me preguntes tantas cosas a la vez... ¿por qué ese interés?- Contestó mi hermano mayor, con un tono de voz algo raro.

- Es que estás de muy buen humor... ¿no te da pena que te vaya a costar bastante más ver a tu novia y todo eso?

- Qué... un momento... ¿cómo sabes lo de Michelle? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

- Me lo ha dicho Feli.- Vee~ me delató~- Ahora contesta.

- Ah... bueno, pues... no me daría ninguna lástima el no volver a verla. Lo hemos dejado.

- ¡Ve! ¡Genial!- Grité, increíblemente aliviado.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por tu hermano y por su vida sentimental, Feliciano.

- Vee~ no te enfades, _fratello~_ pero sabes que yo siempre dije que no pegabais juntos~- Canturreé. Marcello también parecía feliz.

- ¡Sí, tiene razón! ¡Y mejor que hayan cortado, ahora no tendremos que hacer eso con la cebolleta picada!- Rió.

- No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, pero me alegro que no vayas a hacer lo que sea que habías pensado.

Reí y entonces volví a darle un sorbo a lo poco que quedaba de mi batido. No quedaba casi nada, así que traté de acabármelo antes de que nadie me pidiese nada. Es que estaba rico, ve~ Mientras tanto, Lovi y Marce discutían por algo a lo que no prestaba mucha atención. Seguramente andarían hablando del plan malvado de Marcello. Porque en verdad era terrible~ ve~

Mientras me acababa mi helado, vi cómo se calmaban un poco los ánimos. Me pegué un poco más a Ludwig, el cual se sonrojó un poquito~ y entonces escuché un poco lo que iban hablando. Recuperé el interés casi inmediatamente.

- Oye, volviendo al tema de tu trabajo... ¿por qué te han despedido?- Decía Marcello.

- Ah... por dormirme.- Respondió Lovi.

- Típico de Lovino.- Rió mi_ fratellino_. Él le respondió con un "vete a la mierda", y yo también empecé a reírme.

- Ve~ ve~ eh, _fratello~_ ¿Y Michelle por qué te ha dejado?- Pregunté. No me hacía falta preguntar para saber que había sido ella quien le había dejado.

- ... Por dormirme.- Respondió, con tono inseguro.

- ¿Eh?- Marce y yo dijimos lo mismo a la vez, y nos miramos un par de segundos, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

- Cerrad la boca, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo.- Gruñó.- Ah, no importa, olvidemos eso, por favor.

Ve... ¿estaba sonrojándose?

- Vee...- decidí restarle importancia y cambié de tema.- Entonces... ¿de dónde decías que venías?

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, has dicho que te han echado esta misma mañana... y... ve, ya son casi las dos de la tarde... ¿dónde has estado antes de venir aquí?

- Ah... pues...- Me pareció verle dudar un segundo, como si no estuviese seguro de si contarme o no lo que sabía. Tras unos instantes, finalmente habló, en una voz tan baja que casi no pude escucharle.- ... en casa de Antonio...

- ¿Qué dijiste, _fratello?_- Al parecer Marce no había podido oírle, y Peter, a juzgar por su expresión confusa, tampoco. Decidí sacarles yo de su duda, ya que parecía que Lovino no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

- Ve, ha dicho que ha estado en casa de Antonio.- Repetí, ignorando un poco los nervios de mi hermano mayor. Marcello sonrió al oírme.

- Oh~ ¿así que en casa de Antonio~?- Su sonrisa perversa me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo.

- E... eso he dicho, maldita sea.- Lovino estaba desviando la mirada, definitivamente nervioso. Y Marce parecía tener ganas de ponerle peor, al parecer.

- Oh~ pero _fratello_, qué sucio es eso~ te acaba de dejar la novia y vas a casa de Toni a que te consuele, ¿no?

- N... ¡NO FUE ASÍ, JODER!

- Vee~ fratello, estás rojo~- Reí, maliciosamente. Eso le hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

- ¡Chigii! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y dejad de hablar como si esto fuese una maldita comedia romántica!- Gritó. En el fondo me alegraba de que gritase porque eso significaba que los aliens no le habían abducido y había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre~ ve~

- ¿Romántica?- Marcello sonrió aún más.- ¿Lo dices por Antonio? ¿Por fin te has decidido a pedirle una cita~?

Me sorprendí por cómo Marce había hilado las cosas hasta llegar de nuevo al tema de Antonio. ¡Muy bien, _fratellino_! Yo no hubiese sabido hacerlo, seguro. Entonces me habría tocado cambiar abruptamente de tema, y hubiese sido algo directo, incómodo y peligroso... ve...

Y yo esperaba, claro, que Lovino lo negase y actuase de forma... eh... ¿cómo lo llamaba Elizabeta? ¿Tsun... dere? ¡Sí, tsundere! Que mi fratello es muy tsundere. Eso decía ella. Ve, me había costado aprenderme esa palabra~

Ah, pero divago... lo que decía. Esperaba que negase las palabras de Marcello, pero no estaba diciendo nada de nada. ¡Y se había puesto muy rojo! Se parecía a la camiseta que Peter estaba llevando en ese momento... Y por cierto, acababa de empezar a negar insistentemente con la cabeza. Parecía haberse trabado. Era muy divertido verle~ ve~

- ¿Eso es un sí?- Marce alzó una ceja, sonriente.

- Y... ¡yo no he pedido nada!- Casi gritó, más rojo aún.

- Ooh~ ¡Entonces ha sido él el que te lo ha pedido _desu yo_!- Saltó Peter, feliz.

- N... eh... ¡d-déjame en paz, joder!- Ve, ahora sí que estaba actuando de forma sospechosa~

- Ve, ve, ve~ Lovi, dinos la verdad~- Canturreé.

- No le atosigues, Feliciano.- Me pidió Ludwig, hablando por primera vez en todo aquel rato.- Si no quiere decirlo, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

- ¡Chigi! ¡No le digas a mi hermano lo que tiene que hacer, maldito macho patatas! ¡Y no te metas en mis cosas! ¡Si quiero decirles que ese bastardo me ha pedido salir, pues lo digo, maldita sea!

...

¡Veee!

¡Buen trabajo, Lud!

Parece que mi _fratello_ ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la nada como si quisiera matarla. Aún no se había concienciado de sus palabras, le iba a llevar un rato.

Un ratito...

Lud parecía no entender por qué estábamos todos callados de repente. Peter también ponía cara de estar confuso. Pero... ve, no teníamos que decirle nada. Si lo hacíamos, Lovino se olvidaría de lo que acababa de confesar. Así había sido siempre. Y si tratábamos de recordárselo nosotros, lo negaría, y diría cosas como "eso lo hubieseis querido vosotros, pero nunca he dicho algo como eso", ve, o algo parecido. Así que era mejor quedarse callado y esperar a que se diese cuenta solo.

Aún tenía que asimilarlo...

Ahora nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Veh~ seguro que se preguntaba por qué estábamos todos tan callados.

Ahora volvía a mirar a la nada... ve, ve~ un poco más~

Un poco más~

Un poquito más~

¡Ve, ahora! ¡Se estaba empezando a sonrojar!

- Me cago en...- Creo que se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos.- ¡N-no he dicho nada! ¡Olvidad eso, joder, era mentira!

- ¡Antonio te ha pedido salir!- Marcello empezó entonces a presionarle, felizmente.

- ¡Chigi! ¡N-no lo ha hecho!

- ¡Pero lo acabas de decir _desu yo_!- Intervino Peter.- ¡No puedes negarlo!

- ¡M-mentira!

- Ve, ¿entonces estás saliendo con Toni? ¡Eso son buenas noticias~!- Dije yo, emocionado. ¡Ya tenía cuñado!

- ¡N-no he dicho en ningún momento que haya accedido, maldita sea!- Gritó él, más histérico que antes.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Le has dicho que no?- Empecé a perder la esperanza. Conociendo a mi hermano, podría haberle dicho que no perfectamente por vergüenza... sí, hace muchas cosas de las que luego se arrepiente... si sólo fuese más sincero... ve, pero quizás le haya dicho que sí y nos lo esté ocultando porque sí... ve... nuestro_ fratello_ era tan complicado... además se había cerrado en banda y se negaba a articular una sola palabra más...

Estaba pensando en cómo sacarle de esa barrera de hielo en la que se había encerrado, cuando sonó el teléfono de Lud. Como novio curioso que soy, me pegué más a él para ver de quién era. Ignoré los gruñidos de descontento de Lovi y miré la pantalla del móvil. Pude distinguir algo como esto:

_"West! Tño m a contad k a prtir d aora strá okupad sliend kn Lvino, asi k vams a psar + temp jnts, ja? Kesesese!"_

...

Ve... Era Gil, no había duda... siempre acorta demasiado las palabras cuando habla por móvil... dice que es para ahorrar saldo, pero no sé yo... duele un poco verlo, ve...

- Lud... ¿lo entiendes?- Pregunté. Conociéndole, no creo que lo hubiese entendido demasiado.

- En absoluto. Suele enviarme cosas como ésta todo el tiempo... me sorprende que acorte tanto las palabras y que, sin embargo, escriba íntegra esa risa suya tan extravagante.- Respondió, masajeándose las sienes con una mano.

- Ve... y si no entiendes lo que te dice, ¿qué pasa?

- Simplemente elimino el mensaje y lo dejo correr.

- ¡Ve, eso es cruel!- El pobre Gil me empezó a dar un poco de pena.- Espera, yo te lo traduciré...

- ¿Puedes?- La cara de desconcierto de Lud me hizo sonreír. Asentí y volví a leer el mensaje.

- Ve, claro... dice que... Toño estará ocupado saliendo con Lovino... así que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo... o algo así... ¿ve?- Una amplia sonrisa se fue formando en mi rostro a medida que iba leyendo. De reojo podía ver que tanto Ludwig como Lovino se ponían algo pálidos.

- E... entonces...- Vi como mi novio escribía un enorme **"NEIN**" y se lo enviaba de vuelta.

Sentí algo más de lástima por Gilbert, pero enseguida me olvidé de él y miré a Lovino. Ahora estaba rojo de nuevo, y parecía un tomate~ vehehe~

- M-maldito albino de los cojones... n-no, puto Antonio... maldito sea ese bastardo...- Maldijo un buen rato al español, a su vida, a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, (no sabía que Toni tenía un hermano, ve...), a su tortuga, a sus armarios con ropa encima, a sus geranios de papel, a su cafetería, a sus ancestros y a sus descendientes. También maldijo a las madres de todas aquellas cosas. Y a las madres de esas madres, sucesivamente. También a los hijos de los hijos de todas aquellas cosas. Luego se levantó y empezó a caminar a paso rápido, alejándose por donde había venido antes.

- ¡Vee! ¿A dónde vas, _fratello_?- Me incorporé un poco, preocupado porque tenía cara de querer matar a alguien.

- ¡No te importa! ¡Chigi!- Gritó, antes de salir corriendo.

Y entonces le perdí de vista.

Ve...

De repente, Antonio me preocupa bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOOO SIIIEEENTOOOO QAQ<strong>

**Siento no haber subido nada en estos últimos... ¿qué han sido, meses? LO SIENTO EN EL ALMA! QAQ**

**Es que era comienzo de curso, tenía que estar atenta, tomar muchas notas, y esas cosas... las necesito porque soy tonta perdida y... ah, da igual, eso no es excusa! QAQ Sigo sintiéndolo con todo mi kokoro! Podéis decirme de todo, en serio!**

**Ya van dos excusas seguidas... en serio, lo siento tanto QAQ Algunos me habéis preguntado por si he abandonado el fic, pero ya sabéis que no! Y lo repito de nuevo, yo no abandono mis fics! QAQ Never! Nunca! Mai!**

**En fin, que no!**

**Y... ahora diría que trataré de tardar menos para la próxima vez, pero... supongo que no todos me creeréis... está justificado y lo entiendo ^^U**

**Pero yo me esfuerzo por escribir! Me esfuerzo muchito! Así que seguiré poniendo el corazón en mis fics, y resistiré! (?)**

**Ahora, hablando en plata... creo que estoy empezando a quedar descontenta con la dirección que va tomando ésto. Puede que a vosotros os guste, pero... no sé, algo no me cuadra. Algo no me convence... no sé qué es... quizás me esté quedando algo OOC? Odiaría que me quedase OOC! No lo sé, me preocupa un montón no estar quedando satisfecha! Y encima es el fic al que le tengo más cariño de todos... no por la cantidad de reviews, (que también xD Sois adorables), sino porque es el más largo y en que me he volcado más.**

**Ahora que falta menos para el final del fic, he de decir que os agradezco mucho a todos los que me habéis apoyado, leído, faveado, revieweado y seguido, que estéis aquí. Me habéis ayudado mucho, y... me estoy poniendo lacrimógena cuando no toca, lo siento ;w; que aún quedan unos pocos capítulos antes de que esto se acabe!**

**Venga, arriba los ánimos, y esperad el próximo capítulo! Prometo darlo todo! Ánimos, yay! x3**

**Hasta otra! ^^**


	29. Si el bastardo quiere una cita

**POV Romano**

Maldigo a ese bastardo albino.

En serio, maldigo su vida y a sus ancestros. Y de paso, también a sus descendientes. Y a los descendientes de sus descendientes, y así sucesivamente. Que mi maldición les persiga por los milenios de los milenios. O mejor, que se muera ahora mismo, que no se reproduzca y se muera del asco. Eso suena mucho mejor y me da menos trabajo.

Es que, joder, ¿cómo se le ocurre contarle a su maldito hermano tuberculoso la vida sentimental de otras personas? Es decir, de Antonio. Y por extensión, mía... ... mía... de Antonio... nuestra... ... ¡es decir, joder! Estoy divagando.

Lo que quiero decir es que los voy a matar a todos. De una forma cruel y sanguinaria. Quizás despellejarlos y luego cortarles la cabeza, y luego hacer ceniceros con sus cráneos, aunque no fume... ... sí, como Cara Sangrienta, el asesino de aquella serie americana... ese tío sí que sabía de homicidios. Así que sí, eso haré, los mataré a todos. Sobretodo al imbécil de Antonio. Sí, toda la culpa es de ese idiota, y de nadie más. ¡Encima de que le hice entender por activa y por pasiva que tenía que mantener esa bocaza cerrada! ... bueno, no se lo había dicho literalmente... pero creo que la patada que le había soltado delante de la señorita Bella había sido más que explícita para que se quedase callado.

Aunque claro, a veces se me olvida que el pobre es idiota perdido.

Por eso mismo me estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo a casa de ese gilipollas. Para cascarle los huevos. Porque, en serio, me había cabreado. Tal era mi ira que ni siquiera recordaba por dónde quedaba su cafetería cutre. Mi mente había olvidado el camino correcto entre aquel maldito laberinto de calles. Me cago en mi vida, ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué ahora? ¡sólo quería cortar cabezas!

Suspiré y traté de calmarme un poco, por si así lo recordaba. Ya había caminado sin rumbo el tiempo suficiente por aquel maldito geto, estaba algo cansado. Había encontrado cuatro callejones sin salida, y en una ocasión volví a la entrada. Me desespera este sitio, en serio. ¿He mencionado alguna vez que aquí necesitan una enorme máquina de demolición? Que despejen el área de una puta vez, que de todos modos aquí sólo parece vivir el anormal de Antonio. Ya me había vuelto a perder. Qué desesperación. Cansado, miré la pared, pensando si apoyar o no mi espalda en ella. Porque aunque no lo pareciese, mi ropa era cara, y la pared tenía pinta de mugrienta. Y como pierda otra camisa por culpa de la roña, mi madre me matará. Porque sí, la mayor parte de mi ropa la paga ella. En este tipo de cosas sí se preocupa, _maledizzione_.

Aunque Feliciano tiene bastante más ropa que yo... ...

En fin, qué importaba mi ropa ahora. Me dejé caer en el muro y suspiré profundamente. ¿Dónde estaría ese bastardo? ¿Acaso el geto este estaba protegiéndole de mí, o algo por el estilo? ... porque eso daría bastante miedo, joder. Era como... un bosque encantado, pero con casas viejas. ¿Y si me aparecía un fantasma de la nada? ¡Sería horrible, maldita sea!

...

¿Por qué pienso en este tipo de cosas?

En fin, tras pensar un rato, se me ocurrió la idea del siglo. En vez de buscarle yo, sólo tenía que hacer que él viniese a mí. Seguro que me encontraría antes que yo a él. Ahora me quedaba llamarle para que mi perfecto plan surtiese efecto y...

Y entonces me sonó el móvil. Había recibido un mensaje de... sorpresa:

"_De: Bastardo de los Tomates:_

_Lovii! Se me escapo decirle a Gil ke estamos saliendo! Lo siento!_

_Recibido el X del X a las 13:43_"

Maldito bastardo. Existe algo que se llaman acentos. Y no es "ke", es "que". ¿Acaso eres una jodida llama?

Oh, bueno, no importa... era un mensaje bastante decente para ser de Antonio, así que lo dejaré estar. Además, esto era perfecto. No sólo me he ahorrado el tener que llamarle, sino que ahora puedo hablarle sin que parezca demasiado repentino ni sospechoso, porque técnicamente tengo que contestar su mensaje... hoy Dios me ama. Si tuviese dinero le echaría una monedita en la iglesia.

Pero en fin, hay que centrarse. Matar a Antonio. Él decía que lo sentía. Claro que lo sentía. Y más que lo sentirá cuando le encuentre. O cuando me encuentre él a mí. No pienso ser para nada compasivo con el hijo de perra ese. Juro que no había pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida; ni siquiera aquella vez cuando tenía seis años y me quedé encerrado en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y sin ropa... ... no te diré cómo llegué a una situación como esa, pero quiero que te quede clara el horrible mal rato que he pasado por culpa del bastardo.

Pero volviendo al tema... ¿cómo se le ocurría decírmelo tan alegremente? "Estamos saliendo", decía... b-bueno, no es que fuese mentira, pero... ¿no sonaba algo extraño? A-además, ¡sí era mentira! ¡No estábamos saliendo aún, técnicamente, porque no habíamos tenido aún ninguna cita! Y... aquella vez que fuimos al parque y él me invitó a helado no cuenta porque aún no... aún no había accedido a salir con él y... ...

¡Y que no era una maldita cita! Aunque lo pareciese, no lo era, capisco? Y-y no es que esté ahora mismo pensando que quiera una cita, maldita sea... porque no la quiero. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadado con el universo. Ahora lo que quería era patear traseros españoles. Así que tenía que dejar de mirar el mensaje que me había enviado y decirle que viniese a buscarme porque no encontraba el camino. Seguro que no se espera que luego le patee el trasero. Es perfecto. Su dolor será genuino y justificado, como a mí me gusta. Reí malévolamente al ver su entusiasmada y afirmativa respuesta diciendo que vendría a por mí enseguida, y me sentí malvado. Muy malvado. Tan malvado que reí con más fuerza. Y creo que mi pura maldad fue la que espantó a una cucaracha que había en el cubo de basura de al lado. Creo.

Qué puto asco.

En fin, ahora sólo restaba esperar. Y no, no pensaba moverme del sitio para encontrarle antes. Seguro que si lo hacía acabábamos yendo los dos por caminos diferentes y no nos encontrábamos en todo el maldito día. Porque sí, eso era lo más propenso a suceder, conociendo nuestra maldita suerte. Por eso iba a quedarme quieto, así seguro que me encontraba. Así fue como, cinco minutos después, (qué rápido, joder), vi a un atolondrado español corriendo hacia mi persona.

Pero no me asusté. No entré en pánico.

- ¡Loovii~!- Gritaba, corriendo felizmente hacia mí. Yo me preparé. Sabía qué hacer ante esta situación. Simplemente me puse de cara a él y esperé a que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando lo estuvo, intentó abrazarme, pero esto ya lo había previsto, así que me agaché rápidamente, lo que provocó que fallase su intento. Cuando estuvo desconcertado y desprotegido, me lancé de cabeza, estilo proyectil, a por su estómago, impulsándome con los pies para darle más potencia a mi embestida. Mi cabeza le golpeó limpiamente, seguramente haciéndole mucho daño. Entonces él cayó al suelo, y yo me separé para ver cómo sufría.

- ¡Toma esa, bastardo!- Grité, retirándome un poco. Entonces vi que continuaba moviéndose, por lo que le propiné una "ligera" patada en las costillas, lo que le hizo rodar un poco por el suelo.

Le dejé medio muerto.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Lovino uno, bastardo cero.

Así aprenderá a hacerme pasar vergüenza delante de mis hermanos y de mis enemigos. Sonreí, satisfecho, viendo que las clases de taekwondo que había tomado de pequeño habían servido para algo útil.

- L... Lovino... eso duele mucho...- gimió mi víctima, que estaba quieta y echa bolita en el duro y frío suelo.- ¿Por qué...?

- Por ir contando cosas que no debes por ahí.- Mascullé, de mal humor.- ¿Tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por culpa del albino ruidoso ese hijo de patata? No, claro que no lo sabes, maldita sea, ¿cómo lo vas a saber? Además, menos mal que fue por mensaje, ni me quiero imaginar el alboroto que hubiese hecho de haber estado allí de cuerpo presente. Le hubiese matado allí mismo de haber podido. ¡Pero eso no quita que se haya enterado todo el mundo!

- Ay... lo siento de verdad, Lovi... me di cuenta un poco tarde de que no debí enviarle ese mensaje a Gil... sabía que no te haría gracia...- Musitó él, mirándome  
>desde el suelo. Yo farfullé, indignado, y le miré todo lo mal que pude.<p>

- Maldita sea, claro que no me hace ni puta gracia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Serás retrasado.- Le regañé, mientras veía cómo el retrasado en cuestión se levantaba  
>lentamente. Juro que este tío es más resistente que un escudo de hierro colado. O eso, o soportaba bien el dolor.<p>

O quizás era masoquista y quería más.

...

Ninguna de esas tres opciones me gustaba.

Le seguí mirando mal hasta que se puso totalmente de pie. Entonces me di cuenta de la diferencia de alturas y me frustré todo lo frustrable. ¿Por qué el capullo tenía que ser casi una cabeza más alto que yo? No puedes mirar a alguien por encima del hombro si ese alguien mide más que tú, joder. ¡No puedes sentirte superior si es más alto que tú!

- Lo siento mucho.- Repitió el bastardo, frotándose las costillas.- Supongo que debería habérselo dicho el último, cuando ya lo supiese todo el mundo... así no  
>montaría numerito...<p>

- ... ¿Perdona? ¿Cuando lo sepa todo el mundo?- Me entró de repente un tic en el ojo; uno de esos tics que te salen cuando intentas controlar una ira colosal. Creo que empezaba a ver por dónde iba... y no me gustaba.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- ¿Oh? Bueno, sólo a Francis... y él me prometió que guardaría el secreto, porque dijo que pareces un poco... ¿cómo lo dijo? ¿Sundere?

- ¿Qué mierda...? Oh, qué importa... - Me sentí insultado, pero ignoré eso al saber que nadie más se había enterado. Me relajé bastante, y eso el bastardo lo notó.

- Perdóname Lovi.- Sonrió, acercándose un poco más.- Te prometo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

- Serás idiota... ¡no habrá próxima vez, dentro de poco ya lo sabrá todos!- Gruñí, recordando que Feliciano sí lo sabía. Y si Feliciano lo sabía, en apenas unas horas lo sabría todo el jodido planeta. Volví a mirarle mal. La vergüenza regresaba, acompañada de mi enfado. El idiota se quedó un par de segundos con cara de idiota, pensando en lo que le había dicho, hasta que pareció pillarlo. Entonces su cara de idiota pasó a ser una cara de idiota arrepentido.

- ¡Ay! ¡Tienes razón, qué mal!

-¡"Qué mal" mis pelotas!- Le grité, sin dejarme conmover por esa cara de perrito apaleado que estaba poniendo.- ¡Y no pongas esa cara, que no vas a conseguir nada con ella!

- Perdóname...- Dijo, sin dejar su expresión de profunda pena. Yo decidí dejar de mirarle, para no caer y perdonarle, pero parece que eso le sentó aún peor.- ¡Lo siento mucho, Lovi, de verdad! ¿Cómo podría mostrarte mi arrepentimiento? ¡Te compensaré de alguna forma para que me perdones!

- Maldito seas...-murmuré- no creo que puedas hacer eso, mi perdón no se compra con facilidad y...

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tengamos una cita!- Casi gritó, todo emocionado. A mí me costó un poco procesar lo que acababa de decir, pero cuando lo hice me sonrojé entero; pude sentir mi cara recalentarse un par de grados.

- Q... ¿qué?- Logré articular, aún sin creerme del todo que de aquello que llamaba cerebro hubiese salido algo como esa idea absurda.- ¿En qué ayuda eso a arreglar las cosas, maldito bastardo?

- Bueno, he estado pensando...- empezó, causando que me riese por dentro; sencillamente lo dudaba.- Seguro que si te invito a comer algo se te pasa un poco el mal humor, ¿no~? Además, sería nuestra primera cita, y ese tipo de cosas suben la moral~ al menos la mía~

...

Mira, por una vez, sí que había pensado. Era cierto que la frase "comida gratis" me ponía de un humor inmejorable, sí... maldito desgraciado, cómo me conocía. Además, ahora me estaba permitiendo volar un segundo mi imaginación, y me imaginaba cosas buenas. Cosas que tenían que ver con pasta y un restaurante caro. Ah, pero... por un segundo únicamente. Luego recordé que el bastardo era más pobre que las ratas. Supongo que tendría que conformarme con una pizza y un helado.

- Y... ¿qué tienes en mente? N-no es que quiera ir, lo digo para asegurarme...- Pregunté, poniéndome algo nervioso sin saber yo muy bien por qué.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado al parque? Y luego vamos a una pizzería que hay cerca de aquí~

¿Ves? Lo que yo decía.

Bueno, tampoco es que me desagradase tener una cita. Es decir... lo de comer gratis era una... buena idea, sí. Es decir, no era mala... n-no es que quisiese tener una cita con Antonio ni nada por el estilo,pero... es que joder, apetecía cenar de gorra, y encima pizza... ¿quién se negaría a una pizza? Sólo un subnormal se negaría a una pizza. O una persona con alergia al tomate... esa pobre gente me inspira la más profunda lástima.

Pero regresando al tema... eso, la pizza. No quería cenar con Antonio, pero quería pizza. Además, no quería volver a casa esa noche. Ni de coña. Porque Feliciano estaría allí, con Marcello, y haría preguntas... preguntas bastante incómodas que no me veía con capacidad de responder con entereza. Además... quizás sí me apeteciese un poco salir... s-sería una bonita manera de variar la rutina de ir siempre al mismo lugar... es decir, la cafetería del infierno... aunque en el fondo no estaba tan mal, lo que tenía estaba bueno... y encima, ya había estado pensando en lo de las citas apenas unos minutos antes... y en el fondo no negaré que pintaba bien...

...

¡Ah, que le den al mundo!

- Bueno, no suena mal, bastardo... ¡p-pero que conste que lo hago por la comida gratis, y no por ti!- Murmuré. Antonio asintió, feliz.

- Genial~ espera, voy a cambiarme y nos vamos~ Ah, y de paso le dejo la cena a Antonia~ Sólo tardaré un minuto~

- Puta tortuga.- Gruñí al recordar al animal mutante.

- No le digas esas cosas, es muy linda.- Le vi haciendo un pucherito mientras caminaba. Un pucherito para nada adorable, que conste. Y yo, para no quedarme más solo que la una, decidí seguirle. Entonces me fijé en que el muy bastardo llevaba el delantal y parte de la camiseta manchadas de polvo blanco. Supuse que era harina porque no creo que le de a las drogas. Al menos, no a tanta cantidad de ellas.

¿Cómo no me habría dado cuenta antes de que iba todo blanco? Seré retrasado... Como me picaba la curiosidad, terminé preguntándole.

- Oye, bastardo... ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿te has caído en un bol gigante de harina?- dije, señalándole.

- Hala, pues eso hubiese sido bastante más guay~- Sonrió; aunque luego su expresión se ensombreció bastante.- Nah, es que vino el hermano de Bells, y... bueno, tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Eso es todo.

- Pelea... ¿de harina? Espera, no, no te imagino peleando.- Fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de poner la escena en mi mente. Pero no; el Antonio que conocía era demasiado feliz y demasiado idiota como para que pudiese verle peleando.

- Bueno, no importa~- Respondió, recuperando su sonrisa.- Lo que importa es que nadie salió herido~ tan solo fue una pelea de sacos de harina.

- ... No preguntaré por qué comenzó todo.

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, no me importa contártelo~

-No.- Le corté de inmediato; no quería ni imaginarlo.- Prefiero permanecer en mi dulce ignorancia.

El español rió y giró la primera esquina a la izquierda. Entonces pude ver su puerta hirientemente llamativa. ¿Estábamos tan cerca? Bien, ahora sí me sentía subnormal. ¿Por qué diablos no pude encontrar...? ... ah, qué importaba.

Dudé entre esperarle fuera o pasar dentro, ya que había dicho que tardaría un minuto. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que era un callejón solitario, mugriento y lleno de cucarachas, (dudo que la que vi antes fuese la única habitando el lugar), pensé que lo mejor sería entrar con él.

- Bien, Lovi, espera un poco a que me cambie... tardo un segundo~- Dijo él, subiendo por las escaleras a paso rápido. Parecía impaciente, el maldito bastardo. Como si fuese la primera vez que nos tomábamos un helado juntos... Aunque... tengo que admitir que yo también estaba bastante nervioso. Es decir, la última vez no había sido una cita, había sido... ... eh... bueno, no lo sé muy bien, ya casi no me acuerdo... pero no había sido una cita, y eso ya bastaba para hacer esta ocasión diferente.

¿Había que hacer algo en especial porque fuese la primera cita? ... ¿no había que hacerlo? Joder, no tenía ni puta idea.

De todos modos, ya me había resignado un poco al fracaso. Porque ya se sabe que las primeras citas siempre están jodidas. Desde el principio. No se salva ni una. Seguro que iba a pasar algo que arruinaría la velada. Y yo me cagaría en ese algo. Y seguramente Antonio se reiría con la misma alegría de siempre, no sería capaz de leer el maldito ambiente, y... ... ah, maldición. Me enfadaba más a medida que pensaba. Me enfadaba con él. Maldita sea, Lovino Vargas, aún no había pasado nada...

...

Hoy estaba pesimista, joder. Qué puto asco.

Creo que todo era culpa del maldito albino macho-patatas dos.

Y hablando de asco... se me había olvidado mencionar una cosa. No sólo la ropa del español estaba llena de harina. La cafetería también estaba cubierta por una buena capa. Estaba todo blanco, como si hubiese nevado, pero diez veces más feo. Había harina por todas partes. En el suelo, en las paredes... hasta en los geranios. Ahora eran geranios blancos.

Me pregunto qué clase de pelea habrá sido. ¿Se habrán dado de ostias, aparte de cubrirse el uno al otro con harina? ... Bueno, el bastardo de Antonio no parecía estar herido... así que supongo que no se habrán pegado. Pero... otras dudas asaltaban mi mente, aparte de esa. La primera era... ¿de dónde mierda habían sacado tanta harina? ¿Y cómo habría empezado la pelea? ¿La habría iniciado Antonio, o el otro tipo? ¿Probablemente el otro, porque Antonio no tenía pinta de ser una persona que iniciase peleas? ¿Aún quedaría harina intacta en algún lugar de la cafetería, dentro de su bolsita? De no ser así... ¿Esto significaba que Antonio no podría hacer carne rebozada? Porque ahora que lo pensaba, me entraba un antojo de comer eso...

Pero dejando mis antojos de lado... ¿cuándo pensaba el bastardo limpiar todo aquello? Seguro que le llevaría un par de horas, como mínimo. Eso siempre y cuando lo limpiase solo... ¿debería ayudarle? Es decir, antes de irnos tendrá que recoger toda esta mierda. Y yo creo que si queremos salir cuando aún haya sol, deberíamos limpiar juntos.

...

¿Debería huir mientras pueda?

...

No, joder. Eso sería una verdadera putada... el bastardo parece emocionado con lo de la cita, si le doy plantón ahora destrozaré su corazón tomatoso. ... Q-que no es que me importe, pero... ... si me iba ahora, no tendría pizza ni helado gratis. Exacto, quería comer gratis. Por eso me quedaba, no por otra cosa. No imagines nada raro.

- Ya estoy, Lovi~ ¿nos vamos?- Entonces, la voz de Antonio me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo alzar la cabeza. Llevaba ropa menos blanca y más amarilla. ¿Ya le había dado de comer a la puta tortuga? ... ¿Tanto habían durado mis pensamientos random? Se me había hecho todo bastante corto... aunque antes de que pudiese contar cuánto tiempo había estado divagando, el muy idiota me agarró de la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera, joder, espera!- Grité, parándome en seco para no dejarme arrastrar. El ojiverde me miró, confuso, y yo le miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No piensas limpiar todo eso?- Pregunté, señalando toda la harina.

- ¿Eeh? Pero... ¿quieres decir ahora?- Lloriqueó, mirándome con cara de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia.- Siempre lo podemos dejar para después, ¿no? Es decir... puedo limpiarlo después, cuando terminemos nuestra cita... Además, no quiero que se nos haga muy tarde...

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había notado que el ibérico evitaba mirar la escena del crimen. Intuí por qué. Joder, y encima me ponía esa cara... no, no iba a funcionar conmigo. No con Lovino Vargas, perras.

- Luego te dará pereza, lo sé.- Le respondí, totalmente seguro de que cuando volviésemos el muy bastardo se iría derechito a su cuarto y no movería un dedo en lo que quedase de noche.

- No es verdaaaad... -siguió lloriqueando.- Lo limpiaré debidamente cuando regresemos, Lovi, lo prometo...

- Y una soberana mierda. A limpiar ahora mismo. No quiero regresar a este sitio y volver a encontrármelo lleno de harina. No, ni hablar. ¡Limpia de una vez!- Ordené, pinchándole el pecho con un dedo. Le miré con toda la seriedad que pude, para que supiese que hablaba en serio. Lo que hizo fue poner una cara de absoluta pena y desgana... pero al menos accedió.

- Está bien... limpiaré.- Suspiró.- Pero me llevará un rato... puedes ir al sofá y ver la tele si quieres.

- ... -por un momento, me sentí tentado por lo que me dijo. Pero luego recordé que yo tampoco quería que se nos hiciese de noche.- No, espera, te ayudaré.

Por unos momentos muy largos, el español se quedó mirándome con una cara que reflejaba el más puro desconcierto. Yo le miré, confuso. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

- Lovino... ¿me vas a ayudar?- Preguntó; una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

- Eso he dicho...- Dije, con lentitud. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando el idiota, pero cada vez sonreía más. Por puro instinto, me alejé un par de pasos.- Pero que conste que lo hago porque no quiero que salgamos de noche, ¿entendido?

- ¡Lovi~!- Todo entusiasmado y para mi horror, se me echó encima.- ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, Lovi~!- Repitió, abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¡S-suéltame, bastardo!- Grité, notando cómo me sonrojaba de nuevo. Maldito bastardo del mal, ¿cómo se le ocurría lanzarse encima de mí tan de repente? Suerte que no me caí al suelo, porque el sofá estaba detrás de mí y pude apoyarme en él. Que si no, me mato. Además, el muy hijo de su madre no me quería soltar. Joder, ¿por qué era tan fuerte? ¡No entraba en mi comprensión!- ¡Maldita sea, suelta si no quieres que te mande a dormir con los peces!

- Lovi, pareces todo un mafioso cuando dices eso~- Rió, abrazándome con más fuerza. Yo le maldije en mi mente mil veces, y le hubiera golpeado de haber podido. Oh, espera, sí que podía. Quizás no podía mover mis brazos ni mis piernas, pero mi cabeza estaba libre. Así que decidí darle un buen cabezazo.

- ¡Que me sueltes, joder! ¿O quieres acabar de limpiar cuando ya sea de madrugada? ¡Como no acabemos antes de las nueve, juro que me largo a mi casa y no hay cita!

- ¿Eeh? ¡No digas eso!- Lloriqueó, dolorido. El cabrón tenía la cabeza bien dura, maldita sea. Pero no más que la mía, claro. Por eso mis cabezazos eran tan  
>poderosos.- Te prometo que acabaremos antes de las nueve... es que me ha hecho ilusión que quisieses ayudarme...<p>

- Menos ilusión y más limpiar, joder. Y también, juro que como me manche, te mataré. Que mi camiseta es cara. Y no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.- Gruñí, aflojando un poco el agarre del español.

- Jaja~ eso será algo difícil... pero ya no será mi culpa.

- ... Mira que no te ayudo.

- ¡No, no! ¡Lo siento!- Volvió a reír él.- Vamos, vamos~

- Pues venga, suéltame.- Gruñí, logrando apartar uno de sus brazos. Él mismo retiró el otro, sonriendo como el idiota que es, y me acarició el pelo... peligrosamente cerca de mi rizo. Noté cómo el sonrojo volvía, con más fuerza que antes. Iba a gritarle y a darle dos ostias, pero retiró la mano enseguida, me acercó un poco a él y me besó. Me quedé helado en el sitio, totalmente tomado por sorpresa. Y mi sonrojo de antes no era nada comparado con el que tenía ahora. ¡El maldito bastardo se estaba aprovechando ahora que podía! Juraba que iba a... golpearle... sí, eso haría, le golpearía y...

...

Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal... ya le golpearía en cuanto me soltase. O quizás tampoco hacía falta golpearle... ...

- ¿Vamos, Lovi?- No sé cuándo había pasado exactamente, pero ahora el bastardo había dejado de besarme y me miraba con cara de idiota feliz. ¿Me había empanado?

Mierda. Yo le maldigo.

- Eh... sí, lo que sea, joder.- Juraría que seguía sonrojado, pero traté de disimularlo evitando mirarle.- Al menos sabes cómo limpiar esto, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sé~ sólo necesitamos una escoba y un par de trapos.

- ... ¿no tienes aspiradora?

- No~ son caras. Pero no pasa nada, yo barro y tú quitas los restos que yo no pueda recoger, ¿vale?- Me respondió, tan tranquilo. Yo me empecé a poner nervioso. ¡Eso nos iba a llevar horas! Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y miré la hora. Las seis de la tarde. Me cago en todo, ibamos a tardar bastante...

- ... Sólo date prisa, ¿quieres?- Suspiré, resignado, y le dejé que fuese a por todo lo que nos hacía falta, ya que yo no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba nada. Él simplemente fue a la cocina, con la misma sonrisa de idiota perdido, y yo volví a echar un vistazo por el cuarto. Volví a suspirar, sin ningunas ganas de limpiar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

...

Ah, sí. Por la estúpida cita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_-Deja el capítulo y se esconde en un lugar oscuro para que nadie pueda pegarle. En su lugar, deja una nota en la que escribió muchas disculpas y restos de sangre y _**  
><strong><em>lágrimas-<em>**

**_"Lo sientoooo Q^Q debería, debería haberlo subido antes... pero juro que no me ha sido posible... cosas de la inspiración perdida, los exámenes de la tercera _**  
><strong><em>evaluación, los viajes a otra ciudad... pero debería dejar de dar excusas... sólo intentaré prometer actualizar más seguido y ya Q3Q creedme, lo intento de veras!<em>**

**_Y bueno... más o menos se acerca el final. Más o menos. No tengo muy claro qué hacer con Antonio... ¿se quedará en la cafetería? ¿se mudará? no lo sé, todo está _**  
><strong><em>fluyendo solito, así que que salga lo que tenga que salir... de hecho, había escrito este capítulo a papel, pero a la hora de pasarlo al ordenador me ha salido algo <em>**  
><strong><em>completamente distinto... ¿por qué será? ouo<em>**

**_Y en fin, muchas gracias a todos por seguir revieweando y faveando la historia a pesar de mi falta de constancia. Algunos me habéis enviado algunos mensajes pidiendo _**  
><strong><em>que me de prisa, y yo los agradezco, porque significa que en el fondo no os habéis olvidado de mí QuQ me esforzaré más de ahora en adelante!<em>**

**_Y con esto os dejo, que he de seguir actualizando el resto de mis fics~ adiowis~ QuQ_**

**_PD: Lovino es un tsundere!"_**


	30. Pizza no a domicilio

**POV Romano  
><span>**

Casi se había hecho de noche cuando terminamos de recoger hasta el último gramo de harina del estúpido suelo de la cafetería del bastardo español. Me dolía la espalda horrores, porque a mí me había tocado estar agachado la mayor parte del tiempo, para variar... ¿por qué precisamente a mí? Joder, odio a ese bastardo ensucia-todo. Debí haberme largado a la primera de cambio, en vez de quedarme aquí.

Además, me giré un par de veces mientras limpiaba y le vi embobado mirando... algo. Retiraba la mirada inmediatamente, así que no sé el qué. Pero ya le vale al idiota, escaqueándose... si no estuviese tan cansado le pegaría la paliza de su vida. Pero desgraciadamente estoy cansado. Mucho.

Al menos no me había manchado de harina. Yupi.

...

Inserte voz sarcástica ahí, por favor.

Suerte que ahora viene la comida gratis; eso era lo que me había mantenido firme todo el rato, nada más. N-no había sido la cita, sólo la comida. En serio, de verdad... ... ¡Pero bueno! Limpiar me había dado hambre, mucha hambre, así que, después de levantarme del suelo por última vez, me desperecé para desentumecer mi pobre espalda, y me giré de nuevo hacia Antonio.

- Ya está, joder, tampoco ha costado tanto.- Gruñí, frotándome las costillas. Maldigo al bastardo y a su escoba. Él no había tenido que agacharse en todo el proceso de limpieza, y eso... me daba mucha rabia. Mucha.

- Bueno, Lovi, son las ocho y media~- Rió él, sacudiéndose la poca harina que quedaba en sus manos.- Llevamos dos horas y media con esto~ ¿quién lo iba a decir?

- Silencio, a nadie le importa eso.- Le corté inmediatamente. Sólo sé que me muero de hambre, y que quiero comer algo ahora.

- Hmm... quizás sea un poco tarde para ir a merendar primero.- Reflexionó él; también era cierto, ya era hora de cenar. Es decir, a veces cenaba a las diez, pero otras veces cenaba a las siete, depende del día y de mi humor... así que las ocho y media me parecía una hora razonable para comer una pizza.

- ¡Pues decidido, vamos a por esa pizza!- Dije, todo decidido yo, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, cuando el bastardo me agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndome.

- Espera, Lovi.- Dijo, en un tono que en ese momento me pareció muy serio. Me giré para verle, confuso.

- ¿Q-qué pasa?

- Todavía no he cogido la cartera. Quédate aquí un segundo, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, me soltó y fue hacia su cuarto de nuevo, dejándome más solo que la una de nuevo.

En serio le maldigo.

¿No estaba antes tan preparado y tan impaciente por salir? Y ahora me decía que se dejaba la cartera. Podría ver el lado positivo y pensar en que al menos se había acordado ahora de coger el dinero, pero... no podía evitar pensar que todo eso signficaba que, de no habernos quedado a limpiar, se le habría olvidado, y nos hubiera tocado hacer un sinpa. Lo cual no me hubiese importado demasiado, (no sería la primera ni la última vez que hago uno de esos), pero si el bastardo pretendía que fuese una cita decente, más le valía que no pasase. Para nada. En serio, pasa y le corto los huevos.

Además, que pase eso en un restaurante caro, o en uno normalito, bueno, eso, da igual.

¿Pero en una pizzería? Por ahí no paso. La pizza hay que pagarla, joder.

- Maldito Antonio, ya le vale...- Me apoyé en la puerta, esperando al bastardo. ¿Cuánto podía costarle encontrar una estúpida cartera? Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y todavía no había bajado. Seguro que su estúpida tortuga la encontraba antes que él, si te descuidas. Miré el techo, aburrido, y ahí descubrí... más harina.

...

Mierda.

No me había fijado en el techo.

...

¡De todos modos, ¿cómo mierda ha llegado la harina al techo?! ¡Hay algo llamado gravedad! En serio, el asunto me preocupa... ¡la harina no se pega a los techos! A no ser... que no fuese harina real. Digo... quizás era harina mutante o algo... ¡no me mires así, es muy probable! En esta casa hay una tortuga que sabe sumar y restar, ¿por qué no podría haber harina mutante que fuese capaz de pegarse a cualquier superficie, independientemente de la gravedad? ¡Es totalmente factible y posible que...!

- Lovi, ya he vuelto~ La cartera estaba escondida debajo de la cama, pero ya la tengo~- la voz del español me sacó de mis elucubraciones y me hizo dar un respingo. ¿Ya de vuelta?

- Oh... b-bien, entonces podemos irnos... ¿le has dado de comer al ser mutante?- Murmuré, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo al acordarme de la tortuga. Quizás mis pensamientos anteriores tuviesen que ver con eso...

- ¡Ah! No, no lo he hecho... ¡gracias por recordármelo, Lovi, ahora vuelvo~!- Apenas había llegado a mi lado, pero nada más dijo eso el castaño corrió hacia la cocina, haciendo que me entrasen ganas de colgarme. ¿Por qué no podía callarme? Por suerte, esta vez tardó poco. Apenas dos o tres minutos, quizás menos. No tuve mucho tiempo para aburrirme esta vez. Al volver, el idiota tenía una amplia sonrisa.- Muchas gracias por acordarte de Antonia, Lovi~ la pequeña te manda un beso~

- ¿Entiendes lo que te dice ese ser?- Levanté una ceja, confuso. Esperaba que no fuese así, porque... era raro de cojones.

- Bueno, no la entiendo exactamente... pero me hago una idea~ Además, eso es lo que haría yo en su lugar~- Respondió, ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada.

- C-como sea... vámonos de una vez...- murmuré, tratando de bajarme el maldito sonrojo. Salí por la puerta rápidamente y empecé a caminar, dando por sentado que me estaba siguiendo.

- Espera, Lovi, la puerta... ¡Lovi!- Bueno, tenía que cerrar con llave, claro. El por qué no estaba muy claro, ya que el idiota vivía en un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios, y nadie iba a ir hasta allí para entrar en su casa... sobretodo porque no había nada para robar que fuese de valor. Y tampoco de no valor. Básicamente, aparte de ropa, el bastardo no tenía casi nada.

Caminé lentamente por el callejón, seguro que me alcanzaría en un par de segundos. Y así fue. El idiota español corrió para poder ponerse a mi lado, y luego intentó cogerme de la mano. Por supuesto, no le dejé. Crisis evitada.

Por ahora.

En fin...

- Eh, ¿y dónde está la pizzería esa?- Pregunté, empezando ya a morirme del hambre. Seguro que mi estómago estaba totalmente vacío, y por eso no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse. Necesitaba pizza para restaurar mi sistema, y la necesitaba ahora.

- No está muy lejos~ salimos de aquí y un par de calles más allá~- Canturreó él, intentando cogerme la mano de nuevo. Volví a esquivarle; ni de coña iba a dejar que me cogiese la mano en público... era tan... ... simplemente no. Mientras seguía intentándolo, (creo que el bastardo se divertía haciendo eso), seguía hablando con tan buen humor como siempre.- Sabes, me encanta esa pizzería~ el servicio es genial~

- ¿Por genial te refieres a chicas tetudas, o a que te tratan bien y sirven rápido?

- A... a lo segundo, Lovi, por supuesto... y-yo no me fijo tanto en esas cosas como crees...- Respondió, con voz nerviosa.

Yo le miré, incrédulo. ¿Quién no se fijaba en las tetas grandes de una chica? ¿En serio? Creí que hasta las mujeres se fijaban... aunque, en nuestro caso sería por gusto, y en el de ellas por evaluar la competencia, yo qué sé... ...

Pero claro, si me daba esa respuesta, me quedaba más que claro que este era gay. Tenía que serlo, si no, no me lo explico.

- Y... ¿entonces en qué te fijas, bastardo?- Le pregunté, supersticioso.

- ¿Eh? Ah, pues... - ¿Me lo parecía a mí, o estaba enrojeciendo? Aquello era una escena que debía ser grabada con una cámara... lástima que no llevase ninguna encima.- Ehm... suelo fijarme más en la personalidad, supongo...

- No seas gay, Antonio. Te estoy preguntando qué te llama más visualmente hablando.- Si lo pienso bien, no sé cómo habíamos llegado a hablar de esto.

- P-pues... ... supongo que... ¿los ojos?- Dijo, poniéndose más rojo. En serio, esta imagen se grabaría en mi mente por los siglos de los siglos.

- ¿En serio, Antonio? ¿En serio?.- Dije, frunciendo un poco el ceño. A ver, o me estaba ocultando la verdad, o es que era un romanticoso sin remedio... ambas opciones eran demasiado para mí, por lo que decidí ignorar el tema. De todos modos él tampoco es que pareciese estar muy cómodo con el asunto, así que dejamos de hablar de ello enseguida. Tampoco me preguntó por mis gustos... a-aunque tampoco era como si se los fuese a decir, así que...

Caminamos un rato más, hasta que salimos de aquel maldito zulo alejado de la mano de Dios. Esto era la ciudad, por fin. Me sentía como una tortuga ninja recién salida de las cloacas. Así, en plan guay.

...

Aunque ahora no podía evitar imaginarme a Antonia saliendo de una cloaca. Es decir, la tortuga mutante de Antonio, siendo aún más mutante... ... mejor dejo mi imaginación tranquila, o acabaré muy traumado hoy...

- Mira, Lovi, hay que girar ahí~- Señaló el español. Cuando llegamos a la esquina por la que había que girar, enseguida lo vi.

Y lo que vi me gustó mucho.

No podía subestimar a este bastardo nunca más.

Quiero decir... habrás visto muchas pizzerías en tu maldita vida, pero pocas serán realmente italianas. Porque no, Pizza Hut no es italiana. O Telepizza. Tampoco. Pero no, esta la reconocía yo. Ese nombre lo había visto antes, y estaba seguro de que era totalmente italiana al 100%

Vamos, que no me extrañaría que hasta tuviesen un horno de piedra para hacer las pizzas. Además, joder, el sitio era precioso. Tenía hasta terraza. Y ahora que era casi de noche, habían puesto hasta velitas. Diez sobre diez. Además las camareras estaban buenísimas. Mejor le pongo un catorce sobre diez. Porque no le puedo poner más. Aparte, los clientes parecían bastante contentos, y lo mismo se podría decir de mí cuando estuviese saboreando una hermosa _quattro formaggi_ o una _margherita_.

- Genial...- Murmuré para mí mismo. Mi hambre estaba incrementando por segundos. Antonio se rió al verme así de idiota; porque lo estaba, puedo admitirlo esta vez, tengo excusa.

- ¿Tanto te gusta la pizza, Lovi~?- Rió, con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque me hubiese puesto a babear por pura inercia y con motivos suficientes, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco con su comentario.

- C-claro que me gusta, maldita sea... es el mejor invento del milenio... de todos los tiempos, mejor dicho... ¡Es más, podría incluso asegurarte que la pizza es el sentido de la vida! ¡El resultado de años y años de experimentación que han sido llevados al punto más alto de la creación!- Murmuré, algo cortado. Mis comentarios estaban lejos de ser lo que una persona madura y adulta diría, pero eso le hizo aún más gracia al bastardo.

- Vaya, tienes una gran convicción~ Eso es tan lindo~

- ¡C-cállate! Y busca una maldita mesa... muero de hambre.

Para confirmar mis palabras, en ese momento mi estómago rugió ferozmente. Antonio se quedó mirándome, la pareja de la mesa más cercana a nosotros se quedó mirándome, hasta el gato de la esquina se quedó mirándome.

¿Por qué Dios y mi estómago me odian tanto?

¡Sí, tengo hambre, maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa, joder? ¡Además, lo acababa de decir, ¿no?! ¿Dónde estaba el puto problema? ¿Por qué todos me miraban así? ¿Es que nunca habían escuchado un estómago hambriento? Me hubiese encantado gritarles algo, pero la risa de Antonio hizo que me pusiese más rojo que un tomate y que le gritase sólo a él.

- Oh, Lovi, sí que tienes hambre~

- ¡C-calla, maldito bastardo! ¿Quién te manda reírte de las desgracias ajenas, maldición? ¡Vete a la mierda, joder, me pienso comer tu pizza también y te quedarás sin comer! ¡Y cuando tengas hambre y te pase lo mismo que a mí ahora, yo me reiré de ti, joder, maldita sea!- Grité, golpeándole el pecho con los puños. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no parecía estar haciéndole mucho daño.

Tampoco es que estuviese poniendo tanta fuerza, pero... ¡que me deje en paz!

- Lo siento, lo siento... es que fue demasiado lindo~- Dijo él mientras me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba hacia el interior del local.

- ¡"Lindo" mis cojones! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!- Continué maldiciendo a sus ancestros por todo el tiempo que estuvo arrastrándome hacia la que debía ser la única mesa vacía de todo el lugar, y creo que fue por aún más tiempo que eso. También sentía que mi cara estaba recalentada, y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Y puede que nos estuviesen mirando todos... pero poco me importaba en ese preciso instante, yo sólo quería venganza. Vengar mi honor perdido.

Aunque el bastardo no me dejó, claro. Siempre interrumpiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres comer, Lovi? Iré a pedir~

- ¡No me interrumpas, bastardo!- Fruncí el ceño, molesto por su descaro al interrumpirme.

- Creí que tenías hambre~- Sonrió, levantando las cejas. No me gustaba nada esa sonrisa, me hacía sentir inferior, en algún sentido. Sin querer admitirlo a viva voz, únicamente asentí, haciendo eso que su sonrisa creciese.- Vale~ entonces... ¿cuál te pido?

- ...- Lo pensé. Vaya si lo pensé. Me cogí del mentón y puse mi pose de pensar. Tantas posibilidades... pero... pero nunca había probado la comida de aquel sitio, así que mejor no arriesgarme mucho y pedir algo normal. Es decir, el sitio tenía buena pinta, pero siempre existen las sorpresas... así que decidí ir sobre seguro, sólo por si acaso.- Pues... quiero una _margherita_.

- ¿Una marguerita? Vale~- Canturreó él, y se dio la vuelta para ir al mostrador a pedir. No pude detenerle para meterle un sopapo por su pésima pronunciación italiana.

Para la próxima vez sería.

Me senté y apoyé los codos en la mesa, esperando la cena. Me quedé mirando al español, el cual parecía estar esperando a que llegase alguien a atenderle. Ese alguien no se tardó mucho. Enseguida llegó una chica, bastante nerviosa, y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, para hacerle algo de caso. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo exactamente, pero la mujer aquella parecía demasiado feliz por verle.

Y además, no parecían estar hablando de pizza exactamente. Eso tarda quince minutos y ya está. ¿Por qué seguían hablando? ¿De qué hablaban? Quería saberlo...

Oh, la chica ahora se estaba riendo. Y se había sonrojado un poco. ¿Qué mierda...? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo el bastardo para que se pusiese así?

...

Por algún motivo, estaba comenzando a enojarme.

Suspiré, malhumorado yo-qué-sé-por-qué, y miré a las otras mesas, a ver qué tipo de gente comía en aquel lugar. Todas eran personas que aparentaban tener entre 20-35 años, algunas excepciones había que parecían más jóvenes que eso, pero pocas. Había grupitos de amigos que se robaban los trozos de pizza los unos a los otros, parejitas que compartían la misma pizza... o el mismo trozo de pizza... eugh... Y también estaba el típico tipo que estaba comiendo solo. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien, o sólo era un solitario que amaba comer pizza en un sitio decente?

Me recordó a mí por un segundo, y suspiré, melancólico.

Aunque yo no había venido solo. Estaba con mi... con mi... mi... eh... no, se me hace tan raro que no puedo decirlo. Lo dejaré en que estaba con el bastardo del español y que esto era como una especie de... de... ¿cita?

Sí, Lovino, tienes que aceptarlo de una jodida vez. Esto es una cita. Y por algún motivo estás jodidamente feliz. Bueno, por algún motivo no... es por la pizza gratis, claramente. Aunque ahora estaba cabreado porque el maldito español estaba tardando demasiado, pero... joder. Tenía hambre en serio, ya podía dejar de hablar con la chica esa y venir cuanto antes con las pizzas, o sin ellas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y seguía estando más solo que la una. Maldita sea, Antonio, ¿qué haces? Miré de nuevo en su dirección, y vi que esta vez estaba solo. ¿Qué hacía ahí parado ahora? En serio no entendía la mente de ese idiota.

Oh, pero lo entendí enseguida. Porque pocos segundos después, la misma chica de antes regresó, con dos pizzas que tenían buen aspecto hasta de lejos. Mi estómago volvió a rugir, y agradecí mentalmente que nadie lo hubiese escuchado aquella vez, aparte de mí, claro.

Pero no pienses que ahora el bastardo volvió a mí rápidamente, no. Se quedó hablando con la chica un rato más.

Me cago en todo. Malditas adolescentes hormonadas, dejad de interesaros por hombres que no son heterosexuales, maldita sea.

...

Mierda. Eso a sonado como si estuviese celoso.

...

¡Pero no! ¡No lo estoy, no, para nada! Es decir, no. Es absurdo estar celoso de ese imbécil. T-tampoco es como si me gustase tanto... a-además, sólo estoy molesto porque tengo mucha hambre y el idiota no vuelve. Joder. Púdrete, Antonio. Púdrete en el infierno.

Enterré la cara en la mesa, avergonzado al máximo por lo que estaba pensando. ¡No era mi culpa tener hambre! En serio no estaba celoso... no lo estaba, joder.

- Loovii~- Una voz molesta me sacó de mi estado de ensimismamiento, acompañado de un olor delicioso que casi hace a mi estómago hacer ruido de nuevo. Levanté un poco la cabeza y miré cómo el español sonreía ampliamente y dejaba las pizzas en la mesa.- Traje la comida~ perdón por tardar, es que la chica me dijo que me las daría en mano y enseguida, así que...

- Sí, como sea. Como si me importara.- Le corté y acaparé mi _margherita_, hambriento. Joder, si hasta los trozos estaban previamente cortados en triángulos perfectos. Creo que tengo un nuevo restaurante favorito.

- ¿Eeh? Eso es cruel, Lovi... yo sufría por si te impacientabas demasiado y me echabas de menos.- Lloriqueó el mayor, haciendo un pucherito para nada adorable.

- Qué gilipolleces dices... además, te veía muy feliz hablando con esa chica, así que no estabas tan preocupado como dices.- Respondí, empezando a comer. La pizza estaba deliciosa, aunque extrañamente eso no me mejoró el humor. ¿Estaría enfermo? No era algo normal...

- Bueno, es que me dijo cosas muy interesantes de la pizza, y también hizo un par de ocurrencias que me parecieron bastante graciosas~ no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, así que la conocía de antes~ es muy simpática, seguro que te cae bien.

- Ya...- Claro, estaba intentando ligar con él. Más claro agua. Quizás por eso me molestaba... pero no, porque eso serían celos y yo no estaba celoso...

- Lo siento, Lovi~ creo que sí me tardé mucho... ah, qué rica~- Yo ya no sabía si se estaba disculpando o si estaba comiendo.- En serio, la próxima vez tardaré menos.

- Más te vale.- Gruñí.

- ¿Luego quieres postre? Venden canolis, o eso me ha parecido ver~ Vuelvo a invitar yo~

...

Mierda, el maldito sabía ganarme.

...

No es que yo sea fácil de sobornar, joder, es que... ¡cannolis! ¿A quién no le gustan?

...

Pero no me olvidaba de la chica. No sería tan fácil.

- Bueno, si pagas tú sí quiero. Pero luego quiero helado.- Respondí, terminando mi tercer trozo de pizza. Qué buena estaba la jodida.

- ¿M-más comida?- Ahora parecía que ya no le hacía tanta gracia, ¿eh? Pues iba a ver.

- Dijiste pizza y helado, bastardo. Y quiero dos helados, que me quedaré con hambre después de esto.- Lo decía en broma, claro... ni de coña iba yo a querer dos helados después de una pizza mediana y unos cannolis.

- No sé si me llegará para tanto...

- Oh, venga, los helados no son caros.- Me divertía hacerle sufrir. Era bastante gratificante, ahora que lo pienso... aunque tomarle el pelo a la gente en general lo es, claro.

- N-no, pero... bueno, si aún tienes hambre luego puedo prepararte algo en casa...

Se lo estaba creyendo tanto que no pude evitar sonreír; me acabé mi cuarto trozo de pizza y ya iba a por el quinto. En serio, no me culpéis por comer tan rápido, la pizza estaba de miedo. El bastardo no podía igualar mi velocidad a la hora de comer pizza, tenía el récord de mi familia. Él iba por su segundo trozo. A este paso le iba a robar comida en cuanto desviase la vista...

...

Aunque ahora mismo me estaba mirando... demasiado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero me estaba empezando a poner nervioso... en un extraño sentido.

- ¿Qué miras, maldita sea?- Le pregunté, sin soltar el trozo de pizza.

- Nada, nada~- Ya parecía feliz de nuevo. No entiendo cómo lo hace...

- Como sea. Si no me lo quieres decir no te voy a obligar.- Gruñí de nuevo y continué con mi cena. El bastardo pareció arrepentirse de haberse quedado callado, porque entonces fue cuando juntó su silla un poquito más a la mesa para quedar más cerca mío.

- Vale, vale, te lo diré~ es sólo que... tienes una sonrisa preciosa, Lovi~- Dijo, en voz baja, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sólo le pudiese escuchar yo. En ese momento creo que mi cara enrojeció tan de golpe que parecía un semáforo recién cambiado a rojo o algo.

Maldito bastardo, diciendo esas cosas a esas horas de la noche... me dieron ganas de gritarle algo, pero... pero si lo hacía nos miraría todo el mundo, y... y... y además, tampoco es que... joder, maldito sea, ya no sé ni lo que me digo...

- C-cállate, ¿quieres?- logré gritarle cuando recobré un poco la compostura y el color normal de mi cara- Joder, no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas porque sí...

- Pero es lo que pienso~ además, puedo decirlo, ¿no?

- ¡No, no puedes!- Traté de calmar mi vergüenza comiendo más pizza, aunque él sólo se rió un poco más.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Y qué hay de mi libertad de expresión, Lovi?- Lloriqueó.

- No tienes, bastardo, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Así nos quedamos hablando hasta que yo logré acabarme toda la pizza. Creo que acababa de batir mi record. Aunque no lo había cronometrado, pero... qué mierda importaba. Me recosté en la silla con un suspiro feliz. Estaba bien lleno... por ahora. La pizza baja rápido, luego querría más comida.

Antonio, por su parte, parecía impresionado.

- Qué rápido... a mí aún me quedan tres...- Dijo, claramente sorprendido. Pero claro, cómo no sorprenderse. Años de experiencia me hacían superior al bastardo en el sentido de comer pizzas. Me sentí mejor que él por un segundo.

- Ya ves, es lo que tiene... anda, te ayudo.- Cumplí la profecía de momentos antes robándole un pedazo de pizza. La cual también estaba de puta madre, claro... pero la mía estaba mejor.

- Gracias, Lovi, estoy demasiado lleno para comer mucho más~

- Claro, el estómago te habrá encogido por falta de comida que comprar, ¿no?

- Ahaha~ eso fue cruel...

- Pues no te rías cuando te lo digo, maldición.- Critiqué, devorando la _quattro formaggi_... el queso era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Pensaba venir aquí muchísimo más a menudo a partir de ahora.- Por cierto, ¿qué hora es ya?

- ¿Eh? Pues ya es tarde... las... ¿diez menos cuarto?- El español miró impresionado el reloj de su móvil-piedra.- ¿Cómo hemos tardado tanto?

- No me jodas, sabes perfectamente que te has pasado el rato hablando con esa chica... a mí no me extraña que sea esta hora.- Suspiré y dejé mis codos de nuevo apoyados en la mesa.

- Entonces... no habrá muchas heladerías abiertas ahora, ¿no crees?

- ... Mierda, es cierto.- Farfullé un par de maldiciones al darme cuenta de lo que eso conllevaba. No helados para mí. Ni para él, pero... menos para mí.

- Oye, pero tengo helados en mi nevera, si quieres vamos a mi casa y coges los que quieras~- Sugirió él, recuperando la sonrisa.

...

¿Quedarme de noche en su casa implicaba quedarme a dormir allí o algo?

N-no es que me haga especial ilusión, pero... pero supongo que estaría bien ir allí, tomarnos un helado o algo y luego ver la tele... sonaba a un buen plan...

Ah, pero luego llegaría a mi casa al día siguiente y Feliciano haría preguntas... y yo no quería preguntas, eran embarazosas y no venían a cuento... joder, qué mal... de todos modos iba a haber preguntas, porque era muy tarde ya, si volvía a casa a esta hora sería malo... ...

¿Qué hacer?

¿Ir, o no ir? Esa era la cuestión...

Y encima el bastardo me miraba con ojitos suplicantes... maldita sea, era super difícil oponerse a algo si me miraba así... ¡deja de mirarme, maldita sea!

Justo estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Cabe decir que me llevé el susto de mi vida, porque no me lo esperaba para nada. Di un respingo y tardé un rato en coger el aparato, porque de los nervios del momento empecé a buscar en el bolsillo que no era. Y mientras tanto el idiota español me estaba observando, lo que me ponía el doble de nervioso... ah, y además, ¿sabes quién era?

Adivínalo.

- P-pronto?- Cogí el teléfono con más nervios de los que tenía antes... no sé por qué estaban incrementando de tal manera, pero no me gustaba nada.

_"Ve~ Fratello, sei tu? Dove stai?"_ Maldita sea. Feliciano. Feliciano con su voz preocupada y con sus preguntas que yo no quería responder.

- ¿Feliciano? Estoy cenando... ¿qué mierda quieres?- Pues no, aquí yo no iba a contestar nada que yo no quisiese. Faltaría más... ¿no?

_"Marcello y yo nos preguntábamos dónde estabas, porque ya es tarde, y tú no sueles salir hasta tan tarde, y... ¿estás con Antonio?"_

Maldito Feliciano.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es esquivar tus malditas preguntas cuando son tan certeras? Joder.

- No te importa.- Evadí responderle con un sí, pero Antonio lo jodió, faltaría más.

- ¿Es Feli?- Preguntó él, acercándose demasiado al aparato.- ¡Salúdale de mi parte~!

_"Vee~ sí que es Antonio~ Ciao~!"_

- ¡Ni _ciao_ ni mierdas, joder, dime qué quieres y dímelo ahora!- Grité, más inquieto al ver que ya sabía prácticamente todo. Me había sonrojado un poco y todo, maldita sea. Lo sé porque el bastardo tomatoso me estaba mirando con una sonrisita tonta que sólo pone cuando me sonrojo... cómo le odio cuando hace eso.

_"¿Vas a volver a casa hoy, fratello? ¿O te vas a quedar con Antonio hoy?"_ Ahí volvía con su batería de preguntas... _"Sabes que no nos importa que pases la noche con él, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ve, hasta puedes quedarte un par de días con él si quieres, pero vuelve a casa de vez en cuando, porque nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos~ además, Marcello vino a vernos y deberíamos pasar el rato con él... vee, y la mamma ha llamado para preguntar por ti, pero no le he dicho dónde estabas porque, bueno, no lo sabía... pero tampoco le he hablado de Antonio, porque Marcello me dijo que no lo hiciese, ¿por qué? Ve, yo le quería hablar de Ludwig, pero cortó porque se le salía el agua de la olla, y... ¿me estás escuchando, fratello?"_

- ¡Feliciano, me vas a dar dolor de cabeza, joder, dime qué quieres o te cuelgo!- En serio, ese crío hablaba demasiado... decidí ignorar todo lo que me había contado, (porque sí, lo había escuchado, para mi desgracia), y apoyé los codos en la mesa, hastiado ya de la conversación en general.

_"Vee... Que cuándo vuelves..."_ Mi fratellino parecía algo decepcionado porque parecía que estaba pasando de él, (cosa que era cierta).

- P-pues... volveré... eh...- Mi mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia el español. Estaba poniendo una carita que obviamente decía "quédate a dormir, Lovi, por favor, por favor~", así que sumé eso a las preguntas incómodas y las pocas ganas que tenía de caminar hasta mi casa, y eso decidió mi respuesta.- Pues es tarde ya, y me da pereza volver a casa, así que supongo que... me quedaré en casa del bastardo hoy.

_"Ve~ muy bien~"_ El idiota parecía estar contento con mi respuesta... igual que el otro idiota a mi lado, que parecía estar a punto de llorar de alegría o algo. Le pegué un codazo para que volviese a la tierra, mientras mi hermano seguía hablando. _"Bueno, pues pásatelo bien~ ah, y mucha suerte~"_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, imbécil?- Gruñí, no entendiendo de todo lo que intentaba decirme. O quizás, no queriendo entenderlo.

_"Nada, nada~ hasta mañana, fratello~"_ Canturreó antes de colgarme.

Yo le maldigo...

En serio, no podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese pequeño estúpido.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traducciones:<span>**

_Fratello, sei tu? Dove stai? _(Italiano) = Hermano, ¿eres tú? ¿dónde estás?

**Hola, muy buenas~ aquí Kaitogirl reportándose :DD**

**Qué tal este capítulo? He tardado más en subirlo que el resto, lo cual es malo... pero es bastante más largo que el anterior! Lo cual es... bueno! c:**

**Al principio no me gustaba mucho cómo me estaba quedando, así que dejé de escribir unos días para luego volver a mirarlo... y eh, tampoco estaba tan mal... así que modifiqué un par de cositas y así se ha quedado :333**

**Espero que os haya gustado x3 creo que se va acercando el momento... creo. O quizás no... eue me gusta haceros sufrir~**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos los favs y los follows silenciosos, aún no me creo que siga recibiendo de esos regularmente QuQ ah, sí, y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews... no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen, en serio Q3Q os amodoro a todos, muchas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo para leer esto!**

**Y ahora sí, os dejo~ nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo del fic x3**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo~**


	31. Quiet Night

**POV España**

Ah~

La noche era hermosa~

Las farolas brillaban con una amable luz... las pocas estrellas que se veían en el cielo eran preciosas... un par de grillos cantaban en el arbusto de allá...

Sí, todo era perfecto~

¡Además, tenía a mi querido Lovi conmigo! ¿Qué más podría desear por hoy?

Bueno, quizás que el del gas viniese y me dijese que jamás tendría que volver a pagar una factura... eso sería bastante increíble, pero me gustaría que alguna vez pasase... ajaja~ dejadme soñar~

En fin, estoy divagando.

¿Quién leyó el capítulo anterior? ¡Ahí tuve mi primera cita con Lovi! Fue maravillosa~ comimos pizza y cannolis, y después su hermano llamó, y... y cosas pasaron. No sé, después de esa llamada Lovino accedió a quedarse a dormir a mi casa, así que... ¡En serio, está saliendo todo genial!

Ahora mismo él y yo estábamos caminando por la calle, en dirección a mi casa. Traté de cogerle de la mano, pero no se dejó, así que me tuve que contentar con caminar muy pegadito a él. Que también estaba muy bien~

Oh, y mientras andábamos, nos encontramos a un conocido mío. Aproveché para saludarle, darle dos besos y preguntarle qué tal estaba su familia. Curiosamente, al rato nos encontramos con una chica que vino conmigo al instituto, así que la saludé también. Me sorprendió bastante ver que estaba embarazada~ Eso es adorable~ Me dejó tocarle la tripita, y yo le presenté a Lovi. No le dije que era mi pareja, porque entonces seguro que me pegaría cuando llegásemos a casa. Después de eso, ayudé a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, porque venían muchos coches y ella iba muy cargada... ahora que lo pienso, Madrid por la noche sigue siendo muy animada, ¿no?

¿No has estado en Madrid? Pues deberías, es la capital, y es muy bonita y tiene muchas cosas, como... como la plaza de la Cibeles, la puerta del Sol, la plaza de Alcalá, el museo de cera, el...

...

Vuelvo a divagar~

Si nadie me avisa me paso aquí hablando toda la tarde~

Pues como iba diciendo~ Lovino y yo íbamos hacia mi casa, a paso tranquilito~ ya quedaba menos, tenía ganas de llegar para sentarme en mi cómodo sofá, y... y...

¿Por qué Lovi me estaba mirando mal?

- Lovino... ¿pasa algo? -Pregunté, preocupado. Quizás le había sentado mal algo de lo que había comido, porque había engullido un montón de pizza...- ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No. Cállate, bastardo. Me molesta tu voz. -El italiano gruñó y se puso a mirar a otro sitio. No miraba a nada en particular, así que supe que estaba evitando mi mirada. Ah... estaba enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te enfadaste conmigo? ¿Es eso? -Supliqué, tirando de su brazo para llamar su atención.- Si no me lo dices, no podré enmendar mi error, Lovi... por favor.

Hubo un silencio raro después de mi ruego. Lovino no parecía querer contestar... qué mal. Suspiré y, resignado, continué caminando.

Entonces fue cuando habló.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ya no vamos hacia tu estúpida cafetería, bastardo?

- ... ¿Eh? -Le miré, confuso. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- ¿A qué te refieres, Lovi? Estamos yendo hacia...

- No, no estamos. -Gruñó de nuevo y me señaló en una dirección.- Se va por allá. Nos hemos desviado veinte veces por tu culpa, joder.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si me sé el camino... -Ahora que me daba cuenta, es cierto que aquel recorrido no era el correcto... ¿cómo habrá pasado esto?

- Yo te diré por qué... ¡porque te ha dado la gana ponerte a hablar con cada persona que cruzase la maldita calle! -Casi gritó, atrayendo la atención de un par de viandantes, que nos miraron con curiosidad. Él los ignoró y continuó.- ¡Te paraste a hablar con ese tipo rubio, luego con la embarazada, y después te paraste a toquetear a un chucho que pasaba por ahí! ¡Y no sé por qué, luego ayudaste a una señora a cruzar una calle que podría haber cruzado sola! Joder, hace un segundo estabas babeando con un bebé y hablando con su madre de lo adorable que era...

- V-vaya... sí que me distraigo, ¿no? -Reí, algo sorprendido porque... sinceramente, ni cuenta me había dado.

- ¿Y por qué me presentas a todo el mundo? Joder, no me apetece tener que recordar caras ajenas... si no te hubieses distraído tanto, ya estaríamos en casa, maldita sea. Además de que vamos por el camino equivocado, imbécil... ¿por dónde pensabas ir ahora? -Me preguntó, volviendo a fulminarme con la mirada. Con esos bonitos y fieros ojos pardos que tenía... me quedé un rato embelesado, pero enseguida reaccioné.

- Lo siento, lo siento... No era mi intención, Lovi, y lo sabes. -Reí un poco, tratando de romper la tensión.- En serio, te prometo que ya no me voy a distraer más, ¿vale? Llegaremos rápido a casa y te haré caso sólo a ti~

- ... Imbécil, no es como si quisiese eso... me agobias... -Ese comentario me hubiese herido un poquito si Lovino no se hubiese sonrojado. Pero lo hizo~ pero qué adorable~ Creo que tiene una tendencia extrema a sonrojarse, ¿no crees? Es raro, pero terriblemente mono~ me pregunto qué estaría pensando en ese momento...

- No te agobiaré mucho, lo prometo~

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo, bastardo? -Murmuró, ahora mirando al suelo. Yo reí de nuevo.

- Te lo prometo~ -Dije, mientras me preparaba para cruzar la calle. Miré si no venía ningún coche y luego le extendí mi mano a mi adorable acompañante.- ¿Me das la mano para cruzar la calle?

- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Cinco años? -Volvió a fulminarme con la mirada, y empezó a pasar sin mí.

- ¡Ah~ espérame, Lovi!

- ¡Que no me llames así, joder!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Un rato después, ya habíamos llegado. Por fin~ tenía unas ganas horribles de sentarme en el sofá. Me mataban los pies. Quizás tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que dimos un enorme rodeo por mi culpa... ... ahora me siento culpable. Seguro que Lovi también estaba cansado...

- Cuando entre, pienso acaparar el sofá para siempre. -En efecto, el italo estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared, esperando a que abriese la puerta para entrar lo más rápido posible. Yo busqué las llaves en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para poder cumplir sus deseos.

- Espera que saque las llaves... -Qué raro, ahora no las encontraba... me pasaba lo mismo con el móvil, de vez en cuando. Pero no había nada que temer, seguro que estaban en algún bolsillo. Ahora sabía que en el izquierdo no estaban, al menos. En uno de los de atrás guardaba la cartera, así que...

- No me jodas que no encuentras las llaves. -Lovino me miró con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

- Tranquilo, deben estar... ah, sí~ en el derecho~

- Qué puto susto, bastardo. Eso no se hace.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Lovi~ -Bromeé. Supuse que le preocupaba más el hecho de no poder entrar para tumbarse, pero igual quería guardar una pequeña esperanza. Él sólo emitió un gruñido como respuesta. No sé si intenta parecer amenazante al hacer eso, o qué... pero a mí me parece adorable.

De hecho, todo él me parece adorable.

¿Cuándo comencé a verlo así? ... No podía ni recordarlo. Supongo que me pareció adorable nada más verlo, pero... no sé, en algún momento le vi de otra manera... y yo ni cuenta que me di. Es gracioso, si lo piensas... ¿me habría rechazado Lovi si me hubiese dado cuenta al instante y me hubiese declarado? Quizás él ya sentía algo... o quizás no... no lo sabría hasta que se lo preguntase, pero... ¿cómo se pregunta eso con suavidad? El menor era bastante delicado para esas cosas, después de todo...

- Oye, idiota, deja de estar en las nubes y abre la maldita puerta. -Ordenó entonces Lovino, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre él.

- Ah, lo siento~ ... Ya está, pasa~

No me hizo falta decirlo dos veces. Nada más entorné la puerta, él ya se había lanzado para entrar.

- Voy al baño. -Me dijo mientras subía las escaleras.- Tú saca helados. Y algo para beber. Ahora.

- Pero Lovi, ¿aún tienes hambre? Si te acabas de comer unos cannoli hace nada...

- Dije ahora. -Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- A la orden~ -Dije, más para mí que para él y, después de dejar la cartera, las llaves y el móvil en la mesa más cercana, me dispuse a ir a por los helados.

"_¿Qué preferirá Lovi?_" Pensé mientras abría el congelador. Tenía bastantes helados, y de varios sabores, porque los pocos clientes que venían querían normalmente alguno para acompañar la comida o el café. Fresa, chocolate, vainilla... nata... ... quizás debería sacar uno de cada, ¿no? Ah, pero entonces los que no se comiese se derretirían... ... ¿debería ir a lo seguro y coger el de chocolate? A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate...

Ah, pero... pero... ¿y si no le gusta? Qué mal...

¡Oh! ¡Ya está! Cogería uno para mí también, así habría dos helados. Y Lovino cogerá el que quiera, y yo me comeré el otro. ¡Es perfecto~! Pero qué listo soy cuando quiero. No tenía la intención de comerme un helado yo, pero bueno, no pasa nada~

Entonces, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla~

Pero después de elegir los helados, venía lo difícil... ¿y la bebida?

Yo para acompañar un helado no solía tomar nada... agua, quizás. ¿Debería sacar agua? Pero eso sería muy insípido, ¿no? Quizás Lovi prefiera algo diferente, como... ¿Coca-Cola? ¿Fanta? O... puede que quisiese una cerveza. Pero, ¿cerveza con helado? No lo veía yo... de hecho, ninguna bebida alcohólica le pegaba al helado, ¿no? Al menos, desde mi punto de vista... quizás debería sacar una Cola y ya.

Ah, pero... ¿y si prefería la Pepsi?

...

¡Bueno, ya vale de dudar! Estaba tardando demasiado. Sacaré Coca-Cola, y de perdidos al río. Aunque sólo una, porque yo no quería beber nada.

Con todo en las manos, fui al salón, y no me sorprendió ver a Lovino tumbado como un perezoso en el sofá. Estaba mirando algo en la tele mientras abrazaba un cojín de tomate, con expresión neutra. Yo dejé todo en la mesita y, a falta de más sitio, me senté en el brazo del sofá.

- ¿Coca-Cola te parece bien, Lovi? -Pregunté, aún con dudas.

- ¿No tienes Pepsi? -Dijo, sin dejar de mirar el televisor. Ay, no, lo que temía.

- Eh... espera, iré a mirarlo. Aunque no estoy seguro... -Me iba a levantar, pero Lovino me detuvo.

- Nah, déjalo. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Coca-Cola está bien.

- Ah~ qué bien~ -Sonreí, más animado. Se hizo un corto silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de la tele, hasta que pregunté algo más.- ¿Me haces un sitio?

- ... No.

- Aaw, venga~ un sitito pequeñito~

- Si lo pides así te lo daré menos. -Gruñó.

- Pero es mi sofá~

- Yo estoy más cansado que tú. Te jodes.

- ¿Entonces te vas a tomar el helado y la Cola así, tumbado? -Dije, sabiendo que no lo haría. En efecto, pareció dudar unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro cansado y moverse un poco para poder sentarse. Pero no se movió.

- ... Me da pereza. Levántame, bastardo. -Murmuró, mirándome de reojo. Yo sonreí y accedí casi al instante. No me importaba, así podía aprovechar y abrazarle~

Le cogí de la mano y estiré suavemente para atraerle hacia mí. El italiano cayó en mis brazos y se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de ponerse rojo como un tomatito de nuevo. Se revolvió para separarse de mí, y cuando lo logró se movió un poco para ponerse al borde del sofá.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, joder? -Preguntó, su sonrojo aumentando por momentos.

- Sólo te levanté, Lovi~ -Yo disimulé y me acerqué a él otra vez.

- N-no te me pegues tanto. -Protestó, pero yo le ignoré. Quería tenerle cerquita~

- Venga, no seas así~ ¿qué estás viendo? -Miré la tele para verlo por mí mismo, aunque el menor cambió de canal inmediatamente.

- Sólo estoy haciendo zapping... nada especial... -Le oí decir, en voz baja. Sonreí y extendí la mano para coger los helados que hace nada había dejado en la mesa. Le enseñé los dos para que cogiese el que más le gustase. Fue directo a coger el de vainilla.- Ah... _grazie_.

- De nada, Lovi~ -No pude evitar sonreír como idiota al oírle. Es que... me estaba dando las gracias~ eso no era algo muy frecuente~ y además, amo cuando habla en italiano, le queda tan bien~ será porque es italiano y tal~

- ... ¿Y esa cara? -Dijo entonces él, mirándome raro.- ¿Le has puesto algo al helado?

Reí con su ocurrencia.

- Claro que no~ ni siquiera está abierto, ¿cómo le podría haber puesto algo?

- Hmm... ¿entonces a qué viene esa sonrisa?- Preguntó, escéptico. Yo sonreí.

- Eso es porque te quiero, Lovi~

Después de decir eso, la cara del italiano se puso más roja que antes. Parecía un semáforo en rojo~ me daban ganas de abrazarlo, espachurrarlo y besuquearlo~ Aunque, casi al mismo tiempo me dio un codazo en todas las costillas... eso no es lindo, joo...

- N-no digas esas cosas... a estas horas de la noche... -Gruñó; el color de su rostro no desapareció ni un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa con la hora? -Pregunté, curioso.

- S-sólo cállate... ¿quieres?

Yo me encogí de hombros y volví mi vista hacia el televisor. Había una película de acción, al parecer... un par de policías perseguían a un fugitivo, o algo así. Me acomodé en el sofá, y ya que no podía acomodar a Lovino en mí, abracé un cojín. Ah... no era lo mismo. Pero tenía que aguantarme... no quería otro golpe~

Que a veces Lovino me lo había dicho... "_parece que quieras que te golpee, bastardo_", me dice~ pero nada más lejos de la realidad, no me gusta que me golpee~ prefiero cuando se deja besar y abrazar~

Ah~ sería tan lindo si me abrazase por propia iniciativa al menos una vez~

Miré de reojo a mi Lovi mientras mordisqueaba el recubrimiento de chocolate de mi helado. El italo se había quedado mirando la película con expresión neutra, mientras también se comía su helado. Ya que no me hacía mucho caso, y que lo que hacían en la tele no me interesaba demasiado, decidí mirarle a él. Es decir, ¿para qué mirar una película si podía observar a mi todavía sonrojado italiano? No tenía muchas oportunidades para hacer algo como eso todos los días~ Al menos sin que se diese cuenta, jaja~ porque si lo hace me dirá cosas feas otra vez~

Me quedé mirando su hermoso cabello, embelesado. Nunca me había fijado en el bonito color que tenía... además, ahora con la luz de la tele se veía especialmente hermoso. Podía ver perfectamente ese ricito tan curioso que tantas ganas tengo de estirar... curioso, curioso ricito~ El sonrojo de su rostro había disminuído hasta casi desaparecer, lástima... me encantaba verle sonrojado... Oh, o sus ojos... cómo amo sus ojos. Creo que podría quedarme mirándolos por horas.. me gustan hasta cuando me está mirando mal, son tan... expresivos, tan...

- ... ¿Qué miras? -Me sobresalté al escucharle hablar de repente. Parece que sí se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando, qué fallo~

- N-nada~ -Traté de responder con toda la normalidad posible, aunque mi sonrisa nerviosa no logró convencerle.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -Volvió a preguntar, antes de volver a morder su helado.- Llevas mirándome un buen rato, joder...

- ¿Ah? ¿Tanto rato ha sido? -Extraño, yo pensé que apenas le había mirado un par de minutos...

- La película casi ha terminado. -Gruñó, algo sonrojadito de nuevo.

- Vaya~ lo siento~ -Dije, sin sentirlo realmente. Tampoco me importaba tanto la película, después de todo.- Pero tampoco la habías puesto desde el principio, ¿no?

- Ya, pero ya la había visto... así que sé cuánto falta para que acabe.-Lovi se revolvió en su asiento y evitó mi mirada de nuevo.

Ah~ cuando se pone así es cuando más ganas me dan de abrazarlo~ parece que esté diciendo que le de amor~

Pero luego, cuando le abrazo, me pega... no acabo de comprenderle... ¿qué pasará por su italiana mente? Cómo me gustaría saberlo... porque ahora quería abrazarle, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar...

...

Por si acaso, me acercaré un poquito, a ver qué hace...

- Bueno~ ¿y no hacen nada más interesante? -Pregunté, mientras me movía un poco para estar más cerca suyo. Creo que no se dio cuenta, porque no hizo nada, ni bueno ni malo.

- No lo sé, bastardo, es tu televisión... tú sabrás. -Murmuró, todavía sin dirigirme la más leve mirada.

- Pero Lovi, la programación es la misma para todos... -Hice un pucherito y me pegué un poco más. Siguió sin moverse.

- Cállate... ni siquiera sé dónde está el mando ahora mismo. -¿Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo? Eso sería porque se estaba dando cuenta de que me acercaba, ¿no?

... Entonces...

¿Le daba igual? ¿Por eso no estaba haciendo nada?

...

Aay~ pero qué monada~ Sonreí como idiota y me quedé bien, bien pegadito a él. Su hombro contra el mío.

Definitivamente, era mucho mejor ver la tele así~

- O-oye, idiota, no te me pegues tanto... -Ah, lástima... ¡pero no iba a renunciar ahora que estaba tan cómodo, no señor!

- No pasa nada, Lovi, tampoco estamos tan pegados~

- ¡Y una mierda que no!

- Oh, venga... no hay nadie mirando, tampoco... -Decidí usar la mirada que le pongo a Francis cada vez que quiero que me preste algo. Según él, eran los ojos más tiernos que había visto jamás, así que quizás funcionasen con Lovino... quizás... yo por si acaso los puse.

- ... -Le vi dudar, y luego se sonrojó más todavía. Hizo una mueca rara y volvió a desviar la mirada.- B-bueno, haz lo que te de la gana, bastardo...

- Sí~ gracias~ -Canturreé. Acto seguido me acomodé en el sofá, usando a Lovi como media-almohada. No me estaba apoyando en él, sólo me recostaba un poquito, así no le molestaba tanto~ tampoco hizo nada, así que yo todo feliz.

La película continuó un rato más; me quedé algo enganchado a la pantalla porque las escenas estaban empezando a volverse emocionantes de verdad. Hubo un tiroteo en el que mataron al mejor amigo negro del protagonista, y éste se subió a un coche y empezó a matarlos a todos mientras conducía... luego llegó a la guarida de los malos y resulta que su novia no era tan inútil como pensaba, porque ella sola había logrado destruir todo y escapar... luego se dieron un apasionado beso mientras había una explosión en el fondo, y... guau, eso estuvo genial...

Al final Lovino tenía razón; esta película era más buena de lo que pensaba. La próxima vez que me recomiende algo, le haré caso.

Ah, pero después de aquello, la película acabó... y Lovino no parecía querer irse a dormir todavía; su helado estaba a medio comer. Yo ya me estaba acabando el mío, apenas quedaba un poco en el palito... pero me estaba empezando a entrar sed, ahora. No sé, tanto dulce... ¿tiene eso sentido? No lo sé. Lo que sí sabía era que la Coca-Cola estaba abierta en la mesa, así que me incliné un poco para cogerla.

- Eh. -Lovino me agarró del brazo para mantenerme pegado al respaldo del sofá. Yo me extrañé.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté, confuso.- ¿Quieres más abrazos?

- ¡No es eso! -Casi gritó el italiano, volviendo a ponerse rojo.- Sólo... ¿q-quién te crees que eres para coger mi Coca-Cola sin permiso?

- Aah, así que es eso~ -Sonreí, volviendo a comprender toda la situación.- ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso?

- ¡Obvio, maldita sea! ¡Es mi Coca-Cola!

- Bueno, bueno... entonces, Lovi... ¿puedo beber un poco?

- Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para pedir permiso, joder. -Respondió, haciendo un pucherito adorable. Yo reí y me volví a mover para coger la lata. Por supuesto me tomaría aquella respuesta como un sí.

Me bebí apenas un poco. Después de todo, era la lata de Lovino, y no quería abusar mucho. Cuando terminé de beber me giré hacia mi novio y le extendí la lata.

- ¿Quieres un poco, Lovi? -Pregunté. El menor miró la lata, luego me miró a mí, luego volvió a mirar la lata. Luego me volvió a mirar a mí. Yo ladeé un poco la cabeza, confuso.-¿No quieres?

- N... eh... n-nah, no por ahora. -Dijo, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá. Yo me encogí de hombros y volví a dejar esa lata donde estaba y me recosté a su lado, volviendo a fijar mi atención en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué ponen ahora? -Aunque pareciese increíble, había logrado interesarme por lo que hacían en la tele por un momento. Normalmente sólo hay un par de programas que reciben toda mi atención, así que esto era una excepción extraña. Lovino simplemente se encogió de hombros y cogió el mando para hacer algo de zapping.

Anuncios... más anuncios... un programa de adivinación... más anuncios... tan rápido como había llegado, mi atención se desvaneció. Lovino tampoco parecía muy interesado, porque no se quedaba mucho tiempo en un canal.

De nuevo, se me hacía más interesante mirarle a él que mirar a la tele. Lamí lo poco que quedaba de mi helado y dejé el palo al lado de la lata, en la mesa. Aburrido, empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Enseguida me aburrí de eso y volví a mirar a Lovino. El italiano había dejado el mando y ahora tenía su mano descansando muy cerca de la mía.

...

Me pegué un poquito más a él.

No hubo reacción.

Tomando eso como carta blanca, moví un poco mi mano para coger la suya. Despacito, no quería asustar a nadie...

...

Entonces, nada más logré agarrarle, dio un manotazo algo brusco, sobresaltado, y me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿¡Q-qué se supone que haces ahora!? -Gritó, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- S-sólo quería cogerte la mano... -Lloriqueé, algo dolido porque me hubiese rechazado tan rápidamente.

- ¿Y para qué? -Preguntó, haciendo luego un pucherito. Yo me froté la mano herida y me encogí de hombros.

- Pues... porque me apetecía hacerlo... supongo... -Suspiré y evité su mirada, dirigiendo mi vista al suelo.- No pasa nada, olvídalo...

Me quedé mirando la distribución de mis baldosas un rato. Hubo un largo silencio en el que me pareció que Lovino se revolvía en el sofá. Estuve tentado de mirarle, pero no lo hice. El silencio continuó un rato más, y entonces... algo tocó mi mano. Sorprendido, levanté la cabeza y vi que Lovi me estaba... ¿dando la mano? ¡Oh, me estaba dando la mano!

- ... Eres un puto pesado, que conste. -Gruñó, con las mejillas totalmente pintadas de rojo. Yo sonreí como idiota y le agarré con fuerza, increíblemente feliz de nuevo.

- Gracias, Lovi~ -Canturreé.

- Que no me llames Lovi, bastardo... -Murmuró, desviando la mirada. Parecía enfadado, pero su sonrojo me dejaba saber que no lo estaba tanto. Ah, qué mono era~

- Como quieras~

Fui feliz sosteniendo su mano por un rato. Él intentó no mirarme en todo el rato, pero no me importó, porque sabía que le daba vergüenza y eso era normal. Me entretuve jugueteando con sus dedos; eran más pequeños que los míos, al igual que Lovino era más bajo que yo~ aunque sus manos eran más bonitas que las mías... eran más suaves, por algún motivo que no estaba claro para mí todavía... ¿quizás fuese porque mis manos estaban más acostumbradas a lidiar con detergentes y cosas similares?

De todos modos, tenía que aprovechar antes de que cambiase de opinión y me soltase.

Lo cual, desgraciadamente, ocurrió poco después.

- No hacen nada y me aburro. -Escuché la bonita voz de Lovino interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Vamos a dormir.

- Sí... ya es tarde. -Dije, algo decepcionado en el fondo de no poder estar así un rato más. No quería soltarle, pero Lovi me obligó a hacerlo, y luego se levantó y apagó la tele. Con un suspiro triste, yo también me puse en pie, y le seguí hacia las escaleras. Ya debía ser bastante tarde...- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Lovi?

- No lo sé... quizás ir a casa y matar a Feliciano y a Marcello, y luego esconder sus cadáveres en casa del bastardo de las patatas para incriminarle.

- ¿Qué? -Me reí al escuchar eso.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... porque... cosas. -Respondió, dejándome aún más confuso. Seguí riendo un rato más, y él se enojó.- ¡No te rías, bastardo, hablo en serio!

- Vale, vale... -traté de calmar mi risa.- Si la policía te pilla, puedes esconderte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras~

- D-deja de hablar como si te hiciera gracia, joder... ¡aún puedo ver cómo te ríes por dentro!

- ¡Vaya, Lovi! ¿Eres adivino y no lo sabía?

- ¡Chigii! ¡Te mataré a ti el primero! -Chilló, haciéndome reír más. No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado mono~

- Ay, Lovi~ -Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y entré, tratando de esquivar los mortales golpes que me intentaba dar el italiano. Por suerte, mi cuarto estaba más ordenado aquel día~ Antonia me obligó a limpiar, por así decirlo~ por cierto, mi mascotita Antonia estaba dormidita en su pecera de la cómoda~

- Como digas algo más te vuelvo a enviar al sofá, joder. -Dijo, con una voz que daba a entender que hablaba totalmente en serio. Algo asustado, pues no quería que eso pasase de nuevo, cerré la boca y no dije nada más. Mientras, Lovino miraba a mi armario, dudoso.- Tienes... ¿tienes algún pijama para mí, o...?

Negué con la cabeza. De hecho, sólo tenía mi pijama y una especie de... camisón... que Francis se había dejado aquí un día. Pero dudaba enormemente que quisiese usarlo. En realidad, estaba convencido de que mencionar eso siquiera significaría una fuerte patada en mis regiones vitales, o algo peor.

Con gesto fastidiado, Lovino se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

- Pues nada, dormiré con la camiseta puesta y ya está. Tampoco es el fin del mundo. -Acto seguido me miró.- Pero tú te irás a dormir a la esquina, ¿entiendes? -Volví a asentir, cumpliendo obedientemente mi "castigo" de silencio absoluto. Decidí, después de eso, que sería mejor si yo también dormía en camiseta, como él, así Lovi no se sentiría tan diferente~ Por eso me empecé a quitar los pantalones mientras Lovino hacía lo mismo. Debería sentirme culpable por quedarme mirando tan intensamente a mi querido italiano, pero no lo hago~ Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada fija, se sonrojó y se cubrió con las sábanas.- ¿Qué miras tan atentamente, joder? ... no hay nada que ver, ¿vale? ... ¡al menos podrías contestarme, maldito bastardo!

- Pero Lovi~ me dijiste que no dijese nada más~ -Reí ante su bipolaridad. Él me miró feo y desvió la mirada.

- B-bueno, te dejo hablar... sólo no te dejo decir estupideces... -Murmuró.

- Está bien~ -Reí un poco más y entonces, algo pasó por mi cabeza.- Ah, ¿quieres un besito de buenas noches?

La cara de Lovino se volvió más roja que un tomate maduro al escucharme.

- ¿¡Q-quién querría, joder!? ¡N-no soy un bebé ni nada de eso! -Gritó. Ahí es cuando supe que no tenía remedio. Si se ponía así me daban más ganas de hacerlo...

- Lovi, Lovi. -Dije, acercándome a él como si quisiese decirle algo. El italiano picó y, aún rojo, se acercó un poco también. Ahí fue cuando bajó la guardia y yo aproveché para robarle un beso. Junté nuestros labios apenas unos segundos, y aún así, las mariposas de mi estómago duraron bastante más.

- Q... -Parecía ser que a Lovi le costaba un poco procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Yo, mientras tanto, ya lo había hecho, y podía ver el ataque directo a mi estómago que venía a continuación... y no iba a ser leve.- ¡M-maldita sea, no hagas eso así tan de repente! ¡Te voy a partir los dientes, me cago en la puta!

- ¡Noo! ¡Me comportaré, me comportaré! -Casi grité mientras me escondía debajo de la colcha y me hacía bolita. Sentí un par de puñetazos, pero la densidad y comodidad de mi gran colcha los bloqueó en gran parte, por suerte~

Estuve un rato en posición fetal, tratando de no echarme a reír. Me quería reír porque... bueno, supongo que porque había logrado lo que quería y estaba eufórico, por una parte... y también porque, al no dolerme la "paliza" que me estaba dando, la situación parecía más cómica que otra cosa.

Tras unos segundos, los golpes se detuvieron, y noté que Lovino también se metía dentro de la cama. Temí por mi vida unos segundos, pero al mirar vi que se había puesto de espaldas a mí. Así que no pretendía pegarme más. Dejé mi pose de defensa perfecta y me quedé mirándole. Le llamé, para saber si estaba enfadado o no, pero no me respondió. Hubo unas milésimas de segundo de silencio.

- Buenas noches. -Le oí gruñir entonces. Me quedé más tranquilo; no parecía estar muy molesto. Alargué el brazo hasta el interruptor de la luz para apagarla, y luego me tumbé y cerré los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Lovi~ -Dije también. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que me entró un sopor irresistible; entonces fue cuando me quedé dormido irremediablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooeees~ Aquí Kaitogirl con una nueva actualización de Cafetería España~<strong>

**Feliz Halloween a todos, madafackas :DDDD ¿El tema de terror de hoy? Que no ha habido escena hard a pesar de que había mil oportunidades para ello! (?) Terrorífico, verdad? (?) **

**asdfasdf ok, no x'D Tengo mis motivos ovo quiero que todo vaya fluidamente, y creo que Lovino aún no tiene la confianza que hace falta para llegar más lejos... es decir, no la tuvo para Michelle, que era una chica... menos tiene para Antonio (?) no sé si alguien me entiende xD**

**Igualmente haré un salto temporal cortito en el siguiente capítulo, para no enrollarme tanto :P espero poder actualizar pronto~**

**Y como siempre digo, muchas gracias por leer c: las reviews son la mejor muestra de amor que me podéis dar, así que muchas gracias por dejarlas~ me gusta mucho saber vuestra opinión y vuestras hipótesis u gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con vuestros dulces y vuestra noche de muertos~ pasadlo bien, yo haré lo mismo~ :3**

**Chao~**


	32. Mudanza

**POV Romano**

Hola, joder. Cuantísimo tiempo, ¿no? Debería agradecerte que estés leyendo tanto mi historia, en vez de mandarme a la mierda por diversos motivos... pero no lo haré. ¿Esperabas otra cosa? Pues eso.

No sé si recuerdas, la última vez estaba en casa del bastardo de Antonio. Había ido a una especie de... cita... con él... y habíamos limpiado harina mutante antes de eso. Luego comimos pizza, _cannolis_, y nos fuimos a casa a ver la tele. Poco más que contar, en serio. Al día siguiente me fui a mi casa, y tuve que responder incómodas preguntas de mis dos hermanos retrasados. Que si lo había pasado bien, que si habíamos ido a cenar a algún sitio bonito, que si habíamos... bueno, muchas preguntas, no voy a repetirlas todas, joder. Y tampoco a responderlas. Tú ya lo sabes, y a ellos no les dije nada. Sólo les golpeé, como de costumbre, y los envié a la mierda para que me dejaran un rato tranquilo. Por suerte, a las cuatro horas o así se les quitó la tontería y pararon de joderme la vida.

En otros temas de interés... volví a salir con Antonio al día siguiente... y al siguiente del siguiente... y al siguiente de ese... bueno, qué diablos, voy a su casa todos los malditos días... pero no había nada nuevo... era como el día a día, sólo que... bueno, no era igual en todo, claro. Ahora estaba saliendo con el bastardo, más le valía darme algo diferente o la cosa iba a ir mal. Pero tampoco fue tan distinto, así que no me molestaré en contarte nada. Joder, no esperes fuegos artificiales o viajes por el mar Cantábrico, que éramos pobres... no podíamos hacer gran cosa. Tampoco nos importaba mucho, éramos felices viendo basura televisiva y comiendo pizza o cualquier otra cosa barata del supermercado.

Cabe decir que ya había pasado casi un mes después de eso. Yo lo digo para que te ubiques y todo eso, tu concepción del tiempo tiene que estar correcta o empezarás a formarte paridas mentales.

Oh, y otra cosa. Había novedades en el frente; al idiota de Feliciano le habían vuelto a pagar el sueldo entero como Dios manda, así que mi trabajo no era necesario ya, para mi alivio. Mejor para mí, odio trabajar.

Lo malo, claro está, era que ahora éramos tres, no dos, y había más cosas que preparar y que comprar. Maldito Marcello, cómo chupa del bote. Al menos limpia y aleja de mí las llamadas de _mamma_, que ya es algo... y tampoco es que coma tanto aquí, suele irse cada dos por tres a casa del niño rubio cejudo ese raro. ¿Pedro, se llamaba? Algo así... su madre debe ser una santa, para dejarle estar ahí cada día. Al menos viene aquí a hacer los deberes y demás cosas... y me pide ayuda, así que puedo ejercer de hermano mayor con alguien que no es realmente retrasado, como Feliciano. Aunque, por mucho que me guste parecer listo, sigo preguntándome cuándo se volverá a casa... seguro que mi madre no le quiere dejar aquí para siempre, le quiere demasiado para eso.

En las noticias peores, el bastardo alemán también venía a casa cada dos por tres. Eso era malo, muy malo. Su patatosa presencia estaba empezando a pegarse hasta en el puto aire. ¡Es que me indigna mucho, ese bastardo! ¡Es como una maldita invasión extraterrestre! ¡Ha ordenado por tamaños las fotos del salón, los imanes de la nevera están ahora puestos por colores, la comida por tipos, las revistas por orden alfabético, las películas y los libros también! Joder, ¡hasta había cambiado de sitio los champús del baño y la pasta de dientes! Es que con ese malnacido no se puede vivir, mierda, ¡es horroroso! Creo que hasta ha arreglado esa puerta que no cerraba bien... ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿reorganizar la casa de acuerdo al Feng Shui alemán? ¡No pienso permitir eso! ¡Esta sigue siendo mi casa, mierda!

- Ve... no te quejes, _fratello_, ahora lo encontramos todo mucho más fácilmente...

- Eso me da igual, Feliciano... ¡mi casa, mi desorden! -Le grité al tonto de mi hermano, que estaba más que contento de que su patata alienígena y mutante pasase aquí casi todas las tardes. Digo yo, ¿no tenía otra cosa que hacer? ¿Trabajar horas extra? ¿Pensar en solitario en su próximo plan malvado que no tenga nada que ver conmigo? ¿Comprarse una isla e irse a vivir allí? ¡Algo habrá!

- No seas así... Lud es muy amable ayudándonos así... -El maldito me hizo un pucherito, como si así pensase que podría convencerme de algo.

- Me da igual, nadie se lo pide. Y como nadie se lo pide, debería parar de hacerlo.

- Veee... pero a mí me gusta que lo haga, y también es mi casa...

- Deja de decirlo así, que parece que me estés echando.

- ¡No, no, claro que no, _fratello_! Es sólo que...

- Que me da igual, _maledizzione_. -Le corté.- No me gusta nada que lo haga, ¡que se aleje de mi cuarto de baño, joder! Me da asco pensar que esa cosa tocó mis cosas. Lo está organizando todo, y no me gusta ni un pelo... ¡Además, el otro día encontré algo en el salón que creo que es suyo! ¡Nos invade! Es que parece como si estuviese preparando el terreno para venir a quedarse...

Entonces se hizo el silencio.

No era como si estuviese esperando una respuesta, de todos modos... pero igualmente... ¿por qué se quedaba tan callado? Le miré de reojo y vi que tenía la vista clavada en la pared, como si hubiese algo jodidamente interesante en ella. Y estaba estrangulando el borde de su camisa. Definitivamente estaba nervioso, maldita sea. Si fuese el Feliciano de todos los malditos días, diría algo estúpido y poco inteligente, como siempre, pero... estaba ahí, callado y evitando mirarme a los ojos.

¿Por qué será?

...

...

No... no me jodas que...

- Feliciano... -Empecé a hablar. Él dio un respingo y desvió más la mirada.- Feliciano, mírame cuando te hablo, me cago en todo.

- V-ve! ¿Qué pasa, _fratello_? -Simplemente me miró de reojo, pero yo supe que algo iba mal. Tuve un horrible presentimiento.

- He dicho... que parece que quiera quedarse... -Repetí mis palabras anteriores con algo de esfuerzo, porque en el fondo no quería saber más del asunto. Pero necesitaba escuchar que todo iba bien, o tendría pesadillas por la noche.

- S-sí, eso has dicho... -Lamentablemente, el idiota no parecía querer colaborar.

- ¿Y no estás de acuerdo conmigo, verdad? -Le fulminé con la mirada. Él retrocedió un pasito.- Pareces nervioso, Feliciano... ¿no estarás ocultando algo, verdad?

- N-no, _fratello_, ¿cómo crees eso?

Vale. Evidentemente ocultaba algo. No soy gilipollas. ¿Creía ese desgraciado que podía esconder algo de mí? ¡Le haría hablar al estilo napolitano si se resistía un segundo más! ¡A Lovino Vargas no se le oculta, nada, mierda!

- ¿Sabes, _fratellino_? El otro día encontré una piedra enorme, cuadrada y de un tamaño considerable por la calle...

- Ve... ¿y qué pasa con ella? -Preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos de vacaciones al puerto con la piedra? -Susurré, en la voz más amenazante que pude poner. Fue suficiente para hacerle saltar.

- ¡Veee! _Scutti, fratello, scutti!_ -Lloriqueó.- ¡Vale, lo admito! ¡Ludwig y yo queremos vivir juntos, así que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa hasta que encontrásemos otro piso! ¡Lo siento mucho, no me tires al mar! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Ahí estaba. La cruda realidad.

Creí estar preparado para ella, pero no lo estaba. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Decir que una patata fornida y horrible va a vivir en tu casa no es precisamente una de las cosas que esperas que pasen en tu vida. Creo que aún no era capaz de aceptarlo del todo, estaba tratando de asimilarlo. Es que me lo había dicho muy de golpe. La patata... el bastardo patatero... ¿en mi casa? No, aquello era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con la muerte de mi pobre sofá y con el hecho de que viniese un rato todos los días... ¡y ahora esto! ¿Verle cada día, cada maldita hora de mi vida? ¿Tener que soportarle nada más me levante, y hasta que me duerma? No, simplemente no... ¿por qué la vida me hace esto? ¡¿No he sido un buen italiano?! ¡No tengo parientes en Bayern ni nada por el estilo, ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?!

- ... -Traté de decir algo, pero se me cortaba la voz. El horor indescriptible.

- _F-fratello... stai bene?_ -Feliciano me miraba con preocupación.- Estás blanco...

- Te...

- ¿Te? ¿Quieres un té?

- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito bastardo! -Entonces salté. Ya había aguantado suficiente, simplemente escuché un clic en mi cerebro y quise saltar para agarrar a ese desgraciado y ahogarle hasta la muerte. Lamentablemente el bastardo era rápido y logró esquivarme, con un chillido de nena.

- _Fratello!_ ¡No me mates! _Mi dispiace!_ -Chilló, mientras trataba de huir de mí. Pero esa vez fui yo más rápido; me puse entre él y la puerta, impidiendo su huida.

- ¡Te dije que te prefería muerto antes de tener una patata por cuñado! ¡¿No me escuchas o qué?! -Grité, mientras le señalaba con mi dedo de acusar. Avancé un par de pasos.

- Pe... pero _fratello_, no es mi culpa... -Lloriqueó él, retrocediendo el mismo par de pasos-

- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! -Le corté, furioso.- ¡Maldita sea, ni se te ocurra traerle aquí! ¡Ya tengo bastante con verle de vez en cuando, joder!

- ¡S-será por poco tiempo! ¡Lo juro!

- ¡La piedra también tardará poco tiempo en hundirte! -Iba a saltarle encima de nuevo, pero una voz proveniente del pasillo me interrumpió y me hizo girarme para ver quién osaba interrumpirme.

Maldita sea, Marcello, siempre vienes en el peor momento... ahí estaba el pequeño idiota número dos, mirándome con cara soñolienta y únicamente con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

- _Fratello_ Lovino, es la hora de la siesta... ¿por qué gritas?- Murmuró, desganado. Mientras eso me servía de distracción, Feliciano aprovechó para escurrirse por mi lado y correr a esconderse detrás de él.

- ¡Eh, no huyas, imbécil! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo! -Grité, enojado por su cobardía.

- Vee... ¡Marce, ayúdame! -Suplicó el muy gallina.- ¡Quiere matarme!

- ¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada... -El pequeño bostezó y se frotó los ojos, luego nos miró a Feliciano y a mí sucesivamente.

- Es que le he dicho que Lud quería venirse a vivir aquí por unos días... ve... -Lloriqueó. No, si ahora se lo cuenta a él también. Si quiere cabrearme más, lo está consiguiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa, Marcello sabía más de lo que parecía.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? Tú eres tonto, así claro que quiere matarte.

- Espera... ¿ya lo sabías? -Me quedé totalmente perplejo.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde que Ludwig empezó a ordenar las revistas del salón... le pregunté a Feliciano y me lo dijo. -Se encogió de hombros.

- ¡¿Y cómo sigues tan tranquilo?! ¡Me niego a tener una patata en casa! -Salté, confuso porque no se hubiese opuesto a la idea o algo.

- A mí Ludwig me cae bien. Es un buen tío, y me ayuda con los deberes. -Dijo, con toda la calma del mundo.

...

No, esto sí que no.

¡¿Por qué mis hermanos han decidido convertirse al patatanismo?! ¡Los habían abducido! ¡El horror!

Necesitaba parar esto pero a la de ya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**POV Alemania**

- _Bruder,_ te lo ruego... cálmate un poco. -Supliqué, mientras alzaba mis brazos en dirección a mi hermano mayor, que había decidido subirse a la mesa del salón para dar gritos.

- _Nein, nein, nein!_ -Vociferó él, bastante alterado. Cabe decir que llevaba en el cuerpo un par de copas de más, lo cual empeoraba bastante la situación en la que me encontraba... yo sólo esperaba que ningún vecino viniese a presentar una queja.- ¡Acepto y apruebo tu relación con Feli, pero esto es demasiado, West! ¡Quieren separarte de mi grandioso lado!

- ¡No es así! ¡Feliciano y yo sólo queremos algo de espacio privado! -Repliqué, tratando de agarrarle de la manga de la camisa para bajarle del mueble. Aún así, él logró evadirme para no ser sujetado.

- ¡No es espacio privado, es separación! ¡Nada grandioso! ¡Quieres dejarme solo, West, no lo aceptaré! ¡Sólo porque tu novio tenga una preciosa carita no significa que debas abandonar a tu querido _bruder_!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías en este mismo instante! -Grité, sin poder evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Informe de la situación.

Después de varias semanas de relación, Feliciano y yo habíamos decidido llevar las cosas un punto más allá. Según todo lo que yo había visto en libros, películas y demás, las parejas normales tardaban algo más en irse a vivir juntos, pero el italiano insistía en que nos conocíamos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y que no pasaba nada. Y ciertamente, la idea de vivir con él me atraía bastante... también sería una oportunidad de oro para poder tener mi propio espacio, ya que en la casa de mi hermano esa palabra era como un término extranjero. Y como entre los dos poseíamos dinero suficiente, me puse a buscar un piso; no importaba que estuviese en la periferia, sólo... sólo un piso. Por supuesto, trataría de encontrar uno barato y en una zona más céntrica; eso nos vendría muy bien. Pero en fin, Feliciano no era tiquismiquis al respecto. Aún así, yo no podía evitar preocuparme...

Por el momento, mientras no había piso, el italiano se había ofrecido a dejarme estar en su casa actual. La idea no era mala... si no contábamos a su hermano. Sigo sin saber por qué Lovino Vargas me odia, pero... es irrevocable, me odia. El sentimiento no es mutuo, no quisiera tener una mala relación con él, pero el chico no daba su brazo a torcer... aquel era el único motivo por el que yo estaba reacio a quedarme allí. Feliciano dijo que lograría convencerle, así que me quedo algo más tranquilo con eso, pero.. a saber cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

Y por supuesto, mi hermano al enterarse de esto empezó a gritar y a oponerse. Supongo que la idea de quedarse solo no le gustaba... pero qué remedio, todas las aves abandonan el nido alguna vez, es ley de vida. Me da algo de lástima, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse.

- ¡Pero West, ¿qué pasará conmigo entonces?! -Lloriqueó el mayor, como si tuviese cinco años. Yo suspiré, por vigésima vez en aquellos escasos veinte minutos.

- Podrás venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando si así lo deseas...

- ¡Eso es un "todos los días a todas horas", ¿verdad?!

- ¡NO lo es! -Me masajeé las sienes; estaba empezando a exaltarme.- Mira, bruder, no puedes decir esas cosas así como así, porque...

En esos momentos, el sonido de un teléfono me distrajo. Me giré para ver quién me llamaba, pero casi al instante me di cuenta de que aquel no era mi tono de mensaje. Era el móvil de mi hermano. No es que nadie le llame nunca, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa melodía.

- Bueno, West, alguien le ha enviado un mensaje al grandioso yo... podremos seguir con esta conversación cuando conteste~ -Rió él, ahora henchido de orgullo. Seguro que se sentía más importante que de costumbre. Si lo conocía bien yo...

- Tómate tu tiempo, por favor... -Suspiré de nuevo, yendo a sentarme al sofá. No tenía ganas de reanudar la conversa ni dentro de un rato, ni nunca, para ser exactos.

- Tranquilo, ahora estaré contigo... -Dijo, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil y se sentaba en el brazo del sofá. Su expresión se ensombreció un poco, para mi desconcierto, y le vi removerse un poco. Ahora la curiosidad me podía, ¿quién sería para poner a mi hermano así?

- ¿Es publicidad? -Empecé por la opción más probable. Quizás eran de la compañía Movistar, que le ofrecían una oferta para pasarse a contrato, y eso le había desilusionado. Le vi negar con la cabeza secamente, algo más nervioso que antes. Aquello aumentó mi interés.- ¿Entonces de quién se trata?

- Em... es Elizabeta. -De acuerdo, eso me cogió por sorpresa. Creí que no se hablaban.

- ¿No habíais discutido o algo? -Pregunté, mientras pensaba cuál podría ser el motivo por el que la chica le había mensajeado.

- N-nah, qué va... parece que en realidad no puede estar sin mi grandiosidad. -Soltó una risa nerviosa, tratando de hacerse el genial. Mucho paripé, pero seguía sin contestar.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que dice? -Presioné.

- Nada demasiado grandioso... sólo me dice que la ayude con unos muebles... dice que no puede subirlos sola, y que... b-bueno, más cosas. Supongo que tengo que ir a ayudar, qué remedio. -El albino entonces hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia al asunto y dejó el móvil en la mesa.- Voy al baño y luego me iré. ¡Pero no creas que hemos acabado! ¡Sigo sin aceptarlo!

- Como sea, _bruder_. -Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá, algo aliviado al ver que se marchaba. Le aprecio como mi hermano y mentor que es y todo eso, pero a veces resulta algo molesto...

Le vi desaparecer por el pasillo casi al instante de pronunciar esas palabras. Entonces, durante los siguientes diez segundos aproximadamente, me quedé mirando su teléfono. Se lo había dejado allí, sin más. La curiosidad corroía mi conciencia. Sabía perfectamente que no debía mirar los mensajes ajenos, pero el asunto de Elizabeta era bastante llamativo para mí. Mi hermano siempre se comportaba distinto a su alrededor, y ella era casi la única que lograba ponerle en ese estado de nerviosismo tan raro en él. Aparte, uno de los pocos momentos en los que Gilbert reclamaba mi ayuda era cuando el asunto la concernía a ella. Supongo que el por qué de todo esto era obvio. Aquello era más que suficiente para hacerme querer echar un ojo al mensaje.

Alargué la mano hacia el móvil. La curiosidad me había derrotado. El aparato estaba bloqueado, pero aquello no era un problema para mí. Sabía que el patrón para desbloquearlo era dibujar una "G" en la pantalla. Nada complicado. Lo hice, y tras una luz blanca bastante breve, se mostraron los iconos del menú. Debía apresurarme antes de que regresara el mayor. Busqué el icono de mensajería, y después de presionarlo con el dedo, busqué el último mensaje entrante. En efecto, era de la húngara. Pero era algo distinto a lo que me había dicho el mayor anteriormente. Bueno, sí que tenía que ver con muebles, pero... también incluía a Roderich.

_"De: Húngara chiflada_

_Gilbert, Roderich y yo queremos subir un par de muebles a mi casa, puedes ayudarnos, ya que eres tan fuerte?_

_Recibido el: 30/8/2012 a las: 13:25:54"_

Ahora lograba comprender la reacción de mi hermano. Si Roderich, que según yo tenía entendido cortejaba a la chica, estaba allí, la situación daba un giro bastante desagradable para él. Prácticamente no podían ni verse sin discutir. No sé si se llevaban mal desde antes de conocer a Elizabeta o después, pero el asunto es que no se llevaban. Si conozco a Gilbert, supongo que había aceptado ir para intentar frenar lo que fuese que estaban haciendo.

Aparte de todo esto, el mensaje incluía un descarado sarcasmo al final. Es algo difícil para mí detectar sarcasmos, y más por texto, pero aquel era demasiado claro; aquella mujer no era de las que halagaban a mi hermano por teléfono. La pregunta era... ¿lo había entendido Gilbert?

Iba a continuar con mis elucubraciones, pero escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, así que me apresuré a dejar el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa y a hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. A continuación volví a mi posición anterior, justo cuando el albino asomó su rostro por el salón.

- Bueno, West, tu grandioso hermano se va. Volveré pronto, supongo... cuando logre despachar esos muebles. -Dijo, mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Claro, sólo no lo estropees... -Murmuré. La posibilidad de que empezase a pelearse con mi jefe era más que probable. Sólo esperé por que no llegaran a las manos.

- ¿Estropear el qué?

- Nada, sólo... que te vaya bien, _bruder._ -Dije inmediatamente. No iba a darle ningún indicio de que había mirado su teléfono. Él, sin insistir más, se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una breve despedida antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Una vez se hizo el silencio, me recosté en el sofá una vez más, exhausto por todo lo que había acontecido aquella mañana. Aún tenía que ultimar cosas con Feliciano, porque no sabía exactamente cuándo me iba a poder mudar con él... pero lo último que quería ahora era tener que escuchar las quejas y los insultos de su hermano. Tampoco era un asunto de extrema urgencia, así que llegué a la conclusión de que no necesitaba llamarle en ese mismo momento. Me apetecía leer un libro así que fui hacia la estantería para retomar el libro que estaba leyendo hace unas horas, el cual aún no había logrado terminar.

De todas formas, no podía huir de la situación por mucho tiempo, así que... me esperaban apenas unas horas de tranquilidad antes de tener que lidiar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**POV Romano**

Vergüenza.

Deshonra.

Humillación.

Su puta madre.

No había palabras para expresar mi decepción y asco absolutos por lo que me había pasado hacía unas horas. No sólo mi hermano retrasado Feliciano había anunciado que una patata iba a mudarse a nuestra casa, ¡sino que incluso mi otro hermano traidor Marcello estaba de acuerdo con todo! ¿Cómo podía ser que lo aceptasen así, sin más?

Yo me negaba, por supuesto. No quería estar con una jodida patata. Tendría que pensar algo para mantenerle alejado... Quizás colgar de la puerta principal unas cuantas patatas cortadas por la mitad ahuyentaría al mutante. Echarle salsa de tomate por la ventana tampoco parecía una mala idea... Pero, ¿cuál era el plan perfecto? Alguno tenía que haber, joder, siempre lo hay.

Ante la firme oposición por parte de los dos subnormales que tengo por hermanos, no pude manejar la situación, así que huí como prostituta barata hasta el garito de cierto español no menos estúpido, que tampoco parecía apoyarme demasiado.

- Creo que estás exagerando un poquito, Lovi. -La cantarina voz de Antonio me taladraba las ideas en aquel momento. Lo que necesitaba era apoyo, no un "estás exagerando". Maldito español y su política de hacer las cosas correctamente. ¡Yo quería sangre de patata!

- No, Antonio, no estoy exagerando. ¿Cómo crees que puedo vivir con esa cosa en mi casa? ¡Haz algo, _maledizzione_! -Grité, enfadado.

- Bueno, hay algo que podemos hacer...

- ¿Sí? ¿El qué? -Alcé la cabeza de la mesa, esperanzado.

- Podemos ayudarles a buscar un piso para ellos solos, ¿qué te parece? Así Lud no tendrá que pasar por tu casa, se irán allá directamente~

- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero que Feliciano se quede a solas con ese tipejo! ¡Seguro que lo transforma en otra patata! -Me quejé, indignado.

- Jajaja, qué cosas tienes~ ¡No lo hará! -El bastardo se rió. ¡Se rió! Maldito idiota, me vengaré por esto.

- Pero, ¡¿tú de qué lado estás, bastardo tomatoso?! -Le grité, señalándole con el dedo de acusar.

Como respuesta, él se rió aún más. Se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano con la que le estaba señalando. Antes de tener tiempo a quitármelo de encima, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se apartó de nuevo.

- No estoy del lado de nadie, Lovi. Sólo pienso en lo que será mejor, tanto para Feli como para Ludwig~ -Claro, habla ahora, maldito desgraciado, habla ahora que estoy todo rojo y sin reaccionar... maldito manipulador bastardo.

- N-no... pero... ¿nadie piensa en lo mejor para mí, o qué? ¡También es mi casa, tengo algo que decir! -Gruñí, esquivando la mirada del mayor. Maldita sea, aún no me había acostumbrado a esos besos sorpresa...

- Sé que no te cae bien Ludwig, por eso podrías ayudarle a encontrar piso. Así, como mínimo, no pisará tu casa~

- No, joder, es que la idea de ayudar a una patata es irrealista... a las patatas no se las ayuda...

- Ay, Lovi... -Antonio suspiró y se cruzó de hombros.- Que Ludwig se muera no es la solución.

- ¿Y por qué no? -hice un pucherito.

- ¡Porque no! Nadie debe morir aquí. Además, si Lud muere, Feli se pondrá triste. -Dijo mientras volvía a su mesa, a seguir haciendo sus estúpidos geranios.

- Ya se le pasará.

- Ains... mira, ven aquí. Ayúdame con esto. -Sugirió, señalando el montón de papelitos aún sin trabajar.- El trabajo manual ayuda a pensar... o al menos, eso dicen~

Desganado, me levanté para ir con él. No es que quisiese estar a su lado haciendo los estúpidos geranios, es que... es que de verdad quería una solución al gran marrón que tenía encima, joder. Si hacer esos cosos me ayudaba a pensar, pues aleluya. Aunque espera... ni siquiera sabía hacerlos, ¿cómo esperaba que le ayudase?

...

Igualmente no pensaba preguntarle. Sólo intentaría imitarle y ya está. Lo último que necesitaba eran lecciones de papiroflexia.

- Entonces... ¿alguna idea, bastardo? -Pregunté. Sabía que llevaba todo el rato haciendo esas flores, así que, según su lógica, ahora debería tener más ideas que un político para proteger sus cuentas bancarias en Suiza.

- Pues...

- Aparte de la de ayudarles.

- Ah... no. Lo siento. -Rió mientras doblaba un papelito verde. Intenté imitarle mientras ahogaba un suspiro fastidiado.

- Maldita sea... -Gruñí. Bueno, era culpa mía por preguntarle a alguien que tenía el coeficiente intelectual de una ameba. Pero, ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No me iba a ayudar nadie mas, joder... el bastardo era el único que estaba interesado en ayudarme en lo más mínimo, no tengo amigos ni nada de eso. ¿Deprimente? Puede. Pero a quién le importa...

- Venga, no te pongas así. Se nos ocurrirá algo, seguro. Aún faltan unos días antes de que se mude, ¿no? -Dijo, con todo el jodido optimismo del mundo. Eso y... ¿desde cuándo su silla había estado tan pegada a la mía? Pensé en apartarme, pero me daba pereza. Además, quitando la distancia de nuestras sillas... razón no le faltaba, al bastardo.

- Ya... supongo que agobiarme ahora no me hará nada bueno. -Admití, mientras me quedaba mirando cómo Antonio seguía doblando los papeles. Mis manos se rehusaron a trabajar, así que ahí me quedé, mirando sin hacer nada.

- Venga, hay que despejarse un poco... ¿qué tal si me ayudas a vender geranios hoy? Puede que los vendamos más rápido~

- Sí, como sea... -Respondí a lo que sea que me hubiese dicho, sin hacerle mucho caso. Estaba ocupado. Joder, ¿cómo era tan rápido haciendo esas cosas? Tenía manos de experto en papiroflexia... debe haber estado años haciendo eso para llegar a ese nivel... lo cual es, por un lado asombroso, y por el otro bastante penoso.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡No pensé que me dirías que sí! Nunca vienes conmigo~

- ¿Eh? Bueno, qué más da, una vez no hará daño... -No sé qué me estaba diciendo, pero parecía alegre. Bueno, pues si estaba contento, bien por el bastardo... pero ahora en serio, ya me gustaría a mí saber hacer eso con las manos... la de usos que podría darl... ...

...

...

¡¿Y ahora en qué mierda estoy pensando?!

Maldición, a veces la cabeza se me va demasiado... ¡no es que estuviese pensando en nada malo ni pervertido, que conste! Me detuve a tiempo, así que no cuenta.

He dicho que no cuenta.

Joder.

Iba a soltar más improperios mentales, pero un abrazo me distrajo. Un abrazo fuerte y que para nada respetaba mi espacio personal.

¿Qué demonios...?

- ¡Antonio, me cago en todo, suelta! -Grité, notando cómo empezaba a ponerme rojo de nuevo. En serio odio mi cara y todo lo que tiene que ver con sonrojarme.

- Pero Lovi, estoy feliiz~ feliz porque vendrás conmigo a vender geranios~ -Canturreó él, sin soltarme en lo más mínimo.

- M-me da igual, bastardo, eso no es excusa para... -Espera, ¿ir dónde? ¿Qué le he dicho mientras estaba distraído? ¿Vender geranios yo? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Si eso era lo más coñazo del mundo! ¡¿Cuándo accedí?! No pude ni pensar en ello, porque una mano se metió por debajo de mi camisa y empezó a toquetear por todas partes.- Qu... ¡Maldito pervertido, no toques!

- Pero Lovi, tu piel es tan suave~ dan ganas de tocarla~ -Rió, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me revolví todo lo revolvible, pero no sirvió de mucho, el malnacido era fuerte.

- ¡Cállate, eso que acabas de decir es muy... muy...!

- ¿Sí~?

Ah, mierda.

Iba a decir "muy gay", pero... supongo que ya no puedo quejarme de eso. Después de todo, Antonio es MI NOVIO, y supongo que eso me hace... homosexual. Bueno, me gustan las mujeres, así que bisexual. Pero... pero ser bisexual implicaba ser un poco homosexual también, así que... así que... mierda, no puedo quejarme.

¡Pero eso no quiere decir que puede meter su mano donde le de la gana! A-al menos no en frío...

- S-sólo suéltame ahora, o te castraré con una cuchara cuando me sueltes luego. -Gruñí, sin saber siquiera si lo que estaba diciendo tenía algún sentido.

- Bueno, te suelto... pero si me das un beso~ -Contestó, tan frescamente.

- E... ¡en tus sueños! -Noté cómo mi rostro volvía a subir un par de tonos de rojo al escuchar su absurda petición. Que no iba a cumplir. Antes muerto. Y él lo sabía.

- Bueno, entonces te lo daré yo~ -Rió, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Demasiado cerca; ¡mi cara tenía un límite de calor, y estaba ya cerca de él!

- ¡Eh! ... n-ni se te ocurra...

Pero antes de poder objetar nada más, ya era tarde. Ya estaba besándome otra vez. M-maldito bastardo ansioso, últimamente lo hacía cada dos por tres... ¿qué le había dado?

Aunque lo peor no era eso... lo peor era que cada vez lo hacía mejor. Ya cada vez me costaba más resistirme... era un jodido apasionado, maldición. No pude evitar pegarme más a él cuando colocó sus brazos en mis caderas, incluso le abracé un poco. Éste parecía un beso de los largos; confirmé eso cuando le sentí lamer mis labios. Me abracé más a él y le dejé hacer, ya rindiéndome ante su agarre. Jugó un rato con mi lengua, haciendo que una sensación extraña recorriese todo mi cuerpo; no tenía muy claro lo que era, pero me gustaba... y quería más. Me pegué todo lo que pude a él, y creo que le sorprendí... de hecho, me estaba sorprendiendo incluso a mí mismo.

Pero tampoco me importaba; no sabía hacia dónde iba todo esto, pero no me apetecía pensar mucho, sólo seguir el ritmo. Noté que me abrazaba con más fuerza, y que aumentaba la intensidad del beso; empezaba a notar un creciente calor en el ambiente, y entonces...

Entonces un molesto sonido interrumpió el momento. Una especie de melodía chirriante, fuerte y pegadiza que salía del bolsillo de Antonio.

¿Pero qué...?

¡Puta sea! ¡El maldito teléfono!

No podía escoger otro momento para sonar, el muy hijo de puta, ¿no?

El español parecía reacio a apartarse, pero yo ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir después de escuchar la canción de "Bulería" salir de un móvil de mala calidad. S-sea lo que sea lo que estuviésemos haciendo, continuaríamos otro rato.

- ¿Q-quieres coger el puto teléfono, bastardo? -Gruñí, mientras aún intentaba apartarle. Él seguía agarrado a mí cual cría de koala, pero logré despegármelo tras unos pocos momentos de forcejeo.

- Pe-pero Lovi... -pareció dudar unos momentos antes de suspirar pesadamente y coger el aparato. Yo tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el desgraciado; no me hizo falta preguntar, él me lo dijo.- Mira, es Gilbert...

- ¿El alemán ruidoso y bastardo? ¿Qué mierda quiere?

- Pues... algo de Elizabeta, y... consejos para ahuyentar a un aristócrata maloliente, creo...

- ¿... Qué cojones? -Confirmado, cada día comprendía menos a aquel retrasado mental con el pelo desteñido.

- Bueno... -el ibérico volvió a suspirar; aunque enseguida le cambió la cara a una más apurada.- ¡Vaya, ya es esta hora! ¡Lovi, corre, mete las flores en la caja, hay que irse o nos perderemos la hora punta!

- ¿Nos? Ah, claro, que voy contigo... -gruñí, mosqueado. Por un segundo había olvidado que, de algún modo, me habría comprometido a ir con ese idiota a vender flores de papel sin permiso del ayuntamiento.

- Sí~ gracias~ -canturreó, todo feliz.- Te prometo que intentaré pensar en una solución al problema de Ludwig~

- Ugh, ni me lo menciones...

En fin, podría ser peor; podría volver a casa para encontrarme a esa patata mutante, o podría quedarme totalmente solo y sin nada que hacer en la calle. Una era claramente peor que la otra, pero... las dos eran peores que pasar la tarde con el bastardo. Derrotado, decidí empezar a meter los papelitos de colores en la caja, mientras Antonio respondía el mensaje.

Qué bonito. Yo aquí trabajando y él jugando con el teléfono. Y yo no tenía las mínimas ganas de ir a la plaza... ¿por qué la pobreza no se callaba un minuto y nos dejaba hacer el vago en casa?

Aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga...

* * *

><p><strong>Yass~ hace cuánto que no nos veíamos~? :33 por fin puedo subir algo! la uni me succiona la sangre, qué miedo QAQ<strong>

**No tengo mucho más que decir... estoy acabando esto en el tren de ida a clases, a las siete de la mañana, yay! Da algo de corte escribir fragmentos yaoi en un tren donde cualquiera que esté cerca puede leer lo que haces Q/Q pero lo hice! (no tengo vergüenza, juejuejue (?) eue)**

**En fin, intentaré subir la conti lo antes posible! muchas gracias por los reviews, no miento cuando digo que me inspiran! ^^**

**PD: Tuve que mirar en capítulos anteriores la fecha que supuestamente le había puesto a este fic... 2012, en serio? x'D cuánto tiempo ha pasado... y yo sin acabar~ :'D**

**En fuano~ chaus, amores~ :DD**


	33. Sólo una cena

**POV Prusia**

Nada grandioso.

Nada grandioso.

¡Nada grandioso!

Maldita sea, ¿por qué Toño no me respondía los mensajes? Eso era lo que me preguntaba mientras toqueteaba todos los botones de mi teléfono de forma arrítmica y continuada. Quizás creas que es por nerviosismo, pero no era eso, yo no estaba nervioso. Soy demasiado grandioso para estar nervioso. Además, tampoco había nada por lo que estarlo. Simplemente había salido de casa para ir a hacerle un favor a Elizabeta, nada más. Que el señorito podrido de Roderich también estuviese ahí con ella y que fuese a amargarme con su poco grandiosa presencia no significaba nada. Es más, tenía ganas de ir allá para decirle un par de cosas humillantes, kesesese~

¿Qué pasa, el aristócrata no puede levantar una silla~? Supongo que el gran Gilbert tendrá que ocuparse, como siempre~

Y luego quizás podría darle un par de golpecitos en el hombro para ponerle nervioso y hacer que bajase la guardia. Mis planes son perfectos.

Parecía divertido, así que... así que...

Así que no sé por qué estaba dando vueltas delante de aquella tienda, sin muchas ganas de ir a la calle a la que se supone que tenía que ir, que estaba como a veinte metros... no, en serio, no sabía por qué. Quizás estaba esperando ese mensaje de Antonio y por eso... sí, eso sería, no quería molestar a la húngara si sonaba mi teléfono a mitad de una conversación o algo, sería más grandioso de mi parte esperar... pero... ¡pero el maldito mensaje no llegaba! ¡_Scheiße_, Antonio, deja a tu adorable novio italiano y préstale un poco de atención a tu mejor amigo!

Porque sí, su mejor amigo era yo, y no ese idiota de Francis. A él le envié un mensaje primero, porque solía tener buenas ideas para humillar al desgraciado, pero ni se había molestado en contestar. Seguro que estaba con alguna mujer o algo, como siempre... si es que no se puede confiar en la gente, al final siempre igual.

Suspiré y decidí dejarlo estar; levaba más de cinco minutos esperando una contestación y no había llegado; seguramente no llegaría nunca.

- Tendré que ingeniármelas yo solo... -Suspiré, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

- ¿Ingeniártelas para qué? -Una voz femenina a mis espaldas, una voz realmente conocida, me pegó el susto del día. La horrible imagen de cierta mujer enfadada y con una sartén enorme pasó por mi mente, y no pude evitar dar un salto. Sobresaltado, me alejé de mi atacante unos pocos metros, poniendo pose defensiva. Ciertamente era ella... Elizabeta me miraba con una cara rara y el ceño fruncido. Pero ninguna sartén a la vista.- Si serás exagerado... ¿qué haces?

- ¡H-hola, Eliza! ¿Qué te parece mi reacción a ataques repentinos por la espalda? -Dije rápidamente, intentando disimular que me había dado un susto de muerte... no sería nada grandioso aceptar un hecho como ese. Además, puede que aún tuviese la sartén por ahí escondida, quizás en la mano que ocultaba tras la espalda...

- ¿Ataques repentinos? -Con una cara de no entender nada, se acercó a mí un par de pasos. Mismos pasos que yo retrocedí casi sin pensar.- Hablas como si fuese a golpearte...

- Bueno, ¿no guardas la sartén por ahí, eh? -Pregunté, aún escéptico.

- ¡Claro que no! -Ella gruñó y se cruzó los brazos. No, ninguna sartén a la vista.- ¿Puede saberse por qué crees que llevo una sartén en plena calle?

- Pues... -Iba a decirle algo, lo que sea, probablemente algo grandioso que la dejase boquiabierta... pero la húngara suspiró y me agarró del brazo, cosa que me puso alerta de nuevo.

- Da igual... venga, vamos. No sé qué haces rondando delante de la floristería, pero tienes que venir de una vez a casa. Roderich se ha cansado de mover muebles y los dos solos no podemos con el armario, o la mesa.

- Kesesesese~ ¿el señorito se ha cansado? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha subido, una silla~? -Reí al imaginarme la cara de martirizado de ese idiota intentando levantar cualquier cosa que pesase la mitad que él. O menos.

- ¡No, ha subido más cosas! -Gruñó de nuevo, mientras tiraba de mí. Yo me dejé arrastrar para no quedar descortés, claro.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- date prisa, venga!

- ¡No me estás contestando, no me estás contestando~! Seguro que no ha subido nada más que un par de sillas~ -Reí de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. No tenía exactamente claro qué veía Eliza en un tipo enclenque, estúpido y podrido como él, en serio. Obvio, yo era muchísimo mejor, y mil veces más atractivo... digo yo por poner un ejemplo, vamos, no por nada en especial. Es que las nenas se pelean por mí. En serio, lo hacen. No hablo de niñitas de nueve años que se pelean por acariciar primero a Gilbird, hablo de... de mujeres adultas que quieren... eh... ¡tú me entiendes!

- ¡Cállate o te doy con la sartén! -Cuando se giró a verme de nuevo, me miró con tanto odio que decidí no mencionar nada más al respecto. No es que tuviese miedo, por supuesto que no, sólo estaba un poquito intimidado...

...

...

¡A ver, que Eliza era muy marimacho, que pegaba muy fuerte! Aunque yo más, claro. Pero no iba a pegar a una chica, obvio, eso no sería nada grandioso por mi parte. Así que, con esto decidido ya por mi parte, seguí caminando tras ella, dejándome arrastrar.

Y no sé por qué... pero me estaba poniendo nervioso. Me quedé mirando la mano con la que me estaba sujetando el brazo, olvidándome por un segundo de todo lo demás. Mis manos eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, debería ser yo el que la sujetase a ella, y no al revés... claro, ahora era cuando yo le hablaba con mi masculina y sensual voz y le decía algo como: "Si vas a darme la mano, al menos hazlo bien, _liebe_", y entonces la cogía en serio de la mano y ella quedaría impresionado por lo genial y maravilloso que soy. ¡Era el plan perfecto, sí! Soy un genio~

- Ehm... Eliza... -Empecé a decir. Mi intención era poner en marcha mi grandioso plan, pero si te soy sincero, tampoco las tenía todas conmigo...

- ¿Hm? -Ella me miró inocentemente. ¡Maldita sea, mujer, no me mires así, que me desconcentras! ¡Nada grandioso!

- Es que... verás... -Creí poder decírselo, pero alguien nos interrumpió con su aún menos grandiosa presencia.

- Vaya, ya le encontraste, Elizabeta. Buen trabajo. -Mosqueado nada más escuchar esa voz tan desagradable, alcé la mirada.

Y allí estaba el maldito.

Bajito, feo y con ropa horrible, como siempre. Me miraba con desaprobación, como siempre. Como si se creyese mejor que yo, el muy desgraciado. Llevaba esa chaqueta azul que solía llevar casi todos los días, como si no tuviese dinero para comprar otra, y... estaba sentado en una silla. En plena calle, sentado en una silla. ¿En serio, Roderich? ¡Al menos creí que había subido las sillas!

- No me ha costado mucho, estaba ahí quieto en la plaza~ -Fue entonces cuando la chica me soltó y casi corrió con el señorito. Aún más mosqueado que antes, me puse las manos en los bolsillos y avancé también hacia ellos.

- Creí que habías dicho que había subido las sillas. -Dije, mirando al tipejo ese por encima del hombro. No era muy difícil, porque estaba sentado... y aunque hubiese estado de pie, es más pequeño que yo, así que está bien.

- No todas. -La húngara suspiró, con esa expresión que normalmente quiere decir "por favor, deja de hablar de ello". Yo también suspiré, y me crucé de brazos.

- No entiendo por qué le has llamado a él. Sabes que tiene la fuerza de un bebé cojo.

- Para tu información, Gilbert. -Anunció Roderich, con ese tono tan pedante que me pone nervioso.- Nadie me ha llamado, me he ofrecido yo solo a ayudar. Sabía que Elizabeta tenía unos muebles que mover, así que llamé preguntando si necesitaba ayuda, cosa que tú, a pesar de saber esto también, no hiciste. -Eso me desarmó por unos instantes. ¡El muy maldito pelea sucio!

- ¡N-no creí que fuese a necesitar ayuda! Elizabeta tiene bastante fuerza para subir un par de muebles ella sola... ¡además, ¿para qué vienes si sabes que al final te vas a sentar y mirar cómo los demás trabajan?!

- ¡Me estaba tomando un descanso! -Replicó.

- Ya, claro, como siempre, ¿no? -Farfullé, enojado.- ¡Si vas a ofrecerte a ayudar, al menos hazlo bien! ¿Tan inútil eres que no puedes ayudar a Eliza a mover unos muebles sin que me tenga que llamar a mí?

- Gilbert, ya basta. -Ahora la húngara parecía enfadada también. Será porque no le gustó que le dijese las verdades a ese tipo.- Si no te apetece ayudar no lo hagas, pero no te metas con él, que sólo quiere echarme una mano.

- ¡No dije que no quisiera ayudar! ¡No tergiverses mis palabras, _verdammt_!

- ¡Entonces deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esta mesa! -Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a una enorme mesa de madera que, aunque grande, parecía bastante fina. Yo le hice caso y me acerqué, aunque a regañadientes. Entre los dos la levantamos enseguida; aunque tenía pinta de ser bastante pesada, tampoco era para tanto. Podría cargar con cinco como esa yo solo, kesese~ O incluso con veinte. Así es, soy así de genial.

- ¡Si no pesa nada~! ¿En serio no puedes con esto, aristócrata? -Reí, levantándola un poco más para hacer demostración de mi fuerza. Aunque no se impresionaron, porque no comprenden mi grandiosidad.

- No, no puedo. -Dijo simplemente.- Es de caoba.

Iba a preguntar qué narices tenía eso que ver con poder o no poder levantarla, pero Elizabeta empezó a moverse, así que tuve que seguirla y dejar la conversación para otro momento. Aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas...

Sujeté un poco mejor el mueble, porque se me empezaba a resbalar, y me concentré todo lo que pude para no tropezarme con los escalones. Claro, la mesa no cabe por el ascensor y Eliza vive en un tercer piso... vaya paliza se habría dado sola, menos mal que está el grandioso yo aquí~ porque el señorito tampoco habrá hecho la gran cosa, seamos realistas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos subíamos poco a poco las escaleras. Al inicio no se me ocurría nada de lo que hablar, pero no me hizo falta pensar, porque fue ella quien comenzó a hablarme primero.

- ¿Por qué siempre te metes con Roderich? -Suspiró, algo molesta. Yo fruncí el ceño. Roderich esto, Roderich lo otro... ¡me tenía harto!

- La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es... ¿por qué no lo haces tú? -Repliqué, mosqueado.- ¡Si parece una niñita! Tú y yo solíamos meternos con gente así...

- Eso era antes, Gil, éramos niños... -Ella sonrió entonces, seguramente recordando los grandiosos años que había pasado junto a mi persona en su infancia.

Porque sí, no sé si lo había dicho antes, Eliza y yo éramos amigos de la infancia. Nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, y siempre habíamos estado juntos. Bueno... al menos hasta que me enteré de que era una niña.

...

¡No me culpes, los niños son todos muy andróginos! ¡Además, siempre llevaba pantalones y se comportaba como un niño! Por eso pensé... ¡Pe-pero no únicamente yo lo pensé, ¿de acuerdo?! Hubo más gente que también se sorprendió!

Y... y bueno... que dejé de estar tanto con ella entonces. Sí, culpa mía y todo lo demás, pero es que no sabía cómo tratarla... me parecía una persona completamente distinta entonces. Y además, llegaron Toño y Francis, y aunque a veces Eliza y yo seguíamos quedando, no fue tanto como antes. Cosa de la que si te soy sincero, me arrepiento. Fue por eso que empezó a juntarse con el señorito podrido ese. Ah, pero era tarde para lamentarse. Ahora sólo tenía que encargarme de ese tipo y ya está, ella volvería a mí como abeja a la miel. Porque soy muy genial, es imposible no hacerlo~

- Igualmente, Eliza, no te entiendo. Con lo grandiosa que es mi compañía, y te buscas a ese otro tipo. -Hinché las mejillas, mosqueado aún. Nos acercábamos a la puerta, así que giramos un poco la mesa para poder pasar sin problemas.

- Ya, claro, tu compañía es la mejor del mundo... no sé qué haría sin ti. -Rió. Yo sonreí al escucharla, halagado.

- Bueno, obvio, sin mí no podrías subir los muebles a tu casa, o reírte. -Empecé a decir, mientras la húngara me señalaba por dónde llevar el mueble; nos acercábamos al salón ahora.

- Por supuesto. Tampoco tendría a nadie con quien discutir. Mi sartén se sentiría sola sin ti.

- ¡Dijiste que no tenías esa cosa aquí! -Dije, empezando a temer que me hubiese mentido. Ella volvió a reír, y dejó la mesa justo donde quería, soltándola yo poco después.

- No la tenía en la calle... ahora estamos en mi casa, aquí tengo varias~

- ¡El ejército de sartenes! -Palidecí un poco, aunque hice drama para que no creyese que la idea me asustaba en serio. Ella seguía riendo, como si le divirtiese torturarme psicológicamente. Me apoyé en la mesa, escuchándola reírse. Si se reía tanto no habría peligro de sartenazo en la cabeza. Además, su risa era bonita. No tanto como la mía, pero también bonita.

- Eres un idiota. -Dijo ella al rato, dejando poco a poco de reírse.

- Corrige eso. Soy un idiota que te hace reír~

- Sí, sí... ¿qué haría sin ti, Gil?

Por algún motivo, eso último me pareció mucho más serio que aquella vez de antes, cuando dijo lo mismo.

Se hizo el silencio, y ella desvió un poco la mirada, como esperando una contestación. Empecé a pensar qué podría decirle, pero por una vez en mi grandiosa vida me había quedado en blanco. ¡_Verdammt_, ahora era cuando debía decirle algo genial que la dejase impresionada al máximo! Pero no se me ocurría nada... en vez de eso, notaba cómo ese sonido rítmico que siempre late en mi pecho empezaba a acelerarse. Me estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo, y eso no estaba bien. Tenía que decir algo, lo que sea.

- Eli... -Acorté aún más su nombre; sólo lo hago muy contadas veces, pero sé que a ella le gusta. Ella me miró otra vez y se acercó un par de pasitos, pero esta vez no retrocedí.- Esto...

- ¿Sí? -Eliza seguía mirándome. Parecía estar esperando algo, sus ojos brillaban un poco. Maldición, eso era muy lindo, me desconcentraba; si no sabía qué quería decirle antes, menos lo sabía ahora. Sólo sabía que estaba nervioso, y que quería decirle algo probablemente importante, pero no se me ocurría qué. Al final acabé desviando la mirada y desviando el tema.

- Creo que... deberíamos subir el resto de muebles. -Dije, girándome para darle la espalda.- A ver si alguien va a secuestrar a ese aristócrata pensando que tiene dinero o algo.

- Oh... vale, vamos. -Sonaba decepcionada. Bueno, lo siento, ¡pero no es mi culpa! Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que quería decirle, así que no tenía sentido decirle cualquier cosa... ¡a ver si se va a enfadar o algo! Y no quería eso... aunque... tampoco estaba muy feliz con verla así. Caminaba delante mío, sin decir nada. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y yo la seguí, también en silencio.

Entnces noté que algo me picoteaba la cabeza con fuerza.

- _Was!?_ -me toqué la zona atacada, sólo para descubrir algo pequeño y blandito.- ¡Gilbird! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¡¿Y por qué me picas?! ¡Eso duele!

El pajarito me pió y me miró feo. ¿Por qué, Gilbird? ¡Con lo que te quiero yo, y me miras así! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?!

Ah, pero ni siquiera podía saber eso. Nada más dije eso me miró con indignación, me volvió a picar, esta vez en la mano, y se fue volando hasta posarse en la cabeza de la húngara.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Maldito desagradecido! ¡Yo soy el que te da de comer!

Ya no entendía nada... ¿ahora estaba molesto conmigo? Pues qué poco grandioso...

Y además me quedaba un buen rato para estar allí... esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga, me temo.

**POV España**

Pasó muchísimo rato hasta que logramos vender todas las flores aquella tarde. Y eso que llegamos pronto... pero supongo que Lovino no estaba muy cómodo con estar ahí, y no logró darlo todo para vender, como hacía yo... aunque era cierto que aquel trabajo no le entusiasmaba. Si venía alguien interesado, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero lograba espantarlo, por un medio u otro... pobres chicas, ellas no le habían hecho nada.

Igualmente logramos venderlas todas, así que no pasa nada~

Yo era feliz sólo por estar con él durante una tarde entera, por lo que no me importaba en absoluto haber tardado~ ah, aunque ahora era quizás muy tarde como para abrir la cafetería al volver...

Le comenté esto a Lovi, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No iba a venir nadie de todos modos, bastardo, no te preocupes. -Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Lovino, eso me hiere... -lloriqueé un poquito, intentando darle lástima, pero ni se molestó en mirarme. Ya se sabía esa táctica, jo...

- Sólo digo la verdad... -se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, en silencio. Yo bajé la cabeza y le seguí, intentando quedar todo lo cerca suyo posible sin mosquearlo.- Oye, ¿pero la vas a abrir o no, al final?

- ¿Eh? Pues... -no esperaba su pregunta, me tomó un poquito por sorpresa.- Supongo que no... igualmente nadie va a venir, ¿no? -Sonreí un poco; el recordar que apenas venía algún cliente de tanto en tanto me deprimía, pero no quería que Lovi se diese cuenta, así que mantuve lo mejor que pude mi sonrisa.

- ... Hmm... -Él se quedó callado por un ratito, luego pude notar cómo caminaba más pegadito a mí. Sonreí muchísimo más cuando lo hizo, y busqué su mano, pero me la esquivó. Pero no pasa nada, solía hacerlo a menudo, sólo tenía que intentarlo con más ganas~

- Lovi~

- No.

- ¿No, qué~? Aún no dije nada~ -Reí, imaginando lo que pensaba el italiano. Pero no era eso lo que quería, no~ no~

- No te voy a... a dar la mano... no ahora, joder... -Desvió la mirada y puso uno de esos pucheritos que tantísimo me encantan. Ay, es que se veía tan adorable~ me daban ganas de besar ese pucherito, y después le besaría más hasta que dejase de fruncir el ceño, y podría abrazarle, y besarle aún más, y... y después...

¡Ay, estoy divagando de nuevo~! Cosas buenas, cosas buenas~ Jaja~

- No era eso, Lovi~ quería preguntarte algo. -Canturreé, y por fin logré agarrarle. ¡De un dedo! Pero algo era algo... aunque estaba retorciendo ese dedo como si fuese un pececito fuera del agua, pero no iba a soltarlo. Si pillaba otro dedo luego, pues mucho mejor~

- ¿Y qué era? -Acostumbrado ya a que hiciese esas cosas, él no dijo nada al respecto, sólo siguió retorciéndose. Ah, pero entonces acercó demasiado otro dedo... ¡ya era mío~!

- ¿Al final qué vas a hacer con lo de Ludwig y tu hermano? ¿Les ayudarás a irse?

- Por. Encima. De. Mi. Cadáver. -Me respondió, quizás demasiado fríamente para mi gusto. Agarré otro de sus dedos mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a la zona por donde estaba mi casa. Cada vez había menos gente... ¿dónde habrían ido todos? Normalmente había gente a esas horas... bueno, no mucha, pero al menos un poquito más sí...

- ¿Entonces~? Seguirán en tu casa hasta que logren encontrar un piso... -¡La tenía! ¡La mano entera! ¡Sí~! La apretujé un poquito y me pegué más al menor, que no parecía muy feliz, pero que en el fondo lo era~ sólo había que ver ese pequeño sonrojo y cómo desviaba la mirada~

Hmm... creo que me he convertido en un especialista en leer Lovinos...

Vaya, al decir eso imaginé algo muy extraño~ pero tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Claro que me entiendes~

Y bueno, con lo de especialista no quería decir experto, claro. Aún me quedaba mucho para eso... pero esperaba serlo algún día. La espera merecería la pena.

- Cállate, no me lo recuerdes... no quiero ni ver a esa patata, y menos aún quiero que duerma bajo mi mismo techo... -Lovi parecía preocupado.- Ugh, ¿por qué no pudo ser una chica o algo...?

- ¿Preferirías que Ludwig fuese una chica? -Pregunté, intentando a la vez imaginarme a Ludwig siendo mujer. Hmm... debería tener el pelo corto, ¿no? Sí... ¿sería robusta también? Bueno, no veo por qué no, pero... mejor no mucho...

- Iugh... ni de coña, idiota... ¿por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Quieres traumarme? -Parece ser que Lovi había imaginado algo completamente diferente a lo mío~ me reí un poquito con su cara de asco extremo, y él se enojó.- ¡No te rías, que esto es muy serio!

- Claro, Lovi, claro~ lo siento~ -Dije, aún sonriendo.

- Ugh... y encima su cuarto está al lado del mío... no quiero... oh, pero quizás duerma en el salón... ¡espera, no, en mi sofá nuevo no!

- Bueno, Lovi, sólo es un sofá...

- ¡No! ¡Me niego a quemar otro sofá! ¡Son caros! -Casi gritó.

- ... ¿Quemar?

- Ya veremos lo que hago... sólo espero que llegue lo más tarde posible, así me dará tiempo a preparar algo...

- Bien~ seguro que se te ocurre algo bueno~ -Le alenté, seguro de mis palabras. Lovi tenía muy buenas ideas cuando quería~- Ah, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras y para lo que quieras, ¿verdad~?

- Ya, ya sé... mira, suéltame, ya llegamos. -Farfulló, señalando con la mano que tenía libre la puerta de mi casa. Yo hice oídos sordos y saqué las llaves.

- Bueno, entonces vamos adentro~ Ah, tengo hambre, ¿tú no? ¿Qué quieres para cenar? -Pregunté mientras abría la puerta. Por supuesto, soltarle la mano al italiano no era una opción. Con lo que me había costado agarrarle, ¡no quería soltarle ahora!

- No... ¡no cambies de tema! Dije que sueltes... -Dijo él, haciendo de nuevo ese hermoso pucherito. Aunque... decía esas cosas, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo por soltarse él mismo. Creo que ya sólo lo decía por costumbre~

- No quiero~ me ha costado cogerte de la mano, no quiero soltarte. -Sonreí, y su cara adquirió un leve tono rojizo.

- Pero ahora estamos en casa, y... y no puedes hacer la cena si no tienes las dos manos, bastardo...

- Ah, es verdad, ¿qué quieres cenar?

- ... -No dijo nada, pero creo que ya sabía lo que quería...

- ... ¿Pasta?

- ¡N-no iba a decir eso! -Saltó Lovino, sonrojándose un poco más. Creo que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando y eso no le gustaba~- Iba a decir... que quería pizza... pero si tanta ilusión te hace el cocinar espaguetis... p-pues haz lo que quieras...

Ahora estaba farfullando y mirando a todos lados, todavía con ese pucherito tan suyo. No quería mirarme a la cara, y su nerviosismo parecía estar aumentando por segundos. Era... era demasiado adorable. No podía reprimirme más. Había estado casi todo el día teniendo que ver, pero no tocar... pero ahora estábamos en casa y no había nadie, así que...

Así que, aprovechando que aún estábamos cogidos de la mano, tiré de él para acercarle a mí. No creo que lo esperara, porque no buscó soporte y cayó directamente sobre mi pecho, con una exclamación de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para soltar seguramente una protesta, pero ni siquiera le dejé hacer eso, simplemente le agarré de la nuca y le acerqué más, besándole.

Él se puso rígido casi al instante, pero no tardó mucho en relajarse. Antes tardaba más, pero creo que ya se había acostumbrado a mí. Esta mañana incluso me había abrazado~ eso me hizo el español más feliz del universo, y... creo que me empecé a emocionar un poquito, pero el teléfono interrumpió el momento... que hablando de teléfonos, ¿cómo le habría ido a Gilbert con sus malvados planes? Oh, qué importaba eso ahora...

Me pegué más a él y mordisqueé un poco sus labios, queriendo que abriese un poco su boca. Él así lo hizo, y me entretuve lamiendo sus labios unos segundos antes de buscar su lengua. Era una sensación tan increíble que no creo que fuese a cansarme nunca de hacer algo así. Quería más. Llevaba ya un mes casi haciendo esto y ahora quería más. Antes me bastaba con besarle, pero últimamente había empezado a pensar diferente... quería abrazarle más, sentirle más, quería que fuese mío y solamente mío... era una oleada de sentimientos demasiado fuerte, tanto que temía que Lovino se asustase si se los mostraba todos de golpe, así queme limitaba a hacerlo poco a poco. Empecé a notar, sin embargo, que Lovino intentaba apartarse un poco, así que decidí calmarme y dejarle estar. No valdría de nada intentarlo si él no estaba listo para verlo todo, al fin y al cabo. Fui aligerando el beso poco a poco, aún reacio a separarme, pero al final lo hice. Me quedé a dos centímetros de sus labios, y pasé a besar sus mejillas, sin soltarle ni un segundo de mi agarre.

- Te amo. -Susurré, muy cerca de su oído. Pude disfrutar entonces la visión de cómo su cara se coloreaba de mil tonos diferentes de rojo en apenas un segundo. Normalmente reaccionaba así cuando le pillaba por sorpresa, y ese es el por qué de mi insistencia a hacer cosas por sorpresa. Normalmente venía un golpe después, pero merecía la pena siempre~ Aproveché su momento de shock para ir dejando ligeros besos por todo su rostro.

- M-maldito seas... -farfulló el italo, revolviéndose levemente contra mis muestras de afecto. Pero por supuesto, eso no fue suficiente para hacerme parar. Seguí colmándole de atenciones mientras se quejaba.- ¡Dijiste que ibas a... a hacer la cena, así que suelta!

- Podemos cenar luego. -Murmuré, reacio a dejarle ir.

- ¿No decías que tenías hambre? -Farfulló, ignorando que yo sí tenía hambre... pero no precisamente de comida.

- ¿Dije eso? -Volví a besarle brevemente en los labios.

- S-sí lo dijiste... y yo también tengo hambre, así que... s-suelta... -Volvió a empujarme, con poca fuerza, mientras hacía otro adorable pucherito. Quería decirle algo como "bésame si quieres que te suelte", pero creí que ya sería ir demasiado lejos; sonreí y le di un último beso antes de aflojar lo suficiente mi agarre como para dejar que se apartase.- Por fin...

- Aw, Lovi, no seas tan frío... -Ahora fui yo el que hizo un pucherito.- Con lo que yo te adoro~

- Cena. Ahora. -Con un nuevo y notable sonrojo, el menor me ignoró y fue hacia la cocina a paso rápido. Yo reí y le seguí, aún algo atontado por tanta ternura. Es que era adorable~ No podía evitar pensarlo... lo siento, Lovi, sé que no te gusta~

Cuando entré tras él en la sala, Lovino ya había revuelto todos los trastos que había guardado con tanto cuidado en el armario. Sartenes, cacerolas... todo desperdigado, para mi desmayo. ¡Con lo que me había costado ponerlo todo en orden! ¡Noo!

- ¡L-Lovino! ¡Deja eso! -Casi chillé al ver que levantaba diez platos a la vez, platos que se empezaron a tambalear peligrosamente ante el poco pulso del italiano.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Podemos hablarlo!

- ¿Hm? ¿De qué mierda hablas? Sólo busco algo... -¿Ah? Al parecer no era consciente del destrozo...

- ¡Yo lo cogeré, no hace falta que hagas eso con los platos! -Dije, mientras rápidamente le retiraba los platos de las manos y los colocaba de nuevo sobre la encimera. Luego le sujeté por las muñecas con suavidad, impidiendo así que continuase buscando lo que sea que estuviese buscando.- Dime qué necesitas, yo te lo daré.

- Eh... p-pues... -Lovi titubeó, mientras se ponía ligeramente rojo de nuevo. Esta vez no entendí por qué, pero no le di mucha importancia. La vida de mis utensilios de cocina estaba en juego, después de todo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sólo... sólo quiero ese coso para colar la pasta... como sea que se llame, ahora no me sale el nombre...

- Ah, eso... espera, ahora te lo doy. -Sonreí, aliviado porque de verdad parecía no tener la intención de destrozar mi cocina. Después me puse a ordenar todo lo que había sacado y, una vez hecho esto, saqué el colador.- Ya lo tengo~

- Fabuloso, ahora déjalo por ahí... -Para mi grata sorpresa, cuando levanté la vista vi que Lovino ya estaba cocinando.

- Oh, creí que iba a cocinar yo~

- Siempre haces tú la comida... deja que la haga yo de vez en cuando. -Lovi dijo eso en apenas un susurro, pero logré escucharle, y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba un poquito. Las ganas de saltarle encima aumentaron. ¡Ay, mamá, ¿qué voy a hacer con este chico?!

- ¿En serio, Lovi? ¡Gracias~! -Dije, mientras intentaba abrazarle. Pero me detuvo con facilidad esta vez, seguramente porque fui demasiado suave.

- No me llames Lovi, bastardo. Y ahora no hagas eso, estoy ocupado. Siéntate por ahí o algo hasta que esté listo.

- Vale~

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Lovi estaba haciendo algo por mí, y no pensaba molestarle~ así que, reacio a quedarme quieto, empecé a poner la mesa. El mantel de cuadritos que tanto me gusta~ y los cubiertos~ y los vasos~ ah, estaba emocionado~ justo por eso acabé demasiado pronto. Al no tener nada que hacer, me senté a observar a mi adorable novio italiano.

Se veía... concentrado. Serio. Tranquilo, como si lo tuviese todo bajo control. No solía verle en esta faceta, pero me gustaba mucho. Tan sereno y poniéndole tanto cuidado a las cosas... ah, en serio no entiendo su poco éxito con las chicas~ a mí al menos me enamora verle así.

No tardó mucho, pero igual a mí se me pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, para mi total frustración. Hubiese querido observarle un poco más... pero lástima, se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Q-qué andas mirando tanto, idiota? ¡La cena ya está lista! -Gruñó, mientras intentaba ocultar inútilmente un sonrojo.

- Nada, Lovi, nada~ es que te ves muy guapo cuando cocinas~ -Dije eso con total sinceridad, y no me sorprendí cuando se sonrojó aún más.

- ¡No digas cosas raras y come de una vez!

Con una risa ahogada me acerqué mi plato y esperé a que Lovino se sentase. Después pinché un poco la comida, que tenía toda la pinta de ser una ración de espaguetis boloñesa, y me preparé a probarlo. ¿Estaría bueno? ¿Estaría malo? Bueno, claro que no podía estar malo si lo había hecho Lovino, con todo el cuidado que le había puesto seguro que estaba bueno.

Y tampoco me equivocaba tanto.

- ¡Lovi, esto está buenísimo! -Dije, más que sorprendido. ¡Esperaba algo bueno, pero esto era MUY bueno!

- ¿Sorprendido, bastardo? Deberías estarlo. -El italiano sonrió con orgullo. Yo asentí efusivamente.

- Me gusta mucho~ quizás este sitio tendría más éxito si cocinases tú~

- No exageres... -Lovi se detuvo para comer un poco más.- Tú tampoco cocinas nada mal.

- Ya, bueno, he estado haciendo paella toda mi vida, pero para este tipo de comida soy alguien normal~ aah, podría poner pasta en el menú, así seguro que viene más gente~ -Ya estaba haciendo planes mentales con mi nuevo y genial menú. Pero Lovino enseguida me cortó las fantasías.

- Lo primero para conseguir clientes sería hacerles saber que existes, _stronzo_. Publicidad, o trasladar el local a otro sitio, yo qué sé...

- L-Lovi, no me quites la ilusión... -Puse un pucherito triste y seguí comiendo. Estaba muy rico, no podía evitar comer rápido. Soy así con la comida que me gusta, no dura demasiado en mi plato~

- Sólo intento ser realista, bastardo. Nada del otro mundo.

- Ya, pero... ¿hay más?

- ... ¿Qué? -El menor me miró confuso, sin entender mi pregunta. Yo señalé mi plato vacío y repetí la pregunta.

- Digo que si sobró algo, ya terminé~

- Ah... pues un poco. Puedes servirte si quieres.

Y eso hice~

Para el resto de la cena seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, y yo de vez en cuando le decía cosas tiernas a Lovi sólo porque sabía que se pondría colorado con ellas, y lo siento pero me encanta verle así~ también hablamos del tiempo, de Antonia, de su hermano y del macho patatas Ludwig~ no era nada importante, pero yo era feliz. Sentía que podía pasarme así toda la vida, a solas con Lovino, hablando de cosas mundanas mientras disfrutábamos de un plato de pasta~

Pero no podía ser. Las cosas acaban, los platos se vacían y las veladas llegan a su fin, para mi desgracia. Yo quería estar un rato más con Lovino, pero... supongo que ahora se tendría que ir a su casa, como siempre. Después de poner todos los platos en la pila de fregar, me acerqué a él para abrazarle, sin querer dejarle ir todavía. Y él no me rechazó ni se apartó, simplemente me dejó abrazarle por la espalda, entrelazar mis manos frente a su vientre y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Yo no cabía en mí de felicidad. Sentía el ambiente relajado, casi tanto como lo estaba el italiano en esos momentos. No sabía la razón de toda esta calma, pero me gustaba; quería que durase un poquito más. Le estreché en mis brazos aún más y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Lovino. -Dije, dejando otro beso cerca de su mentón.

- Dime. -Él había terminado ya con los platos, pero aún así estaba ahí, quieto, dejándose abrazar. Decidí aprovechar antes de que cambiase de idea y le besé de nuevo, esta vez en los labios. Fue poco rato, luego me separé para poder decirle eso que llevaba horas queriendo decirle otra vez.

- Te amo. -Repetí, besándole una vez más.- Mucho. No sabes cuánto. -El italo se sonrojó un poco, pero noté, para mi sorpresa, cómo se apoyaba en mí. Quizás estaba cansado...

- Y-ya... ya lo sé... yo... ... -Parecía dudoso en decirme lo que fuese que quería decirme. Le miré, intentando descifrar en su mirada lo que intentaba decir, pero aún no sabía leerle lo suficientemente bien como para saber eso. Así que decidí esperar, pacientemente. Desvié mi mirada y apoyé de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro, con suavidad para no desequilibrarle.

- Dime, Lovino. -De reojo, podía ver que estaba nervioso. ¿Qué sería~? Ahora quería saberlo... espero que no se arrepienta en el último segundo, pensé. Pero no tardó mucho en balbucear un par de cosas más.

- Y-yo tam... yo... te... eh... -Empezó con la voz firme, pero pronto empezó a temblarle y a diluirse... hasta quedar nada más que en un susurro que no logré oír.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -Pregunté eso, y la cara de frustración del menor fue un poema.- Lo siento, no logré escucharlo... ¿puedes repetir eso?

Pobre, con esa carita me dan ganas de decirle que lo olvide y luego de llenarle a besos para asegurarme de que se olvida de verdad. Pero... ¿seré un egoísta? Parecía algo importante, así que quería escucharlo...

Y parecía que Lovi también estaba determinado a decirlo, porque abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez evitando mirarme. Y esta vez sí logré oírle.

- Y-yo... yo también... -Dijo, mientras yo notaba cómo el calor de su cara iba en aumento.

- ¿También?

- ¡Q-que yo también te amo, idiota! -Soltó de repente, aún más rojo y frustrado. Y... y yo tardé un poquito en procesar lo que acababa de decir.

¿También me amaba? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, porque me lo había dicho sin palabras muchas veces, pero... pero escucharlo de su propia voz era...

No pude evitar sonreír aún más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Le abracé con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo me embargaba la emoción. Un torrente de alegría cruzaba cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y busqué sus labios de nuevo. ¡Creí que nunca lo diría! Este era probablemente el mejor día de mi vida~ Bueno, uno de los mejores, porque el día que conocí a Lovino está el primero de mi lista~

Volví a besarle, eufórico al sentir cómo él me correspondía. El italiano me había abrazado por el cuello y estaba pegándose más a mí, justo como esta mañana. La calma de antes se había roto, dejando paso a un torrente de emociones que quería transmitirle al italiano pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Besos, caricias, abrazos... no sé cuántas veces repetí que le amaba, pero no me parecían suficientes. Lovino buscaba mis labios y se abrazaba a mí con fuerza, seguramente tan acalorado como yo. Pero no era suficiente.

Quería más.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja! Por fin logro subir algo! Y cuando lo hago, el final os deja deseando más! A que sí, a que sí~? eue sadhjfasdfjajajaja mi plan malvado para que esperéis pacientemente por el siguiente capítulo es perfecto! buajajaja (?)<strong>

**Ahora en serio, lo siento :P escribir a las siete de la mañana en el tren, cansada, y en el tren de la vuelta de la universidad a casa, cuando estoy hecha polvo, y nada más, no es que me deje escribir demasiado, pero yo lo intento xD**

**Y bueh, os puse un principio de PruHun, como prometí (?), pero el pruhun se quedará ahí, porque esta historia no es pruhun... sólo quería poneros un indicio de cómo va la relación de Eli y Gil, porque amo la pareja y askhjsadf el pruhun es amor y vida 3 pero creo que me quedó algo OOC, así que os compenso con ansias al final del capítulo~ Antonio es un bastardo apasionado~ uvu 3**

**y bueno, eso, esperad ansiosos por el siguiente capítulo~ :DD**


End file.
